


Sudden Changes

by Mrsmarauders01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 101,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsmarauders01/pseuds/Mrsmarauders01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermiones' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG *COMPLETE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta ItsInMyBlood for doing an amazing job.

**Notes:** Edited and Beta'd 12th June 2015

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Hermione's head was pounding as she snuggled into the hard pillow. She wasn't normally a drinker, but the amount she had consumed last night was awful. Her head was pounding, mouth dry the soft light of the morning was stinging her closed eyes.

Last night had been the one-year mark since Harry had defeated Voldemort, and the whole wizarding community had decided to celebrate. Not to be outdone by everyone else the Weasley twins had organised a 'Boy-Who-Lived-A-Bunch-Of-Times' party to celebrate. Being the twins the party was the best in town, the most talked about, and everyone was there. Hermione ran into many of her old Hogwarts teachers that night, and it was quite a sight seeing Professor McGonagall drunk.

Hermione hadn't planned on going, but Ginny had dragged her along because she'd had enough of Hermione's Ron induced depression. He'd broken up with her over a month ago because 'things weren't working out'. Hermione assumed the real reason was all of the attention he'd been getting from single witches for being a famous saviour of the wizarding world.

Ginny managed to convince Hermione to come for one drink and decided a makeover was to show Ron what he was missing. Hermione hadn't even planned on drinking, but that plan quickly changed when she caught sight of Ron with his newest girlfriend. Her stomach fluttered as the jealousy overtook her, feeling used and unloved as she watched them. She loved Ron, well she was sure it had been love. She had very little experience when it came to relationships, but deep down she was sure what she felt towards Ron was love, the things you read about in books. During the battle, they shared a kiss and after that, they became a couple. No one was surprised, and it seemed to be expected, even by the media.

Right now, however, Hermione was struggling to remember the night before. After the first few drinks, she couldn't remember much. She recalled dancing with Harry and sharing a kiss with Neville. Hermione could also remember asking Ginny to cover for her with Mrs. Weasley, so she didn't have to come home so early. Mrs. Weasley was like a parent to her and honestly she always had been. The Elder Weasley was the ultimate mother figure and had even taken to Harry from the moment she met him.

Hermione's parents were still in Australia with no recollection of their daughter. When Hermione went to restore their memories, she discovered just how happy they were. Her mother was heavily pregnant, and her father had opened up a coffee shop just next to their house. They were truly happy and were living the dream they had always wanted. Hermione didn't have the heart to destroy it but made sure to check up on them every few months, claiming to be a friend of her mother's sister.

A loud groan very close to her ear pulled Hermione from her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see the pillow she was snuggled into was, in fact, a chest. A male chest with short ginger hairs scattered on it. Hermione sat up, distancing herself from the figure and scooting backwards across the bed she did not recognise. It wasn't until she felt the breeze of the open window behind her hit her chest that she noticed she was naked. Her breasts were bare, and the blanket covered her hips, but she was pretty sure if she checked there wouldn't be any clothes underneath there either.

Hermione grabbed the blanket and pulled it towards herself to cover up before risking a glance at the still sleeping man on the bed. His familiar ginger hair was a mess sticking up in all directions, and he had a distinct pattern of freckles on his face. It was one of the twins. Hermione couldn't believe it! She was naked in bed with one of the Weasley twins.

With another quick glance she realized it was Fred Weasley as both his ears were intact. She was slightly grateful, as George Weasley had recently proposed to his girlfriend Angelina the week before. At least she hadn't spent the night ruining her friend's relationship. She was slightly grateful for that, but only slightly.

Hermione couldn't help, but look back at him and let her eyes linger. He had a well-defined torso showing his six pack nicely. Fred had a good body, firm and toned from years of Quidditch at Hogwarts. Hermione's eyes trailed down the thin line of ginger hair running down his stomach and disappearing under the blanket that covered his hips.

"Bloody hell," Fred groaned rolling over to face Hermione. When he opened his eyes, he looked just as surprised as she felt. "Granger?"

"Fred?" Hermione replied with a nod, eyes wide.

Fred went to sit up, but the blanket slipped further down his torso to reveal a bit more of his treasure trail, so he quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it further up. The blanket slipped away from Hermione, allowing a pale looking Fred to see her breasts. Fred's gaze lingered on them before snapping up to look at Hermione's face. It had evidently taken a significant amount of effort to look away. Hermione gasped and folded an arm across her chest, pulling some of the blankets back towards her to cover herself up.

"Christ Granger! You're naked!" Fred accused before lifting the blanket and glancing down at himself. "Bloody hell! I am as well!"

"I don't understand what happened," Hermione whispered rubbing temple, her head pounded. The sharp sting of her dehydrated body from too much alcohol was starting to kick in.

"I can explain it to you, actually I can reenact a scene by scene player if you want Granger," Fred offered with a cheeky grin

"I know what happened; I just don't understand we happened. I mean we even speak that much, I can barely remember talking to you." Hermione mumbled.

Fred's rolled his eyes as he took in the blushing girl's embarrassment and the corner of his lips twitched into a smile as he spoke. "It's obvious what happened. You fancied me, so you got me drunk and took advantage of my perfect body."

Hermione snorted, "I think with the amount that you drank last night it didn't take me much to convince you."

"So you agree you wanted me for my body?" Fred laughed. "Never thought I'd be able to say Hermione Granger took advantage of me."

"I should probably get going before your mom gets up to make breakfast," Hermione said, glancing around for her clothes from the previous night. She felt so awkward; she had never had a one-night stand before. Her past lovers came to just two, well now it was three. She hadn't even slept with Krum, just some messing around due to her teenage hormones.

"Yeah you're probably right," Fred agreed, reaching down beside the bed to throw Hermione her red dress. "Don't worry I'll close my eyes."

Fred's eyes snapped closed as Hermione released the blanket from her chest and pulled the dress on over her head. She found her bra, shoes, and purse scattered around the room, but she couldn't find her knickers anywhere. She gave up and finally decided to go commando.

"Alright I'm dressed," Hermione announced as Fred opened his eyes. "I had better get go."

"Hermione about last night..."

"It's alright Fred. We were drunk, and we both got a bit silly. We're both consenting adults aren't we?" Hermione reassured him with a smile. "We're stilling going to be friends right? It's not going to be awkward, is it?"

"We'll always be friends Hermione. I had a great night last night… well, the bits I can remember were fantastic anyway. I'm looking forward to remembering the rest." Fred winked as Hermione blushed.

"I did too Fred; it was nice to let my hair down for one night at least," Hermione said putting her shoes on. "But could we keep this to ourselves?"

"No problem. Don't think Ron would be too happy if he found out. Mom probably wouldn't be all that impressed either."

"Thank you, Fred," Hermione walked over a gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before heading out the door and into the living room towards the Weasley's floo.

Hermione floo'd over to the Burrow and carefully sneaked upstairs into Ginny's bedroom. Hermione was grateful that everyone was still asleep as she quickly got changed into her pyjamas and laid down to sleep. She couldn't help but dream about the beautiful night she'd just spent with Fred Weasley. It was the first time she hadn't cried herself to sleep about Ron. In fact, it had been the first night Ron hadn't appeared in her dreams. She slept soundly.


	2. The Circle Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermiones' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta ItsInMyBlood for doing an amazing job.

**Notes:** Edited and Beta'd 12th June 2015

* * *

**THE CIRCLE OF LIFE**

* * *

_**Six weeks later...** _

It was almost 10 A.M. when Hermione got out of bed. It was Tuesday and Hermione never usually slept in since the Wizarding War. Ever since she started her training as a Healer she'd been getting up at 6 am just to get to work on time. Lately though Hermione was terribly tired, more than usual. She blamed it all on stress though because she had healer exams coming up which would make her an official healer if she passed them. Her alarm hadn't gone off the day before and she slept in till almost 11 A.M., missing work by four hours. Luckily today was her day off.

Climbing out of bed Hermione walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find most of the Weasley's gathered around the kitchen table. They were all deep in discussion and hadn't even noticed her appearance. The only ones who weren't there were the twins, but they were rarely at the Burrow on a morning because they had to open the shop. They did pop over for dinner a few nights a week. Most of the Weasleys came for Lunch at the Burrow whenever they could, Mrs. Weasleys food could please even the fussiest person. She always made lots of food too, partly from being so used to feeding an army of children and unexpected guests.

The last week or so had been quiet during lunch at the Burrow. Ron had been away the last few weeks at Auror training with Harry, and they had both only just gotten back late the night before. Hermione and Ron's relationship was still strained, but they were both trying to be friends again. They had been in each other's lives since first year and they couldn't go on pretending their lives wouldn't be tied together in one form or another. It was hard, but even just last night they had both made a few apologies and went over their issues, for friendships sake. Ron had told Hermione how much of an idiot he'd been and they both agreed to try. Hermione was far too hurt to take him back just yet, but she also felt guilty about the night she had shared with Fred. The memory of that night came back the next morning after she'd had some hangover potion and she couldn't help, but think back over it from time to time.

_Fred hovered over Hermione's naked body resting on his elbows to take the bulk of his weight. He kissed the corner of her mouth before trailing light kisses, nips and sucks down her neck. He couldn't resist the urge to taste every inch of her. She tasted better than he'd imagined at Hogwarts during his horny teenage years. He could remember her in that dress at the Yule ball, the first time Fred and most of the boys at Hogwarts ever really noticed Hermione Granger._

_Hermione's hands roamed his naked back, searching and touching each muscle as her hands wandered, the muscles rippled under her fingertips. She could feel his hard-on pressing against her inner thigh as he continued to nip and kiss her neck, slowly making his way to her chest. The teasing was killing Hermione so she decided to speed things along. If it hadn't been for her alcohol-fuelled bravery, she probably wouldn't have done it. The only person she'd ever slept with had been Ron and neither of them had been very adventurous. Krum had been a bit of fumbling, but nothing like this. Fred was a man, not a boy. She moved her hand so she stroked Fred's chest and trailed her fingers down, following his treasure trail before reaching underneath his boxes and grasping his penis. It jolted from her touch and Fred moaned as she wrapped her small fingers around it. Her touch was nervous, feeling the weight and heat of him in her hands. He was bigger than she expected, the tip already dripping with a few bit of pre-cum and her thumb swiped over the top._

_"You're such a tease," Fred whispered as Hermione's hand began to move at an incredibly slow pace. "Two can play at that game."_

_Fred moved his head down to reach her naked chest. He kissed both of her breasts before popping her right nipple into his mouth and sucking it while he lifted his left hand to squeeze and tease the other. Hermione had to admit he was right, two could play at this game._

Hermione shook her head pushing the memory to the back of her mind. She had seen Fred since that night, but they hadn't been alone together and they had both agreed to forget that night. She couldn't help, but blush every time she saw him though, or when one of the twins jokingly flirted with her. She couldn't forget the night, she didn't want too. Even drunk it had changed her, it's very true what they say. Being with a boy and then going to a man is a very different experience altogether.

"Charlie?" Hermione asked curiously as she walked towards the table taking a seat next to him and Ginny. After the Wizarding War, Charlie had returned to Romania to continue his work with dragons. He hadn't been back for a few months so it was a surprise to see him at the Burrow along with Bill, who still lived happily with Fleur.

"Hermione," Charlie beamed giving her a hug. "I thought you'd left for work, never known you to stay in bed so late. Turning into a slacker?"

"I'm off today," Hermione replied noticing the paper Mr. Weasley and Percy were reading at the other end of the table. She had heard a pop from outside before the twins came into the kitchen both looking pale. "Why isn't everyone at work?"

"You haven't heard?" George asked looking shocked.

"She's just got up," Ron commented from across the table. "We were up late last night."

Fred frowned at the comment but didn't say anything as he took a seat next to Ron and his twin took the other side.

"Read this dear," Mrs. Weasley said, passing Hermione the newspaper. Hermione grabbed a slice of toast from the middle of the table before turning to the front page of the newspaper to read.

_Marriage law issued by Ministry_

_In the very early hours of this morning, the Minister issued the renewal of the marriage law. This is the Minister's first significant change in wizarding society, and more is expected over the coming months. The Marriage law was enforced in 1922 to prevent a rise in squibs and was disbanded in the early 1940s after the majority of the community voted against it. The Minister held a vote last week and was one of the ones to vote against the law, but it seems he was outvoted._

_A spokesmen from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement stated to us today that, "The number of squibs is rising 3% every year. Just this year the percentage of children born a squib with no magical blood was 30%. (Nearly one in every three children born.) After recent events, we have decided the best option to overcome this is by a tried and tested method."_

_Unmarried witches and wizards between the ages of 18 and 40 will be sent their match. Any existing relationship will be looked at to see if it meets the standards of the new law. A marriage will be approved if one of the pairings is pureblood and the other is half blood or less. This is done to reduce inbreeding within pureblood lines. Today a member of the law enforcement team will be meeting with each family the law will affect and speaking with those witches and wizards. It is unknown when people will be told who their spouses will._

_Anyone who doesn't follow the rules with the new found law will be stripped of their powers and sent to Azkaban for 10 years. Everyone had agreed this punishment is harsh, but the ministry state it is necessary to reinforce the new law and to boost the magical population._

_The only question remaining is who will your match be? And, who will be lucky enough to be paired with the most famous boy in history, 'The Boy Who Lived'?_

"They can't do that!" Hermione said outraged. "They can't force us to marry someone we don't know!"

"We're not sure how it's going to work until we have our meeting today," Percy explained calmly. He was always the voice of reason and despite the changes he'd made since the final battle to regain his families trust, he was still very much a supporter of the Ministry.

"I hope I'm excluded from it. I don't even live in this country!" Charlie complained, stealing the rest of Hermione's toast.

"When's our appointment?" Hermione asked glancing over at the letter in Mr. Weasley's hands.

"13:35," Fred said leaning forward to look over his father's shoulder. "Blimey that's soon."

Hermione leaned across the table to get a better look at the letter when a wave of nauseousness came over her, Hermione's stomach heaved and a hand flew to her mouth. She stood up from her seat ignoring everyone's questions and apparated upstairs to the girl's bathroom, racing towards the toilet. She reached it just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. Hermione's pulse was racing, she was sweating, and she felt really dizzy as she clutched the toilet seat for support.

After a few more minutes of retching she finally stood up, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She felt angry about the new marriage law, but she didn't feel nervous. Well, she didn't feel nervous yet, but that would probably start kicking in the closer it got to their meeting. Hermione could put the throwing up down to her nerves, and physically she felt fine apart from a few moments ago. Being a healer she was exquisite at looking at other people's health, but when it came to her own, she wasn't the best. It's always easier judging someone else's health, but she knew lately she hadn't been taking care of her body as she should have.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked looking at her pale complexion.

Mrs. Weasley rushed over and felt Hermione's face, leading the flushed girl back to her seat. She placed some more toast in front of her and ordered her to eat.

"Oh I don't think I can," Hermione said, pushing the plate towards Ron and the twins. "I'm feeling a bit nauseous, it must be a bug or maybe it's just the stress of this law and exams."

"Don't worry I'm happy to help," Fred said winking at Hermione before as he reached over to grab the toast.

For the next few hours, the Burrow was quiet when compared to what it was usually like. Mr. Weasley returned to work, but Percy had to stay behind to attend the meeting. Bill also went back home to Fleur but made everyone promise to mail him straight after the meeting to let him know what was going happen. The twins had closed shop for the day, luckily only having had one customer since 8 o'clock.

At 13:30 there was a knock on the door which Mrs. Weasley quickly answered. A bald man in his fifties wearing wizarding purple ropes stood at the door holding a pile of paperwork under his arm. Mrs. Weasley invited the man inside and led him through the house into the sitting room where everyone was waiting.

"I'm Mr. Stanups," The man announced taking a seat on the chair. Hermione, Ginny and the twins had taken up the couch while the rest had taken a seat on the floor. "I'm here to talk to you about the law and the matching options."

"So we'll find out our match today?" Harry asked pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Everyone that's getting matched by the ministry will find out their spouses name on Wednesday. If you're in a relationship or you're engaged, then I'll either approve or deny the relationship for the law today." Mr. Stanups pulled out a clipboard and started scribing. "Are any of you currently in a committed relationship?"

"I'm engaged," George said holding his hand up slightly. "Angelina Johnson, We've been engaged for nearly two months now."

"Alright," The man said scribing on his clipboard, not bothering to look up as he asked, "Anyone else?"

It was Harry that spoke up next "Ginny and I have been going out for over year."

"That's fine, I need you and your partners to come with me to the ministry to fill out paperwork so I can do background checks. It won't take long, but it will need to be done by today. First I need to explain the rules of the new law and run a few tests."

"I live in Romania," Charlie interrupted, "That means I'm excluded right?"

"Unfortunately the law applies to everyone, witch and wizard, born within the United Kingdom. We've already spoken to the European Wizarding board on the matter."

Charlie let out a groan

"What kind of tests?" Hermione asked nervously. She hadn't expected any tests. She should have been informed beforehand so she could have prepared and studied. She hated being unprepared.

"Just something to check your general health, nothing to be concerned about," Mr. Stanups explained before pulling out a few sheets containing the rules of the law and passing them around. "These are the rules, break any of them and you will be breaking the law which can mean a trip to Azkaban."

Hermione looked down the list as Ginny passed her a sheet.

_1) Everyone who meets the requirements of the law must go through a magical health check to ensure they are safe for a pairing. Anyone who is found unhealthy will receive further instructions by their ministry official which they must follow._

_2) Once a pairing has been made they will receive further information on when they should be married. All couples must be married by the time their date expires._

_3) Once paired the couple cannot get divorced._

_4) Couples have two years to produce one child, and by four years of marriage they must have produced a minimum of two children with magical ability. If the couple has not had a child by the end of the two years, they must go through full health checks to find the reason which will be solved through the use of healers._

_5) Cheating is forbidden and will result in BOTH participants' being sent to Azkaban._

_6) Once married the couples MUST live together in a home of their choosing. They can live with others, but they must share a marital bedroom._

_7) Couples will be magically bonded at the wedding ceremony by a ministry official. The couple will then have 24 hours to complete the bonding or they will be brought before department officials for an inquiry._

_8) Couples must engage in sexual intercourse at least twice a week, it will be monitored and the use of any contraception is considered an offense and will be prosecuted._

"Don't do things by half do they?" George joked looking up from his piece of paper. "So what are these health checks then?"

Mr. Stanups didn't answer, but he reached into his bag and produced several silver bracelets. He had offered one to everyone before he explained. "Please place these bands on your wrists, this will look for any illnesses or diseases you may have. That includes any sexual diseases, so please speak up if you wish to confess anything beforehand."

The boys were all very aware of their mother's glare at each one of them but no one admitted to anything and they all placed their bracelets on. Mr. Stanups tapped each one with his wand before sitting back to wait.

Hermione felt a strange tingling run throw her body as the bracelet on her wrist began to vibrate. She glanced down at the bracelet to see it had gone a shade of pink. She hadn't come across the bracelets so far into her healer training so she had no idea if pink was a good sign or not. Glancing around she saw everyone else's bracelet was a clear white colour.

"Is mine supposed to be pink?" Ginny whispered putting her bracelet against Hermione's so the girls could compare. "I don't think I'm ill, but I suppose I wouldn't know."

"No, I believe they are meant to be white," Hermione whispered back as Mr. Stanups began inspecting each bracelet then making notes.

"And Miss Granger?" Mr. Stanups called looking between the two girls.

"That's me," Hermione announced holding her bracelet towards him "I'm not ill am I?"

The man smiled with sick satisfaction at her "No, my dear you aren't sick. Do you mind if I ask the names of everyone you have had a sexual encounter within the last three months?"

"What?" Hermione gasped looking up at frowning Mrs. Weasley. "What do you need to know that for?"

"I'm sorry, but it's paramount. I'll change the question, how many men have you engaged in sexual intercourse within the last three months?"

Hermione felt everyone's gaze on her as she tried to think of a way to answer without getting Fred into trouble. The only person she'd been with since Ron had been Fred at the party. Hermione looked to her left to risk a quick glance at a wide-eyed Fred, who was watching her nervously tapping his leg.

"I Erm... I haven't." Hermione stuttered.

"I know your lying dear."

"What makes you so sure I'm lying?"

"Someone's band only glows pink when they're showing the early signs of pregnancy. Unless you've had some questionable medical procedures recently, then you must have had sex in the last three months."

The whole room gasped in shock. Hermione couldn't make out any of their voices as she tried to take in the information. She felt incredibly dizzy as she stared down at the pink band. Looking up the last thing Hermione saw was a crying Mrs. Weasley rushing towards her before everything went black and Hermione's eyes drifted shut.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermiones' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta ItsInMyBlood for doing an amazing job.

 

 

**Notes:** Edited and Beta'd 12th June 2015

* * *

**REVELATIONS**

* * *

Hermione groaned as she realised she had once again woken up in bed with no idea how she'd gotten there. The only improvement about her current situation was that she had on all her clothes this time and hadn't been drinking; at least she didn't have a headache.

Everything felt jumbled in her mind and she was really struggling to straighten things out. The band on her wrist glowed a shade of pink very similar to Ginny's walls and everything came flooding back. She could remember everything now, the marriage law, Mr. Stubbs, the health checks and the pregnancy.

God she was pregnant!

"Damn it!" Hermione moaned sitting up.

"Morning sunshine," A cheerful voice called from the corner of the room.

Hermione was so shocked her elbows gave way and she fell back onto the bed. Sitting up carefully her eyes drifted to the corner of the room. A very smug looking Charlie Weasley was sitting on chair casually flicking through a magazine on Quidditch. His smug grin and wink almost made Hermione jump straight out of the bed and knock some sense into him. The nerve of him! He obviously wasn't aware how serious the situation was.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione growled back at the ginger-haired man.

"Is that any way to talk about your rescuer? Here I was thinking I was kind by carrying your unconscious body upstairs and into your bedroom, and what thanks do I get?" Charlie shook his head before pretending to wipe away a tear. "I get growled at the minute you wake up. Next time I'll leave you downstairs and you can drag your own lazy arse up the stairs."

Hermione couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped her lips. Charlie reminded her of the twins except he'd always had his limits. He was always up for a prank, but would look at the repercussions beforehand, something the Twins always failed to do. "Sorry. I'm just... I'm a bit..."

"Shocked?" Charlie offered putting down his magazine and moving over to sit on the corner of Hermione's bed. "I'm not surprised. I don't think any of us was expecting that one."

"Where's everyone else?"

"George floo'd Angelina and they've gone with Harry and Ginny to the ministry to fill out their forms so they can stay as a couple. Mum's downstairs giving Ron the sex talk, and I haven't a clue where Fred or Percy are."

"Percy's probably gone back to work... hold on, what do you mean Ron's getting the sex talk?"

"Not sure. I heard a lot of shouting and that's all I could string together. I think they're all a bit upset about the pregnancy."

"I'm pregnant, how did this happen?" Hermione asked rhetorically, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.

"Well, you see Hermione when a man and woman really love each other they share a special kiss. If they kiss long enough the woman might just get pregnant and..." Charlie couldn't finish his story as a well-aimed pillow hit him in the face and he tumbled off the bed.

"You're not funny!" Hermione said trying to hold in her urge to giggle.

Just as Charlie was about to throw the pillow back, a quiet knock on the door interrupted them. A nervous looking Fred opened the door trying to take in the scene in front of him.

"I've had enough abuse for one day. It's your turn to babysit." Charlie declared, dramatically throwing the pillow back to Hermione. He winked at Hermione and clapped Fred on the shoulder, then disappeared out the door.

"Always told mum that he was mental," Fred said still standing in the doorway.

"Come in Fred and shut the door, we need to talk," Hermione told her, placing her legs straight and sitting stiffly on the bed. She was nervous, horribly nervous about the whole situation. Hermione had always been a forward thinker, planning ahead and researching everything possible about a subject before going full steam ahead into it. Her parents always suspected a bit of OCD, but Hermione called it being organised and prepared for any question or situation.

Fred gulped before carefully shutting the door. He went to take a seat on the end of Hermione's bed, but thought better of it and took a seat on Ginny's instead. He'd been listening to his Mum and Ron arguing downstairs. His mother was convinced that the baby was Ron's and was shouting about how stupid he'd been. Ron had just kept apologising, but never once denied being the father.

"I won't say anything to Ron," Fred offered, his voice quiet and tense. "He doesn't need to know about what we did, and I mean it doesn't matter now anyway, does it?"

Hermione just stared back in shock. She'd expected everyone to get upset and start shouting, but she'd always thought that Fred would stand by her. Mr. Weasley was a great father to all his children so Hermione had always thought his values about family would have rubbed off on his children. Apparently those values skipped Fred.

"I know this isn't ideal, but I could try to do this on my own..." Hermione said tears running down her cheek. "I can just tell Mr. Stubbs that I was drunk and can't remember the father if you want. At least that way you won't be stuck with me the rest of your life. The ministry would probably try to make us get married, but I don't want to ruin your life after one drunken mistake.

"Hold on," Fred interrupted holding his hand up and staring directly into Hermione's tear filled eyes. "Why would you tell the ministry you don't know who the father is? Ron's an idiot, but he's not going to just leave you..." Fred stopped suddenly running over Hermione's words in his head.

'I don't want to ruin your life after one drunken mistake life.'

Fred couldn't get his head around it. Why would the ministry try to make him marry Hermione. They'd probably be more concerned trying to get the father of the baby to marry Hermione.

"The baby is Ron's right?" Fred asked nervously.

Hermione dried her eyes on her sleeve before looking up to stare straight at Fred. "I haven't slept with Ron months. The only person I've slept with in the last six months was you that night at the party."

"The baby's mine?" Fred whispered more to himself. "I thought it was Ron's. He made a comment about you both staying up late so I figured you two were back together. I heard him and mum shouting and just thought..."

"I'm sorry," Hermione sobbed, she felt so emotional. She rarely showed her emotions like this, breaking down into tears. She could only remember a handful of times she'd been reduced to tears in front of anyone and most of those times involved Ron. "I know you can't possibly want this, they don't have to know. You might get paired with someone you get along with and I know Ginny said you're dating Katie..."

"I'm not letting someone else take claim to my kid," Fred said harshly. Hermione might have been a lot of things, but she'd never been a liar. If she said the baby was his, then he was positive the kid was his. "I'll look after you I swear. I mean we've got the shop and it's doing really well. I've got no idea what I'll be like at being a husband or father, but it'll come to us I suppose."

"You know you can't get out of the marriage even if they get rid of this silly law you will still be stuck with me? I wouldn't want to you to hate me for the rest of your life. We're friends and I'd hate to lose that."

"We'll always be friends," Fred said moving over to sit next to Hermione on the bed. "We'll be okay. We just need to get to know each other. You're carrying my kid, so you're always going to be special to me. You really need to stop putting yourself down." Fred tucked a piece of hair behind Hermione's ear. "And besides, if those legs are as fantastic as I remember, then I can't imagine our marriage being anything, but amazing."

"Thank you, Fred, I think you're going to make an excellent father," Hermione said.

"Oi! Preggo you better hurry up and get downstairs, mums gone mental!" Charlie called from the doorway. "If you'd been nicer the first time around I might have carried you down."

Both Fred and Hermione rolled their eyes as the listened to Charlie ramble about Hermione's abuse as he made his way back downstairs. They both knew what they needed to do now. They had to confess everything to the rest of their family and it was going to cause a lot of trouble. Hermione was worried about Ron's reaction to finding out his ex-girlfriend had been knocked up by his brother. Fred, however, was more concerned about his mother's reaction. She'd ranted and raved at Ron earlier and he wasn't even responsible.

"Come on let's go confess," Fred said getting off the bed and holding his hand out for Hermione. Hesitating slightly Hermione took his hand and kept a hold of it while they walked downstairs. Fred entwined his fingers with Hermione's and kept a hold of her hand until they walked into the living room.

Mr. Stubbs was in a heated argument with Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen while the rest of the family were sat round the living room watching nervously. Mr. Weasley was still at work, but Percy had returned and was riffling through some of his documents he'd been to his office to collect. Angelina, George, Ginny and Harry were back from the ministry and from the looks on their faces they obviously received good news.

"Ah here she is," Mr. Stubbs announced practically running towards Hermione. "I really need to know the father or potential fathers for the form. I'm already late for my next appointment and it's going to take me hours to deal with this paperwork."

"She needs to rest!" Mrs. Weasley called as she moved over to Hermione, blocking Mr. Stubbs view of her. "She's had a shock and needs some time to get her head around it. As I've said, we'll pop by the ministry tomorrow and finish everything off."

"All I need is the name, Mrs. Weasley. I'm more than happy to finish the paperwork tonight on my own, but I need to know the father of the baby. If there is more than one potential father than we'll have to take her for some tests."

"Fine," Mrs. Weasley huffed glaring at the man in front of her. "It's my son Ronald Weasley."

"Mum, I've told you it's not mine!" Ron complained from next to Harry and George. "We've been broken up for ages."

"You will take responsibility for what you've done young man!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Hermione glanced up at Fred. He nodded at her and she took it as a cue to tell them. Her palms were sweating and she felt sick with nerves. Ron wouldn't be that upset, would he?

"It's not Ron's," Hermione spoke up edging around Mrs. Weasley. She looked over at everyone's shocked faces before continuing. "Ron and I have been apart for months, there isn't a chance it's Ron's."

"Whose is it?" A scowling Ron asked. His fists clenched at his side and his eyes were narrowed. He looked furious already and he hadn't even heard the worst part yet.

"It's mine." Fred announced shifting on the spot.

"Tell me this is a joke!" Ron roared, standing up and walking towards Fred with George and Harry trailing nervously behind. "You've got to be kidding, she wouldn't sleep with you!"

Mr. Stubbs wrote quickly on his notepad before announcing he had to go and to expect an owl tomorrow. No one seemed to notice as everyone's eyes were on Hermione and Fred. George moved to his twin's side and seemed to be the least shocked by the news. Fred had apparently told him about what had happened at the party.

"I'm so sorry Ron," Hermione said, "I was drunk and upset because you'd broken up with me. I saw you with some blond and things just got out of hand from there. We never meant to hurt you, we wouldn't have said anything if it hadn't of been for the baby."

"I'm so stupid!" Ginny practically yelled from her seat jumping up and racing towards Hermione.

Charlie muttered, "Nothing new there," under his breath earning him a warning look from Ginny.

Ginny choose to ignore Charlie and continue, "That's why you stayed out so late at the twins party, you were with Fred. You git, you could have told me, you said you'd stayed at Luna's!"

"You lied to me Ginevra Weasley? You said she was in her room!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Seriously mum!" A confused Charlie said looking at his mother like she was about to sprout horns. "Hermione's knocked up, Fred's the father, Rons about to blow a fuse and that's what you focus on?"

"You git, you only went after her because she's mine! You did it on purpose, got her drunk and took advantage of her!" Ron growled stepping towards Fred.

"I didn't take advantage of her, we were both drunk and being stupid. The last time I checked she wasn't even with you and she sure as hell didn't have your name on her when I last checked. And trust me, I got a good look!" Fred shouted back, stepping hadn't been known to lift his voice before the wall fell on him, but ever since little things seemed to set him off. Usually the Weasleys understood and a quick word from George settled things down, but tonight was different. Ron was far too angry at his brother and Fred was ready to explode. He didn't see any reason for Hermione to be embarrassed or upset about what they shared. It was bloody good that night if you asked Fred.

George placed his hand on Fred's shoulder as a warning, but Fred shrugged him off. No one accused him of taking advantage of a girl, not even his own brother. "You can't just dump her and expect to come back here for her to be pining for you."

Ron just stared for several seconds at Fred. Both of them were bright red and panting. Ron's gaze lingered on Fred before looking over at Hermione, the girl he loved. He looked down at her flat stomach and that finally broke the last straw when the realisation finally hit him. In a couple of month's time, the girl he loved will be having his brothers' baby.

Ron took a final step forward so his face was mere inches from Fred's, he pulled his clenched fist back and swung it straight at Fred's face. His fist landed on Fred's chin, causing him to stumble back into his twins arms.

"Git!" Fred spat shaking George off to swing his own fist at Ron, hitting him in the side of the head. Before anyone had time to react, both boys were having a full on fist fight. All the girls, including Mrs. Weasley started shouting for them to stop. Charlie jumped up and helped George get a hold of Fred, pulling him back away from Ron as Percy and Harry tried to do the same for Ron.

Fred's nose was pouring with blood, but he seemed more concerned about getting out of his brothers' grip to try to defend his honour again. Ron's jaw was bright red and there was obviously going to bruise in a few hours' time.

"That's enough!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "You boys are brothers, so start acting like it! I know that this situation isn't ideal, but we will deal with it as civilized witches and wizards. We all need some time to let this information sink in so I suggest that everyone goes home. Now!"

Charlie loosened his grip on Fred as George steered him towards the floo with Angelina. Ron didn't stick around to watch them leave as he stormed upstairs.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Weasley, I think it's probably best if I leave," Hermione said shortly after Angelina and the twin's floo'd out. Mrs. Wesley's eyes softened as she took in Hermione's appearance.

"No dear you can stay here. Everything will calm down in a few days, but we all just need some time to get used to it." Mrs. Weasley said. "It might be best if you and Ginny spend some time in your rooms and I'll bring you some food later so we can all have some time to think."

"No problem Mum," Ginny replied before taking a tight grip on Hermione's arm and dragging her up the stairs. The second the door to Ginny's room was closed the younger girl spun round a grinned at Hermione. "I can't believe you shagged my brother and didn't tell me about it!"

"I was drunk and knew it would upset Ron, we honestly didn't want to hurt him."

"Oh I know all that, but you still could have told me. So was he any good?"

Hermione groaned "I'm not talking to you about your brother Gin! That's just weird. The situation is strange enough without you making it creepy as well."

"I'm only joking Hermione, calm down," Ginny laughed as they both sat down on her bed. She looked over Hermione's appearance and signed. The poor girl looked exhausted which she wasn't surprised about. "I know you don't know the twins that well, but Fred will look after you. He's really nice once you get to know him, and he'll always be there if you need him. He might joke about a lot, but he can be serious if you need him to be. I know you two aren't in love, but once you get to know each other you never know."

"I know. It's just so strange trying to wrap my mind around it. I'm going to marry Fred Weasley, and I'm pregnant with his child." Hermione leaned back to rest against Ginny's wall. "I barely know anything about him."

"Then you need to get to talk to him before the wedding or this baby comes along."

"Yeah you're right Aunty Gin."

Ginny squealed at the nickname. "I'm going to be an Aunty!" She bounced forward and engulfed Hermione into a hug.

~#~#~

Shortly after Angelina had gone home, George dragged a depressed Fred down the Hogsmeade for a drink. His twin had spent over an hour in the flat not speaking and it took the conjoined effects of both Angelina and George to convince him to get blood clotting potion from the kitchen to stop his noise bleeding.

"Here drink up. I reckon you need it," George said passing Fred a butterbeer. "Never saw that one coming. I know you shagged her, but I didn't think you were stupid enough to knock her up."

"I thought we'd cast a charm to stop anything like this happening, but we were both that drunk we probably never even thought about it," Fred said, taking a sip of his butterbeer. "You should have heard her when she thought I didn't want the kid. Offered to lie to the ministry and pretend she didn't know who the father was so I wouldn't be stuck with her."

"Christ that's mental. I wouldn't have let you do that anyway, I would have knocked some sense into you. It could be worse couldn't it?"

"How?" Fred barked back at his twin "How could it be worse? I'm going to marry my little brothers' ex-girlfriend who just happens to be carrying my kid. I barely know anything about her apart from the little know it all we knew at Hogwarts."

"Yeah I know that. I just meant at least she's not a dog. You could have been stuck with anyone, but at least you've got someone who's hot. I mean, have you seen her legs?" George leaned back in his seat and whistled. "Angelina caught me staring at them the other day. I swear they go on forever. She's pregnant as well so her boobs are going to be pretty good too. I mean they're not that bad to start with are they? Nice handful so there's plenty you could do..."

"Do you mind?" An irritated Fred asked narrowing his eyes at George.

"Going to deny it then?"

"No she does have nice boobs," Fred said glancing at a smug George. "Keep your eyes off my fiancé in the future you perv."

"Oh it's fiancé now? Here I was thinking you were complaining about the lovely Miss Granger."

 


	4. Dysfunctional Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermiones' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta ItsInMyBlood for doing an amazing job.

**DYSFUNCTIONAL FAMILY**

* * *

The next morning Hermione was ready to murder anybody that crossed her path. She had stayed up late talking with Ginny, catching up with everything that had happened that day, including Ginny and Harry's trip to the Ministry. By the time she'd finally tried to get some sleep, she just couldn't settle. Every time she seemed to be about to drift to sleep her mind would think of something else and her list of problems seemed to get longer as the night wore on. When the alarm went off at 5 AM the next morning, she was confident she'd never make it through the day.

She felt nauseous and decided to skip breakfast, it felt too early to eat anyway. By the time she'd made it to work all the rooms were bursting with patients and the medi-witches, were run off their feet. Apparently some of the witches and wizards had decided to try some different approaches to the new law including aging themselves with potions. Aging potions never tended to go well (Just ask Fred and George!) so the wards were completely full. There were also couples cursed by their partners for not getting approved by the ministry along with several more wizards with usual medical problems.

By the time lunchtime came around, Hermione had received two letters. One was very official looking and was obviously from the ministry while the other had neat handwriting that she recognised instantly as Ginny's. Hermione decided to open the ministry letter first moving her uneaten sandwich away and offering it to a co-worker.

Dear Miss Granger,

After reviewing the report of Mr. Stanups, the Department of Magical Law has decided to approve his recommendation that you should be paired with one Mr. Fredrick Weasley. The ministry notes that under your current condition that you receive medical advice in the next six to eight weeks and ask for the results to be sent to the department to be put on file.

After reviewing your case, the Ministry have decided to give you and your partner a time limit of 10 weeks from the 30th of November. The ministry recommends that couples take this time before the wedding to get to know their partner and to establish a stable relationship before the bonding. Please send all information about the marriage once the date has been decided so the ministry can arrange to send an official to hold the bonding ceremony.

Yours gratefully

Simon Whitmore (Magical Law Enforcement)

That meant in only 12 weeks' time she would be married to Fred Weasley. Hermione knew that Fred would probably want to wait until the last week to get married. They hardly knew each. Although she did hope he wouldn't wait too long, because by the time her wedding came around she'd probably be huge.

All she needed to make her day better was the thought that she was going to be a fat bride. Sighing, Hermione grabbed Ginny's letter hoping it would improve her mood more than the Ministry.

Hermione,

Harry and I got approved by the ministry! Isn't that great?! Angelina came over for breakfast and said her and George have been approved as well so were going to go shopping to celebrate. You get off at 3 o'clock so we'll pop by then and pick you up. Angelina and I both got 10 weeks from the 30th of November. That's only twelve weeks' time so were going to be busy! What's your date? Mum reckons yours' will be sooner with the baby and all, but we'll all have the same time limits right?

Love Ginny

P.S. I know what you're like so please make sure you have something to eat, my niece/nephew needs to be feed!

Hermione rolled her eyes at the letter. Ginny and Angelina were going to marry someone they loved so of course they would be excited. Hermione was grateful that she at least knew Fred, unlike Ron, Percy and Charlie, who might be marrying total strangers, although they wouldn't find out until tomorrow. She quickly wrote a reply before the end of her lunch.

Ginny,

That's fantastic! I'm so happy for all of you. I got my letter saying I've been paired with Fred, but none of us expected anything less. I'm looking forward to seeing you girls already because the patients are driving me crazy. I've also got the same time limit; let's hope I can still squeeze into a wedding dress.

Love Hermione

The rest of Hermione's shift went quickly and before she even released her tutor, Mrs. Landis had stopped her and gave her a book she recommended Hermione read before the exams. Hermione had eight weeks until she took the exams, but after this week she had seven full weeks left to study. Hermione honestly didn't know why they gave students that much study time because she'd already read all her books and completed all her assignments, but Mrs. Landis always laughed and walked away.

"Hermione," Angelina shouted from the doorway waving her over. Ginny was stood at her side beaming.

"Hey," Hermione smiled stuffing her book into her purse before putting her bag on her shoulder. "You're both obviously excited!"

Hermione never got a reply, but instead, both girls rushed towards her and engulfed her in a hug. Their excitement just made Hermione feel worse. She'd always dreamed of her wedding day since she was little, most girls had. For a while, it had always been Ron that stood at the end of the aisle waiting for her, but now it was his brother. Hermione couldn't help, but remind herself that 'at least it isn't 'Percy'.

"You look a bit peaky," Angelina said as both girls pulled back from their hug. "Are you feeling alright?"

"She probably hasn't eaten," Ginny said not giving Hermione the chance of a reply. "We'll go for something to eat after we've popped by the twins shop. Mum will go mad if she finds out she's gone all day without eating."

The three girls linked arms with Hermione in the middle and left the hospital to apparate to Diagon Alley.

"Why are we going to the Twins shop?" Hermione asked eyeing the two girls as they walked down the busy street. The shopping trip felt like an excuse to cover something up when Hermione had first received the letter, but she'd pushed it to the back of her mind. Now she wasn't so sure. "You aren't up to something are you?"

"What would we be up to?" Angelina asked innocently. "I'll have you know that it's not just your Fiancé that works there. Your mother's having a big meal tomorrow night for everyone and their new fiancés. Well, that's assuming everyone can make it, we still don't know who Ron, Percy or Charlie have been matched with."

"Mum asked us to let the twins know so we thought we'd drag you along to cheer you up," Ginny explained as they drew near the twins shop. "Getting some space between us and Ron was also a deciding factor; he's been a right git all morning. Don't pull that face either; he dumped you long before you shagged Fred so this isn't all on you."

Ginny pointed an accusing finger at Hermione's guilty look when the young girl mentioned Fred. Ginny had always been a good friend to Hermione, but she would always be upfront about her feelings. Whenever Hermione had done something Ginny didn't agree with, she'd always point it out. It was one of the qualities that Hermione liked most about her.

Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's stood out the minute it came into the girls view. It was definitely the brightest shop in Diagon Alley and most people seemed to be transfixed whenever they tried to pass by. The window displays were packed with an assortment of new products, although it was hard to tell what exactly was in the window because of the large crowds gathered around. The rest of Diagon Alley had been abandoned after the defeat of Voldemort, although it wasn't quite back to how it used to be. Slowly the shop owners were returning to restore their stores and once again open them to the public. Even Ollivander had returned just a few weeks ago with a stockroom full of new wands. It had taken nearly a year to make the stock after the death eaters had destroyed everything.

When they entered the shop, it was busy as usual. Most of the people in the shop were adults with a few younger children running about. The store wasn't as packed as usual with all the students back at Hogwarts.

"Ever think the shop has a quiet day?" Hermione asked as they searched for the twins.

"This is a quiet day," A voice said from behind the twins. "What can I do for you lovely ladies?"

"We've been sent by our mother, is Fred around?" Ginny asked looking over George's shoulder.

"Stockroom, follow me." George led them through the shop where Verity was busy serving customers and a newly employed Lee was restocking shelves. When they reached the back, George led them through a bright orange door where they found Fred brewing a potion.

"Got some visitors, Freddy, couldn't keep them out. I reckon we're both in with a chance if we play our card's right," George said as Fred added something to the potion facing away from the door.

"I'm busy and Angelina would have your bollocks so tell them to sod off," Fred replied not glancing round.

"Na, I don't think Angelina would mind, I'm sure you'll like the brunette," George looked around and winked at Hermione before adding, "She's got fantastic legs."

"Well, tell them I'm taken... well sort of anyway, but they can always go have a word with Lee."

"Sorry Hermione, seems our Freddie here isn't interested, but you can try Lee," George laughed as Fred spun round abandoning his Potion. His ears went a dazzling shade of red and he narrowed his eyes at his twin.

"Git," Fred muttered as George shrugged and hopped onto a workbench and began popping freshly made fizzle pop sweets in his mouth.

"They wanted a word so I brought them back here," George explained offering the tray of sweets to the girls. "They only fizz and turn your tongue pink I swear."

Hermione watched the two girls take one and moan in pleasure after they'd eaten them. They were small, round and pink so Hermione took three and went to place them in her mouth when Fred's hand caught her arm stopping her.

"You can't eat them," Fred said opening Hermione's hand and taking the sweets out. He then threw the sweets at a confused George who cursed when the well aimed candies came his way. "Git you can't give her stock, she's pregnant."

"Shit," George cursed realizing his mistake. "Sorry, Mione I forgot."

"Why can't pregnant woman eat them?" Angelina asked hopping up on the bench next to George. "They only turn your tongue pink, what harm can they do?"

"We've got no idea that's why there's a warning on the labels," George explained. "Fred and I have tested all the products, but neither of us has been pregnant. Well, the last time we checked anyway."

"That means you can't try anything in this shop," Fred warned turning back to Hermione. "And I mean everything, none of the sweets or products. There's a pregnant woman's line in the Wonderwitch line, but that's all that's been tested. They're safe at least."

Hermione just nodded trying to ignore her blush. As silly as it sounded she'd been forgetting about the pregnancy all day. She'd started drinking coffee on her break until she heard one of the medi-witches from the maternity ward mention a pregnant patient. Hermione didn't have the first clue about being pregnant and she didn't want to pester Mrs. Weasley seeing as the woman was just getting her head around it. She didn't think it would be a good conversation starter when Ron was around anyway.

"I really need to go to Flourish and Blotts after we get something to eat. I really need some books on pregnancy. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing and I hate that," Hermione complained.

"Oh talking about food," Angelina said placing her head on George's shoulder. "Your mother's having a big family meal tomorrow night. She wants everyone there so we can meet all the new in-laws."

"That's going to be fun," Fred complained. "Wonder how long it'll take until Ron has another swing at me. Fancy a bet George?"

Georges' usual humorous expression left his face and he stared blankly at Fred. "It's not funny Fred, you've got to fix things with him. Give him a few more days to calm down and then apologise."

Fred snorted, "I'm not apologising, I meant everything I said. Unless you agree with him, reckon I took advantage of her, do you?"

"He never said that Fred," Hermione stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulders. "No one believes that. Ron just needs some time, he'll come around. Once he finds out who he's being paired with he'll be too busy to care about our lives."

Fred shifted his gaze from his twin to Hermione, his eyes flicked down to her stomach for only a second, but Hermione had seen it. "I know, it just gets to me that he could even think that. It's not as if we did this on purpose. Sorry, Gred."

"No problem Forge," George smiled back before kissing the top of Angelina's head. "What are you ladies up to then?"

"Forcing Hermione to eat something, then we're going shopping. Apparently pregnant women don't need to eat," Ginny answered ignoring Hermione's angry glare.

Hermione knew what Ginny was trying to do. She was relying on her brother to tell her off seeing as Hermione never took any notice of her.

"Honestly you're impossible, I've been busy," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Back off Ginny I'm sure Hermione's taking care of herself," Fred said much to Ginny's disappointment. "She's not going to starve herself when she's pregnant."

"Well let's go feed her and the sprog," Angelina said jumping off the work bench. She turned to give George a kiss and then dragged Ginny from the room calling for Hermione to hurry up.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione smiled at Fred. She didn't have a clue how to act around Fred. They'd slept together, but they'd both been drunk and now it just felt awkward.

Fred placed an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him for a friendly hug. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear. "Take care of yourself. If you or the baby need anything then just let me know alright? I'm here for both of you so if it's money or just a place to get some peace from Ron then just let me know, alright?"

"Thank you, Fred," Hermione whispered back. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt his cold breath hit her neck. His whispered husky voice was enchanting, she was sure she'd agree to anything if he asked it like this.

Hermione leaned against the door frame starring down at her Vodka and Coke. Her head was pounding as the alcohol finally took effect. She rarely drank, actually she never drank, but tonight she needed it to last the night. Her very public break up with Ron several months ago still affected her. He was her first love and no matter how many other people you get after that, you never forget your first. Hermione had been told by so many people that she and Ron were meant to be, they would be together forever and maybe it was naive and just believing their words that hurt her so much. She very much doubted she was in love with Ron. The boy in question had stumbled out the door with the blonde bimbo giggling behind him only ten minutes ago. Both of them didn't seem to notice anyone else in the room, only having eyes for each other and the jealousy shot through Hermione. It was the reason she clutched her drink so tightly.

"He's not worth it," A husky voice whispered into her ear as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Hermione automatically leaned back against his warm touch. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, but she didn't care, it probably matched her own. "He doesn't deserve someone like you. You're too good for him. He couldn't handle a smart woman like you, we all knew you were too good for him. Everyone in this room would give their right arm to make you feel good. To hear you moan their name. Fuck, they'd do anything for that."

"Including you?" Hermione asked hesitantly, the alcohol in her system making her brave. It had been months since anyone had spoken to her like that. The pit of her stomach ached to be fulfilled, needing the warmth, pressure and the joy the company of a man could bring. "Would you like to make me feel good?" Her voice hitched, nervous, despite the alcohol.

"Baby I'd give anything for that," Fred pressed himself harder against Hermione, the bulge of his semi erection pressing against her arse. This wasn't the fun-loving twin Hermione was used too. Alcohol did strange things to people, changed them. It made Fred more confident, needy."Just one night to bury myself inside you and make you scream my name. I'd give anything for that, even if it were just one night," Fred told her, his voice low and husky. He'd wanted Hermione ever since he'd seen her at the ball with Krum on her arm, but she'd always been her brother's crush. His alcoholic state had him forgetting that fact.

"Hermione?" Fred repeated releasing Hermione from their hug. "I'll see you at the dinner tomorrow night unless you need anything before then."

"Ok," Hermione nodded blinking a couple of times to collect herself. "I'll Erm... I'll see you then."

The next day at work was so quiet that Hermione was ready to jump out the window just to give the staff something to do. She had been sitting around the wards all day waiting for a letter from Ginny, Harry, or at least someone to tell her about the rest of the pairing. So far she hadn't heard anything from her friends. By dinnertime she'd even written a letter to Ginny, but by the end of her shift she still hadn't gotten a reply.

They'd had a good girly shopping trip the day before and they'd all enjoyed themselves. Hermione had even bought a few pregnancy books for some light reading. When they'd finished and gone home, Ron had been sitting at the table with Charlie and had taken one look at Hermione and stormed upstairs.

Hermione knew something was wrong the instant she apparated to the Burrow that evening because Charlie and Harry were stood outside restraining Ginny, who was wiggling furiously in their grasp.

"I'll give her inbred, the blond tart!" Ginny shouted making a break from Harry's grasp and running towards the Burrow front door only to be caught by Charlie.

"You've got to calm down Gin, mum will go mad if she sees you in this state," Charlie reasoned before spotting Hermione. "Look Mione is here now."

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked looking around in bewilderment.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked walking into Ginny's eye line.

"Ginny got into a fight with Ron's fiancé while mum went to get some shopping. Apparently they don't get along to well," Charlie said releasing Ginny, who walked towards Hermione.

"She called us inbred!" Ginny said disgustedly. "All I said was she looked healthier than I last saw her and she took that as me calling her fat. She said she'd rather be carrying around some extra weight then growing up with inbreeds like us. "

"She never said that Gin," Harry spoke up.

"You never heard her," Ginny growled at her boyfriend. "She made sure no one would hear her so she'd get a reaction. She's a sly git I'm telling you. You believe me, right Hermione?"

Hermione looked at the two boys. They both looked very doubtful and were looking at Ginny with Sympathy rather than trust.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked not answering the question.

"That gossipy bitch from your year, Lavender Brown. She hated you, didn't she?"

Just great, this was honestly Hermione's month. Ministry, marriage law, fiancé and now Lavender Brown. What else could possibly go wrong?

Oh, crap, and the pregnancy. Just bloody great.

Before Hermione could answer Percy opened the door and interrupted. "Mum's back and she said Dinner will ready in ten minutes, so if everyone's at the table, then you're all going to be in trouble. Oh, hello Hermione, have you meet Penelope yet?"

"Penelope Clearwater?" Hermione asked walking past the others and following Percy into the Kitchen. "I can remember her from Hogwarts. Is that who you've been paired with?"

Percy nodded as he beckoned a brunette that Hermione recognised from school. "Penny this is Hermione, who I was telling you about."

"Oh, you're Fred's partner right?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah I am," Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry, but I need to get this stuff upstairs before dinner, I've just finished work."

"Oh no problem, we'll have a chat later," Penelope smiled stepping out of Hermione's way.

Hermione smiled back at the girl before walking past and into the living room where everyone else was. Fred, Mr. Weasley, Bill and George were sitting on the couch together chatting about the current weeks Quidditch results. Lavender, Ron, Angelina and Fleur were all sitting on the floor talking about the weddings. Lavender was seated next to Ron with her legs spread across his thighs. Her short dress was slowly crawling up her thighs and her legs kept drifting apart. Something Hermione found highly inappropriate as she was facing the boys on the sofa. All of them seemed too distracted by the Quidditch talk to notice, apart from Angelina, who kept shooting Lavender dirty looks. Lavender looked up and narrowed her eyes at Hermione before laughing far too loudly at something Ron said.

"Hey Hermione," Fred called smiling over at her. "Did you just finished work?"

Hermione smiled back ignoring Ron's scowl. "Yeah it's my late shift, but I'm off studying after this week."

"I'm sure you've already done all the studying before now, you'll breeze through those exams," Fred said winking.

"Oh I don't know about that," Hermione laughed lifting her bag off her shoulder. "I better dump this upstairs before dinner, I'll be right back."

"I'll give you a hand," Fred said jumping up from his seat between George and Bill. He picked up her bag and winked. "Studying? Sure you're not starting up your own mobile library?"

"You don't have to..." Hermione began about to throw off his attempt at helping her, but he ignored her and started making his way upstairs beckoning Hermione to follow. When they got into Ginny's room Fred dumped the bag on Ginny's bed before laying down on Hermione's.

"Thank god for that," Fred sighed running his hands over his face. "Little hussy was doing my head in, I'll have nightmares about her tonight. Did you see what she was doing? I swear I'm going blind."

Hermione giggled as she began unpacking her bag. Fred was rubbing his eyes as if trying to remove the awful image from his memory. "I'm sure it can't have been that bad for you," Hermione laughed at Fred's grave expression he sent her way. "Alright it might have been that bad, but she's only doing it for attention. She was the same at Hogwarts, she loves to be the centre of attention when boys are concerned."

"Well, she's mental if you ask me. She asked George and I out to that ball in our sixth year. We already had dates, but she just waved that off and said she wanted to take both of us. She promised to make it worth our while."

"And you both turned her down? You missed an opportunity there, I'm sure you both would have had an incredible time," Hermione laughed. Fred snorted and grabbed Hermione's waist as she stuffed a book into her nightstand. He pulled her towards him so she flopped down at his side.

"Picking on me now Miss Granger?" Fred asked shifting to his side so he was facing Hermione. "Not very nice of you after I saved you from getting poisoned by my twin yesterday."

Hermione moved on her side so she was also facing Fred. Their faces were inches from each other; all they had to do was tilt their heads and their lips would meet. "I'm sorry, you're right. How about I promise to save you tonight if she tries anything?"

"Do you promise?" Fred smiled back "I'll thank you after if you do."

"How could I say no to that?" Hermione asked. She knew their lines were cheesy and probably worthy of some sappy love film, but she didn't care. She was just saying the first things that were popping into her head because being this close to Fred Weasley was making it hard to concentrate.

"Can't wait," Fred said before leaning forward. His lips had just brushed against hers as the door opened, they both recoiled from each other. Hermione had just begun to stand as Ginny walked in, but Fred caught her by the waist forcing her to sit next to him.

"Dinner's ready so you had better come down before she starts shouting," Ginny said eyeing the hand that lingered on Hermione's waist. "Don't be long," With that Ginny disappeared out the door just as quickly as she'd appeared.

"Come on, we had better get down there before your mum sends lavender up," Hermione moved his hand from her waist and stood up. "I'd hate to think she took advantage of you while I'm upstairs."

"That's not even funny," Fred pouted standing up. "Just remember your promise, young lady."

The whole Weasley family and their spouses gathered around the table as Mrs. Weasley placed plates filled with food on the table. The only person missing was Charlie's pairing Stacey Sandie, who had been busy and couldn't attend. No one seemed to know much about her although she had gone to Hogwarts as far as they could remember.

Hermione sat between Fred and Charlie with George and Angelina opposite them. Lavender and Ron were down the other end of the table as everyone had decided it would be best to keep Ginny away from the blond girl. Ginny and Harry were sat on the ends on the table next to Fred and George, and Mr. Weasley sat between them.

"Mmm, that chicken smells lovely Mrs. Weasley," Hermione commented as George took it from his mother and started dishing some on his empty plate. "Wow, it really does smell good, I think I'm cracking up."

"Cravings," Mrs. Weasley smiled placing a plate of carrots down. "I had insane meat cravings with the twins, they were the worst when compared to the rest."

"Hey, maybe it's twins," Ginny commented causing Fred to choke on his water he'd just been drinking. "I mean the dad is a twin."

"It's not twins," Hermione said instantly staring at Mrs. Weasley for confirmation, but the woman just shrugged. "It can't be, I would know wouldn't I?"

"You're going to be massive if it is twins," Lavender said smugly.

"At least it'll take her a while before she catches up to some people," Ginny growled.

"Let's calm down," George warned the two girls still holding the plate of chicken. "As a twin I must say we're fantastic so anyone would be lucky to have us. Change of conversation anyone? Make it snappy before Ron explodes."

Ron had turned a bright red from the beginning of the conversation, but he'd managed to stop himself from saying something by gripping Lavender's hand.

"If you don't hurry up and pass the chicken Fred won't be a twin much longer," Hermione growled.

"Oops, sorry Hermione," A nervous George quickly passed the plate.

Fred chuckled but made a mental note that withholding food from a pregnant woman was dangerous. He'd have to start a real list before Hermione moved in with him or else her hormones would end up killing him.


	5. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermiones' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta ItsInMyBlood for doing an amazing job.

**Notes:** Edited and Beta'd 12th June 2015

* * *

**A HELPING HAND**

* * *

Just over a week went by when Hermione finally decided she was sick of being pregnant. It was Saturday morning and the house was silent. Ginny had joined the Holyhead Harpies just over a year ago and was away at a critical match. Charlie was spending the weekend with his future bride before introducing her to the family while Ron and Harry were in America doing defence tests for their Auror training. The whole Weasley family seemed to be busy, leaving Hermione to her own devices. Usually, that was fine, she typically took the time to study or work, but recently her mind wouldn't stop over thinking her current situation. It was so hard to concentrate on her studies when woke up queasy each and every morning.

Hermione had been affected by morning sickness for the last few days. Her stomach was still in pain from spending the morning throwing up, but it was over and done with now. She refused to spend her day hung over a toilet seat when she had so much to read. It had been easier with Ginny by her side at the beginning of the week. Ginny had an excellent sense of humour and was more than happy to put out how horrid Fred was during Hermione's more depressing stages of morning sickness. Pregnancy was hard and she had no idea why people did it, they had to be completely mental to call pregnancy such a wonderful gift. That phrase was clearly thought up by a man. Normal pregnancies couldn't possibly be this bad. All the books she'd read had spoken about morning sickness, but they never once mentioned it being this terrible. The only solution Hermione could think of was she was carrying a demon that was trying to kill her. Clearly any spawn of Fred Weasley was going to be trouble and apparently that trouble started in the womb. That was the only possible reason and it was all Fred's fault.

Mustering up the small amount of energy she had left, Hermione pulled the toilet chain and brushed her teeth before making her way downstairs. Mrs. Weasley, Lavender and Angelina were all sitting at the kitchen table flipping through magazines. That's all Hermione needed, squealing Lavender Brown at 9 O'clock in the morning. She was feeling bad enough without this.

"Oh Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted, standing up and walking over to her. "I'll make some breakfast, shall I? How about bacon sandwiches?" The older Weasley nodded towards the pan of bacon on the stove.

"No thanks," Hermione said taking a seat at the table. "I'm not hungry."

Of course, she was lying. She was awfully hungry, but she was worried that she'd end up with her head down the toilet for another hour if she tried to eat. The damn demon baby didn't like to be fed apparently. Mrs. Weasley eyed her suspiciously, but didn't say anything and wandered off upstairs to do some cleaning.

"You look awful," Lavender commented as they both took in Hermione's appearance. "It's a good thing Fred isn't here to see you like this. You really never learnt anything about those makeup tutorials I gave you back at Hogwarts, did you?"

"She's pregnant you idiot, of course, she doesn't look her best," Angelina snapped. "We're not all as superficial as you, she could walk around in a bin liner and she'd still look better than you so back off." Angelina on a morning without Coffee was a very dangerous thing. Everyone knew by now to be careful and hold their tongues around her until she got her first caffeine fix, apparently Lavender had yet to learn that lesson though.

"It's fine Ang. I know I look bad, I just feel horrid. I'm nauseous, hungry and exhausted, plus I still have that healer book to read for finals so I'm not going to get much better," Hermione explained. She'd finished her placement at St. Mungo's and only had her tests left, but even that was exhausting these days.

"You need to take it easy, you and the baby need a day in bed," Angelina said pushing the 'bridal witch' magazine away from her. "I'm sorry, but I really should be going, I promised Mrs. Weasley that I'd have a word with George about our wedding date and I start work in an hour."

"No problem," Hermione fake smiled back.

Angelina kissed Hermione's cheek and shouted a goodbye to Molly before flooing to the twins shop. She was still training as an unspeakable and loved her job so she always got to work early. It usually took her a good half an hour to clock in to work with all the extra security her department had anyway. She had promised to speak to George first as they needed to set a date for the wedding. Being the only couple previously engaged they were likely going to have the first marriage.

"Hey," Angelina greeted walking into the almost empty shop. The twins' were behind the counter talking; they didn't open until 10 am on a Saturday. It was always a buzz of excitement stepping into the store, even without customers the place always seemed to smell like fireworks and potions. T

"Hi love, aren't you supposed to be at work?" George asked walking over and kissing Angelina ignoring Fred's childish wolf whistle.

"Your Mum wants us to confirm a wedding date. She wanted to know if we'd go first seeing as we were already engaged."

George shrugged "I don't mind, it's up to you. You're the brains behind this relationship; I'm only here to make us look good."

Angelina smacked George's arm laughing. "Don't talk to me about looks, Lavender was there this morning getting at poor Hermione. I was ready to try a crucio on her if she'd kept going."

"What happened?" Fred asked perking up at Hermione's name.

"She's not feeling too well. Exhausted, morning sickness and all that so Lavender thought she'd inform her that she looked awful." Angelina explained "Poor girl, she looked knackered as well and really pale. I'm surprised she could even get out of bed, but she's refusing to go back. Something about reading for healing."

Fred groaned and looked over at his twin who nodded.

"Go take care of her, I'll be okay here. Verity starts at eleven so don't worry about the shop," George offered.

"I'll owe you," Fred called walking over to the floo and calling out the burrow.

When Fred got to the Burrow, he spotted Hermione on the couch reading. Lavender and his mother were sat next to her flipping through magazines. Fred had to agree with Angelina's assessment, Hermione looked knackered. She had on long pink pyjama bottoms with teddy bears scattered on them and a pink vest top. He'd only ever seen Hermione in pyjama's a handful of times, that included Hogwarts and each time was due to an awful case of the flu, or something equally as nasty. Hermione had never been one to lie about in her pyjama's all day and never sat around unless she was surrounded by books.

"Hey Mum," Fred greeted as the three women looked up at him.

"Oh hello...Fred," Mrs. Weasley smiled. The only good thing to come out of George losing his ear was that all the Weasleys were now able to tell the twins apart. "Is everything alright?"

"Sorry Lav, but I've already got plans. According to Angelina, someone one in this room's working themselves sick."

"Fred," Hermione warned, putting her book down. Fred ignored her as he walked over and put one arm behind her back and the other under her legs. He picked her up bridal style ignoring his mothers' and Lavender's disapproving and carried her upstairs and into Ginny's room.

"Fred!" Hermione squealed as they entered Ginny's room. Fred continued to ignore her and placed her on her bed. He pulled back the covers and put them on Hermione tucking her in. "I can't sleep Fred, I can't relax and my stomach's hurting."

"You don't need a healer right?" Fred asked suddenly worried. He glanced down at her stomach, his face a mask of concern. He didn't know very much about the whole pregnancy thing, he had yet to even take a look at the book Angelina had got him as a present.

"No, I'm okay. It's normal, don't worry. The books say my body's adjusting to the pregnancy. I really can't sleep. Plus I'm bloated which isn't helping," Hermione insisted, giving Fred's shoulder a feeble shove, but he stood firm, his eyes still on her. "There's nothing you can do and you really should be at work."

"Boss gave me the day off," Fred grinned before slipping out his shoes and removing his tie and Jacket. Ignoring Hermione's protests he slipped into bed behind her. "Now shut up and try getting some sleep while we spoon."

"Fred..."

"I'm not going to try anything, I just want to help. If it doesn't help then I'll go away and leave you alone, I promise." Fred moved forward so his chest was against Hermione's back. He tried to ignore the feeling of Hermione's arse pressed against his crotch, but it wasn't really working. He attempted to shuffle back a bit, but the annoying little book worm moved back in search of the heat Fred suddenly provided. Fred slipped his hand hesitantly round the front of Hermione and rested it on her flat stomach. He began gently rubbing it trying to ease some pain. He hadn't seen Hermione since their family dinner a week ago and he'd really missed her. They both had been really busy and they seemed to have been avoiding each other since they'd been interrupted kissing just before the dinner. God, he couldn't wait for her to get a real baby bump. He'd only known about the pregnancy for over a week and a half now, but after his quick freak out with George he'd realized how happy he was. The thought of Hermione pregnant with his child stirred something primal within him.

His dad had also been over the night before talking about becoming a father. He'd done the usual father thing and offered advice and basically told him to buck his ideas up because Hermione would be the one going through hell, not him. Fred had made a pact with himself that night that he'd do everything he could to make this pregnancy easier on Hermione.

"Thank you, Fred," Hermione whispered drifting off to sleep. "I don't think I could have done this without you."

"You don't have to," Fred whispered back placing a kiss on Hermione's hair. "I've told you to let me know if you need help even if it's just for a spoon."

"Mmm," Hermione mumbled snuggling further back against Fred, who was currently thinking of his old potions teacher as Hermione ground her arse against his groin. "You're good at spooning."

LINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAK

Hermione moaned in pleasure at the talented hand playing with her breast, her dreams as of late had been mind blowing. She had never been one for dirty thoughts, but the pregnancy had seemed to put a stop to that. Her dreams always felt so life-like, sometimes she relived her night with Fred all those weeks ago and each morning she woke up unsatisfied and drained. Hermione arched her back, the feel of a hand on her breasts sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body. Her dream was so realistic she could smell him, the fireworks and the smell of burnt hair she had come so used to associating with Fred Weasley.

It wasn't until she felt the hand on her breast actually squeeze that she realised she wasn't actually asleep. Hermione snapped her eyes open to find she was lying on her side with Fred's right arm going under her pillow and his hand resting on top of her vest, pressing against her right breast. His left arm was draped over her with his hand slipped under her pyjama bottoms. His thumb was lying just under the elastic of her knickers as the rest of his fingers were sprayed out onto them. She felt embarrassed and awkward, but she also felt needed. It felt good to have Fred pressed up against her with his body wrapped around hers.

Hermione shuffled her butt back just over an inch when she came into contact with his hard erection pressed against her. Fred let out a sleepy groan from the contact and automatically pushed himself harder against Hermione. His hand tightened on her breast as he began to wake. Hermione gasped, but couldn't stop herself as she arched her back pushing her breast further into his hand. She could tell the moments he began to stir, his hot breath tickling the hairs on her neck and his hand gave her breast an experimental squeeze as the dreams drifted away and Fred slowly awoke. It only took a few seconds to realise the compromising position he had Hermione in and he instantly released her, shuffling back to give her some space.

"Opps, sorry Mione," Fred apologised, blushing and his ears were bright red. "Apparently I've got no control around you even when I'm sober and sleeping."

"It's alright," Hermione mumbled turning to face him. She pulled at her vest top trying to hide her exposed cleavage.

"Feeling better?" Fred asked as a flustered Hermione tried everything she could think of to avoid looking at Fred.

"Yeah I am," Hermione said finally looking up to meet Fred's gaze. "I do feel better actually, thank you, Fred."

"I made you a promise, I'm going to stick to it," Fred stood up and extended a hand to Hermione. "Now everything's all awkward and uncomfortable, shall we go feed both of you?"

"Yeah if your demon baby will let me eat," Hermione smiled, turning the blanket back and swing her legs over the edge of the bed. Her muscles were still sore although the pain in her stomach had lessened. She knew it was probably down to all the stress she was putting herself through lately. It was in Hermione's nature to work hard and it was so hard to lighten her load when she was so used everything for herself.

Fred raised an eyebrow at her pulling her up onto her feet. He put a hand on either side of her waist before smirking. "You're calling Weasley junior a demon?"

Hermione giggled "Please, it's your child, I'm sure in a few months' time I'll be calling it something stronger than a demon. If it takes after its father." Fred merely chuckled, shaking his head as he led her down the stairs. He couldn't really deny her claims, his father had said pretty much the same thing the previous evening when he came over for a visit.

Mrs. Weasley had taken the opportunity to stuff Hermione full of food the second they'd appeared downstairs. She'd also reminded the pair that the only reason they had been allowed upstairs alone was because of Hermione not feeling well. Once Mrs. Weasley was happy that Hermione had eaten enough she sat the pair down to discuss a wedding date.

Fred had been told by Bill to just nod and agree whenever he was asked about the wedding. Apparently women all turned into lunatics even at the thought of a wedding so he should just keep his opinions to himself. He had tried to point out that Hermione wasn't like all the other women in their life. She didn't scream crazy bride to him, but Bill was quick to point out the silent types were probably the worst. Bill had his fair share of crazy at Hogwarts, being somewhat of a ladies man back then and Fred usually took his advice when it came to it.

His mother and his Erm... girlfriend... fiancé maybe? Well whatever she was, they had sat down together looking through possible dates. Angelina had just mailed and said they'd go first, but wanted the second week. According to his mother Ron and Lavender had received different dates from the other couples and had ten weeks from the 1st of February.

"It's up to you dear, you can wait until the last week or go straight after George and Angelina, but you need to think about the pregnancy. If you wait until the last week you're going to be nearly five months pregnant, and trust me, dear, that's not very comfortable," Mrs. Weasley explained flicking through some Muggle diary.

"What do you think Fred?" Hermione asked, glancing up from the diary sat in front of her. She watched his face, her eyes on his trying to reach an understand that his opinion did matter to her. They needed to show a united front of if they were going to get through this marriage and parenting together.

"It's up to you, you're the one who's going to be pregnant on the day so whenever you'd prefer," Fred replied. He saw Hermione's frown and continued, "George and Angelina have already offered to go first and I'm sure Ginny has had her wedding planned since she was five. We'll go a week or two after Ginny's wedding so we're not waiting too long."

"Yeah that sounds doable," Mrs. Weasley noted, writing in her diary. "How about the second weekend after New Years?"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "That's sounds fine with me if Fred's happy. I know we should really wait until near the end, but with the pregnancy I have no idea how big I'm going to be."

"Eight weeks from today," Fred confirmed looking over his mothers' shoulder at the diary. "Can't wait. What about Percy? "

"He got the same dates as Ron and Lavender so it'll be a March wedding," Mrs. Weasley answered. "Hermione there is something we need to discuss though. I know how hard it is to talk about dear, but have you considered who will be giving you away?"

" I'm not sure. I'll think about it though, I promise. I know I want Ginny and Angelina as bridesmaids."

"Oh right of course, and I'll write George down as the best man."

"Well seeing as I've become so predictable I might as well leave you lovely ladies to it," Fred stood up and gave his mother and Hermione a kiss on the cheek each. "I had better check that George hasn't burnt the shop down. Keep feeding her up mum, I want a nice big baby bump when the wedding comes around."

"You're just like your father. I was six months Pregnant with Bill when we got married. Although with the size of her I can't see her getting much of a bump until she's much further on," Mrs. Weasley smiled at her son. She'd been surprised to say the least about the pregnancy, but now that she'd given it time she'd come around to the idea. Arthur helped convince her of how good Hermione would be for Fred, and now that Molly had seen the way he acted towards Hermione today she was very proud of her son. She had always been worried about the twins, more like children than adults, even after reaching the adult wizarding age. Their women seemed to mature them though, although they would forever be children at heart.

"Oh I hope so," Hermione said wistfully.

"Let me know if you need anything Hermione. You know you're always invited to the flat if you want some peace from this mad house," Fred winked at Hermione before stepping into the floo and calling out the shops name.

~#~#~#~

"Getting married in a month my dear twin from what I've heard," Fred called out as he walked into the work room. "Did the darling Angelina give you much choice or did you man up and demand that date?"

George placed the newly arrived stock on the shelf and walked towards his brother "You heard what Bill said, just nod and agree. I'm assuming Hermione's feeling better, did you pick some dates?"

"Second week of January, and Hermione's feeling much better. Apparently the demon child is giving her trouble already."

"Demon child eh? Must be taking after its rebellious mother. We're far too nerdy for offspring like that. She is alright though, isn't she?"

George had always cared about Hermione. Sure she was his brothers' nerdy little friend that constantly told him off throughout Hogwarts, but ever since the war he'd seen how truly brave she was. Ever since him and Fred had heard from Ron what she'd gone through in Malfoy manner, he'd thought of her with great respect. She'd suffered torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange because she wouldn't give up information she had to save the wizarding world. She had also stuck up for him on a few occasions when someone stared at his ear and made a stupid comment about it.

Hermione Granger had felt like a second sister to him since the wizarding war, and now she really was going to be his sister when she married Fred.

"She's okay, I think she'll be alright once Harry or Ginny get back. I saw lavender there with Mum when I first went over, that's enough to make anyone feel ill."

"Asked her on a date yet?"

"I will."

"That's what you said yesterday, keep going like this and you'll be married before you've even dated. "

Fred sighed. He knew George was right, he'd been meaning to write to Hermione all week, but he'd put it off every day finding a new excuse each time. He'd made a promise to himself that he was going to do everything he could to make things easier for Hermione.

That night when Fred was sat in his room running through mail orders he finally decided to stop putting it off and mail Hermione. He grabbed a quill and parchment from his bedside table and wrote to her.

Dearest Hermione,

I hope the demon child isn't giving you too much trouble since I've left. George reckons it's taking after its mum, but I defended your love, don't worry. Not your fault you were a troublemaking prankster at school, is it?

Anyway, I was hoping we could meet up for some lunch tomorrow. Maybe get something to eat and get to know each other? Would be nice to know something about my wife-to-be before the wedding. So what do you say, will you go on a date with lovable, charming, funny, ruggedly handsome Fred Weasley?

Fred

Fred reread the letter and decided it would do. He went down to find a sleeping posting owl in the shop and sent it off with the letter. An hour later Fred got a reply;

Dear lovable, charming, funny, ruggedly handsome Fred Weasley,

I would be honoured to go on a date with you, let me know the time and I'll be ready. It would be nice to get to know you before our wedding day, I'm so glad you asked because I've been trying to work up the nerve to do the same.

I've been fine since you've been over. Thank you so much for today, it really helped. I must disagree though, the child will undoubtedly be taking after its father if it continues to cause so much trouble. I wouldn't change either of you though.

Hermione.

P.S. Let George know he's in trouble the next time I see him


	6. Unwanted Opinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermiones' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta ItsInMyBlood for doing an amazing job.

**Warnings:** Mentions of sexual content.

**Notes:** Edited and Beta'd 12th June 2015

* * *

**UNWANTED OPINIONS**

* * *

The next day Hermione was sitting nervously fidgeting with the pins in her hair. Fred had owled her the night before asking to take her out for lunch and Hermione had happily agreed. He'd mailed her that morning saying that he would pick her up at twelve o'clock at the burrow and there were only ten minutes to go. She'd searched her whole wardrobe trying to find something decent to wear and she'd finally settled on a red silk top with some skinny jeans and ankle boots. She'd pinned her up, but the pins were starting to dig into her scalp. She had been on many dates, actually, she hadn't really been on any dates previously. She had a few lunches with Ron, but they were such close friends and had known each other for so long that Ron had never made the dates very romantic. Hermione had been a bookworm. She loved her books and studying, but that didn't make her any less of a girl. That didn't stop the guy she was with from trying to earn the right to be with her, to show her how much he cares. One of the main reasons why Hermione was nervous though was because she had no idea what to expect from Fred. She knew he'd matured since Hogwarts, but he was still the prankster and jokers that he had been in Hogwarts. Hermione didn't want to go from unromantic Weasley to another. For the first time in a lifetime, Hermione wanted to spend the lunchtime on a beautiful and regular date, feeling special.

"Be careful dear," Mrs. Weasley cautioned, taking a seat next to Hermione on the kitchen table. "The snow's really coming down out there, make sure you're warm and don't slip."

Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley. She was so motherly it warmed Hermione's heart in hope that if she could even be half the mother Molly was, then she would be okay. "I will, at least I can still see my feet. In a few months' time I won't be so steady."

"Stop worrying about it dear, when you feel the baby move the first time you won't care how big of bump you've got. Trust me," the matriarch of the family advised.

A soft knock on the door ended the conversation as Fred walked in the burrow dressed in a blue dress shirt and black pants. His hair was up and ruffled, obviously refusing to be controlled, much like Hermione's hair. Hermione jumped up from her seat and grabbed her black jacket from the back of the chair and quickly put it on.

"Wrapped up warm enough?" Fred asked shaking the snow of his hair.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks," Hermione smiled zipping up her jacket. "I'll see you later Mrs. Weasley."

"See you soon, be careful both of you," Mrs. Weasley warned.

"I'll keep her out of trouble mom, don't worry," Fred promised offering his arm to Hermione. She stepped forward, took his arm, and waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you," Hermione said as they began to walk away from the burrow. "You look quite handsome yourself."

"Thank you, Miss Granger, had to tidy myself up for my lovely lady now didn't I?"

Hermione giggled. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, are you alright to apparate?" Fred asked coming to a stop at the end of the garden. "It's only a short distance, but we could always go and floo if that's safer."

"I'm fine to apparate," Hermione reassured him grabbing his. "The book says if fine for short journeys until I'm four months along so I should be alright."

Fred squeezed her hand before apparating them both, taking extra care to concentrate more than he usually did. They appeared moments later in a dark alley covered in snow. Fred placed an arm around Hermione's waist to prevent her from falling and walked to the end of the alley. When they got out on the street, Hermione realised they were on a muggle street not far from parents original house. Fred led her to an Italian restaurant half way down the street. Hermione couldn't believe it. She'd wanted to visit this very restaurant for years, but her parents hated Italian food and refused to take her. They also commented on some of the calories in the food and explained it wouldn't have been very good for their teeth.

"I can't believe it," Hermione grinned as Fred asked for a table for two. "I've always wanted to come here."

"Yeah I know," Fred smiled as a young male waiter led them over to a table next to the window. The restaurant had a very romantic feel with the low lights and candles in on each table. "I've heard you talk to Ginny about it so I thought it would be perfect for our first date. You're going to have to help me out with these muggle drinks though. Christ, have you heard of some of these things? Sex on the beach, I think it's too cold for that, the silly gits."

Hermione giggled and removed the cocktail menu from Fred and handed him the lunch menu. "That's a cocktail menu, I think it's a little early for those sorts of drinks. Muggle men usually have a bottle of beer, that's what my dad used to drink anyway."

After a couple of minutes of looking through the menu, the waiter came back over and took their orders.

"So how about a deal?" Fred asked after the waiter wondered off. "I'll answer any question you ask no matter how dirty and devious it is if you do the same."

"Alright," Hermione agreed. "You can go first."

"Moment you were the most scared?"

Hermione sighed thinking. To be honest she had a top ten moments of when she'd been the most scared, but Fred would probably recommend a shrink if she told him that. "When we all thought Harry was dead after Hagrid carried him up from the woods. It's the first time I ever felt like giving up. He was the reason the whole wizarding world was against Voldemort, and the thought that he'd been killed was awful. I think I was most scared of everyone giving up. Harry had always been a symbol for people to never give up and when everyone had thought he'd gone, well I had just got so frightened we were over, finished."

Fred looked back surprised "Oh I thought it might have been..."

"Bellatrix at Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked, rubbing the area the wicked witch had carved words into her arm. They both fell silent as the waiter came back over with their drinks. Hermione took a sip of her orange juice before answering. "I was scared then, but I think deep down I always knew they'd save me somehow. I didn't know how they would, but I guess we've always been kind of lucky. Anyway, let's talk about something less serious. What was your most favourite prank?"

"Slipping Percy some temporary gender shifting potion before his job interview at the ministry. It lasts for twenty-four hours so he had to get interviewed like that and explain to the panel what had happened. It was great. George and I spent the whole day calling him Perry. We even managed to pin him down and get Ginny to give him pigtails. "Fred picked up his pint of beer and took a cautious sip. "Christ that's nice, pretty good these muggles. Might need to see a healer about some of their sex advice menus, but they sure can make a drink."

"Poor Percy that's cruel," Hermione said after her fit of giggles. "And it's not sex advice, a cocktail is a type of drink, but they just give them made up names to get people to try them. I'll buy you one some other time, I'm sure you'd enjoy them."

"Trying to get me drunk, Granger? Tut tut," Fred winked taking another sip of the beer. God, it was good, he'd have to get George to try it sometime because these muggles sure knew what they were doing. "So do you have a favourite prank then?"

"Of course, I loved your fireworks. They were very well made and the look on Umbridge's face was hilarious. But I think skiving snack box is my favourite." Fred stared at Hermione in disbelieve as she went on to explain. "I never liked the way you went about it, but it was very well crafted. It's terrible that you're helping students miss lessons, but the magic you've put into it is fantastic. The potions must have been very difficult to get right, I wouldn't feel right actually making them, but I would love to see you do it."

"Hermione Granger has just called my pranks fantastic, George is never going to believe me. I thought you hated our joke shop, all those times you told us off and tried to give detention. You even threatened to write to our mother!"

"I've always thought highly of your inventions, but I never agreed with the way you went about testing them. You could have poisoned the first years and they didn't know what they were getting themselves into. I've never hated your joke shop either, I'm very proud of you and George. You've both done wonderfully well and I think in a few years the ideas will really take off."

"You're brilliant, you know that right?"

"Thank you, so are you."

They both continued to throw questions at each other until their food came. They were learning loads about each other even if it was hard to take all the new information in. When the food finally came, Hermione had never felt so excited. She'd order chicken Parmesan because for some reason she couldn't resist the smell of chicken and she was beginning to think it was her first craving. Fred had ordered spaghetti bolognese and seemed to be enjoying it just as much. When they'd finished their food and drinks, Fred asked for the bill. When Hermione pulled her purse out to pay, Fred had quickly waved it away and pulled a stash of muggle money from his pocket, placing the correct amount on top of the bill. She was surprised he'd been able to tell the notes apart, but he quickly reminded her that he'd in fact taken muggle studies and it had been one of the few owls he'd gotten.

"I'd love to spend the rest of the day with you. However, Verity finishes at two and Lee's meeting Katie Bell's parents, so I really should be heading back to the shop," Fred explained. He placed an arm around Hermione's waist as she zipped up her coat before stepping outside. It was still snowing, but not as heavily, though the floors were still covered in snow.

"It's fine Fred, I really should be studying anyway." Hermione smiled up at him before resting her head on his side as they walked back to the alley. "I've really had a lovely time today, thank you."

"I've had a good time too, we'll have to do it again sometime soon. I might even let you get me drunk if we go out a bit later next time," Fred glanced down at Hermione and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"We'll have to see," Hermione laughed hitting his side playfully. When they got to the alley Fred turned to face her, he took both her hands and apparated them back to the burrow.

Fred released one of her hands and reached up to stroke her cheek. Hermione's breathing hitched as she stared up into his bright blue eyes. She glanced down at his plump lips and that's all it seemed to take before Fred swooped down and lightly kissed Hermione's lips. When she felt him begin to draw away, she brought both hands up and looped them around his neck to draw him back. She kissed him and felt him respond instantly. It wasn't long before she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip and she immediately granted him access. He placed his free hand on the small of her back with the other moving to the back of her head to continue their kiss. After a few minutes, they drew back still holding tightly onto each other. Hermione shivered from her now wet jacket and she rested her head against his chest.

"We had better get you inside before I upset Mum, she'll have me castrated if she finds out I've got you standing outside in the cold," Fred said. He placed a kiss on top of her wet hair and pulled back. He entwined his hand with one of hers and walked her back to the burrow door. "I'll owl you tonight love." Fred placed a light kiss on her lips before letting go. "Remember if you need anything just let me know."

"I will, thank you for an excellent lunch."

"No problem, now get you and my kid inside before you both get frostbite," Fred ordered, walking backwards away from Hermione.

Hermione waved goodbye and walked inside. Mrs. Weasley was standing inside watching her as she entered with a knowing glance. She quickly waved her wand, drying Hermione and began asking about where they had gone.

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon reading some of her healer books. She was feeling quite confident about the exams, although she still wanted to read all the books a final time before doing the exam. By the time five, o'clock came around she looked up from her seat on the couch to see Harry, soon followed by Ron stepping out the floo.

"I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?" Hermione asked as Ron scowled at her and walked out the room to find his mother.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's behaviour and took a seat next to Hermione. "We got through the training more quickly than we were meant to so we came back early. Don't sound too disappointed will you."

Hermione laughed and pushed Harry playfully "I'm happy your back, it's just a surprise is all. I've missed you."

"Good," Harry smiled putting and arm around her and pulling her closer. "How have you been doing? Ginny's been gone too so you must have been lonely."

"I've been alright. I had lunch with Fred today and I did a bit of wedding planning yesterday."

"Going out with Fred huh?" Harry looked down smiling. "How was it?"

"It was great actually, although it has reminded me of something I needed to do. My parents are in Australia still so of course they won't be at the wedding, but I was wondering if you'd if you'd give me away. You don't have to, it's just you're the closest thing to a brother I've ever had and I'd..."

"I'd love to," Harry interrupted pulling Hermione closer for a hug. "Does this mean I have to have a chat with Fred about treating you right?"

"You could, but you're going to be marrying his little sister so I don't think you would get very far."

"Yeah, you're right," Harry agreed awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Mrs. Weasley appeared in the sitting room with a jubilant looking Ron. They hadn't seen Ron that happy in weeks and it was a bit creepy to both Harry and Hermione. It made a nice change from the constant scowl that was only on his face as of late, but it was a bit worrisome to see their friend so happy.

"Hermione dear, you don't mind if Lavender stays the night, do you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "She could remain in Ginny's bed and maybe you two could have a girl's night and maybe bond a little? We're all going to be family, we all need to learn to get along.."

"It's got nothing to do with her," Ron commented, his happy mood slipping. "This is Lavenders' home just as much as Hermione's. The only difference is I can trust Lavender around my brothers without jumping them."

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Harry tightened his grip on Hermione's shoulder in support as she spoke. "That's fine Mrs. Weasley, of course I don't mind."

* * *

A couple of hours later and Hermione found herself lying on her bed in her pyjamas trying to work out if a life sentence in Azkaban would be worth killing Lavender. The girl in question was lying on Ginny's bed talking so fast Hermione had become concerned for her breathing at one point. Lavender had arrived an hour late, and when Mr. Weasley and Percy had come home from work they had all sat down for dinner. It was extremely tense and no one actually spoke apart from Lavender muttering flirty comments to Ron the entire time. It hadn't just annoyed Hermione however, when she glanced at Harry he made a childish gagging action to her when no one else was looking.

It was times like this that made Hermione really miss Ginny. If Ginny had been here, then Lavender wouldn't have been able to share a room with Hermione in the first place because there wouldn't have been enough room in the bedroom. Besides, Ginny would have spent the whole night arguing with her mother about letting Lavender in the house. Hermione didn't hate Lavender, she never really had. They were so different though that it was hard for Hermione to get along with her. She always took the conversation back to herself and that annoyed Hermione to no end. The only time Lavender wasn't talking about herself was when she was criticising Hermione's discussions. She openly disapproved of what Hermione did to Ron and of course took Ron's side on the matter.

"I think it might be best if you keep away from him," Lavender announced suddenly "You really hurt him so I think it might be best if you don't talk to him. I know you used to be friends, but now that he's marrying me and I don't think you two should continue having a friendship. It wouldn't really be appropriate, and to be honest you probably shouldn't be talking to the other guys. Given your history George will probably agree with me, he won't want you talking to any other men anyway. Once a cheat always a cheat, as they say."

Hermione was fuming, her raging hormones were far too askew to just let Lavender get away with saying things like that. "First off I'm marrying Fred, not George, secondly I will talk to whoever the hell I want! If Ronald and I happen to make amends then I will speak to him without asking your permission, we weren't even together when I slept with Fred!"

"You still shouldn't talk to any man, but your husband. You're not exactly trustworthy. And are you actually telling me that Fred, or whichever one it is, believes you?"

"Yes, I'm sure he does," Hermione growled. Really she didn't have a clue, but there was no way in hell she was backing down from Lavender. Honestly the girl spoke like she'd grown up in the middle ages, only talking to her husband, she was mental! "My relationship with Fred has nothing to do with you."

"He probably doesn't even know if it's his child so you can't be surprised."

"Of course it's his baby!"

The girls were arguing so loudly that Ron, Harry and Mrs. Weasley burst into the room. The two girls were only inches apart and were itching to slap one another. Both boys nervously gulped and looked up at Mrs. Weasley for instructions, but before she could speak and ask the girls to calm down Lavender interrupted.

"If you weren't such a slut, then maybe we could be sure, even Molly said earlier she wasn't sure about the baby," Lavender shouted.

The whole room went quiet at the revelation. Hermione apparently didn't believe her, but when she turned round and saw a guilty looking Molly, she knew Lavender was speaking the truth. It made her feel sick.

"I didn't mean it like that," Mrs. Weasley said giving Lavender a scolding look. "I just meant..."

"I need to get out of here," Hermione mumbled cutting her off. She rushed passed them all, ignoring Harry as he raced after her. She was too quick for him though as she rushed out the door in bare feet and apparated away.

Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley arguing upstairs with Lavender. She was apparently telling the girl off for telling Hermione what she'd said. To Harry's surprise Ron appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking out of breath.

"Where is she?" Ron asked panting. "She's alright, isn't she?"

"No idea," Harry shrugged. "She apparated before I could catch her. You need to have a word with Lavender, Hermione didn't deserve that no matter what you think of her."

"I know, but..."

"No buts Ron, I get that you're hurt and annoyed, but you've got to give her some slack! She's pregnant and that kid's going to be your niece or nephew. She never meant to hurt you, and you're the one that broke it off with her."

"So you're taking her side?" Ron fumed moving towards Harry. "You're always going to take her side aren't you?"

"I'm taking her side because everyone's acting like she's in the wrong when she isn't. She's pregnant and everyone's getting at her, so yes, I am taking her side. What your mother and girlfriend said is out of order and we both know it!"

"You're right Harry," Mrs. Weasley said appearing at the top of the stairs. "Where is she? I really need to explain. I did say those things, but its not how it sounds. Hermione will understand when I talk to her. I just need to see her. She's always been like a daughter to me."

"She's gone, she went outside and apparated," Harry said not meeting Mrs. Weasley's eye. He'd always cared for her, but he was definitely on Hermione's side for this one.

"But it's freezing!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as her husband and Percy appeared sleepily at her side. "And it's snowing and she's on in her pyjamas, she'll catch her death out there."

"Erm Mum," Percy interrupted "What's happened?"

 


	7. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermiones' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta ItsInMyBlood for doing an amazing job.

**Warnings:** Mentions of sexual content.

**Notes:** Edited and Beta'd 12th June 2015

* * *

**THE AFTERMATH**

* * *

George was just about to go to bed when he heard a loud knocking on the door of his flat. Knowing Fred was still in the shower, he went to open the door, hearing more knocking from the impatient visitor. He'd just gotten the door open and was about to complain about the time when the guest threw themselves into his arms, and all he could see was the curly brown hair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Fred, I know I should have written first, but I didn't know where else to go. I'm really sorry, I'll leave you alone," Hermione sobbed.

She was soaking wet and shivering so George hugged her back stopping her from letting go as she continued to cry into his chest. "The baby's alright?" Fred asked. In the back of his mind he knew he should have pointed out that he wasn't Fred, but he needed to know if his twins 'demon' child was alright first.

"Yes, the baby's fine it's just...I really should go," Hermione unwrapped her arms from around his neck and stepped back. It was then she released her mistake and gasped.

"Fred's in the shower, but he'll be out soon. Come on inside you're freezing and Fred will have a fit if he sees you like this," George said grabbing Hermione's hand. He pulled her forward from the doorway and shut the door before leading her to the sitting room. She'd been in the flat once before so she wasn't very surprised. It was obviously a bachelor pad, but it was very clean considering the two young men living in it.

George led her over to the couch and sat her down taking a seat next to her. She was shivering like mad so he muttered a wandless spell under his breath and her pyjamas instantly dried. She continued to shake so he grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, pulled it over her shoulders and wrapped an arm around her as he pulled her towards him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I..." Hermione sobbed struggling to speak. "Argument," she choked out. She felt George relax slightly, but he kept his firm grip on her and ran his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to warm her up.

They were both distracted by a strange choking noise coming from the doorway of the sitting room. They both looked up in unison to see Fred standing there watching the pair nervously. His eyes widened at Hermione's sobbing form and the obviously damp patch on his brothers blue shirt.

Fred was only in his boxes which would have usually made Hermione feel awkward and uncomfortable, but she didn't care. She was so happy to see Fred, but the memories of the night came flooding back to her.

'He probably doesn't even know if it's his child' Lavenders voice said in her head.

Hermione sobbed a little harder at the memory. She never even asked Fred if he believed her, he might have wanted a DNA test for all she knew. He thought the baby was Ron's when they'd learned she was pregnant so he probably didn't believe her. He was a good guy and probably didn't want to upset a pregnant girl by calling her a slut. Even his mother didn't think the baby was his...

"You don't have any shoes on," Fred whispered pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

"Did I mention my twin was a genius?" George asked rolling eyes. "She's sobbing her heart out and that's the first thing you notice?"

"God please, it isn't the..."

"No," Hermione cut of straight away. She knew like George that he'd worry about the baby. "I'm silly... I probably should go home."

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on love," Fred said taking a seat on the other side of Hermione. George loosened his hold on her and inched away to allow Fred to wrap an arm around Hermione's waist and pull her to his side.

"I'll leave you to it," George said going to stand up. Hermione reached for his hand and pulled him backdown beside her.

"Will you stay? Please?" Hermione asked as George raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm sorry I just threw myself at you before you got the door open, you deserve to know why and... I want to know what you think."

George looked over at his twin who nodded at him. George sighed before nodding and relaxed back into his seat. "It's alright, it's not as if it's difficult to get us mixed up."

"What happened Hermione?" Fred asked "Never known you to turn up at the door crying, even when you were getting dragged all over with Harry."

"Who do you think the father of this baby is really?" Hermione asked surprising both men.

"Fred's."

"Mine."

Both boys had identical expressions across their faces, they were confused and their eyebrows were knitted together trying to work out what she meant.

"Of course it's mine," Fred said a bit too quickly. "You told me it was mine."

"Did you believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" Fred answered still confused. "You're starting to scare me, Hermione."

"Ron and Harry came back early," Hermione explained. She felt Fred stiffen slightly at the mention of Ron's name, but she continued. "Lavender came over and stayed the night in Ginny's room with me. We started arguing about Ron, she said you couldn't..."

"Couldn't what?" George encouraged.

"Couldn't believe the baby was yours because I was a slut. She said you wouldn't be able to trust me when we get married and I should keep away from your brothers, all your brothers in case... in case I'm tempted. I know she's being ridiculous and I'm over reacting, but I can't help it. My emotions are all over and just hearing her say those things just started etching at the doubts I already had."

Fred clenched his jaw as he felt the anger rush through him. He felt his twins hand touch his which was currently gripping Hermione's waist a bit too tightly so he quickly loosened his grip. "You didn't believe her, did you love?" Fred took a tight hold of Hermione and lifted her onto his lap earning him a squeak in surprise from her. She rested her head against his bare chest as the tears continued to fall. "I know this baby's mine, I didn't have a doubt the second you told me it was, so please stop worrying about that. She's a evil witch love, don't listen to her. Of course I trust you. I trust you with everyone including my brothers. Apparently you need some help telling the difference between George and me apart, but apart from that I trust you completely."

George nodded in agreement as he reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand. "You honestly think I wouldn't have said something if Fred had any doubts about this kid being his?" George snorted. "And if you were going to run off with a brother, then it would obviously be the better looking version of Fred. I'd never do that to him so I think we're safe."

"Your Mum agrees..." Hermione trailed off looking up to see the furious faces of the twins. "She doesn't know if this baby really is yours, she told Lavender."

"Lavender's a git," George offered.

"A bitch," Fred agreed

"Slut,"

"Lunatic,"

"Gossip,"

"And a liar," Fred said hugging Hermione tighter into his chest as she shivered. "Mum wouldn't have actually said that she loves you and dad said she's happy about the baby now that she's had some time. Mum knows it's mine. Everyone knows it's mine."

Hermione snuggled her head against Fred's chest, resting her cold cheek against his very warm chest as George grabbed the now abandoned blanket and passed it to Fred. He wrapped it around Hermione before wrapping his arms back around her to secure it in place.

"She was there when Lavender said it, she tried to apologise, but I ran out," Hermione explained. "She doesn't think this baby's yours."

"They're all gits then," Fred stated. "How about you stay here tonight and let things cool down over there? I'll make you a cup of tea to warm you and something to eat and then you can sleep here. In the morning, you might be able to convince George to make some of his famous pancakes if you're lucky. Sod never cooks though so I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Oi!" George scolded standing up. "I'll happily make Granger pancakes, she doesn't beg for them every day like some people."

"Thank you, both of you," Hermione said sitting up in Fred's lap. "You both must think I'm an idiot. I don't think I've ever cried this much before."

"They hurt you," Fred shrugged, he leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "Of course you're upset."

"Those pregnancy hormones probably don't help either," George said. "Well I'll leave you kids to it, don't do anything I wouldn't"

They both called out a goodnight as they cuddled back into each other.

"Didn't think I could trust her," Fred muttered. He kissed the top of Hermione's head before continuing to talk to himself. "Thought I didn't believe the baby was mine, silly git."

Hermione chuckled "Yeah I think I am."

Fred shifted Hermione so she was back to sitting on the couch beside him and he stood up. He leaned over her, placed a hand either side of her and kissed her forehead. "I'll make you some tea, what do you want to eat?"

"I'll just have some toast if you don't mind," Hermione smiled up at him. "I can do it."

"It's fine, I've got it," Fred said walking into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with tea and toast before disappearing again. This time when he returned he had a pillow and a blanket which he placed at the foot of the couch.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled before taking another bite of the toast. "You didn't have to let me stay, I'm very grateful."

"I told you to let me know if you needed anything, I'm glad you finally listened to me."

After Hermione finished her tea and toast, Fred disappeared back into the kitchen with them so Hermione picked up the pillow and blanket and started arranging them on the couch when Fred walked back in.

"Not a chance Granger," Fred said sitting in the middle of the sofa so she couldn't finish. "You got another thing coming if you think I'd make you sleep on the couch. My bedroom's second on the left."

"I'm not kicking you out of your room, I'll sleep on the couch. It's only fair."

"Nice try, but no. Now march your pregnant behind into my room and get some sleep."

"Fred!"

"Hermione," Fred whinnied sarcastically. "Sheets are clean so don't worry. Anyway, the chances are that George will forget about you being here and will probably wander about during the night to the loo. And, he sleeps buck naked. Don't want to see that now, do you?"

"You're lying. He had pants and a pyjama top on."

"He was heading to bed, sure you want to find out if I'm actually lying?"

"Fine," Hermione huffed heading to Fred's room hearing him chuckle behind her.

Fred's room was vaguely familiar to her although the last time she'd been in her she was hungover and was more concerned about a naked Fred then the room. She nestled into the middle of the bed trying to sleep, the bed smelt so much like Fred it was driving her insane. After a few hours of still not being able to sleep, Hermione gave up. She grabbed the pillow and wandered back into the sitting room where she saw Fred sleeping on the couch with his back to her. Hermione quietly walked up to and placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. A few seconds passed before a sleepy Fred turned around and looked up confused at Hermione. She lifted the blanket up, placed her pillow next to his and crawled into bed with him before he had the chance to speak.

Fred wasn't sure if he was still dreaming, but he didn't care. He put a hand on her hip pulling her further back until her back hit his chest. He placed an arm around her and nestled his face into her hair to smell her strawberry shampoo. "Hey beautiful," Fred mumbled drifting back off to sleep. It wasn't long before Hermione joined him, it was strange how she felt so safe in his arms but she was too tired to linger on the thought.

* * *

"Mmm," Fred mumbled snuggling into Hermione as he began to wake up. He was pleased with his self-control as he noted his hand was still on her stomach and hadn't gone wandering, like last time. He gently rubbed her stomach as he muttered 'Cheater' when he realised they were both on the couch.

Hermione chuckled "I couldn't sleep, sorry."

"You should have dragged me to bed then, you shouldn't be sleeping on the couch."

"I can sleep on the sofa, I'm barely pregnant."

"You're pregnant enough. My kid doesn't sleep on a couch," Fred said rubbing her flat stomach to enforce the point.

"Well I am," Hermione smiled back before a sudden wave of nausea hit her. She'd be okay one day and then next she'd practically live in the bathroom. She also had no idea why they called it morning sickness because it happened throughout the day. It must have been a 'man' who came up with that term. Hermione struggled out of Fred's embrace and raced down the hall in time to reach the twins' bathroom.

She was clinging to the toilet for dear life when she felt someone come behind her. They pulled her hair back and started rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"You're alright love," Fred whispered close to her ear. Hermione reached back and attempted to push him away muttering an 'out' but Fred stayed where he was and chuckled. "Not going anywhere."

When Hermione was done, Fred flushed the chain and got a damp cloth to wash her face. She didn't have a toothbrush so she borrowed Fred's wand and muttered a spell to clean her mouth.

"You shouldn't have come in," Hermione scolded "I didn't want you seeing that."

"Tough luck, I'm going to be part of this pregnancy. If that means holding your hair back, or even spooning, then that's what I'll do." Fred said before winking.

They both heard a passing chuckle from outside the door. "I'm more than happy to spoon you, Hermione, if Fred's not up to it," George called from the doorway.

"Git," Fred muttered as they both followed George into the Kitchen. "Are you going to make breakfast or make stupid wise cracks?"

"Hold onto your boxersm I'm making it now" George grabbed a frying pan and some ingredients from the fridge. "What would the demon child like on their pancakes?"

"Hmm honey please," Hermione smiled, ignoring the nickname. She wasn't going to argue with the cook, she wasn't that stupid. "Thank you George."

"No problem, Uncle George is the kid's favourite already so of course I'll cook breakfast."

"No, I think Charlie will be in with an excellent running of being the favourite uncle," Hermione said

smirking. "He does work with dragons."

"Plus there's Harry," Fred offered "He is the-boy-who-no-sod-could-kill, I recon he's got a good chance at being the favourite."

"OI!" George abandoned his pan and turned around to face them, he pointed his spatula between the pair as he spoke. "I'll have both of you know that I'm amazing and seeing as how amazing I am I will obviously be the favourite. Anyway, the kids going to be calling me dad until they can understand the word twin."

Hermione couldn't help laughing in agreement. The poor thing wasn't going to know the difference until they were a couple of years old. They would probably think their dad was standing next to a mirror for the first few years.

When George had finished the pancakes, they all sat down on the makeshift couch-bed and ate them. Fred had been right, they were delicious, and Hermione made a mental note to come to the twins flat more often for breakfast. Once they'd finished breakfast, the twins headed downstairs to open the shop. Fred had tried to stay and keep Hermione company, but she sent him packing saying she would be alright on her own.

George was downstairs serving customers when he'd heard a familiar voice call him. Fred had gone off to the suppliers to get some more stock which would only take half an hour. George looked up to see his teary-eyed mother heading towards him.

"Fred," She said after she finally pushed her way to the front. "Is Hermione here? I really need to see her."

"Fred's out," George stated moving from behind the till to let a newly arrived verity to take over. "Hermione is upstairs, but Fred will have a fit if I let you up there."

"I need to talk to her," Molly said turning her back on George and rushing over to the door leading the flat. She climbed the steps quickly as George stood frozen in the same spot she'd just left him in. Had his mother just outsmarted him?

Getting his act to together he raced after her and managed to catch her as she entered the living room where Hermione was sitting on the couch watching television. She didn't have any other clothes so she was still in her pyjamas. "Mum, it's bad enough you hate your first grandchild without breaking an entering!"

"It's not her grandchild apparently," Hermione mumbled from the couch. George let out a sigh and went to sit next to her. She was still his mum and to be honest she still scared him even if he was now officially a grown-up. He lopped an arm around Hermione's shoulders pulling her towards him for support.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I never meant that," Mrs. Weasley wept. "Lavender took it completely out of context."

"It was pretty clear to me what you had meant," Hermione said.

"Dear," Mrs. Weasley knelt in front of Hermione and placed a hand on her knee. "I know this is Fred's baby. I meant I wasn't sure if this baby was going to be a good thing for you and Fred. I know you will both make great parents, but a child doesn't make a marriage. I'm just concerned that you will both be so focused on the child that you might not have time to try and make the marriage work. You have to stay together no matter what, it would break my heart to see the both of you in a hate filled marriage. You're like a daughter to me Hermione, I know you wouldn't lie to me."

Hermione let out a sob before leaning forward and pulling Mrs. Weasley into a hug. She'd spent half the night thinking about a way to make Mrs. Weasley's words better, but she couldn't. For this woman that Hermione loved like a mother to be so concerned about the marriage tore at Hermione's heart. She couldn't be upset with her.

She blamed the hormones.

"I'm sorry I ran out, I should have let you explain or..."

"No dear I understand. You had every right to do that, but please come home. We all really miss you and that girl has been sent home," Mrs. Weasley said, still sobbing.

George just sat there twiddling his thumbs. Honestly women were a complete nutter sometimes. One minute they were going to kill each other, and the next they're crying their eyes out on your newly bought sofa.

"What the hell's going on?" Fred called from the doorway.

"Your Mother and I were talking," Hermione quickly explained. "She didn't mean the thing's Lavender said, she took them out of context."

"How could she take that out of context?" Fred stalked towards them glaring down at his mother. "I'm sure that if it were Bill and Fleur in this situation, then you wouldn't have had any problem with it."

"Fred," George cautioned. He half expected his mother to ground them on the spot, but she took a long deep breath and looked up at Fred.

"I was concerned about your marriage being based on the baby. I never said anything about the baby not being yours. I know this child's yours, Fred," Molly explained to her son. "Lavender took it all out of context."

"Alright," Fred nodded, he didn't look convinced, but he didn't want to cause Hermione more stress. "Hermione can stay here though if she wants, I don't like the idea of her anywhere near that witch."

"I'm perfectly fine handling Lavender on my own," Hermione said feeling slightly offended.

"No, Fred's right," Mrs. Weasley agreed. "Lavender doesn't need to come to the burrow. Once you two are married and Hermione moves in then, it will be alright, but until then Ron can go to her house. I wouldn't want Hermione to get more stressed than she has to."

Mrs. Weasley and Fred began sorting through terms about Hermione moving back to the burrow. Apparently Hermione didn't need to have an opinion because they were both more than happy to have one for her.

"Won't be having your favourite uncles pancakes if you go back to the burrow kid," George said looking down at Hermione's stomach with a smirk. "Your mother will have you on that Mosley crap knowing her."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Charlie has been staying at the Burrow for ages so I'm sure he'll be able to make us pancakes," Hermione said with a smile.

"Not a chance, I'm the favourite uncle."

"No, I don't think you are, seeing as the child's inside me I get the say, and the favourite is definitely Charlie."

"Git," George muttered sinking into the couch.

~#~#~#~

The rest of the week went by quietly. Hermione had returned to the Burrow, which now had a Lavender ban. Mrs. Weasley was doing her best to show Hermione how happy she was about the baby and had even sat down with Hermione and given her a lot of advice. Apparently the books couldn't give you as much information as an actual mother because she'd never read half of what Mrs. Weasley had told her. It was Friday morning and Hermione had just gotten up to get dressed when she noticed her small bump. It was honestly tiny and you couldn't tell she was pregnant or see the bump unless you were looking for it, but it was definitely there. She'd felt bloated all week, but this was definitely the baby.

"Hermione?" A voice called from the doorway tapping gently. Ginny had returned a few days ago but was already up, probably wedding planning with Angelina seeing as the first wedding was so close.

"Come in," Hermione called with one hand holding up her shirt and the other feeling the small bump as she stood in front of the mirror.

Harry shuffled in and then grinned when he spotted what Hermione was doing "Wow, there's actually a bump there."

"Yeah I've just noticed, I thought there had been all week, but I just thought I was seeing things. I can actually see it now."

Harry walked over next to her and stared down at the bump. "Can I?" Harry asked raising a hand to hover over Hermione's stomach.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry's hand placing it on her stomach. "There's nothing really there to be honest."

"Still," Harry said spreading his hand across her stomach. "It makes it seem realer."

Hermione agreed with him but didn't want to say anything in case she burst into tears. She wasn't really a very weepy girl, but for some reason to see the tiny bump made her want to cry. Damn hormones. They both stood there staring at their hands, not noticing a smirking Charlie standing in the hallway watching them.

"Going to stand there comparing stomachs all day or are you going to actually come down stairs? Mum will go mad if you don't hurry up, " Charlie said making them both jump.

"Sorry," Harry apologised remembering the reason he came up "She sent me to get you to hurry up, but you distracted me."

"Whatever Potter," Hermione laughed pulling her shirt down.

"Any reason you two weirdoes were feeling each other up?" Charlie asked.

"Hermione's got a bump," An embarrassed Harry mumbled slinking past Charlie.

Charlie was annoyingly happy about the news of Hermione finally having a bump. The second they'd entered the kitchen he announced it to Angelina, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were all sitting around the dinner table. He had then taken it upon himself to lift Hermione's shirt up to show everyone, much to Hermione's was honestly happy about it, but she had hoped it would be a few more weeks until she had a bump. Mrs. Weasley had said that all women were different and she could start showing at any time, but Hermione was hoping to be one of those women that didn't show until the last minute. Angelina's wedding was a week from tomorrow and she had asked Hermione and Ginny to be bridesmaids. Angelina had chosen her dress with her maid of honor Katie Bell. Angelina had already decided on the bridesmaids dresses and they were all meeting Katie in Diagon Alley to go try them on.

"We should probably get going," Angelina said after they'd all finally finished cooing over the bump "Katie will be waiting."

"Alright, be careful girls," Mrs. Weasley warned passing Hermione a slice of toast.

A chorus of 'byes' were called as the three girls walked into the sitting room and took turns to floo to Diagon Alley. They met Katie at the Hogshead, and after a quick drink hurried off to their dress fitting appointment. They could obliviously get the dress altered themselves, but the witch that owned the 'Bridal Witch' shop was the best there was so Angelina had decided to leave her to do it.

"The dresses are beautiful," Ginny said twirling in her dress. The dresses were a light shade of pink, shortcut and nipped in at the waist. They dipped down at the front to show a bit of cleavage, but not too much. "I can't believe you found something so nice."

Angelina laughed, "I have pink in the flowers and decorations so I thought they would go with the theme."

"They give us an excellent bust as well," Katie agreed leaning forward in the mirror. She turned around to see Hermione come out of the dressing room and added "Well they seem to give some of us better busts then others! Christ Granger, when did you get a boob job?"

Angelina started laughing as Hermione turned bright red. "She's pregnant Katie. I'd forgotten you didn't know. I told you she was with Fred, right?"

"You're pregnant!" Katie screeched causing the sales assistant to race into the room expecting a fire. "Bloody hell, Fred doesn't hang around long, does he? I can't believe you never told me, Ang! How far along are you?"

"Oh I'm about ten weeks now, I get my first scan in two weeks," Hermione said crossing her arms over her chests as the girls continued to survey Hermione's bust. Her chest had increased slightly, but she hadn't gone up a size yet, she was surprised they even noticed.

"Are you still going to a muggle doctor?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, I haven't mentioned it to Fred yet though. You don't think he will mind, do you?" Hermione asked.

"You show him your new boob's and I think he will agree to anything," Katie said smirking, walking over to the sales assistant to get the dress adjusted.


	8. Wonderful Witches and Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermiones' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta ItsInMyBlood for doing an amazing job.

**Warnings:** Mentions of sexual content.

**Notes:** Edited and Beta'd 12th June 2015

* * *

**WONDERFUL WITCHES AND WEASLEYS'**

* * *

It was the day of Angelina's wedding when Hermione was rudely awakened by a very excited Ginny. The youngest Weasley was annoyingly happy about the wedding and seeing one of her brothers getting married. The wedding was being held in a small church near Angelina's family home. Her mother was a muggle and had made Angelina visit their family church every Sunday until she had gone off to Hogwarts. The reception was being held in an estate house not far from the church. The Johnson's were very wealthy and it had always been Angelina's dream venue. So of course her dad had pulled out all the stops to have the estate for the afternoon on such short notice. Mrs. Weasley hadn't been too comfortable with the arrangements, never having the funds to do that for their children. George had only one request, he paid for the wedding rings.

They were on a tight schedule, but Hermione's morning sickness had kicked in soon after she had gotten up. That quickly put a halt to the plan much to Ginny's displeasure. Once it had passed, Ginny had forced her back into their room to start doing her hair and make. They were running late and Ginny had learned a thing or two over the years from her mother. Ginny applied the make-up on Hermione and then curled her hair up, smiling proudly at Hermione after finishing.

"Right I'm going downstairs to make sure everyone else is getting ready," Ginny announced. Harry and Ron had just returned with the flowers and had yet to get their robes on. "I expect you to be in that dress before I get back. I'll be putting mine on and we'll be going straight over to the Johnson's."

"Sure Gin," Hermione agreed resisting the urge to roll her eye. Her friend actually was turning into Mrs. Weasley, but she couldn't be surprised after the years of dealing with so many brothers. Once Ginny left the room, Hermione grabbed a bag she'd kept hidden under her bed. She'd had a look at the twins' pregnancy products last week and had spotted a product that had intrigued her. The product was named 'Wonder Waist' and it was a black strip of band that wrapped around a pregnant woman's stomach. Apparently it hid the woman's bump without causing harm to the child. Hermione had been hesitant to buy it, but Angelina's dress was very tight. Although the baby bump was still small, all the family noticed it now. Thankfully, Verity had been at the till when Hermione had bought it so the twins didn't know she'd bought it. Hermione didn't want to deal with everyone fussing over her. Most people knew about the pregnancy, but it was still big news seeing as Hermione was one of the golden trio. The newspapers and gossipers seemed obsessed with their comings and goings. Fred didn't know about the small bump, but she hadn't seen him that much and they were still a bit awkward around each other.

Hermione slipped into the waistband before putting on the dress. The dress felt slightly loose so she quickly adjusted it with a wave of her wand and checked herself in the mirror. Her baby bump was gone and her stomach didn't feel any different either. The dresses fitted at least, magic really was incredible at times.

"Right, downstairs," Ginny ordered walking back into the room. "Mum's waiting downstairs to make you eat so get moving."

Hermione and Ginny made their way downstairs where the rest of the Weasleys were waiting except Charlie and the twins. Mrs. Weasley forced food into Hermione's hand the second she came down the stairs. Being the ever caring grandmother.

Charlie was bringing his wife-to-be to the wedding to finally introduce her to the family so he was over her house. Hermione had no idea if Lavender was coming to the wedding, but she hoped not. Ron was in the sitting room with the rest of the family so it didn't seem that Lavender was coming.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Ginny asked a few minutes later coming down the stairs. "We'll see you guys in half an hour, don't be late," Ginny reminded the rest of the family pushing Hermione towards the floo. They both appeared moments later in the Johnson's house. Angelina was in her wedding dress, which was very lacy with sleeves. The waist was fitted and looked beautiful with her dark complexion.

"Thank God you're here!" Katie Bell said rushing towards them in her bridesmaid dress. She held out two small bouquets of flowers towards the girls.

"Is everyone ready?" Angelina asked as her father came into the room wearing dark blue dress robes.

"Yes, the car should be here soon darling, don't worry," Mr. Johnson reassured his daughter.

"You look beautiful Angelina," Hermione commented walking over to her. "George is a very lucky man, are you going anywhere for a honeymoon?"

"Oh we're spending the weekend at a hotel down in Cornwall; it's too busy at the shop for George to take the week off. We were thinking of going abroad for the week when we can get the time."

"Oh that's a good idea; it's nice that you can have the weekend at least. I haven't actually talked to Fred about any of that." Hermione replied, adjusting the shoulder of Angelina's dress. "I can help out at the shop so you two could have the week. I can use the lunch breaks to study and I need to sort through the wedding arrangements with Fred anyway."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Angelina said smoothing down her dress.

"Of course you could," Mr. Johnson interrupted. "You were saying how nice it would be to have the full week, you could go anywhere. And, when Hermione gets married you can do the same for her."

Angelina wasn't convinced "I'm not sure. I could do that for you Hermione, but it's very short notice."

"Consider it a wedding present," Hermione laughed.

"If you're sure. Oh, thank you so much!" Angelina said pulling Hermione into a hug while trying not to cry.

All too soon the girls and Mr. Johnson were getting into the wedding car and driving the short distance to the church. Instead of the usual vicar that the church would usually recommend, the Johnson's insisted that they used a 'family friend' to conduct the ceremony. Truly it was one of the members from the ministry coming to bind the couple.

They finally got to the church where everyone was waiting inside. Katie walked down the aisle first, shortly followed by Ginny, and then Hermione. She could see George with Fred at his side waiting. They were both in black suits with red vests, they both looked very handsome, but Hermione's eyes went straight to Fred. They were both beaming smiles, obviously excited. She looked at everyone waiting and quickly spotted the Weasleys sitting in the front seats behind the twins. She spotted sour faced Lavender sitting next to Ron. Charlie had a pale blond in her early twenties sitting next to him, it was obviously his match. When Hermione reached the bottom, she stood next to Ginny on the other side of the church to the boys. Angelina had already started coming down the aisle, but when Hermione looked at the twins. George couldn't keep his eyes off Angelina. Fred, however, was looking at Hermione. He winked at her when their gaze met and refocused on Angelina.

The ceremony went quickly although it was very similar to a muggle wedding. When marriage was confirmed by the ministry official, he joined their hands and taped their rings with his wand. A glittering light came out from George's ring, wrapped around his hand and then wrapped around Angelina's. After a moment, the light disappeared and the ministry official announced them as man and wife.

"Hey," Fred greeted walking over to Hermione as the newly-weds were congratulated by their families. "You look Beautiful."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled "You look quite handsome yourself, you look lovely in red."

"Thank you," Fred grinned back. "Always been a fan of the colour red, no idea why."

"Oi" George called walking over. "We're heading to the reception now so you lot can just apparate over, you know where it is right Fred?"

"Yeah mate I do."

"Congratulations George" Hermione said pulling George in for a hug. "The wedding was lovely."

"Thanks, Hermione," George said kissing her cheek, a devilish grin on his face. "I had better go see the wife."

~#~#~#~

"Are you going to let me have a dance?" A voice asked from behind Hermione, who was sitting down sipping her water. Most of the Weasley's, including the twins were on the dance floor with one of the relatives. They had so many that everywhere Hermione looked she could see bright red hair.

Hermione nodded and held her hand out to Charlie. "Yes, I suppose so." With a smile on her face, she stood up and Charlie grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor. The music was upbeat so Charlie grabbed Hermione's hand spinning her around the dance floor. She caught on instantly that he was a magnificent dancer. "She seems nice," Hermione said, nodding to the girl Charlie had brought who was currently dancing with Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah, she's lovely actually. Really likes dragons as well so that's a bonus I suppose. She really wants to stay living here though. I'm not sure what I'm going to do about work," Charlie admitted, a sigh leaving his lips.

He actually had come home just for his family and then the wedding law, his life wasn't in England anymore. A long distance relationship was hard to keep up. Especially with them both being committed to living in their different countries.

"You love your job, you can't give that up," Hermione's said as Charlie placed a hand on her waist as the music slowed. "I'm sure you will work something out."

"I suppose," Charlie said looking over Hermione. Something was different; he couldn't put his finger on it. "What have you done?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked looking down to make sure her dress wasn't stained. "I haven't done anything, stop being silly Charlie."

"I'm not sure, there's just something different about you, but I can't tell what," Charlie said as the music stopped announcing the buffet was ready. "Let's go get some food, but I'm not letting this go."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Charlie before walking towards the buffet at the other end of the room. After getting some food, they all went back to the main Weasley table. Everyone was there apart from George and Angelina, who had taken a seat with Angelina's parents to eat their food. Hermione took the spare seat next to Fred and started eating her plate full of food.

"The bump," Charlie said from the other said of the table causing everyone to look at him. "That's what's different, where's your bump gone?"

"Charlie are you alright?" Stacey asked putting a hand to his forehead.

"What are you on about?" Ginny asked looking at Charlie then Hermione. "Of course she has a bump; she just can't get rid of it for the day. I saw it when..." Ginny frowned then looked over at Hermione. Actually she hadn't seen Hermione's small bump when she'd put the dress on, she'd been that busy she hadn't even noticed. "Stand up Hermione."

"I'm eating; you're all just being silly."

"Stand up," Ginny repeated in a harsher tone.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione put her plate on the table and stood up. She looked down at a confused Fred looking at her stomach, then at a gasping Ginny. He apparently didn't notice anything because he hadn't seen the bump yet, but Ginny definitely noticed.

"Oh god, what's happened?" A shocked Ginny asked. She had horrid ideas running through her head. "Is the baby alright?"

Hermione felt Fred stiffen at her side and she pleased a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "The baby's fine, it's just a wonder waist, it's entirely safe. It just hides the bump that's all."

"It's from our shop" Fred stated finally looking up at Hermione. His voice was calm, but Hermione could sense the anger, she had no idea why. "You don't need it."

"Hermione?" George called rushing over to a still standing Hermione. "There you are my favourite sister-in-law." George grabbed Hermione in a tight hug and swung her round narrowly missing the glasses on the table. "You are a goddess my darling, amazing. If I ever upset you again then you know..."

"That you've gone back to normal," Hermione finished. "I guess Angelina told you then."

"She did," George grinned "Are you sure you can do it?"

"I think I'll manage, just have fun with your wife and forget about the shop."

"What's going on?" Fred asked eyeing George and Hermione. "Hitting on another bird a few hours after your wedding Georgy?"

"This bird happens to be working my shifts in the shop so Angelina and I can have a longer honeymoon."

"You're working in the shop?" Fred asked confused. "What about your exams? Shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'll be okay. I'll research at night. Plenty of pregnant women work Fred."

"Alright, but Lee and Verity will be taking some of the shifts, you're not covering all of George's hours," Fred said still not liking the idea. He could tell by her expression she was going to argue so he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor as a slow song was playing.

He placed his hands on her waist pulling her flush against his boy. Hermione was still in shock, but quickly complied and looped her arms around his neck. They glanced into each other's eyes and just as Fred was about to lean forward to capture her lips in a kiss a few other couples got to the floor and danced around them.

"A couple of weeks and this will be our wedding," Fred mumbled choosing to kiss the top of her head first.

"Yeah, I'm glad I've got this waistband or else I'd look like a whale." Hermione laughed but stopped when she saw Fred's expression. He'd stopped dancing and Hermione felt him stiffen against her hands that were still wrapped around his neck. "Fred?" Hermione tried to get him to look at her, but his eyes shifted to the ceiling. "What's wrong? Please talk to me. If I've done something to upset you, then you need to tell me."

"It doesn't matter, it's nothing. I'm just stupid," Fred tried to wrap his arms around Hermione and pull her back into a dance, but she shrugged him off and unhooked her arms from around his neck. She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside away from everyone trying to listen in. Hermione led him to a small brick wall just outside the doors and pushed Fred so he would sit down. When he was seated, she stood in front of him with her arms crossed and with an eyebrow raised staring at him.

Fred gulped at her expression. His dad had been right, pregnant women were scary. He reached out for her hands and entwined their fingers before pulling her towards him so she stood between his legs.

"Tell me the truth Fred, this isn't going to work if you're lying to me," Hermione said.

"It's nothing 'Mione, don't worry about it. It's freezing out here. We had better get you in." Fred went to stand up, but Hermione released one of her hands from his grip and pushed one of his thighs hard so he fell back into his seat.

"Please, tell me, Fred," Hermione asked again placing her free hand on his cheek. She hated seeing him so hurt and upset, it looked so strange to see on one of the Weasley twins when they were usually so upbeat and bright. They really were the life and soul of the party most of the time.

"Are you bothered by who the father is?" Fred asked, his eyes moving up to meet hers. "You've been all over the place lately Hermione and you're hiding your stomach. You're really not acting like the witch I remember from Hogwarts, she wouldn't have given a damn about what people thought. Are you embarrassed?"

"What are on about?" Hermione asked squeezing the linked hands more tightly. "I'm not embarrassed about anything; I don't know where you got that idea from."

"You've got a magical waist band on to stop you from showing. I'm the father and I haven't even seen it yet. I know we only slept together because we were drunk and you wanted to make Ron jealous. I get you never wanted, but you shouldn't be ashamed of this baby. No matter who the father is, no matter how it came about that child is still part Granger and we both know how stubborn they are. It's part of you and it's got nothing to do with all those nosy gits trying to snap a picture or sell a story," Fred told her.

"Our baby Fred, this is your child and I'd tell anyone who asked. Yes, it wasn't the best time, but neither was this marriage law. I'm not ashamed of you, you're a really great guy and you've been amazing with this pregnancy. You're going to make a brilliant husband and father, I know you will." Hermione explained. "I'm not embarrassed about the baby it's just..."

"Just what?" Fred asked feeling slightly better. He grabbed her free hand from his cheek and gently kissed it in encouragement. "Tell me."

"I'm worried alright? I've always been so controlling over my life, I've never let things just happen. Even with Harry and Ron at school I still had plans, read books and knew what to expect most of the time, but this? I don't know what to do, about us or the baby. Seeing the bump makes it all more real for me and I hate feeling so weak," Hermione admitted, a stray tear falling down her cheek.

Fred snorted but quickly regretted it when he spotted a tear trickling down her cheek. "You honestly think you're going to be bad at this parenting stuff? You've spent your teen years raising Harry and Ron; I would be surprised if those two could make it to the common room without you helping them out. You even tried to keep George and me in line, that's something our mother has even given up on." He reached up, wiping the stray tear away with his thumb. "You Granger are a bossy little know it all that secret likes to break the rules and have fun. You're going to be a wonder mom. Besides, do you really think you will be doing this on your own? I'll be there, our family will be there and our relationship will work itself out. I know things can feel a little awkward, but we're still just getting to know each other."

Fred nearly fell off the back of the wall in shock when Hermione threw herself at Fred. She moved both her hands and linked them around his neck pulling him towards her. She attacked his lips with her own and quickly ran her tongue over his bottom lip before he happily granted her access. Fred's hands wandered down to grab the sides of her waist as he pulled her closer. Fred was fighting to keep himself under control, but the tight wedding trousers he had on weren't make things any easier as his semi erection pressed against his zipper.

The kiss was hard and lustful. There had been so much tension around them that they'd both gotten lost in the kiss before Hermione finally drew back to take a breath. They rested their foreheads against each other as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Christ Granger," Fred said as a huge grin spread across his face. "Would have told you earlier if it meant I got a kiss like that."

"You mean that don't you?" lifting her heads from Fred's. "You weren't just trying to make me feel better."

"Yes, I meant it. We're going to be fantastic parents so stop hiding this pregnancy because it's not going anywhere. Besides, I'm sure this bump will just turn me on even more, don't you want to laugh at how uncomfortable I am in these trousers for the rest of the evening."

"Fred! Hermione blushed.

"I'm not just saying it. Ask George, he had a crush on you the other year," Fred said, then added. "Actually don't ask him, wouldn't want to get him into trouble with his new wife."

Hermione giggled and leaned into him as he looped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

They were both so busy that neither of them saw the person just outside the door watching them. The eyes glittering with envy as they vowed revenge. The gaze was broken and the person swept back inside to enjoy the wedding party. Revenge couldn't come soon enough.


	9. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermiones' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta ItsInMyBlood for doing an amazing job.

**Warnings:** Mentions of sexual content.

**Notes:** Edited and Beta'd 12th June 2015

* * *

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

* * *

Hermione was awoken ten minutes before her alarm was due to go off on Monday morning. Her morning sickness had made her stir and she quickly dashed to the toilet, making it back to her room just before the alarm. She quickly switched it off before Ginny threw it out the window like she'd done on several occasions.

Angelina and George had gone on their honeymoon the night before and it was Hermione's first shift in the shop. She hadn't seen Fred since the wedding on Friday, but he had owled her about working in the shop. At first he'd tried to convince her against it, but gave up and agreed to some hours with her. She was banned from making potions though, Fred didn't want to risk her or the baby's health with the fumes. Hermione had eventually agreed and stocked up the shop and served the customers.

Hermione had felt bad after Fred's confession at the wedding. She felt better about everything now though, she finally had her real feelings out in the open and Fred was being so supportive. It was time to stop hiding this damn pregnancy, she was Hermione Granger and proud of who she was. Bearing that in mind, Hermione pulled on a pair of boot cut jeans and a tight-fitting t-shirt that showed off her small bump. She still couldn't believe she was showing so soon.

Hermione grabbed her black jacket and bag on the way downstairs and made some toast before she floo'd to the twin's shop. When she got there, Fred was at the till sorting out the change before they opened the shop and Lee was unpacking some box.

"Hey workmate," Fred greeted shutting the cash register.

"Morning," Hermione smiled at both boys before taking a bite of her toast. "Should I hang my jacket and bag in the back?"

"Yeah, I'll show you," Fred said making his way over to her as Hermione finished the last of her toast. Fred put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the back room where they made the potions. Hermione put her bag on a counter and shrugged off her jacket. She turned around to hang it on the coat peg next to Fred and found him gaping down at her stomach. He hadn't seen her bump and now that he had, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"It makes it seem so real," Fred said in a hushed voice. He wanted to reach out and touch it, but he knew he didn't have a right to just fondle Hermione's stomach when he wanted. They weren't that close yet.

"Yes it does seem real," Hermione smiled rubbing her hand over her stomach. She saw Fred moving his hand forward before pulling it back after a second thought. Hermione chuckled and grabbed his hand, placing it under her t-shirt and on her stomach. His fingers spread out to cradle the small bump as a big grin spread across his face.

"I can't wait for the scan on Friday," Fred smiled. "Finally get to see him."

"It could be a girl," Hermione said earning her a snort from Fred.

"Please. Have you seen my family? It's definitely a boy."

"We have a while before we find out, that's if we want to find out."

"I don't mind honestly, I know it's a boy so it's up to you if you want to know that I'm right," Fred said gently rubbing Hermione's bump.

"I actually needed to talk to you about something, I know I should have asked earlier, but we've both so busy I never got the chance. I actually booked a scan with a muggle doctor, but if you'd rather make an appointment with a healer then I'll just owl them today," Hermione said. She glanced up at him to judge his reaction.

Fred moved his hand from Hermione's stomach and placed his hands on her waist. He pulled her forward so she was flush against him before moving his lips next to her ear and whispering. "I don't care if it's Ron that's scanning you Friday, as long as I get to see the baby I'm happy. Being muggleborn is part of this kid's heritage. If there's ever anything you'd rather do the muggle way, then you just have to let me know." He placed a kiss on her cheek before flashing her a big grin. She was taking his worries to heart. She was including him in the decisions and letting him get involved, Fred had honestly never felt happier. "Have you got any plans for after the scan?"

"No, I can't say I do."

"Care to join me for tea in the flat? I've got some things to discuss with you about living arrangements anyway. We could make it into a second date if you wanted? I'll even cook for you if you dare risk it."

Hermione smiled before placing a kiss on Fred's cheek. "I'd love to have dinner at your flat."

"Fantastic, now let's go out and help Lee open up before the customers get here."

Hermione spent the rest of the week helping customers and working at the till. Fred had refused to let Hermione stock shelves because of the heavy boxes. He didn't want her making any potions because of the vapours, despite Hermione's protests. At the end of each day, Hermione was always exhausted. Fred had tried to get her to go home early each night, but she'd refused. She had enjoyed her time at the shop even though she barely saw Fred during the day. He'd been busy making stocks or helping customers. They did manage to spend their lunchtime together where they tried to get some wedding planning done. Mrs. Weasley was now sending them a daily to-do list to work through. Hermione was grateful for her though, she wouldn't have a clue where to start with the wedding planning without her. She didn't have her own mother here to help, but having Molly there for both of them helped Hermione through it.

~#~#~#~

"Nervous?" Fred asked as they waited in the doctor's office Friday afternoon.

"I'm just worried in case there's something wrong, you hear it all the time don't you?" Hermione said glancing at the clock. "I've read about all sorts of things happening and everyone just assumed there wouldn't be any problems. What if there's something wrong?"

"Everything's going to be fine, the kids got the brightest witch of the era for a mother as well as Weasley blood," Fred said grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers. "And if God forbid there's something wrong, then we'll deal with it together."

"Miss. Granger?" A nurse in a blue uniform called from the doorway behind them.

"Showtime," Fred smiled standing up with Hermione. They both walked hand in hand to the nurse's room, each trying to hide their fears from each other.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Richards," The woman announced smiling at both of them. "We're here for the first scan, correct?" She sat down at her computer and started typing while Fred and Hermione took a seat next to her.

"Yeah it's my first scan," Hermione confirmed.

"I'm assuming this is the daddy?" The nursing asked. Fred nodded so she continued. "Right, Hermione if you'd like to climb onto the bed and undo the buttons and zip on your trousers. I'll be right back with your notes from reception and then we can get on with the scan." The nurse gestured to the large blue bed in the middle of the room before walking out the room.

Hermione released Fred's hand and climbed onto the bed, she lifted her hips to undo the top of her jeans and lay back down. Fred jumped up from his seat to stand by her and grabbed a hold of her hand.

When then the nurse came back she placed a folder next to her computer and pulled the scanner over. She lifted Hermione's top and squirted some gel onto her stomach and used a white probed device connected to a screen to spread the gel.

"That there is the womb so let's have a look at the baby, shall we?" The nurse said moving the probe over Hermione's stomach. "There's the..."

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked as the nurse trailed off.

"Oh yes. Everything looks nice and healthy. There just appears to be two separate heartbeats." The nurse said moving the probe to point out the different heart beats.

Hermione just stared at the two tiny flutters on the screen. Two babies! She was having twins, of course, the family had joked about it a few weeks ago, but she'd never thought it was a possibility. All the books said that twins couldn't be inherited from the fathers' side of the family. Even if there were twins on the mothers' side, it only meant there was an increased chance.

"Are you sure?" Hermione finally managed to ask. "It's not a mistake or anything?"

"No, there are definitely two babies here."

"Twins!" Hermione choked out collapsing back onto the bed.

"I'll give you two a few minutes," The nurse whispered to Fred before slipping out of the room.

Fred was shocked, but he was happy about it.

Hermione looked over at Fred. "I don't know how to be a mother to one baby, how the am I going to look after two? I honestly don't think I can manage a mini Fred and George. I don't think anyone can handle that to be honest."

Fred laughed earning a scowl from Hermione. "I was more worried about how you would look after just one baby, you've always mothered pairs, haven't you? Ron and Harry, then me and George. It's who you are."

"Aren't you worried?" Hermione questioned.

Fred cupped her face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You're not doing this on your own, these are our kids and I'm going to be there every step of the way. We'll learn together, we can do this. I'm terrified, don't tell George though, that git won't ever let me forget it. We'll manage love."

"Thank you," Hermione replied before leaning forward to kiss Fred. She turned to look at the screen and stared at the tiny shapes on the screen just as the nurse re-entered the room. "They're amazing."

"Of course they are, they take after their dad," Fred grinned winking at the nurse.

"Is everything alright?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry it was just a shock that's all," Hermione apologised.

"Don't worry about it, I cried my eyes out at my first scan and I was only having one. Your hormones are all over the place," The nurse said smiling. She then took a few minutes take measurements with the computer. "Your due date's the 28th of June, now do either of you have any questions?"

"No, I'm fine thanks, Fred?" Hermione said climbing off the table to do up her jeans.

"Oh I'm alright, I'll have you know that I'm an expert on twins," Fred said placing an arm around Hermione's waist. The nurse handed them the scan photo and waved them goodbye as the couple left the doctors. The couple apparated back to the flat when no one was in sight.

"Do you still want to stay love?" Fred asked leading Hermione over to the couches "I know it's been a long day and a bit of shock so you don't have too."

"I'm alright to stay a bit longer if you have me," Hermione said sitting down next to Fred. "

"Hmm," Fred pondered with a grin on his face. He leaned over towards Hermione and slipped an arm around her waist to pull her into his side. "I can think of a way you can convince me, but I've got something to tell you first."

"What is it, Fred?"

"George and I have bought Zonk's, we're going to turn it into another joke shop. This is completely up to you love and if you don't like it, we could always start looking for somewhere else. It's just an idea but..."

"I would love to live above the new shop Fred, I would be ideal for your work and at least you're right there for when the babies come. It's a perfect idea really if you get some more staff," Hermione said.

Fred's face broke out into a huge grin. "Really? Are you sure? We can always try to find somewhere else to live and rent out the upstairs. I know it's not ideal to raise a family."

"Don't be silly Fred, it's an excellent idea. It makes me feel better knowing your just downstairs and we can do it up can't we?"

"If you really mean it Hermione then that would be great, George and I will have to interview a couple of people to get some more staff. I want to have at least the first month off after the twins arrive. That's not all I had to talk to you about." Fred stood up and walked into the kitchen leaving a confused Hermione behind. Just as he was about to ask what he meant, Fred walked back in with a hand behind his back.

Hermione gasped as Fred dropped to his knees in front of her and took one of her hands in her own. "I really like you Granger. I know we're being forced together because of this whole marriage law, but I hope we can make this relationship work. You're an amazing woman. You're beautiful, intelligent and the kindest person I've ever met. The fact that you're carrying my twins makes everything even more special. I know we don't have a choice in the matter but..." Fred brought his hand from behind his back to show her a blue box. He opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond on a silver band. "I want to marry you and I only want you to accept this ring if you think that one day you'll possibly want to marry me too."

"I already do," Hermione whispered as tears trickled down her cheek. "You're so wonderful Fred, I couldn't have gotten through any of this without you. I know the marriage thing wouldn't have come around so soon, but I think even without that law we would have gotten there eventually. You mean so much to me and I really think I'm falling for you. I would love to marry you, Fred Weasley."

Fred grinned and slipped the engagement ring onto her finger before pulling her up into a hug and swinging her around in a circle. "You're unbelievable Hermione Granger. It's a good thing too, already got most of the wedding sorted."

~#~#~

The rest of the afternoon had been spent with the couple talking through their new living arrangements and the wedding. George and Angelina were going to move into the flat Fred and George were in. Apparently the apartment above the new joke shop was larger than this one. Both twins had agreed that Hermione and the babies should get the larger place.

Fred had ended making them both a lasagna which was very nice. He'd always put himself down when it came to cooking so his attempt that evening was a pleasant surprise to Hermione.

"It's really late, I should probably go," Hermione sighed as leaned back against the arm of the chair. Her feet were on Fred's lap as he gently began to massage them. "I've had an excellent date though Fred, thank you."

"Stay," Fred muttered kneading the sole of her left foot earning him a loud moan from Hermione. He repeated the move and pressed harder which caused Hermione to make a loud moan followed by Fred's name.

"Can't...Mmm... Your mum will... Mmm... panic." Hermione replied throwing her head back as Fred continued to massage her feet.

"Mum knows you're with me, I won't try anything 'Mione I swear. I'll sleep on the couch if that makes you feel better."

"Don't be silly, you don't need to sleep on the couch. I'm tired though and Ginny's probably already asleep." Hermione lifted her head to scowl at Fred for stopping his massaging. "Why did you stop?"

"Why don't we get changed for bed and I'll give your back a massage?" Fred offered. "I know it's hurting from working in the shop all week and the pregnancy hurts your back as well according to the book."

Hermione smiled and nodded, ignoring the blush that started to burn her cheeks. She didn't miss the fact that Fred had read a baby book, but would bring that up with him later. A back massage sounded excellent, especially if Fred was anywhere near as good as he had been with her feet.

They both headed to Fred's room to get changed. Fred grabbed some black pyjama bottoms and grey cotton top and headed to the bathroom to get changed. Hermione suspected that it wasn't his usual sleepwear because the last time she'd slept her all he'd worn was his boxers. It was silly really when they thought about it. They were both so nervous around each other even though she was carrying his children. The only time they'd ever slept together was when they'd been drunk though.

Hermione transfigured her jeans and top into a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top. She was far too warm to cover up any further. She climbed into bed just as Fred returned ready for bed. He dimmed the lights before walking over to Hermione's side of the bed and pulling the covers off her.

"Shuffle forward love," Fred muttered in a husky tone. He climbed into bed behind Hermione so she was between his legs. He made sure to keep his crotch far enough back so she wouldn't feel his still present erection. All his thoughts of McGonagall in her underwear while in the bathroom hadn't fixed things. It had been a while for Fred, his own hand had kept him company for weeks, ever since finding out about the pregnancy.

Fred grabbed the bottom of her top and moved it up her back so it was bunched at her shoulders. Hermione surprised him when she leaned forward and pulled the top over her head and throw it at the end of the bed leaving her in only her bra. He started at her shoulders. Kneading them slowly, loosening all the tension out of them before working his way down to her shoulder blades. He pressed against them making small, slow circles with his thumb before making his way to her spine.

"Mmm... God, that feels incredible," Hermione encouraged. "I can take my bra off if it makes it easier for you."

"You don't have to," Fred said in a husky tone. He unclasped the bra before continuing, "I can just unclip it, I don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with."

"I want to do this," Hermione replied in barely a whisper before shrugging off her bra.

Fred swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing to massage Hermione's back, working his way down her spine. He tried to concentrate on her massage and not his tented trousers. His cock was now throbbing because of the imaging in front of him, a half-naked Hermione moaning his name in pleasure. It took all his control and will power not to flip her over and bury himself inside her and just take her. He knew he had to take things slow with her though and let her take the lead. She had a very limited experience when it came to sex, even though they had already slept together they had both been very drunk. And, even with the large amount of confidence from the alcohol that night she'd still been rather shy and embarrassed.

When Fred got to the bottom of Hermione's back, he placed his hands around the sides of her back half way up. He used his thumbs to knead the still tense muscles while his fingertips rubbed slow circles over her ribs around her front. He inched his way up, slowly towards the sides of her breasts. One of his fingers had just grazed Hermione's breasts when she let out a much louder groan, causing Fred to instantly still his hands. She leaned back so that her head rested on his shoulder.

Fred looked down and saw her slightly parted lips, tightly shut eyes and a flushed face and he nearly came in his pants at the sight. She was so beautiful and was obviously just as aroused as he was. He kissed the side of her head before slowly moving his hands around her front to cup her breasts.

" Oh Fred," Hermione muttered arching her back, pressing them into his hands.

"They're not sore are they?" Fred whispered.

"No... Please, Fred," Hermione begged. "Just go careful, they're really sensitive."

Fred ran his thumbs over her nipples while the rest of his hand cupped her breasts. He gently began to knead and squeeze them. He kissed her cheek and trailed kisses across her jaw and began nipping and kissing his way down her neck before sucking at the junction of her neck and shoulders. He pinched her left nipple between a finger and thumb while his right hand trailed down her stomach and cupped her sex through her pyjama shorts. The crotch was already soaked as Fred slowly started to rub her through the material.

Hermione felt the familiar coil sensation at the pit of her stomach begin to tighten, but the contact wasn't enough. She needed more. She squirmed and tried to thrust her hips into Fred's talented hand although it was difficult from their position. "Please, Fred... I need more."

With her permission given Fred slipped his hand inside her pyjama shorts and traced the outline of her pussy lips with his finger. He applied pressure to her entrance before sliding a finger inside her. He moved it repeatedly in and out of her finding a good pace before adding a second finger. He moved his thumb to rub against her clit as he continued to fuck her with his fingers, getting faster as he felt her inner walls begin to flutter around his fingers. By now he'd stopped trying to hide his erection figuring it would give her more proof of how amazing she was.

"Cum baby," Fred whispered in her ear as he applied more pressure to her clitoris and squeezed her left nipple harder. "Let go."

The words seemed to be the final push Hermione needed as Fred felt her inner muscles tighten around his fingers and she cried out, shouting Fred's name. He waited until she'd come down from her high before slipping his fingers out of her and releasing her breast with his other hand. Fred dried his fingers on the bedding before moving both hands down to cradle her abdomen and kissing the love bite he'd made at the bottom of her neck.

"You're beautiful," Fred whispered.

"I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry Fred," Hermione said when she finally caught her breath. "My hormones are all over the place, I just constantly feel so..."

"Horny?" Fred offered with a smirk. "And don't ever apologise for that. I enjoyed myself, watching you come apart. I'd happily help you out with that whenever you want. Now come on, it's time to get some sleep."

Hermione turned her head slightly so she could face him and blushed when she realized what was pressed against her arse. "What about you? I could help..."

"I'd love to take you up on that offer love, but you're knackered and we'll have plenty of time for that in the future. I'll go and sort myself out in the bathroom, why don't you check my drawers and grab one of my shirts?"

Fred kissed Hermione's lips before standing up and going into the bathroom. He relived the memory of Hermione coming apart in his hands while he stroked himself. It didn't take long before he felt his balls clench.

When he finished and had cleaned up, he went back into the bedroom to find Hermione's Pyjamas and underwear lying at the foot of the bed. Hermione was curled up under the covers facing the wall so Fred jumped in behind her and scooted up close to spoon. He slipped a hand around her front to against her stomach and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"I love you, Hermione," Fred admitted pressing a kiss to her head. He heard her deep breaths and knew she was already asleep.


	10. They All Fall Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta ItsInMyBlood for doing an amazing job.

* * *

**THE ALL FALL DOWN**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with a grin on her face. Everything was going perfectly, the twins had been a bit of a shock, but she was looking at it with a new optimism. She had two perfectly healthy babies inside her. A wonderful boyfriend fiancé , who had given her a beautiful engagement ring and had a new flat to move into in a month time. She glanced over at Fred, who was still fast asleep curled around her. His hand was trailed protectively over her stomach and he was cuddled into her from behind. Carefully moving his hand from her stomach she rolled him off and quietly climbed out of bed.

She was starving and for once she wasn't feeling the usual effects of morning sickness. Searching the cupboards, she found a box of Weetabix on the top shelf.

"I'll make you pancakes if you ask nicely," A voice behind said. "Actually, those legs are enough of a thank you."

"George!" Hermione squealed throwing herself into his open arms. She'd completely forgotten that she was wearing one of Fred's shirts without any underwear. She pulled back and smiled sheepishly at him while she tugged at the shirt. "I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

"We were," George confirmed getting the pan out to start on the pancakes. "But Ang's sister had a breakdown or something like that. Apparently the dress didn't fit so we came back a day early. I would ask how things were going, but it looks like you're getting on very well with the boss. Trying to get a promotion?"

Hermione hit the back of George's head as he chuckled. "Git."

"How's my nephew then? The big scan was yesterday wasn't it?" George asked flipping the pancake and glancing her way.

"Oh, they're fine. Healthy and both a good size. The midwife was very pleased with their progress."

"Both!" George exclaimed dropping the pancake on the floor. "Oops, that was your fault. You're telling me my twin is having twins?" His grin could have defeated anyone elses, wide and excited like a child at Christmas.

"Definately twins."

"Fantastic! You're alright with that though right? Not going to do anything drastic?"

"I happen to have firsthand knowledge that twins can be wonderful, why would I want to get rid of that?" Hermione smiled. She went to the fridge to get some more ingredients for the pancakes while George cleaned up the mess. Neither of them noticed Fred standing in the doorway listening. "They're healthy, that's the important thing isn't it? I'll admit it was a shock at first, but I'm happy."

"Everything will be okay love," Fred said smiling proudly at Hermione from the doorway "Welcome back George."

"Thanks, Freddy, Hermione here was just telling me about our protégés, congrats mate," George grinned. "Can't be that much of a surprise though can it? With the curse and all that it was bound to happen to one of us."

"What curse?" Hermione asked placing a hand over her stomach.

"No idea, he's talking rubbish," Fred said eyeing his twin with distaste.

"Oi! I'm bloody well not, Mum told us about it a few years ago. I was distracting her while you slipped them 'love sick' sweets into her tea. She started going on about it then, about us being her cursed devils or something stupid like that. You'd have to ask her about it though, I wasn't really listening." George explained carefully flipping the new pancake.

"Great," Hermione said sarcastically rubbing her stomach. "Trust your family to have a twin curse. You mother's brothers were twins, If I remember the timelines write from the heritage book from Hogwarts."

"Yep, our uncles died in the first way. Doesn't matter, here you go. I'll make another one, seeing as it's twins," George said putting the pancake in front of Hermione. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Fred and George grinned at each other before turning to a very confused Hermione.

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked nervously sitting down at the breakfast table. "You're not planning anything illegal I hope."

"Nothing like that love," Fred smiled placing an arm around her shoulders. "We're going to have a party tonight to celebrate the twins."

"Twin parties," George agreed. "It's one of the rules, Party when you find out, party for each birthday, party for their first steps, party for..."

"Yes, yes, I get it," Hermione interrupted rolling her eyes. She looked between Fred and George, who both had the same expressions, watery eyes and a pouted lip. "Fine, we'll have a party. You two can organise it though, I'm not getting involved in this."

"Excellent," The twins said in unison.

* * *

If there was one thing the twins knew how to do, it was organise a party. Hermione was honestly overwhelmed by the detail and planning both boys put into it. Once George had finished making Hermione three pancakes, (apparently his nephews hated sharing) both boys sat down and drew up lists. Hermione had gone to get dressed and when she came back, they were both sending a total of fifty-three owls to friends and family to invite them to the party. They had three to-do lists and were working through them when Fred kissed Hermione goodbye before she floo'd home. She'd already promised Fred not to say anything because they were going to announce it at the party so everyone found out at the same time.

Everyone was excited to see Hermione return and find out how the scan had gone. Ginny was even more excited about how her night with Fred had gone although Hermione had refused to go into detail. It was Ginny's brother after all. About midday all the Weasley's got an invite to the flat for the party, including Ron. Apparently all the invites had plus one wrote on them so Hermione knew she wasn't going to have the best night. She was sure that Lavender would see to that.

"Why are the twins having a party?" Ginny asked as she applied some lipstick in front of her mirror. "I mean my weddings in two weeks and then yours' and Fred's is just after that. There's going to be plenty of time for parties."

"Fred's just happy I guess, we were both pretty anxious about the scan so he just wants to celebrate everything being well," Hermione said. It was true really; it was part of the reason for the party.

"You know Ron's bringing Lavender? I heard him asking mum earlier, you could have a word with her though and tell her you don't want Lav there."

"It's not my party, the twins are organising it. Fred's going to be there anyway. I can hardly see her getting at me in front of him," Hermione replied as she looked through her wardrobe. She finally decided on her blue dress with elasticised waist. It would show off her growing midsection and seeing as the party was about the babies, then she figured she should show off the bump.

"That dress is lovely," Ginny smiled tugging the edge of her silk dress down.

Hermione quickly pulled on the dress and straightened her hair in time for the knock at the bedroom door.

"Are you two girls coming or what?" Charlie complained from behind the door. "Hermione aren't you hosting this party with the twins?"

"No!" Hermione said swinging the door open on Charlie. She narrowed her eyes at him before complaining. "Fred and George are throwing this party, not me. Ginny and I are finishing off getting ready so we'll be there when we're ready. Go floo there with Ron and your parents. Don't shout through our door again Charlie Weasley."

Hermione slammed the door shut and marched back over to her bed to sort out her small black bag.

"Guess those mood swings are kicking in then?" Harry grinned, clapping Charlie's shoulder as he walked past. "I'd be careful if I were you, she'll be cursing you through those windows pretty soon."

"Christ, Shouldn't it be Fred she takes this out on?" Charlie muttered walking down the stairs with Harry. "Between Hermione's temper and a few angry dragons, I think I'd take the dragons."

After a few minutes Hermione managed to calm herself down, she floo'd to the twin's apartment with Ginny.

"Ah, here she is!" A voice called as Hermione stepped out the floo.

"I'd be careful Fred, Charlie's just seen Grangers wrath, and I'd tread lightly if I were you," George warned.

The place was packed; it seemed more like a Hogwarts reunion than a party for close friends. The twins had vanished all the furniture and had a table full of food in the sitting room where Lee was playing some music.

"He shouldn't try to hurry a pregnant woman then, should he?" Hermione smiled raising an eyebrow. Fred laughed and walked over to her, placing an arm around her waist.

"Oi it's not the blokes fault you girls take ages, Ang took two hours to get changed the other week and we were just nipping down the shop," George complained.

"Well, I reckon it was all worth it," Fred said pulling Hermione closer to him and placed a quick kiss to her lips. "You look beautiful love, ignore my tactless twin."

"It's alright, I happen to have a favourite twin anyway." Hermione giggled.

"Oh yes, I remember," Fred said raising an eyebrow. "Wasn't George your favourite?"

"Is that right Granger?" George smiled. "You know if you want to do a bunk and run off with me before your wedding you just have to say the word."

"Oh does she?" Angelina asked appearing from the kitchen with Katie Bell. "Just say the word?"

"I'd go sort Lee out," Katie advised "He's got the Grease album out and he's about to play Grease Lightening unless someone stops him."

"What the hell's Grease?" George asked Fred who shrugged. Both twins kissed their girls before hurrying off of to find Lee in Fred's room searching through music discs.

It wasn't long before Ginny joined the girls after putting up the security alarms. Ever since the war the Weasley's had an extensive security system put into place thanks to Bill. The ministry did their best to round-up the last of the death eater's after Voldemort's defeat, but there was still some out to do. The golden trio were most at risk from the loose death eaters so Bill put a ward on the Burrow that only allowed friends and family that knew the security code.

Hermione excused herself and made her way to the toilet. She was stopped by several people on the way including an already drunk Lee, who was hiding in the bathroom, crying as he clutched a CD case of Grease. Apparently Lee had helped the boys with the party since Hermione left and he'd been testing the punch bowls of alcohol since then as well.

After convincing Lee that the Twins weren't going to hurt his precious Grease album, Hermione tried to enter the bathroom she found it locked.

"All done," A voice called unlocking the door. The door swung open to show Lavender in a very short purple dress. "Oh, it's you."

"Yes, it is," Hermione said trying to push past Lavender, but the girl in question grabbed her arm to stop her. "Excuse me!"

"I just thought that we needed to talk about the other night. Things got out of hand and I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you." Lavender smiled sweetly. "I mean you're getting all big and everything with the baby so you're going to be emotional to start with so I can't hold it against you."

"Forgive me!" Hermione exclaimed over the music drawing in some stares from onlookers. "You're the one that started causing trouble in the first place. Oh and of course I'm gaining weight you idiot, I'm pregnant. I'm assuming you actually listened in class enough to know what that means."

"I know perfectly well what that means," Lavender growled taking a step forward so she was inches away from Hermione. "Some of us are educated enough to know what conception spells are, were you too busy with your nose in a book? Or did you trap Fred on purpose? Only chance to bag a man for you, I suppose."

Hermione didn't have time to think over Lavender's words before she raised her hand and slapped her across the face. Lavender fell back and hit her head off the door frame and cried out in pain.

"You bitch!" Lavender shouted as the music died. She shoved Hermione back pushing her into the wall and was about to raise her own hand when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her away.

"Do that and you'll need a healer," A lanky ginger growled pulling the blonde away. Hermione glanced at the pair and released the man pulling Lavender away and towards the floo had a missing ear.

"You're alright love?" Fred asked appearing from behind, he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed a hand over her stomach.

"Yeah I'm fine, she barely touched me."

"She was about to hit you!"

"I did slap her," Hermione defended. It was very rare she lost her temper, but when it came to some people, she was quick to lash out. Hermione could never forget the wonderful feeling of slapping Draco's smug face all those years ago at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Fred apologised by kissing her neck. "We never meant to invite her; we forgot to take the plus one of Ron's invite." Fred snuggled his face into the crook of her neck inhaling her scent of strawberry shampoo from her hair.

"It's fine, I'm fine. This is about the babies; don't let that horrid girl spoil this evening. You and George have done a brilliant job."

"Yes we have, come on let's go tell everyone our news," Fred said kissing the crook of her neck again before pulling back.

Hermione quickly went to the toilet as Fred waited patiently outside. When she returned to him, he led her into the main room where most of the guests were. George was back at Angelina's side, but Lavender was now missing as well as Ron.

"Oi!" Fred shouted silencing the crowd. "I know you all come here without much notice and we really appreciate that."

"Lazy gits should've been at work," George put in.

"Anyway, we did actually call you all here at a minutes' notice for a reason." Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to his side. "My lovely fiancé and I went to the doctors yesterday for our first scan. So not only is the lovely Hermione agreeing to marry me, but she's also giving me two beautiful babies."

"Does that mean it's twins?" Charlie asked his father.

"Yes that's generally what two babies mean you git," George scoffed.

"Well done Hermione," Mrs. Weasley cried running forward and pulling the girl into a hug. "Two beautiful grand babies, Oh I'm so pleased for you."

"You know it generally takes two people to make a kid," Fred said as Hermione began getting congratulated by the crowd.

"Please," Katie laughed. "Your part in all this was over after a couple of seconds, Hermione's the one doing all the work."

"A few seconds!" Fred shouted "If that's all the action you're getting from Lee then I'm truly sorry Katie, but Fred Weasley lasts longer."

"Oh don't worry about me Fred, its poor Hermione I feel sorry for," Katie said sighing dramatically "All those hormones and she doesn't have anyone to satisfy her properly."

"She's well satisfied, Go ask her!"

Katie smirked at Fred before marching over to Hermione and pulling her from the crowd to talk in private.

"You do know that's what she wanted right?" George asked. Angelina was still at his side laughing.

"Oh sod off," Fred grumbled.

* * *

Later that night the party had died down a bit. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already gone home and some of the others had worked in the morning. The rest of the Weasleys and Harry were still there as well as Lee and Katie. Lee was still upset, but he'd now taken to hugging the toaster. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that one of the twins had slipped him a test product, but she'd bring it up another day.

Hermione was standing in the kitchen with Charlie, Fred and Angelina when Ron and Lavender wandered in. Ron had his hand on the base of Lavender's back and her eyes were red raw from crying. Ron looked furious and his mouth was set in a grim line.

"Herm... Hermione," Lavender mumbled gripping the glass tightly that she was holding.

"George kicked you two out." Fred started taking a step forward.

"I know and I'll go in a minute, but I really... I've talked to Ron and he thinks I need to apologise for what I've said. We're going to be family soon so I hope we can get on and at least put up with each other," Lavender said. "I really am sorry Hermione, I was just having a bad couple of days and I took it out on you."

"Alright," Hermione said as the others looked around at her in shock. "I don't think we'll be friends, but we are going to be a family so maybe it'll be best if we just keep our feelings to ourselves."

"Are you bloody mad?" Fred asked gesturing wildly to the crazy blond woman stood in his kitchen. "She's mental, tell her to get lost and then Charlie and I will throw her out!"

"I've got to stop with all the stress Fred, it can't be good for the twins and I honestly don't have the energy for these petty arguments."

"Fine," Fred huffed "But if she says anything that upsets you, then that's it."

"Agreed," Lavender said before Hermione could answer. She held the glass out to Hermione, who casually took it. "It's just some white wine I got from the living room. I know you're pregnant, but one couldn't hurt right?"

"Yeah... erm thanks," Hermione said flashing Lavender a fake smile.

Ron grabbed Lavender's hand and the pair disappeared into the hall where they floo'd back to Lavender's house. Hermione placed the glass of wine down on the bench. She knew it was fine to have a few drinks now and then, but she really didn't want to push her luck. She had never been that much of a big drinker to start with so it didn't really bother her.

"Was that our lovely sister-in-law I saw running from here?" George asked as he entered the kitchen with Lee and Charlie's fiancée Stacey. Lee was still hugging the toaster and leaned against the bench next to Hermione's glass of wine. After a few moments, he slid down to the floor, still hugging the toaster.

Fred nodded, "Yeah came to apologise."

"Why's Lee hugging the toaster?" Hermione asked changing the conversation. "You boys didn't give him anything did you?"

"Would we do that Hermione, my dear?" George said grabbing the wine glass Hermione had put down and took a drink. "We're completely innocent."

Hermione snorted. Innocent was never a word she'd use to describe either of the twins. In true healer mode, she walked over to Lee and crouched down.

"Are you alright Lee?" Hermione asked placing a hand on his forehead.

"No!" Lee screeched clutching the toaster closer to his chest and breaking out into a fight of sobs. "They're trying to pinch my toast, it's my toast Hermione. I love her, she's mine... all mine. You can't let them take it, I can't live without it. She's my world, she's so beautiful. That shiny metal skin and blue lever, it's mine!"

Everyone in the kitchen burst into a fit of laughter except Hermione and Lee, Hermione turned around to face them and raised an eyebrow.

"God, you boys are funny," Stacey said standing next to George. "Charlie told me about your joke shop, but I never thought of things like this being sold."

"Takes a genius to think up stuff like that, doesn't it Fred?" George grinned, leaning forward and grabbing the glass of white wine from the bench. He held it up, saluting Hermione before draining it.

"Sure does George, it sure does."

Hermione huffed and was about to go in search of Ginny and Harry, but she didn't get the chance.

Everything seemed to slow down. George's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Hermione's glass fell from his hand, smashing as it hit the floor. His body became rigid as he fell backwards, smashing his head against the tiled floor. Angelina's scream filled the house and everyone fell silent as George began to fit on the floor. His lips were almost blue and his face was so pale he looked like a ghost. His body continued to convulse as everyone stayed glued to their spot in shock. Blood leaked from the back of his head from the impact. Angelina's screams came to halt just as George's lifeless body came to a stop. His empty eyes stared at the ceiling, unblinking, his chest was still.

Then his heart stopped.

* * *


	11. Seconds Felt Like Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta ItsInMyBlood for doing an amazing job.

* * *

**SECONDS FELT LIKE HOURS**

* * *

No one moved. Hermione took over the situation and rushed forward to kneel at George's side. All the party members were crowded at the door taking in the shocking scene. Hermione crouched down and placed her cheek next to his mouth as her fingers searched for a pulse. There was nothing.

"Does anyone know CPR?" Hermione shouted as she tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose. No one moved, even Fred stood in shock unable to speak as tears fell from his eyes. "Can anyone help me? Please!"

"I'll help," Harry called pushing his way through the crowd leaving a sobbing Ginny at the doorway. Harry crouched down on George's other side and looked up for Hermione's instructions. "What do I do?"

"We'll do a cycle each," Hermione said moving her mouth to hover over Georges. "Just watch me."

Hermione gave George two rescue breaths before she leaned up over him and started compressions on his chest. She did two cycles the first time before letting Harry take over. Harry did everything Hermione asked, and they both took it in turns giving two rescue breaths between each set of thirty compressions.

Time seemed to drag by as Hermione and Harry counted their compression's; Harry was about ready to give up as his arms began to hurt, but Hermione started doing more cycles to make it easier. She wasn't going to stop until he started breathing.

"I'm going to check," Hermione said taking her hands from George's chest. She leaned forward and placed her cheek to hover over George's mouth as her eyes watched his chest. She felt like bursting into a song and dance when George's chest rose on its own. "He's breathing."

"Oh god George," Ginny cried rushing to sit by his feet. "You're unbelievable Hermione, honestly amazing."

"His breathings slow though, has anyone floo'd St. Mungo's?"

"Yeah, Percy went."

"There's something wrong still..." Hermione glanced at the broken glass at her side. She pulled her wand from her pocket and muttered a spell pointing it at the wine spilt on the floor. The wine went a bright gold colour before turning blue. "Poison, damn it! Fred have you got any vixel potion in the shop?" She waited for an answer, but it never came. "Fred! You brother needs you, go get me some vixel potion, please."

Fred never replied but walked over to a kitchen cupboard and pulled out a purple vial and passed it to Hermione.

Hermione carefully undid the lid and tilted into down George's throat while Harry used his wand to make George swallow. A few minutes later Georges breathing increased, and his blue lips turned to a normal colour. His blood was still leaking from the back of his head, so Hermione ripped a towel in half and pressed it against the open wound to slow the blood flow.

The minutes passed by in silence as everyone stood at the doorway watching. Everyone was focused on George and his steady breathing. Angelina was sobbing into Fred's chest; he'd wrapped his arms around her, but hadn't spoken a word or made any eye contact.

A couple of minutes later Percy came running out of the floo closely followed by two medi-witches. They both recognized Hermione and fell to her side as Harry and Ginny moved out the way.

"He's had ten minutes of CPR before I managed to get a pulse, he's banged his head pretty bad, but I'm more concerned about his breathing," Hermione informed the medi-witches. "I found rat poison in his drink, so I gave him some vixel potion to open his airways, but his breathing's still going slow."

The older medi-witch grabbed Hermione hand on George's chest and gave it a squeeze. "You've done well sweetheart; we'll do everything we can for your fiancé ok?"

"Brother, this is Fred's twin George. You'll get a medi-wizard to give him a blood transfusion right? If the poison gets into his heart..."

"We'll do that straight away, I promise. We're going to apparate him to the hospital; we'll find you in the waiting room with his family and let you know what's going on, alright?" The kind witch smiled as the other witch put George in a full body bind and replaced the hand Hermione had against Georges' head with her own. "Hermione, will you show the immediate family to the waiting room? Someone will find you when we know more."

Both medi-witches sat either side of George and apparated away.

"Come on guys," Hermione said grabbing Ginny's hand and leading them to the floo.

~#~#~#~

All the Weasley's were sitting in the waiting room for an hour before they got word that George had been stabilized. Harry had floo'd from the hospital to the Burrow to get Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. As soon as they'd gotten the news that George was alright everyone had rushed over to thank Hermione, who was then handed around the room as everyone thanked her for saving Georges life, apart from Fred. He didn't even move when he heard the news and hadn't even spoken to Hermione.

"You saved my husband," Angelina cried hugging Hermione. "I'll never be able to thank you for that."

"I saved my brother; I care about George and I would have done anything to save him," Hermione replied hugging her back. "They'll probably let you guys visit him now, it takes about an hour for the blood transfusion to work, and then they wake him up."

Angelina nodded and walked out to find a Medi-witch with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley following. Charlie and Bill grabbed a hold of Fred and followed after their parents with Percy and Ginny trailing behind.

"Hey," Harry muttered moving across the now empty waiting room to sit next to Hermione. "You did amazing today, I'm so proud of you."

"I can't believe it happened," Hermione whispered.

"I know Hermione," Harry soothed, placing his hand over hers. "We got him back though, thanks to you. Do you want to go take a nap? I'm sure they will be with George for a few more hours before we can go in. I can come and get you when they're ready, I'm sure he'll want to see you."

"I'm fine Harry, honestly."

"You can hardly keep your eyes open Hermione, you can't sleep on these chairs. Go, the Weasleys have enough drama without you collapsing. Go."

Hermione wiped away a tear, the stress of the day and the drama was getting to her. She felt so emotional, and she knew Harry was just giving the excuse she needed to leave. She needed some time to get over everything.

~#~#~#~

The bed dipping down woke Hermione as she lay on top of the covers. She opened her eyes to find Fred sitting on the edge of the bed watching her.

"Fred," Hermione observed sitting up. "You should be with George."

"You left," Fred said dryly.

"I just... I couldn't..." Hermione sobbed, her face going to Fred's chest as she cried. The images of George on the floor, dead and looking exactly like her boyfriend. It was too much. "I thought he was dead and I didn't know what to do. I froze at first, and I'm meant to be a healer! I was so worried I'd let you lot down until I found that pulse. "

Fred smoothed a hand over her hair in comfort. "It wasn't your fault Hermione, George is fine. Won't shut up and was flirting with the medi-witches when I left so I'm pretty sure George is back to his old self. You saved him, Hermione. You. No one in that room reacted except you, I couldn't speak, even after you got him going again I just couldn't... damn it. Hermione, you never froze. It might have felt forever for you, but that's all in your mind. You went to work straight away. Otherwise, you wouldn't have saved him. He reached up and wiped away a tear. "You're stubborn, hard headed and constantly in search of new information and I love you because of it Granger. You're always ahead of the rest of us; you know what to do no matter what we face, and you aren't scared to speak up when you're wrong. You try to hide your emotions but they are so close to the surface everyone can see how you feel. Thank you for saving my brother. And for the record, I could never hate you."

"You love me?"

"I love you," Fred said as he leaned up to kiss her. "I wouldn't be putting up with those stacks of books I've seen you sneak over if I didn't love you, Granger."

"I think I love you too, it hurts to be away from you. I miss you so much, and the image of just George lying on the floor killed me. I know you're different, I can see the differences between you but when I saw him... god it killed me. I love George, so much as a brother, but the thought of not having you to face our future with scares me, it scares me more than revealing how I feel about you. "

"So you're trying to say you don't mind me either?" Fred joked with a cheeky twinkle in his eye.

"Let me show you," Hermione whispered kissing his neck as her hands trailed down his chest over his shirt. She got to the edge of his shirt and cupped him through his jeans taking Fred by surprise. Hermione started massaging him through the jeans feeling him grow harder the more she pressed. "Let me show you how much I love you, please."

"You don't need to do anything Hermione, I believe you," Fred replied holding back a groan.

"I want to," Hermione replied. She carefully dropped to her knees in front of Fred. Hermione nervously bit her lip as she reached for the button on his jeans and undid it. She pulled down the zip and placed a hand on either side of his jeans making sure to hold the boxers as well and pulled.

Fred couldn't stop staring at her. She was completely mental. Here he was declaring his love for her, and the first thing she wants to do is blow him off. His mind was still in too much shock to refuse her, besides, he knew better than to disagree with something Hermione wanted to do. When he felt her tugging on his jeans, he lifted his hips and wiggled them a bit to help her drag them down. He watched her look down at him and licked her lips, which only caused his cock to jerk.

"You don't have to do this," Fred offered.

"Shut up Fred," Hermione scolded then reached forward to wrap her right hand around his penis. She ran her thumb over the tip of his penis to gather the pre-cum and spread it down his length. She then began to jerk her hand up and down several times before she finally leaned forward to lick his tip. "Mmm," Hermione mumbled taking in his taste.

"Merlin," Fred muttered as his hips jerked forward thrusting himself in her hands. She chuckled at him before leaning forward again to wrap her lips around the head. She'd only done this once before, and it had been the last because Ron hadn't shouted her name when he'd finished. Hermione had spent the rest of the day crying about it.

Hermione sucked him hard and drew her lips further down his penis. She used one hand to stroke the part she couldn't take and the other one to cup and roll his balls. She got three-quarters of the way down before she felt a slight gagging sensation and knew she had hit her limit so she started pulling back and then going as far as she could back down again. When she found a rhythm, she glanced up to watch Fred. His eyes were glued to her and he was withering under her touch. His right hand reached forward to cup her head lightly to stroke her hair.

"I'm so close love," Fred groaned as his hips started thrusting in time with her mouth. He tried to withdraw from her mouth, but she had a firm grip on him and started pressing harder on his balls. Hermione then started humming around his cock which finally pushed Fred over the edge. He finally came screaming her name and thrusting his hips forward into her mouth.

Hermione swallowed every last drop before pulling back. She placed a gentle kiss on the head of his penis before pulling his boxers and jeans up as Fred flopped back onto the bed puffing and panting.

"Christ, you are unbelievable I don't... I've never... Merlin," Fred gasped.

"So you enjoyed it?" Hermione asked lying down next to him.

"Amazing," Fred muttering rolling onto his back and pulling her towards him. He placed a hand on her abdomen, gently rubbing as he placed kissed along her neck. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know I just wanted too," Hermione shrugged.

"Well, if these are pregnancy hormones then I'm going to have to keep you knocked up throughout our marriage. I'm sure we can beat seven kids, I mean we've only got five left to go after these two."

"Hmm you can carry the rest then," Hermione giggled.

"Going to let me return the favour?" Fred asked moving his kisses down toward her cleavage. "I've missed the girls and I'm sure they've missed me."

"The girls?" Hermione snorted pushing Fred off her. "You can thank me later; we should be getting back to the hospital."

"Maybe we should ask the girls, they seem eager to see me," Fred said noticing her hardened nipples through her party dress.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Hermione laughed walking towards the floo. "If you're too tired then just stay here, I'm sure I can sort the girls out later by myself."

"Git," Fred muttered standing up and walking over to the floo and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You've just sucked the energy out of my Granger, pun intended."

Hermione grabbed a handful of powder and floo'd to the hospital. She was still allowed to apparate for another month until it was deemed unsafe for pregnancy, but she tried to floo when she could. It was the safer mode of transport for a pregnant witch and having twins made Hermione even more wary about her safety.

"Thank God," Harry exclaimed the moment they both appeared in the floo at St. Mungo's. "George has been asking for you for ages; we were just about to send a search party out for you."

Ginny, Percy and Charlie were all stood behind Harry nodding in agreement.

"I'll wait in the waiting area, go see your brother," Hermione told Fred kissing his check. "Give him my love."

"I think Harry's confused you," Percy said stepping forward "George has been asking..."

"You mean complaining," Charlie Interrupted. "Asking is putting it nicely, and he's been demanding for her ever since he woke up. I feel sorry for Ang, to be honest, imagine marrying that. Could be worse though, couldn't it? She could have married his twin instead."

"Stupid git," Fred muttered as Charlie winked at Hermione.

"Hold on, George has been asking for me?" Hermione asked.

"Demanding," Charlie corrected. "Yeah and you better hurry up and go see him before the Medi-witches kick him out."

"Oh erm..." Hermione said glancing at Fred.

"Come on," Fred chuckled grabbing Hermione's hand and tugging her along. Fred led Hermione along the corridor until they came to a single small room with laughter coming from inside. If you couldn't tell from all the laughter, it was George's room it was very obvious from all the ginger people crowded inside.

"Oh Hermione dear, Come on everyone out," Mrs. Weasley ordered pulling her husband with her. "I can never thank you enough for saving my son dear, I owe you so much, but I'll let you have some time in private with him first."

Mrs. Weasley kissed Hermione on the cheek and then dragged the rest of her children except Fred out the room. Angelina gave George a quick kiss before leaving then the room; she made sure to hug Hermione on the way out.

George looked loads better than when Hermione had last seen him. He was still a bit pale, but he looked much healthier than last time. He was wearing a white and the blue hospital gown that he'd apparently been forced to wear; he had a look of disgust every time he glanced down. The back of his head was bandaged, and there was a tube fixed to his arm giving him blood, he had lost a lot while Hermione was trying to restart his heart.

"Hey," George smiled weakly.

"Hey," Hermione smiled back.

"Glad to see you looking better George, I'll go check on Mum and then grab you some food Mione, you must be starving."

"Thank you," Hermione said kissing Fred on the cheek. "We won't be long."

Fred nodded at them both, Kissed Hermione again and then went in search of food shutting the door behind him.

"Going to just stand there or are you going to come give me a hug?" George asked. Hermione couldn't contain herself any longer. She burst into tears and ran across the room throwing herself into Georges waiting arms. He held her as she sobbed and before long she was lying on the bed next to him snuggled into his side. "You alright? Did they check you over?"

"I'm fine, nothing happened to me," Hermione sobbed as George wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm glad you're alright, you really scared me."

"Thank you for saving me," George whispered kissing the top of Hermione's head.

"Don't thank me; you never have to thank me. You're my brother, you've been there for me and tonight I was there for you. It's how it's meant to be."

"This means I'm your favourite you know," George informed her with a chuckle. "Can't go saving my life with a magic snog then choose Charlie as the favourite."

"Harry helped, so technically the magic snog was also from Harry," Hermione laughed. "But if it makes you feel better, you are my favourite brother, apart from Harry of course."

"Harry doesn't count," George muttered. "So that'll make me the favourite uncle as well."

"Yes, don't tell Charlie, I'd hate to see a dragon tamer cry," Hermione said. "Are you alright George? You're sweating, the potions are not wearing off, is it?"

"I need to tell you something, but it's... I really don't want to," George said pulling Hermione closer to his side.

"Just tell me, please."

"It was your wine; did you drink any of it?" George asked glancing nervously down at her stomach.

"No, I didn't I...How did you know it was the drink? Did someone explain?"

"Yeah," George nodded, "Medi-wizard said it was the drink, you know what was in that drink right Mione?"

"Yes I did a spell, it was rat poison."

"No, it wasn't, it was abortion potion. The medi-witch said they have similar properties so the spell would have shown the same thing." George said stroking Hermione's hair as his own tears shone "Someone tried to get you to abort the babies."


	12. Protecting What's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermiones' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I've updated all the previous chapters to the current story that's at fanfiction.net. Please start from the beginning of the story as I have changed a few things. Lots of chapters coming soon.  
> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta ItsInMyBlood for doing an amazing job.

* * *

**PROTECTING WHAT'S MINE**

* * *

It was sickening to think that someone would dare try to kill her babies. What kind of person did that? During the chaos of attempting to save George, nobody had even thought about who had actually tried to poison her. It was obvious really. Lavender had been taunting her for weeks; she'd even given her the glass of wine which had held the poison. Lavender had tried to kill her children and had ended up hurting George instead. She never got along with Lavender, even in school they clashed, but it still shocked Hermione that she would go this far.

"It's alright; you didn't drink any of it. The babies are safe," George reassured her planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Whoever did this is going to pay, no one tries to poison my wife-in-law and gets away with it."

Hermione chose to overlook the fact that George had called her his wife-in-law, she had other things to focus on at the moment. "It was Lavender. You drank from the cup that Lavender gave me."

"No surprise there," George muttered "Fred's going to flip when he finds outs, you know that right? He's been pretty calm when you've been getting to know him, but he's pretty possessive when it comes to his family."

"It's really late, waiting until the morning wouldn't hurt, right?"

"Sure. There's Auror's coming first thing in the morning anyway. I'll explain the situation and that'll give you time to tell him. Just a suggestion, make sure he's sitting down and don't spend the night at the Burrow if she's there. If he finds this out and realises, you'd spent the night under the same roof as her he'll probably have a breakdown."

"You're starting to scare me, George."

George's expression softened at her concern and he ran a hand down her cheek. "Someone tried to kill his babies and hurt his fiancé, of course, he's going to be upset. I'm practically their second father and I'm upset about all this."

"You're what?" Hermione asked leaning away from his hug to look at his eyes. Neither noticed the door opening. "Care to explain how you're the second father; last time I checked it was only Fred there that night."

"Hey it's not my fault you get us mixed up," George shrugged "Why don't you do a DNA test to prove I'm not the dad?"

"You git you know it'll match, you and Fred have the same DNA," Hermione said hitting his arm.

"Ouch, got an abusive wife here Freddie, sure you don't want a divorce?" George said glancing at his twin standing in the doorway.

"I think I'll have to make her my wife first," Fred smiled "Haven't walked in on some dirty little secret have I?"

"Oh yes, Mione and I have been having it off since you got her pregnant. Apparently it was only one kid before we started," George said grinning at his brother.

"That good we split the cell?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow at George.

Fred snorted glancing between the two. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better Georgy."

"Lots better, I reckon you and your lovely wife…"

"Fiancé," Fred corrected interrupting George.

"Yes fiancé, anyway I reckon you and your lovely pregnant lover should head home and grab some sleep before she ends up sharing my bed."

"Don't think Ang would be too pleased about that," Fred agreed.

"Please," Angelina called entering the room. "If she can put up with him she can stay and give me a break. I've heard nothing but bad jokes since he woke up."

"I love you too dear," George smiled then leaned over to kiss Hermione's cheek. "Alright Freddie, get my kids home, fed and rested before Hermione passes out."

"Just because you could be their father based on DNA doesn't mean you are," Hermione complained getting up from the bed. "Good luck Angelina."

"Thanks, I think I'm going to need it," Angelina agreed moving to George's side.

"See you, George," Fred and Hermione both called before leaving the room.

"I'm glad you and George get on, I was kind of worried about it, to be honest," Fred said walking down the corridor with Hermione.

"I've always thought of Harry as my brother, but I think George feels like that too. Maybe a big brother, someone who keeps an eye on me," Hermione explained grabbing Fred's hand and entwining their fingers. "Does it bother you?"

"No, it's nice to see you both get along. George feels a bit protective of you to be honest. He's always been keeping me in check."

"Really?"

"You're kidding, right? He's been sending me letters ever day of his honeymoon asking about you and the baby. Making sure you're not overworked, you're eating and sleeping. Honestly, he's worse than mum sometimes. We're never going to be able to get rid of him when the twins get here."

Hermione just laughed in response as they headed to the floo. None of the Weasley's was in sight so she assumed they'd headed home for the night. Hermione was grateful, she really was exhausted. "Can I stay at yours tonight?"

"You don't have to ask that, you're always welcome. Besides I've been to get you some food at the shop, wouldn't want you three getting hungry."

Fred kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling her into the floo.

~#~#~#~

Hermione was having a fantastic dream about Fred's skilled hands when a loud noise woke her. Fred was snoring behind her, burrowing his face into her hair while his hand cradled her stomach. She'd almost convinced herself that it had been a noise in her dream when she heard the sound again.

Hermione struggled out of Fred's grip and stood up, tugging the edge of Fred's shirt that she was wearing. She'd really have to remember to leave clothes here but to be honest she didn't mind sleeping in his shirts. They smelt just like him and they were perfect for her pregnant stomach.

Grabbing her wand from the table she slowly crept to the kitchen. There was rubbish everywhere, they hadn't had time to clean up after the party and they were both so tired when they got to the flat they headed straight to bed and ate in there.

She'd just been about to fire a spell when she saw a figure move behind her in the sitting room. Just as she raised her wand to aim, she recognised him. Lee was stood in the corner of the living room clutching the toaster mumbling to it. He didn't even look up to meet her eyes but was focused on the appliance in his arms, the twin's toaster in fact.

"Lee?" Hermione called stepping forward, but Lee moved away and bumped into the wall.

"It's my toaster, you can't have it. No, no, no," Lee mumbled before planting a kiss on the toaster.

"Erm… Lee… Why don't we get you home? I'm sure Katie's missing you right?"

"No!" Lee shouted dropping the toaster and racing over to Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his head into her cleavage. "I love you, you're mine, no one else's."

"Lee!" Hermione shouted trying to push him off. "Honestly Lee, get off."

"Oi!" Fred shouted wondering into the living room wearing only boxes. "What do you think you're doing Lee?"

"See Lee, it's Fred. He's your friend, he'll help you get home," Hermione tried to convince him, but he clung to her.

"No, no your mine only mine," Lee mumbled burying his head between her breasts through the shirt. "Mine, mine, mine."

"Come on Lee," Fred said harshly, pulling him off Hermione. He held Lee by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards the floo. Fred grabbed some powder and shouted Lees house making the boy disappear. He then marched back over to Hermione looking outraged.

"Fred?" Hermione asked cupping his check. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing. "Are you alright?"

"After everything that's happened today, you still go wandering off in the middle of the night when you hear a noise? It could have been anyone, someone could have hurt you," Fred replied gritting his teeth. He stepped forward to bury his face in her neck as his hand wandered over the top of her shirt. His fingers opened one of the buttons of his shirt between her breasts and he slipped his hand inside. "Mmmm, no bra."

Fred's hand skimmed over her breasts rubbing gently against them but quickly stopped when he heard a squeak escape, Hermione.

She did want Fred, recently she seemed to always want him but she was fuming. He was turning into a Neanderthal and that wasn't something she would put up with. After all she had gone around the country with Harry Potter trying to kill Voldemort.

"They're sore," Hermione lied.

"Hmm shame," Fred said kissing her neck and withdrawing his hand. "We'll talk about this in the morning but let's get some sleep."

Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and led her back towards the bedroom. He still seemed upset and angry about what had happened. To be honest it confused Hermione immensely, he'd always seemed easy going.

He'd tried to hold Hermione's hand, but she'd shake him off. She was a little angry with him. "Don't Fred."

"I'm sorry baby it was just a shock that's all, waking up with you gone and shouting in the sitting room," Fred admitted "Then walking in on another man touching you…"

"I'm sorry Fred, I should have woken you, but Lee didn't mean any harm," Hermione apologised climbing into bed.

"It's a good job it was mine and George's fault for Lee being like that or else I would have killed him," Fred said climbing into bed with Hermione, he snuggled in behind her frame, resting his hand on her stomach. "He had his hands all over you, the git. Ugh, I'm going to kill him in the morning, touching my fiancé," Fred kissed her cheek "I love you."

"I love you too Fred. Only you."

~#~#~#~

"I think we need to talk Fred," Hermione announced the next morning as they both lay snuggled up in bed. They'd been awake an hour already just listening to the peace of the morning. Hermione was trying to work up the courage to talk to Fred.

"Alright. I'm really sorry about last night 'Mione. It's just seeing him all over you really got to me, I've never felt like that before, especially towards Lee," Fred explained snuggling closer to Hermione and pressing a kiss against her neck. "You forgive me right?"

"Oh I didn't mean that but yes Fred I forgive your little macho man episode. I know you're protective of me and the twins, but you need to trust me a bit. I can handle myself, I helped Harry defeat Voldemort," Hermione leaned back and grabbed the hand resting on her stomach, entwining their fingers. He needed to know the truth and it was just killing Hermione inside to keep it from him. The fact that she'd come so close to losing the babies. It was already bad enough Fred had almost lost his twin brother.

Sitting up straighter, Hermione met Fred's eyes as she explained. "George found out what was in the glass that made him have such a reaction to the potion. The properties are so similar that it was impossible to tell apart when I did my diagnostic test yesterday with the glass," Hermione explained. She saw the worried look in Fred's eyes and quickly continued. "It was an abortion potion. It was in the wine glass Lavender gave me. The potion was meant for me."

Fred never spoke, it felt like an enough worse reaction than seeing him explode. His eyes simply moved to Hermione's stomach and placed it on her stomach. It was too early to feel them kicking, but Fred didn't seem to care.

"Fred," Hermione whispered, a tear in her eyes at seeing him so upset, broken at her news. "They are both fine, I never touched a drop. The twins are fine, please speak to me. Say something."

Hermione watched in shock as Fred climbed off the bed, grabbing a shirt and quickly doing up the buttons as he faced away from her. When his shirt was on and he'd had time to calm down, he turned back to her, his eyes still fierce with anger at her news. "I need to go to mums," Fred told her, his voice hoarse. "I can't let her get away with this Hermione. She tried to kill our babies; she attempted to Kill my brother. I came so close to losing the people I love, I need to see her." Leaning down he lifted her shirt to place a kiss on her stomach before jumping up to get dressed. "I love you Hermione and I'll be back soon. I promise I'll make it up to you for the rest of the morning, but I need to have this out with her. I'll be back soon, stay here and take care of my sons. Daddy will be back soon."

"Fred," Hermione complained sitting up, her eyes drifted down as he began to pull fresh boxers on but she quickly lifted her eyes trying to focus. It was too late though because from the smirk on Fred's face he had apparently caught her. "Please don't do this, I don't want you getting into trouble, let the Auror's sort it, please."

"I won't hurt her, I promise. I just want to have a chat. I'll be back soon then so we can finish what we started."

"Whatever, go get arrested, I don't care. I'll just run off with Percy while you're in Azkaban for the next twenty years."

"Percy?"

"He's got a nice bum."

"Excuse me?" Fred asked startled. "You're joking, right? Of course, you are. You'd never go for someone like him."

"Well, I'll write to you in prison and let you know."

Fred never replied. He couldn't get over Hermione's comment on Percy. He'd been told by friends that pregnancy hormones sent women crazy but Percy? That was mental. She was definitely going crazy if she was getting hot under the collar for Percy, ugh.

Fred kissed Hermione goodbye and jumped into the floo to go to the burrow. Some psychotic bitch had tried to abort his babies. She was going to pay.

"Oh, Fred!" Molly called the second Fred appeared in the floo. "Everyone's here, George is at the hospital with Angelina still, but he should be coming home soon. I was calling everybody here to celebrate everything turning out so well."

"Are Ron and Lavender here?" Fred asked stepping out of the floo.

"Yes they're just in the kitchen, I know she's not meant to be here but… is everything alright Fred?"

Fred didn't answer; he strode straight past his mother and entered the kitchen. Everyone was crowded around the table happily chatting. Even Percy and Arthur had managed to get the day off work.

"Lavender!" Fred shouted marching straight over to the blonde girl who was crowded over a wedding magazine with Ginny. He didn't pause as he flicked his hand, his wand still in his pocket and Lavender slammed back against the wall. Fred had always been rather good with the odd wandless magic spell. "Going to tell the family what you did or shall I?" Fred asked, moving over to Lavender.

"Fred!" Arthur scolded racing up to his son.

"What hell are you doing?" Ron shouted trying to pull Fred of his girlfriend, but he wouldn't budge.

"Anyone know what actually happened last night?" Fred asked scanning the room. "Anyone have any idea what almost happened?" after a long pause and no reply Fred continue. "This witch slipped an abortion potion into a drink then offered it to Hermione. If it hadn't of been for George, then Hermione would have been the one laying up in the hospital with an empty stomach. Going to defend your precious girlfriend now Ron?"

"She never did that, you're stupid," Ron scoffed.

"Lavender?" Charlie asked stepping forward next to Fred. "Did you put something in Hermione's drink?"

"No!" Lavender croaked tugging at Fred's hand that was now pressed against her shoulder to keep her in place. "I never did that, I just gave Hermione the drink. Someone asked me to give it to her; they said she asked for it."

"Who?"

"What the hell are you listening to her for?" Fred growled at Charlie. "She's a lying bitch."

"Fred!" Molly called "You don't use that language."

"I swear it's true but I…" Lavender stuttered, "I erm… I can't remember who, Ron had just popped to the bathroom after we got back and then the next thing I know someone had asked me to give Hermione the drink."

"Someone modified her memory," Ron observed finally managing to pull Fred off. "Now back off and leave her alone."

"She stays away from Hermione," Fred demanded, stepping towards Ron. "You both stay away from her and when these babies come I don't want either of you in their lives. If you're choosing her over your brother and the girl you've been best friends with for years, then we're done Ron, I mean it."

"Fine by me. Lavender wouldn't do that, I know her."

Something seemed to explode in Fred. All the tension, stress and fear for his family became too much and before he knew it, he swung his fist back and slammed it into the side of Ron's face. Ron stumbled back from the force but luckily Percy caught him before he hit his head against the wall.

"I know they say redheads are fiery, but this is just taking it too far," Charlie commented, pushing his youngest brother back to keep him apart from Fred. "Ronnikins, let's get this girl of yours home before Fred has another explosion of manly feelings, alright?"


	13. A Weasley Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta ItsInMyBlood for doing an amazing job.

**Summary:** Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermione's side though. Can they discover whose out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

 

** A WEASLEY CHRISTMAS **

* * *

 

"You're joking?" Hermione asked leaning forward to grab some popcorn from the middle of the bed.

It had been a couple of days since the incident at the party and only a few days were left until Christmas. Fred had been really protective with Hermione and begged her to stay with him until things calmed down. She knew the real reason was that he was scared of her going to the Burrow with Lavender and Ron there.

Fred hadn't told her what had happened in the kitchen so when he'd gone off to the suppliers for the shop both George and Charlie had popped by. The three of them had then grabbed some popcorn and the boys jumped onto the bed with Hermione, lying on either side of her. Apparently George was very keen to know what his twin had been up to as well.

"Yeah, so then Ron dragged Lavender out of the kitchen and we're all standing in the kitchen like idiots trying to decide what to do," Charlie explained "I mean it's a hard choice, choosing between the witch that hits me all the time then blames it on hormones or the blonde bimbo that hates everyone. What's a guy to do?"

"You made the right choice," George said nudging Hermione "I would have taken Lavender's side too."

"Gits," Hermione muttered. "No one has to choose sides, Ron and Fred will sort this out. They have to. It's nearly Christmas."

"You're sure about that?" George asked. "Fred's pretty hard headed, he wouldn't even tell me what happened. I think he's more annoyed that Ron doesn't believe him than about the auror's dropping the case."

"Yeah he was pretty angry about that," Hermione agreed.

"Dad had to stop him from marching into the ministry and confronting Kingsley about it. Can't believe they dropped it, though. It nearly killed you, George, how can they let that go?"

"No evidence," George shrugged. "They can't prove it was Lavender because there were too many people at the party. At least our nephews are alright."

George placed his hand on Hermione's stomach rubbing it slightly.

"It could be girls," Hermione muttered pulling Charlie's hand to join George's on her stomach and placing her own on top. "Can't believe that I'm fourteen weeks already, it seems like yesterday when that grumpy man told me I was pregnant."

"Yeah," George laughed. "Then you passed out, that was brilliant. That's one to tell the kids when they're older. Mommy loved you so much she passed out and Uncle Charlie had to carry her up the stairs."

"Yeah then mommy beat Uncle Charlie with a pillow and threatened him," Charlie added. "God your stomach's growing by the day, its loads bigger than I last saw it at the party."

"Oi!" George said moving his hand from Hermione's stomach to slap Charlie's head. "You don't go around calling pregnant women fat, you've got to ease them into the news. Like this. Hermione, you look wonderful and you're really health."

"You're still calling me fat!" Hermione yelled pushing George off the bed. "I definitely went for the right twin. I feel sorry for Ang when she gets pregnant."

"Ang is a very lucky lady Mione."

"Shut up," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "I'm bored and most the shops are shut, any ideas?"

"Want to make out?" George suggested jumping back on the bed. "Don't worry I'll get rid of Charlie."

"Stop being creepy George, it would be like kissing my brother."

"How do you work that one out?" Charlie asked eyeing George curiously. "You're shagging his twin and they're identical so…"

"George and Fred are entirely different people. I'm in love with Fred, not George."

"Thanks, I was going to let you help me with the Christmas tree but you can sod off now. I'll get Ang to help after work."

"I love you too George but as a brother, nothing creepy," Hermione explained kissing Georges cheek. "I love you too Charlie."

"How come I always seem to find you in bed with one of my brothers?" Fred asked pushing open the bedroom door. "Now you're in bed with two of my brothers. I'm going to have to start locking you in this room."

"Ang is at work and Lee's fine in the shop. Got bored so we came up here to entertain your fiancé," George explained.

When George had finally returned home to the flat things had been a bit awkward at first. Hermione and Fred were moving into the new flat above the joke shop they were currently getting refurbished. George and Angelina were going to live in the current flat but until Fred and Hermione's wedding that meant they were all living together. Technically Hermione was supposed to be living at the Burrow but hadn't been home in over a week.

* * *

 

"Merry Christmas baby," Fred whispered in Hermione's ear before flipping her onto her back, he pulled the blanket off her and moved her silk night dress up to reveal her black lacy knickers and small baby bump.

"Fred," Hermione groaned waking up. "What are you doing?"

"It's the boys first Christmas, shush," Fred said moving his lips down to kiss her stomach. "Merry Christmas lads, even though mommy's grumpy. She's just hormonal so we'll let that slide. You'll get used to that, woman are always in a mood because of PMS so…"

"Finish that sentence and those hormones will kill you."

"See lads, when you both get here, we're going to have to stick together. Women are mental, but we still love your mum, she can be nice sometimes."

"I'm really going to hurt you," Hermione warned. "And if they're girls I'm sure they're both very offended."

Fred smirked at her before kissing his way up her body till he got her lips. His hand was slowly working its way up her night dress towards his favourite part of her body when the door burst open.

"Come on kids let's keep things PG for Christmas. Wouldn't want Santa getting upset and taking all his presents back," George called glancing at the pair on the bed. "Oh, and Hermione, Fantastic legs."

"Git! He's obsessed with your legs," Fred muttered pulling the blanket back over Hermione's legs. "Come on we better get up, he's serious about Christmas and he will be back if we don't get up."

Hermione pulled on a silk dressing gown she'd brought over from the Burrow and Fred pulled on some jogging bottoms over his boxers. He didn't bother with a shirt and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her into the living room where an excited George and a tired Angelina were.

"Merry Christmas," Angelina greeted hugging Hermione then Fred.

"Happy Christmas," Hermione smiled before pulling an also shirtless George in for a hug. "Seeing as it's Christmas, you're making breakfast right?"

"Hmm… I suppose I should, full English anyone?" George smirked releasing Hermione to kiss Angelina's cheek. The three of them all called a collection of 'yes' and then placed their orders.

"So babe," Fred said appearing from the kitchen with his twin who was now in a 'kiss the chef' apron. "Georgy and I here put our heads together for your Christmas present."

Fred had a handful of gifts and placed them on Hermione's lap, taking a seat next to her.

"Really?" Hermione asked glancing at the heavy presents on her lap.

"Sure, dig in," George chuckled.

The wrapping paper was from their Christmas collection in the joke shop. It had tiny Santa's on a broomstick flying around the paper occasionally bumping into another Santa. She eagerly unwrapped the presents, the first few were books. They were Healing books, one of which explained how to become a private healing, visitor.

Healing visitors didn't work in the hospital like Mungo's, instead they had their own private client list which they visited going to the patients houses. This meant the healer could pick their own hours and they were their own boss. It was something Hermione had been thinking about if she passed the exams next week. At least she could work her schedule around the babies when it was time for her to go back to work. The next present was a silver fob watch which had her name engraved. The rest of the gifts were some things she knew George had picked, a super-sized bar of white chocolate, a pair of slip Proof welly's and some joke products from the shop.

"Thank you," Hermione said running her hand over the Healing visitor book. "I've really been thinking about it actually, I can't believe you both actually got me it."

"You know I actually listen to you when you explain your career right?" Fred said raising an eyebrow. "I don't just nod along like a certain brother of mine."

"OI!" George called heading back towards the kitchen. "I happen to listen to everything my darling wife says, I can't remember everything."

"Like getting her sizes mixed up?"

"Sod off," George muttered entering the living room with an arm full of Angelina's presents. "These are from me and my annoying twin."

Angelina's pile was a similar size to Hermione's. The twins had bought her some books for her work, her favourite sweets and some alcohol.

Once Angelina had opened her presents and George had checked on the breakfast, Hermione went with Angelina to get the twins their presents from under the tree. She'd spent the last few weeks struggling with the twins presents so she had eventually gone to Angelina and both girls decided to buy their presents together.

Both girls split the presents and gave half of the pile to their other halves.

"Working together girls?" George grinned.

"Sounds dangerous," Fred said eyeing his pile.

"Could be a bomb, get rid of us for good."

"Shut up and open them," Angelina said leaning over to hit both the twins on the head. "Before Hermione and I take them back."

Fred and George gave their own girl a quick kiss before opening their presents. Hermione and Angelina had bought them World Cup tickets, this year it was being held in Brazil so the girls had booked a hotel for the four of them for the weekend. There were also jumpers, shirts and an extensive collection of muggle alcohol for the boys to experiment with.

"World Cup tickets," Fred whispered glancing at the tickets and then at Hermione. "We're going to the World Cup?"

"Unless you'd rather stay," Hermione shrugged. "I'm sure I could find someone else to share a room with for the weekend if you don't want too."

"I love you," Fred grinned kissing Hermione's lips before leaning over to give Angelina a slobbery kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, girls!"

"Yeah, thanks, girls," George said kissing both of them. "This is amazing, it must have cost a fortune though and to get them so late…"

"It's thanks to Hermione," Angelina said ignoring the shushing sound Hermione directed her way. "She flirted them from some guy at the ministry, got him to sell them at a good price too."

"Flirted with some guy huh?" Fred asked with a pretend scowl. "How exactly did you pay for them?"

"He wanted money, but I managed to bargain him down to a night of passion, not a bad deal was it?" Hermione joked.

"Sense of humour as well as brains," George laughed standing up to go check on breakfast "She's a keeper."

"Night of passion was it?" Fred asked placing his gifts down and stepping towards Hermione until she came into contact with the wall behind her. "I'll have to hunt him down and kill him, touching my girl. Anyway, the boys wouldn't have let you, they've got my back."

Fred moved one hand down to rub her stomach while the other hand cupped her cheek.

"Can't do much in the womb can they?" Hermione giggled placing her hands around his neck.

"They'd make you queasy or something; we had words the other night when you were asleep. The boys are totally on my side, sticking up for their dad."

"I've got no idea how you put up with him," Angelina said picking up her pile of presents to put in her and Georges room. "I thought George was bad enough."

"Hmm… I've got no idea," Hermione smirked at Fred placing her hands on her stomach and rubbing. "God I'm starving."

"Come on George, my woman wants breakfast!" Fred shouted before leaning forward to capture Hermione's bottom lip with his own.

"Christ, I'm going to go all Umbridge on you two and keep you separated if you both don't stop doing that," George complained holding a plate of breakfast. "It's like having a pair of teenagers living in the house."

"Just because you're not getting any…"Fred started, but a swift elbow from Hermione cut him off.

"I'm getting plenty."

"Yeah but it's different isn't it?" Fred said raising an eyebrow. "It's the law, you two have to shag so many times a week or else you break the law."

"Yeah well, a couple of weeks mate and our Hermione will be sticking a wall of pillows between you too," George grinned winking at Hermione. "Once these twins get here then Hermione doesn't have to shag you again, only need to have two kids according to law remember?"

"Oh sod off," Fred mumbled kissing Hermione again before she wandered off with her breakfast.

"Oh Happy Christmas Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled pulling Hermione into a hug.

Harry, Ginny, Charlie, Stacey, Mr. Weasley and Percy were all sitting around the living room when Hermione, the twins and Angelina arrived. They already had on their 'Weasley' jumpers including Stacey and Harry.

"Oh hello Mum," George scoffed taking a seat on the floor because the chairs were already full. "Merry Christmas, nice to see you. Not as If I spent last week in a hospital or anything. Pushed aside for Hermione Granger, never thought I'd see the day."

"She's carrying her grandchildren, of course, she loves her more," Angelina said taking a seat on Georges lap.

"Oh don't start that," Mrs. Weasley scowled heading back to the kitchen. "I love all my children the same."

Fred stepped out the floo behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach. "She means that we're all loved the same, but she loves your stomach more."

Hermione elbowed Fred in the stomach and took a step forward. Honestly, it was like being back at Hogwarts with a common room full of first years.

She went to take a seat on the floor when both Harry and Percy jumped up to offer their seats. Hermione tried to insist that she was fine but after a small argument Hermione found herself between Ginny and Charlie on the three seater couch while Harry sat with Fred, George and Angelina on the floor playing a game of chess.

"When will they start to kick?" Charlie asked placing his hand on top of Hermione's floral pattern top.

"About twenty weeks I think," Hermione answered as Ginny's hand joined Charlie's. "Fred's the father, but no one seems to man handle him."

"Oh shut up Mione, Aunt Ginny wants some time with her nieces," Ginny complained. "Are you spending the night here?"

"I erm…" Hermione mumbled as she felt Fred's gaze on her. "You want me too?"

"Please, you're my maid of honour and I've only got one night to do everything before the wedding, there's so much to do and I could really use your help."

"Ok then, why don't we make it a girls night?" Hermione suggested glancing at Angelina. "We could drag Angelina over if we can separate her from George…"

"Oh I'm definitely up for it, it'll be nice to have a break from him actually," Angelina said.

"Oi!" George shouted tickling her sides causing Angelina to wiggle in his grip. "What do you mean a break?"

"Kids that's enough," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. "Arthur could you at least try to control them? Dinner's ready."

"Good," Hermione said jumping up. "Where are Bill and Fleur?"

"In-laws," Charlie said standing up. "Apparently Bill's so under the thumb he can't visit his own family for Christmas, sappy git."

"Maybe he just wants to make Fleur happy, that's not a bad thing."

"You're only saying that because you have Fred twisted around your little finger."

"What are you talking about?" Stacey said hitting Charlie's chest. "If she said jump, you'd ask how high."

Charlie scowled at both of them and walked away muttering under his breath.

"Don't you laugh Potter," Ginny warned nudging Harry. "She's had you under her thumb since the first year with the troll,"

* * *

 

Hermione leaned against the wall outside of the burrow. It was covered in snow and the ground was really icy, but at least it wasn't snowing anymore. She hated snow, Hermione always seemed to fall over at the worst times and she had no plans to do so while she was pregnant.

"Hey," Fred called walking out of the burrow door towards Hermione. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine it's just…"

"Ron?"

"I know it's his own stubborn fault, but I thought we could put it all aside for one day. This new marriage law and this pregnancy has really pushed him too far. I think I've lost him forever."

"You haven't," Fred muttered pulling her off the cold wall and wrapping his arms around her. "You and Ron have always had some sort of weird friendship that no one could ever understand. I'm probably the reason he never came here tonight, but it'll be alright. Ron's just struggling with the fact that the two of you were better off friends rather than partners."

Hermione smiled at Fred, kissed him lightly on the lips and leaned forward to rest her cold cheek against his chest. "You're so lovely, how did I ever get so lucky?"

"Having your wicked way with me when I was drunk probably," Fred chuckled, his chest vibrated against Hermione. "I'm fortunate to have you, don't think any other bird would have put up with me the way you have. Next year it won't be just us, we'll have two little lads with us for Christmas."

"Or girls," Hermione corrected. "We'll be a proper little family."

"Sure you want to stay with my sister tonight?" Fred asked. "I could sneak you back to the flat if you preferred my company."

"I've got to help Ginny and I've barely seen her. I'm sure you'll be alright for one night, you've always got George to keep your company."

"Hmm," Fred muttered pulling back from Hermione's grip. She was about to ask if she'd upset him when he reached inside his brown jacket and produced a small square box wrapped in red paper. "Guess I should give you your last Christmas present now then."

"Oh Fred, you shouldn't have," Hermione said as Fred passed her the present. Fred rolled his eyes and encouraged her to open it.

Gently unwrapping it Hermione found a square shaped box. The top of the box had Henley Jewellers written across it in gold handwriting. When she opened the lid, there was a silver necklace with a locket hanging from it.

"Oh Fred it's lovely," Hermione sobbed.

"Open it."

When she opened the locket there were two pictures inside, one was her mother and the other was her father. The back was engraved with 'Forever in your heart'.

"Oh goodness."

"It wasn't meant to make you cry love; I just thought it would be nice to have them with you on your wedding day. Even if it's not in person then they'll be there in spirit," Fred said wiping the tears from the corners of Hermione's eyes.

"I love you so much," Hermione declared before throwing her arms around Fred's neck and planting kisses on every bit of skin she could reach. "It's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"I love you too baby, I'd do anything for you and the twins."

"Oi!" A voice called from the doorway. "I've heard that pregnant women are randy but for Christ sake Freddie, you can't shag her outside in the snow."

"I'm going to kill him," Fred mumbled against Hermione's neck. "The only twins around here will be in your stomach."

"You can't kill George," Hermione giggled.

"Fuck sakes man," A new voice called. "Shag her in the spare room at least; you'll freeze your bullocks off out here."

"Least then Hermione can have a real man," George agreed.

"Bet he hasn't even motor boated those beauties on her chest, such a waste of a pregnant woman."

"Ok," Hermione said releasing Fred. "You kill George and I'll kill Charlie then we'll meet back here and move countries."

"You know motor boat was a compliment, right?" A nervous Charlie asked stepping behind George. "I'm just saying that we've all noticed the bust increase, would be a shame not to take advantage of them right?"

"Go get him, babe," Fred encouraged as Hermione rushed towards the pair and Charlie dashed off into the house.

"You know it was a joke, right Freddie?" George asked as Hermione raced past him after Charlie. "You wouldn't hurt your twin right?"

"Run!" Fred warned before sprinting after him.


	14. Revelations and Mood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermione's side though. Can they discover whose out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta ItsInMyBlood for doing an amazing job.

"You're actually waiting for the wedding?" Angelina asked grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl as the three girls sat on Ginny's bed with wedding magazines scattered everywhere.

"I know it's stupid and it's not as if we haven't had sex before," Hermione said placing her hand on her rounding stomach. Her bump had grown, it wasn't too big, but people could now at least tell that she was pregnant and not just overweight. "It's just…"

"You're nervous so you're making excuses," Angelina cut in. "Honestly you being silly, you and Fred are mad for each other and you've already admitted that the hormones are making you horny. Just jump Fred and get on with it. It'll be awkward the first time but after that you'll be okay. You already know what he's like and according to Katie he's pretty good. She had loads of one night stands with him when we were out at parties."

A deliberate cough from Ginny stopped Angelina from her ramblings.

"I erm... ok," Hermione muttered glancing down at the wedding hairstyles magazine she was holding. "They used to get together a lot then?"

"No they didn't," Ginny said, "I would have known. Anyway, they were winding each other up at the twin party. They've definitely never been together."

"Oh, they have," Angelina said "They kept it really quiet, George and I only know because we caught them before when they didn't realise anyone was there. Katie's admitted to me, though, apparently they've been having it for years…"

"Ang!" Ginny scolded placing a hand on Hermione's back. "That was probably a long time ago Hermione, Fred wouldn't dare do anything like that now."

"Oh god no!" Angelina shouted realising her mistake. "Oh god I never meant it like that Hermione, oh crap I just meant that… well, I don't know what my point was but Fred would never… I mean it's been ages since…"

"When was the last time?" Hermione asked as tears trickled down her cheeks. Fred would never cheat on her, she knew that. The fact that he never told her hurt her, they weren't meant to keep secrets.

"Ages," Angelina said instantly before mumbling "Probably."

"He wouldn't," Ginny said placing a hand on Hermione's back. "He's not an idiot like Ron, he's mental about you. Just ask him and he'll tell you. Now come on let's talk about something else, should I have blue braid maids dresses or green?"

Hermione placed a hand over her locket she had on, the one she'd gotten that day from Fred. He was a good man; he'd never lie to her.

* * *

"Hey," Charlie called taking a seat on the wall outside the Burrow next to Hermione. "You alright?"

"Fine," Hermione muttered wiping away a tear. "You don't need to worry about my problems, I'm sure you've got plenty to worry about on your own."

"I've always got time for you 'Mione, now come on and tell Uncle Charlie all about it."

"It's nothing, I'm being stupid."

"How about a problem for a problem?" Charlie offered. "I'll tell you something I'm worrying about and you tell me why you're sitting out here on your own."

"Ok," Hermione agreed with a sigh. "Fred slept with Katie and never told me about it."

"What?!" Charlie shouted standing up. "I'm going to ring his neck the cheating little…"

"No he hasn't cheated," Hermione said grabbing Charlie's arm before he could apparate. "He's slept with Katie before this law came out, a few times apparently. He hasn't had sex with her since we've been together, I don't think so anyway."

"Christ Hermione," Charlie muttered running his hands over his face before grabbing her hand. "You scared the shit out me there. Fred's a great guy, he really loves you and I'm sure he wouldn't risk that to go shag some brunette twit. He loves you too much."

"I know, but he should have told me."

"Have you asked him?"

"Well no, but he should have told me!"

"Women are mental," Charlie muttered before standing in front of Hermione and wrapping his arms around her. "Blokes are a lot less complicated then you girls think we are. Fred hasn't told you because you haven't asked, ask him and I'm sure he'll tell you. He wouldn't cheat on you; he loves you and the babies far too much to do that. If he has then come see Uncle Charlie and I'll happily motorboat those bad boys on your chest to make, you feel better. Deal?"

Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around Charlie and pulled him closer. "Alright, deal. Now, what's your problem? Tell aunty Mione all about it."

"I'm gay," Charlie stated simply. Hermione felt him stiffen in her arms as soon as the words came out and she gently ran her hand up and down his back.

"Ok," Hermione mumbled against his hard chest. "I love you."

"Really?" Charlie asked pulling back. "It doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it?" Hermione shrugged. "You're still my friend no matter what you choose. It's not as if it's a choice anyway and it wouldn't make the slightest difference to me if it were."

"I'm not sure everyone else has the same opinions as you 'Mione," Charlie said brushing away a tear. He couldn't believe she accepted him so quickly. He'd never said the words out loud before and hearing her take the news so well really meant something to him. "My mom wouldn't understand, my brothers…"

"Your family loves you Charlie; they wouldn't care a less as long as you're happy. Lying to yourself obviously doesn't make you happy, though."

"I've got no choice, I have to marry Stacey. I barely know the bird and she's going to be stuck with me the rest of her life. Even if I told everyone, it wouldn't make a difference. It's the law that I've got to marry her."

"Then we'll fight the law."

"It's not that easy," Charlie said. "They're not going to change the law because of me."

"Of course they are," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "I've helped fight Voldemort; you've handled dragons on a daily basis. I'm sure between the two of us we can handle a bunch of old fashioned ministry wizards who have their thumb too far up their…"

"Christ!" Charlie laughed cutting her off. "Hanging round with the twins so much is really starting to influence you. You'll really help me, though?"

"Of course."

"But please don't tell anyone 'Mione, I don't think I'm ready for them to know."

"I wouldn't dare tell them your secret Charlie. Although there is one thing, I'm upset about."

"Just tell me," Charlie sighed, he knew it was going too good to be true.

"All those kind comments about my boobs and you didn't mean any of them," Hermione smiled. "I'd even started to agree with you, but now I find out you've been stringing me along. I'm hurt."

"I wasn't lying darling," Charlie smiled back glancing down Hermione's pyjama top. "I might be gay, but even I can notice the difference. If I were into boobs, then yours would definitely be my favourites."

"You say the sweetest things, Charlie,"

* * *

The whole Burrow was woken up by a screeching alarm at 3 o'clock in the morning. The sound echoed throughout the house so loudly that a startled Ginny fell out of her bed on top of Angelina, who had been asleep in a sleeping bag between the two beds. The three girls jumped out of their beds and pulled on a dressing gown and made their way downstairs. They all had their wands held out pointing towards the shadows.

"Are you girls alright?" Mr. Weasley asked at the bottom of the stairs in his blue dressing gown and pink muggle bunny slippers.

"We're fine Mr. Weasley," Angelina replied putting a comforting arm around Hermione as Ginny disappeared into the kitchen in search of Harry. "Why's the alarm going off?"

"Intruder," Mr. Weasley said glancing at Percy, who'd just entered the kitchen. Surprisingly Percy was fully dressed, he had his work suit on as well as his shoes and tie. "Someone's tried to or has entered the premises of the Burrow without permission. It only goes off if it's someone that's not keyed in."

"We should check to see if there's anyone still here," Harry said walking in from the kitchen in his boxers with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley at his side. "You're dressed Percy?"

"I've been trying to finish this report, it's due tomorrow…"

Percy was cut when the alarm went off and a very pleased looking Charlie came into the living room beaming a grin at them all. "That alarm was doing my nut in."

"Thanks, dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled before turning to her husband. "I've floo'd Bill and the twins, they should be around soon. Harry has sent a message to Ron as well to let him know in case he tries to come home."

"Alright, well why don't the girls stay here and we'll go have a quick look around the house while you lot wait for the reinforcements?" Mr. Weasley asked glancing around the room. None of the girls seemed pleased. "Erm… ladies?"

"I'm not sitting down here," Angelina scoffed releasing Hermione and heading up the stairs. "I've knocked too many fully grown wizards out to just sit down here and wait."

"Yeah me too," Ginny said racing after Angelina.

"Ginny!" Harry called racing towards the stairs, he paused when he reached Hermione. "You're going to stay here right? Please just stay down here."

"I can look after myself," Hermione said raising an eyebrow. "You're not ordering me about Potter."

"Fine, you're on floo duty then Granger," Charlie said marching past. "Can we get this over with?"

The rest of the Weasley's left to search the house. Even Mrs. Weasley decided to join the search party when Mr. Weasley suggested it was safer for her downstairs. Mrs. Weasley had quickly reminded her husband who had taken out Bellatrix and that seemed to be all it had taken before she was allowed on the team.

Hermione sat downstairs next the floo waiting for the others. Someone had to do it and if the twins came through when Hermione was hunting around the house she was sure she'd be in a lot of troubles.

"Mione?" George called stepping out the floo, soon followed by his twin. "What's going on?"

"The alarm went off; the others are checking the house. Apparently it's safer for me to sit around downstairs on my own then to be upstairs where the majority of people are," Hermione complained.

"There just being careful love," Fred said dusting himself off. "I'm sure it's nothing, it went off because of that bird last year, remember George?"

"Yeah, but Bill changed that didn't he?" George said glancing round. "You're alright here 'Mione? We'll have a look outside."

"Yeah, of course," Hermione said leaning back into her seat as the twins walked towards her. Fred took a seat on the table in front of her. "If the murderer turns out to be downstairs shall I scream or just run?"

"I can stay if you want," Fred offered to place a hand on her waist, but Hermione brushed it off. "Hermione is everything alright?"

"Fleur and Bill will be here soon, I'm sure Fleur will stay with me."

"Yeah she's right, come on Freddie," George said heading towards the door.

"We'll be right back alright?" Fred said leaning forward to kiss her lips, but Hermione moved her head to the side so his lips brushed her cheek. Fred frowned at her but didn't say anything as he got up and followed his twin.

Bill and Fleur arrived shortly after and Fleur stayed with Hermione while Bill gathered the rest and they joined the twins outside. They spent an hour outside searching before they finally declared that the Burrow was clear apart from a black sack they'd found.

Bill had brought it into the house and done a few charms on it before opening it.

"House elves," Bill declared quickly closing the bag. "There's at least ten in here all dead, they've got their hands cut off as well."

"Why'd someone drop off House elves?" Ginny asked trying to look inside the sack, but Bill moved it out her way.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's anything positive," Bill glanced around the room and his eyes settled on Hermione. "Maybe everyone should spend the night somewhere else and we'll get Harry to ask some senior auror's to come over and have a look around. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Yes Bill, I agree," Mrs. Weasley said standing up. "Arthur and I will join you at yours if that's alright and the children will…"

"Hermione, Ang, Ginny and Harry can stay with us," George offered.

"I'll go stay at Stacey's," Charlie said standing walking over towards the floo. "Percy?"

"Oh it's alright, it's almost dawn now so I'll head to the office, I really need to finish this paper," Percy said standing up. "Sleep is for the weak."

"Well, girls," George said gesturing towards the floo. "And Potter, your humble home awaits,"

* * *

 

"Hermione," Fred called as the pregnant girl moved to the edge of the bed away from Fred. "Have I done something to upset you?"

Hermione let out a hesitant breath before sitting up and facing Fred. "Who was the last person you had sex with?"

"What?" Fred gasped almost falling out the bed. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Answer me please."

"Well erm… you, yeah of course it was you. I won't cheat on you if that's what you're…"

"You haven't slept with anyone since our night together?" Hermione asked. She grabbed Fred's hand and placed it on her stomach. "You swear it to me, to us?"

"I erm…" Fred pulled his hand from her stomach and fidgeted with the blanket. "I haven't cheated on you; I would never cheat on you. Can't we leave it at that?"

"Please Fred."

"Alright then yes, I've slept with someone since then but I haven't slept with anyone since I found out about you and babies alright?" Fred answered grabbing Hermione's hand. "I haven't and will never cheat on you. It meant nothing to me and I've never loved someone as much as I love you."

"Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Please, I just want to know, who was it?"

"You don't know her."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the lie. "It doesn't bother me that you slept with someone else, we weren't even together but what hurts is when you lie straight to my face." Hermione lay back down and turned over to face the wall.

"Love," Fred said putting a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Go talk to Katie; at least she might not get lies from you."

"Babe I haven't cheated on you," Fred reasoned, sneaking a hand under the covers to stroke her stomach. "It's in the past, you're taking this out of context, Katie and I meant nothing to each other. I know the baby hormones are sending you bit nuts but…"

"It's not the hormones!" Hermione shouted pushing Fred off her. "Angelina told me about Katie, she mentioned that you hadn't told anyone, but I thought we were different. I thought we'd promised no lies, but it seems that…"

"Hermione I didn't mean to lie, it's just I…" Fred muttered curling up behind Hermione. "I regret it and I didn't want to upset you so I lied. It was wrong and I'm really sorry. Please forgive me, baby."

"Ok," Hermione muttered putting a hand on Fred's shoulder and pushing him away. "I do not forgive you tonight, though."

"You still love me right?"

"Not tonight," Hermione said before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Hermione was brushing her teeth while everyone else was asleep. She'd always tried to avoid too much sugar, but her cravings were really getting to her. She couldn't stop herself from indulging in ice cream in the middle of the night and she'd been too tired to brush her teeth then.

Hermione leaned forward over the sink to spit the toothpaste out when she felt a warm body pressed against her. She straightened up and saw Fred in the mirror behind her. He rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

When she met his gaze, he seemed nervous and hesitant, probably unsure about the previous night and their argument. Hermione wasn't in the forgiving mood.

"I love you," Fred said pressing a kiss to her neck. "Only you."

Hermione pulled the teeth brush out of her mouth "I hate you." She then continued to brush her teeth and leaned forward to spit again. This time pushing her ass out to brush against Fred, who groaned.

"Tease," Fred smiled. "You love me really."

"Nope," Hermione said washing her toothbrush under the tap.

"I'm sorry," Fred whispered putting wrapping an arm around her and pulling her flush against him. His erection pressed against her arse. "It's only you, only you can make me like this when you've barely touched me."

"Use that line with all the girls?" Hermione asked pushing out of Fred's embrace and heading towards the living room where everyone else except Angelina was.

"Hermione," Fred groaned trailing behind her.

"In the dog house Fred?" George grinned patting a space at his side away from Harry and Ginny, who were cuddled together on the other end of the couch in their pyjamas. "Come tell Georgy all about it."

Hermione glared at Fred whose lips were in a firm line as he glared at his twin. "I would love to George," Hermione said taking a seat next to him.

"He's a Pratt, I'm the favourite twin," George said hugging Hermione to him. "Got no idea why you choose him. My darling wife's gone to work if you still want to run off together?"

"Hmm sounds wonderful," Hermione smiled.

"You can't, we're getting married soon and you'd miss our wedding," Ginny pointed out.

"We'll just pay for you to have a honeymoon on our island that we're going to buy," George offered. "We'll be too busy for 'Mione to make the wedding. We'll send a postcard of course Freddie."

"Sod off George," Fred grumbled sitting down on the one seater.

"Think we've upset him," George whispered into Hermione's ear. It didn't go unnoticed by Fred who glared at the pair. "Ang told me about what she said last night, don't take it personally. Katie's always been mental, that's part of the reason he didn't want anyone to know about her. He's told most of our customers about you and that's when I'm reining him in. Don't let this push you two apart, he really loves you. He floo'd me just after you sneaked out that night to confess about the two of you. He said the only regret he had been not stopping you from leaving."

"Thank you, George," Hermione said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Fred continued to scowl at the both of them. "He still lied to me, though."

Hermione jumped up from her seat and walked over Fred she sat down on the small gap between the chair next to Fred and placed her legs across his lap.

Fred's eyes trained on hers and his arms automatically reached out for her legs when she brought them to him. He rested a hand on her thigh moving it open as he continued to watch her carefully.

"This is the deal," Hermione said. "We don't lie to each other, ever. I don't care how bad it is, lying is much worse and I'll find out. It's a knack us women have so don't bother to ever do it again. We've already got two kids on the way so it's perfectly legal for me to castrate you if you upset me. I'm pregnant so I'm perfectly confident that I'll get away with it."

"Ok," Fred muttered wide-eyed. "I erm… I wouldn't… I won't…"

"Good," Hermione smiled leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. Her tongue nudged against his lips and he instantly gave her access. Hermione's tongue caressed and tasted every inch of his mouth before she pulled back and smiled at him. "Now I love you."

"I wouldn't lie again, I promise it on my boys," Hermione glanced down at her stomach, but Fred shook his head. "Not those boys, I'm on about the pair you threatened to cop off."

"Ah," Hermione blushed. "I erm… I hope I don't have to…"

"See," George declared standing up. "Told you they were like a pair of horny teenagers, now come on Potter, get off my sister and go get those Auror friends of yours off their arses."

 


	15. Always On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermiones' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If i owned Harry potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta ItsInMyBlood for doing an amazing job.

Hermione was having problems; she was pretty sure the pregnancy was causing her mind to have a meltdown because her thoughts couldn't possibly be normal. Hermione had read all the books, she knew about the mood swings and the change in hormones. It's one thing to read about it; it's another to experience it. Two things were constantly on her mind and she couldn't make them stop. All she wanted was food and when she wasn't eating she was horny as hell. It was a serious problem. Especially when her best friend, 'Harry Potter' was walking around in just his wedding trousers, asking for Hermione's opinion. This wasn't going to end well.

"They look f…fine," Hermione said trying to look anywhere but Harry's chest. She gazed at the Quidditch posters hanging up in Ron's room attempting to focus on something else. She knew they weren't related, but it still felt like incest. Why didn't he have a shirt on anyway?

"Are you sure?" Harry asked tugging at his trouser legs. "They feel just like the ones I wore at Yule ball, shouldn't I be wearing someone more sensible and uncomfortable?"

"They're fine Harry, very nice in fact they cling just…" Hermione paused thinking over her sentence. "They fit fine." Harry shrugged and started undoing his trousers when a startled Hermione leaped from Harry's bed with her hands clamped over her eyes. "Harry Potter! What are you doing?"

"I'm erm… getting changed."

"I'm still in the room!" Hermione shouted heading to the door with difficulty. She held her hand out looking for the door and quickly pulled it back to her side when she came into contact with skin. "You can't just get undressed when I'm still here."

"We shared a tent Hermione, I think our privacy is a thing of the past. Why are you so bothered anyway?" Harry asked pulling his trousers off and moving out the way of the door. "It's not as if you'd look anyway… hold on, have you been looking Hermione?"

"What?" Hermione spluttered moving towards the door. "I wouldn't… I would never…. Oh shut up!"

Harry's laughter filled the room as a blushing Hermione raced out the door, slamming it behind her. These weren't babies she was carrying, they were horny carnivores.

Hermione was just opening her eyes when she slammed into a wet body, a hot wet body. She quickly stepped back and glanced up to see Charlie with only a towel around his waist. He'd apparently just gotten out the shower and from the grin on his face he'd obviously noticed Hermione's flushed appearance. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off his deliciously toned stomach.

"Alright, Granger?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow. "Not erm… having any difficulties with anything are you?"

"Oh sod off," Hermione shouted shocking both him and her. She left Charlie standing in the hallway and marched off towards the floo. She was floo'd to the twins shop, arriving in the chaos of the busy crowd trying to buy discounted stock from the leftover Christmas sales. Most of the customers were children wanting to spend their Christmas money. The shop was always busy though and until the new shop was finished up, it wasn't going to get any less chaotic.

Hermione spotted the twins at the till while Lee and Verity ran around the shop trying to offer help to the customers. Hermione made her way through the crowd and behind the twins without them noticing. There were many people in the shop so it wasn't surprising. She quickly glanced between the two and grabbed the twin on the right's arm and spun him around. Without giving him a chance to say anything she threw herself into his arms and attached her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck trying to pull him even closer as her tongue invaded his mouth. A shocked and very confused Fred rested his hands on her hips to try and calm her down but kissed her back.

"You're due for a break right?" Hermione asked as she finally pulled back. "Like, right now."

"I erm… yeah, what's happened?" a dazed Fred asked. It wasn't every day a girl throw herself at you during the working day.

"I need you, right now," Hermione said pushing her hips flush against his to make sure he understood.

Fred's eyes widened before glancing at his amused twin who just nodded and called Lee over.

"Come on, we'll talk upstairs," Fred replied grabbing Hermione's hands and entwining their fingers. Fred worked his way through the crowd with ease pulling Hermione along with him.

"What's really wrong love?" Fred asked when they finally reached their flat.

"I've already told you," Hermione sighed reaching towards Fred and pushing his work jacket off his shoulders. She then started working on his buttons starting from the top. She was in such a rush that it was taking a few attempts. "I really need you, right now."

"Hermione," Fred warned covering her hands with his own to stop her as she started on the third button. "What's wrong? You wanted to wait until the wedding."

"I… I can't…" Hermione stuttered as she broke into a fit of sobs.

"It's alright, tell me."

"I c…can't think straight, I th…thought I wanted to wait, but I can't. I need you, I can't function. I've been freaking most the males in the Burrow out. Oh god, I checked out Harry for god sake!"

"Harry?"

"Yes and then Charlie was naked… well, kind of but it couldn't… please don't make me beg," Hermione sobbed trying to shake of Fred's tight grip on her hands. "I've never lacked control before, over anything. Even during the war I was the one with a level head and had the control of all the chaos. Now, I just can't think properly. I forget everything and my mind seem to focus on one thing and one thing only. "

"So you're really horny?" Fred asked with a grin. "The great Hermione Granger is so horny she can't even think properly?"

"Fred!" Hermione scowled, her emotions shifting. "It's your fault; these little monsters you put inside me are driving me crazy. I can't stop thinking about sex. You put them there, you made me like this so you're sure as hell going to fix this. Now get those trousers off and get in that bedroom, now!"

"Hold on," Fred paused smirking at Hermione. "Why exactly was Charlie naked?"

"From the shower."

"You took a shower together?"

"What!" Hermione had gasped before realizing Fred was joking. "Fine, if you're not going to take this seriously then I'm going to go home and join Charlie's shower."

"Witch," Fred muttered before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his. He moved his hands from hers and placed them on her hips just under her shirt. "We'll go slowly; I'll make this special for you. I promise."

"No," Hermione said instantly. "We'll make it special on our wedding night; I don't want to make love tonight I want to…"

"Fuck?" Fred prompted chuckling against her ear. "Want me to fuck you? Just say it and I'll do it, Hermione."

"F…fuck me?"

"You're so sexy," Fred growled putting his hands on the buttons on her shirt and ripping it open. The buttons flew everywhere, but neither of them cared. Fred couldn't take his eyes off her red laced bra and his hands instantly went to cup them, but Hermione stopped him just before he reached them. She really was busting out of her bra. It was one of the perks of pregnancy. "Sorry, I didn't mean to rip your shirt I just got…"

"I'm not mad, they're just really sore this time."

"Merlin," Fred muttered finally tearing his eyes away from her breasts. Life was really unfair at times. "I was going to motor boat them as well."

Hermione giggled and lightly swatted his shoulder. Her hands returned to his shirt and this time she quickly undid his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She ran her hands over his tightly toned stomach and slightly defined six pack. All the years of Quidditch kept the Weasley boys fit, the twins had the added bonus of constantly being on the move. The shop was so busy they both spent their day racing around, so they both had a pretty good chest.

Hermione licked her lips, causing a groan to escape from Fred. With a smile, she reached out, her fingers running over the chest her. Her fingers were shaking, with excitement and nerves. She wasn't a virgin, of course, but Hermione didn't have the best of experience. She's been with Ron, briefly and she was still pretty nervous over her body image. With it changing, it made her even more on edge.

"Come on," Fred said shrugging off the rest of the shirt. He grabbed her hand and led her towards his bedroom.

Hermione climbed into the middle of the bed and unzipped her skirt. They both took off their own clothes in a blurred rush. It would be different after the wedding, they would take their time and even undress each other but tonight they didn't want that. She just wanted Fred and when his erection sprang free from its confines' she was pretty sure he wanted her as well.

"No teasing?" Hermione asked now completely naked.

"No babe, I promised you. We're going to fuck but…" Fred said pausing as he took in the sight of her baby bump. If Hermione had been anyone else, he would have taken her against the wall of the corridor and made it quick. After the war, Fred had a lot of one-night stands. The twins had never had a problem with sex, it was always easy to pick a girl up for them. Fred couldn't seem to connect with anyone after the war, though. Not until Hermione. He'd always enjoyed being in the moment but this was different. The woman lay before him completely naked was pregnant, with his babies. He sure as hell wasn't going to treat her like some quickie even if that's what she wanted. "I'll be careful if I'm rough or it's too much and you want to stop…"

"I won't, it'll be okay. I'm not going to break Fred," Hermione held her hand out to his, he instantly grabbed it and entwined their fingers and she pulled him towards her. "You can't hurt me or the babies, please…"

"Merlin," Fred moaned planting kisses against her flesh as he made his way up her body. He kissed both hips and planted to gentle kisses across her stomach as he made his way up. He made sure to skip her breasts, which was a lot harder than it should have been. Hermione wrapped a leg around his and rubbed her wetness against his leg. "I've been ready since you kissed me in the shop, please."

Fred smirked at her before kissing her lips as his right hand trailed down her body finally coming to the junction that was currently rubbing against his leg for some relief. He circled her entrance a few times, she was definitely ready. He gathered her juices on his fingers before plunging two fingers inside her going as far as he could.

Hermione whimpered and rocked against his fingers. She felt a tightening in the pit of her stomach as Fred pulled the fingers out and plunged them back in. It felt fantastic but it wasn't enough, she wanted more.

"Please Fred," Hermione begged, pushing down against his fingers. "I want you."

She trailed her hand down his stomach following his treasure trail until she reached her destination. Her hand wrapped out his penis, pumping him a few times earning some groans of approval from Fred.

"Merlin," Fred said pulling his fingers out of her and pushing her hand off him. "But after the wedding, we're going slow. I mean like hours of teasing babe and I'll be finally getting a taste of you, deal?"

"Yes," Hermione panted.

Fred nuzzled her neck and planted a few kisses before lining himself up at her entrance.

"You're so beautiful, I love you so much," Fred said before thrusting forward and burying himself completely inside of her. She was so tight, hot and wet; Fred had to imagine Snape for a few seconds to get himself under control before glancing up at Hermione. "You alright baby?"

"I'm fine Fred," Hermione said moving a hand up to stroke his cheek. "I'm definitely not a virgin and if you don't move soon, I'll kill you."

Fred chuckled and kissed her before pulling out until just the tip was left in and thrusting back in. Both of them moaned at the friction and Hermione wrapped her legs around him pulling him even deeper inside her. The new position caused Hermione's stomach to brush against Fred's and it served as another reminder to be careful.

This time when he pulled out he made sure to go slower, he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from slamming back in. He'd never felt something so perfect before. She was wrapped around him perfectly. Each slow trust caused his stomach to brush against hers and it was seriously scaring the hell out of him. He was convinced he'd hurt her every time, but Hermione seemed oblivious. She wrapped her arms around him and was using one hand to push against his back as the other tried to push against his arse.

"Fred," Hermione moaned as he thrust in again. "Harder, please."

"I can't," Fred choked out pulling back out. "I don't want to hurt them."

"They're fine," Hermione said arching her back and pushing up to meet his thrusts. "You're not hurting them, I swear, no offense, but you're definitely not close to them either. Don't hold back, we won't break."

"You swear you'll tell me?" Fred panted. "You promise that if I hurt you in the slightest you'll stop me."

"I will," Hermione agreed. "You promised to fuck me, now do it."

"Yes ma'am" Fred smiled grabbing one of her legs and hiking it further up his waist. This time he withdrew he pushed fully back in. They both groaned and when Fred was sure Hermione was alright he set a fast rhythm.

The only noise that could be heard was the slapping of their sweaty flesh coming together and panting from them both. It didn't take long before Fred felt Hermione's walls flutter around him so he reached down and rubbed her clit, sending her instantly over the edge. Her walls gripped him like a vice and squeezed his own orgasm out of him. They both came screaming each other's names as their orgasms rippled through them.

Fred moaned kissing her neck. "You alright baby?"

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled coming down from her high. "That was…"

"Mmm," Fred agreed. "I'm sorry babe; it was just weird when the reminder of what you're carrying kept brushing against me."

"I get it, but you haven't hurt me, I swear," Hermione told him.

"Good, I'm glad you couldn't control your hormones this morning," Fred said before pulling out and shuffling to lie beside Hermione. He grabbed her hip and pulled her to his side, burying his face in her neck. "I'm glad you were horny, I've had trouble with control every night you stayed over. You drive me mental."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said kissing his chest. "I shouldn't have held out for so long I…"

"Hey," Fred said running his hand up and down her spine. "I would have waited much longer for you, I was happy to wait till the wedding if that's what you wanted. You're just so darn sexy I can't help wanting you. I can control myself, though. Don't forget your promise either."

"Yes," Hermione laughed, "You're going to tease me to death, I get it."

"No babe," Fred smirked. "I'm going to eat you out then I'm going to make love to you."

"Fred," Hermione moaned running her hand down his stomach following his treasure trail.

"No babe, no more sex until the wedding night," Fred grinned.

"You're lying, you'll break before that," Hermione said.

"No I won't," Fred scoffed. "You're the one that came around her all horny, you'll break before me."

"Fine," Hermione grinned sitting up. "No sex before the wedding and that includes all the things in-between."

"What?!" An outraged Fred shouting sitting up, he was joking. He didn't actually mean for her to take it all serious. "Come on babe."

"Nope," Hermione grinned evilly climbing off the bed and putting her clothes back on. "No sex, touching or anything until the wedding night. It's a muggle tradition anyway, it's meant to be two weeks before but we're close to that anyway. Why is it going to be a problem?"

"No," a cross Fred said watching Hermione putting her clothes on. It was entirely wrong, she was meant to be taking them off. "I can do that easily."

"Good it's a deal."

"Yeah, it's a deal.

** ~#~#~#~ **

"Hold on," George said as he locked the shop door after they'd finally managed to get all the customers to leave. "So you've finally shagged her and now you're not going to until the wedding, why exactly?"

"She tricked me," Fred stated dramatically. "I swear the little minx can make me do anything she wants."

"How exactly did she trick you?"

"I was distracted alright you git, she was naked, I was still recovering from finally having sex and she was naked."

"You said that twice," George pointed out. "Was it any good then?"

"Amazing…"

"But?" George prompted. "Didn't have any erm… problems did you, Freddie?"

"No you git, it was amazing but a bit weird at first, she's pregnant."

"God, really?" A sarcastic George asked. "Why the bloody hell hasn't anyone told me?"

"You're really getting on my nerves," Fred complained narrowing his eyes. "I meant because of the pregnancy, it made me a bit nervous you know?"

"Don't be an idiot, people have been shagging pregnant women for hundreds of years, and anyways you don't have to worry about that. You're not going to be shagging Granger for a while are you?"

"Ugh," Fred groaned leaning against the wall. "I can't do it, she was driving me mad before but now… every time I see that bump I feel horny as hell and a perv at the same time."

George laughed and clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You're not a perv, it's like you've claimed her or something. It's probably normal."

"I don't care what anyone says, pregnant women are evil, bloody amazing but still evil."

"Ang and I seriously need to find a way around this law, if 'Miones this evil knocked up then a pregnant Angelina's going to actually kill me,"

** ~#~#~#~ **

Ron passed Lavender's bedroom as the girl in question sat downstairs with her parents. He hadn't spoken to anyone but Harry since the day he had argued with Fred. If he was honest it was killing him, he hadn't seen George since the accident at the hospital, and he hadn't seen Hermione since the party.

Ron missed his friends and his family, but he had to support his future wife. She had to be telling the truth, she wouldn't dare stoop so low and try and poison a pregnant woman. He couldn't help but doubt her though as he clutched an anonymous letter thanking Lavender for the burrow code. It was a mistake wasn't it?

The alarm had gone off yes but why would the alarm of gone off if Lavender had given someone the code. If anything the Burrow alarm would have been silent and the person after Hermione wouldn't have needed to wake everyone up. They would have been able to get in at any time unless the alarm had gone off after the person had gotten into the Burrow and it was a distraction for something else.

Ron shook his head and cleared his horrid thoughts, he really liked Lavender. This had to be a mistake, didn't it?

* * *

 

** Follow me on Tumblr: mrsmaruaders.tumblr.com **

* * *

 

** PLEASE REVIEW **

* * *

 


	16. Hitting the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermione's side though. Can they discover whose out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.  
> Thank you to my amazing beta ItsInMyBlood for doing an amazing job.

 

 

 

"Bloody git," Fred muttered falling off the step and landing on his arse on the road. His twin watched in amusement before holding out a hand to help haul him up. All the lads had decided to take Harry out drinking on his last night of freedom before the wedding. Everything had gone fine until Ron showed up and Fred started drinking everything in sight to stop himself killing his little brother. Apparently Fred couldn't murder anyone because Hermione would run off with Percy, Fred spent a good hour muttering something about Percy's arse. This unnerved both George and Percy.

"Watch the steps, Freddie," George warned putting a hand around Fred's shoulders and pulling him in the direction of the shop. "Better hope 'Mione is in a good mood or she'll have your bollocks for getting this drunk."

"She loves them, wouldn't hurt them," Fred said staring down at his feet. For some reason, walking was much harder than it normally was. "My lovely Mione, going to have my babies you know."

"Yeah Freddie, I know."

"Loves me, even going to marry me."

"Well, someone's got to love you I suppose," George commented. He pulled Fred towards him to stop him from walking headfirst into a lamppost.

"Oi!" An insulted Fred shouted glancing up at his twin. "You love me don't you George?"

"Course I do, wouldn't marry you, though."

"Already married aren't you?" Fred acknowledged. "Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure."

"'Mione took advantage of me," Fred said in a whisper, George didn't look convinced so Fred continued. "Got me drunk at that party and then dragged me to my room. I was all innocent until I found her. Don't mind, though, carrying my babies isn't she?"

"I don't think either of us has ever been innocent mate. Hermione was kind of drunk herself; don't think she took advantage of you."

"Couldn't resist me," Fred grinned. "I'm irresistible. Going to go rock her world now."

"Hermione's one lucky lady," George said sarcastically.

"You know what she said?" Fred asked with a look of disgust. "If anything happened to me you know who she'd pick?"

"Sorry brother but I've always been the better-looking twin."

"Not you," Fred shouted attempting to shove his twin but he missed and stumbled into a wall. "Perfect Bloody Percy. What the hell's so good about him?"

"No idea mate, it's those hormones driving her crazy."

"It wasn't, she said it's his arse," Fred explained tumbling into George who caught him and held him against his side. "Has he got a good arse?"

"Don't know mate, he's my brother."

"He's my brother too!" Fred shouted with a look of amazement.

"Fantastic, we'll be sure to inform him in the morning," George said rolling his eyes. He pulled Fred with him as they reached the door of the shop. He finally managed to open the door and pulled Fred inside. They slowly made their way upstairs with Fred constantly tripping over and falling down a few steps continuously. He'd also started singing for his 'Mione so it didn't come as any surprise that both girls were waiting at the top in the hallway when the twins finally made it there.

"Bit drunk," George said to Hermione indicating his twin. He managed to grab Fred before he went tumbling back down the stairs. "Don't blame him, though; little brother was there so Freddie here decided to drink the bar dry."

"Lying," Fred said stumbling towards Hermione. He gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek while his hands roamed her body, it didn't seem to bother him that they weren't alone. Hermione scrunched her nose up at his breath and tried to hold his hands at bay as one worked its way under her night dress and along her thigh and the other inched up her stomach towards her breasts. "I'm not drunk, let me show you."

"How about some coffee and a good night's sleep?" Hermione offered as Fred tried to tug his hands-free.

"No," Fred complained. "I'm going to rock your world baby."

"Have fun," George grinned tugging Angelina with him as they headed to their room. "Let me know if he gets too much, I can make him sleep on the couch if he doesn't leave you alone."

"I can handle him but thanks, George," Hermione smiled.

"Going to handle me are you baby?" Fred asked finally managing to get his hand on her thigh free. He quickly pushed it up and managed to get close enough to her knickers before she grabbed it again. "Wet for me baby, going to be good."

"Why don't we get you into the bedroom and get you underdressed?" Hermione suggested tugging his hand out from under her night dress and leading him to their bedroom.

" The best idea I've heard all day," Fred agreed following her. Hermione closed the door and worked on getting Fred undressed. It was a lot harder than it should have been because he seemed focused on getting her undressed as well.

When she had finally taken his shoes, socks and shirt off, Fred laid back spreading himself across the entire bed. His heavy snoring filled the room.

"Idiot," Hermione muttered kissing his forehead. "Still love you, though."

Hermione managed to pull his pants off and pulled the quilt over him. He wasn't in reach of the pillows, but he was sleeping sound enough.

Instead of attempting to push Fred over Hermione grabbed the spare blanket from the cupboard and a pillow. Her back was hurting and she was extremely tired so she honestly didn't have the energy to push Fred over and fight for some blanket.

She made the bed up on the couch and slipped inside for some well-earned rest. Fred was definitely in the dog house tomorrow.

~#~#~#~

Hermione woke to someone sitting at the foot of the couch with her feet on their lap. She was still half asleep and her back was throbbing from an uncomfortable night's sleep. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Hermione glanced up at the ginger twin smiling down at her.

"I told you I would have made him sleep on the couch, not you," George said shaking his head. "Was he that bad?"

"It wasn't worth the argument," Hermione said sitting up. She propped her pillow up behind her to sit up but kept her feet in Georges lap.

"It can't be very good for you sleeping on here; it must be killing your back."

"Yeah well I'll feel better when I kill Fred later," Hermione grumbled leaning forward and rubbing her back. "I don't dare risk a back potion, I'm not sure what strength pregnant woman are allowed."

"Don't you have your exam in a few days?"

"That's different; I study accidents and emergencies. I don't have anything to do with the pregnant witches ward in Mungo's," Hermione explained. She stretched out before pulling her feet from George's lap and standing up. "I'm going to the Burrow to help Ginny get ready."

"Any message to pass on to Fred?" George asked with a smirk.

"Fred who?" Hermione answered sarcastically.

"Someone's in trouble," Angelina said from the doorway in her pyjamas. "Ready to go over?"

"Sure, I'm not bothering to get dressed. I'll just floo over like this."

"We have to get changed into our dresses when we get there anyways."

Angelina kissed George goodbye and stepped into the floo with Hermione following shortly after.

~#~#~#~#

"You look beautiful Ginny," Hermione said buttoning up the back of the young Weasley girl's wedding dress.

Angelina and Hermione were both her brides' maids. Ginny had eventually gone with a green theme to match Harry's eyes so both her bridesmaids were in green silk dresses. Hermione's dress had been let out slightly as it seemed tighter than it was when she first had it fitted. She tried to convince herself that it had shrunk, but she knew her bump was getting bigger. It was just big enough that people could tell she was pregnant, but Hermione was still easily able to see her feet. Something she was grateful for because apparently it wouldn't last much longer.

"Thank you," Ginny said trying to hold back the tears so she didn't ruin her make-up. "I've dreamed about this day for years, but I never thought it would come true."

"You and Harry both deserve each other; you've both been through so much and deserve happiness."

"Don't make her cry!" Angelina scolded passing a tissue to the bride.

"Sorry," Ginny choked out before checking her mascara in the mirror. "Tell me about your love lives so I can stop crying."

Angelina snorted, "I think Hermione here has the more entertaining love life currently. Or so I've heard from this morning's conversation with George."

"What happened?" Ginny asked, "He didn't hit Ron again did he?"

"No, Fred didn't hit anyone," Hermione confirmed tugging her dress up to try and cover some of her exposed cleavage. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had a good bust. "He drank most of the bar dry so George had to practically carry him home last night."

"Then they were practically shagging in the hallway," Angelina grinned.

"No we weren't, I helped Fred get to his room, then I slept on the couch," Hermione said, but both girls didn't seem convinced. "Oh sod off, you can't make fun of me when you two have to shag on schedule."

"That'll be you soon," Angelina laughed.

"No, it won't," Hermione informed them running her hand over her bump. "We've already got two children right here. We've met the law requirements already."

"Guess Fred will have to be on his best behaviour," Ginny laughed, her tears long forgotten.

Angelina and Hermione's constant attempts at keeping Ginny tear free didn't last long. The second Mrs. Weasley saw her daughter they both burst into tears and Ginny's make up had to be redone. It was a morning wedding so things were rather busy.

They were getting married in Godric Hollow's church. It was the same church Harry's parents had been married and where Harry himself had been christened. It was the last connection Harry had to his parents and Ginny was more than happy to get married there.

"Ready?" Mr. Weasley asked holding tightly onto his daughter's hand at the doors of the church. Ginny couldn't speak with so many emotions running through her so she merely nodded.

Mr. Weasley opened the doors and led Ginny down the aisle with Hermione and Angelina following close behind.

Ginny looked beautiful, but Hermione couldn't take her eyes off Harry. He was truly her brother and he looked so handsome in his wizard's robes. Her heart leapt for him when his eyes landed on Ginny as she walked up the aisle. He deserved so much and he looked genuinely happy.

Ron was at Harry's side as best man. His eyes didn't even glance at Ginny as he was too focused on staring at Hermione's stomach. He didn't seem angry or hateful like Hermione expected; he seemed worried and rather confused.

The ceremony passed by quickly, Ginny cried through most of it and Hermione spotted Harry fighting back tears at one point. Hermione couldn't stop herself from crying and Angelina wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into her side through most of the ceremony. Hermione tried to blame the whole thing on the hormones, but the real reason was that of her own pending wedding. She honestly loved Fred and couldn't wait to marry him. She didn't care about the petty arguments anymore, screw her hormones.

~#~#~#~

"I'm sorry baby," Fred apologised as he stood beside the two bridesmaids with his twin. Harry and Ginny were still getting congratulated by their family and friends. "I'm an idiot drunk…"

"I love you," Hermione said flinging her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. She was still crying from the wedding ceremony, but neither cared. "I'm sorry I left in a huff this morning and didn't say goodbye. I'm not even sure why I was so upset, you deserve some fun."

"I still shouldn't have been an idiot and made you sleep on the couch," Fred replied wrapping his arms around her.

"Oi!" George said nudging the pair. "I think it should be me you should be apologising to; you did three shots in a row at the bar and then got me confused for 'Mione here! I'm going to need therapy now."

"Sorry George," Hermione said grinning. "I'm sure Angelina will make it up to you."

"Hmm I suppose I could if you behave today," Angelina agreed then glanced towards the doorway of the church. "Is that your aunt Muriel leaving? She'll get lost like she did at our wedding George, you better go catch her."

"How come I get stuck chasing the barmy old witch?" George complained before marching down the aisle. He always got stuck with the crazy relatives; they always seemed to call him Fred as well.

"Muriel?" George called stepping outside the church and glancing up the road.

"She apparated," A voice commented. "Can't blame her for wanting to get away from this crazy family. It's a bunch of whores, liars and cheaters anyway."

George spun around and spotted smug Lavender leaning against the church wall with a cigarette in her hand.

"You know I'm George right?" George asked eyeing the horrid girl. "If Fred heard you say the word 'whore' and family in the same sentence then he would have dragged you down the aisle of the church and shoved your face into the holy water."

"Oh, I'm very much aware of who you are. You're the calm one, the one that reigns Fred in. You also know how much of a whore Fred's fiancé is, you've probably already had her, though."

George crossed the space between them and grabbed Lavender by the neck and shoved her against the wall. Her cigarette fell from her hand in surprise as George's hand tightened enough to cut her airway off.

"Listen really carefully," George said in scarily calm voice. "I might not take as many risks as Fred and I might be seen as the more sensible one. That's what everyone sees; when it comes to family Fred and I have very different views. Fred will warn you, threaten you and then if you push him too far he'll hit your boyfriend. But me…" George grabbed Lavenders neck tighter and the girl's face started to turn white. "If you so much as look in Hermione's direction then you're going to have a whole lot of pissed off Weasley brothers coming after. I've seen my brother on the brink of death during the war. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him or his fiancé. We don't hurt girls, but I'll make an exception for you. So make another comment about Hermione today and it will be your last. I'm pretty sure Charlie would help me make it look like an accident."

Lavender's eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded against George's hand.

~#~#~#~

Hermione rested her head on Fred's chest as they swayed to the music at the wedding reception. She kept having a strange sensation in her stomach, but she passed it off as wind although it felt nothing like it. After the third time, Hermione pulled back and glanced down at her stomach placing a hand on it. This time she felt two little flutters at the same time. It felt so strange, like two butterflies were trapped inside her stomach.

"Hermione?" Fred's panicked voice broke her thoughts. "Are they alright?"

"I can feel them," Hermione grinned up at her fiancé. "They're moving around I think. I didn't even realise it until just now."

"Really?" Fred asked placing a hand on her stomach. "That's amazing; I can't wait to feel them kick."

"The books say it's too early for anyone else to feel them yet but this… it makes it seems so…"

"Real?"

"I sound stupid don't I?"

Fred snorted and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I don't think it's possible for you ever to be considered stupid."

"I don't know, I keep losing my wand," Hermione pointed out. "It's thanks to your wandless magic that I haven't torn your flat apart."

"It's baby brain, mum always goes on about it," Fred examined. "Apparently being pregnant makes you forget most of your common logic."

"Great," Hermione moaned pulling Fred back against her and burrowing her face into his chest. "You're a horrible person really, all this stuff your children have put me through."

"Knocking you up?" Fred laughed rubbing his hand up and down her spine through the bridesmaid dress. "And my children have done nothing wrong, they're just growing."

"Yes and putting me through hell. They hate me."

"You're so dramatic," Fred said trying to contain his laughter. George and Angelina had drifted closer to them on the dance floor and were both grinning at the pair's conversation. "Go on then Mrs. Drama explains why our children hate you."

"Your children," Hermione corrected. "They apparently take after you, they've made me throw up, my back hurts, I can't eat chocolate without feeling sick, my boobs hurt and I can't stop thinking about…"

"About what?" George asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah baby what can't you stop thinking about?" Fred questioned lowering his hands to her bottom and pulling her against his growing erection.

"I erm… I can't stop thinking about books," Hermione lied. She'd forgotten about her deal with Fred and she wasn't going to give in first.

"Whatever sis," George laughed. "We're the kings of pranking, we can tell a liar from a mile away." He turned back to look at his wife with a huge grin on his face. "Why don't we call it an early night and leave the two horny celibates here to dance?"

"George!" Angelina scolded hitting George. "You'll be in their club soon if you keep saying things like that."

"Horny? I'm already there love."


	17. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one-night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermione's' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Beta: Thanks to the amazing Frenchie84 for her incredible work.

Hermione's exam was two days after Ginny and Harry's wedding. Hermione was a nervous wreck before the exam and spent all her time studying. She could hardly sleep and spent most of her nights rereading her herbal books. Fred had tried to point out that she needed to rest, especially with the babies, but she couldn't. All the stress seemed to be getting to her and the fact that their wedding was only nine days awaywasn't helping. The night before the exam the pressure all became too much, and Hermione broke down in tears in Fred's arms. Fred spent the night reassuring her and even helped her study. Hermione knew every question Fred asked and when George had finished closing the shop that night he joined in and faked injuries for Hermione to fix.

Angelina arrived that evening after work to find both of the twins lying on the floor bandaged from head to foot. She had panicked at first but after a quick explanation from Hermione she rushed off for her camera and took a photo of the twins. The fun of it all seemed to relax Hermione somewhat and she spent that night sleeping, with Fred's soft voice talking to her stomach.

The next morning Hermione went to the exam with Angelina. The twins were meeting a supplier, although Fred had offered to skip it and come with her. Hermione knew Fred was meeting a big dealer for supplies for the new shop so insisted she would be fine without him. Angelina had done an advanced first aid course for her job as an unspeakable, so Hermione was more than happy to drag her along.

A few hours after beginning the exam, an exhausted Hermione left the hall to see a smiling Angelina patiently waiting for her. "How was it?" Angelina asked, walking over and giving Hermione a hug.

"I think I got all the questions, but I'm just worried I didn't use enough detail. The last question I only managed two pages for the answer. Maybe I should have…" Hermione explained, running the questions over in her head.

"You didn't need two pages for an answer," Angelina interrupted. "You'll be fine, I bet you get a hundred percent on that exam. Come on, we'll go grab a coffee and then we can pick your dress up."

Angelina and Hermione headed to a small muggle café for drinks. Angelina was very quiet and nervous the entire way and refused to look at Hermione as they sat down. Something was going on and after ten minutes of silence Hermione's hormones had had enough.

"Angelina what's going on?" Hermione demanded, trying to keep her mood swing in check. "I'm going to kill you if you don't stop tapping your foot."

The woman in question bit her bottom lip before letting out a sigh. Hermione had never seen the witch so nervous, actually she'd never seen Angelina nervous. "I erm… I went to the ministry yesterday. The married witches have to get tested once a month."

"Tested for what?" Hermione asked, with a puzzled expression on her face.

Angelina's worried face broke into a smile at the question. "I thought you were the smartest witch of the era? To see if we're pregnant."

"Oh, goodness!"

"Yes, I'm pregnant. Apparently, last month's test was a false negative because I'm five weeks," Angelina explained. "I haven't even told George yet; I've got no idea how he's going to react."

"You're joking right?" Hermione laughed. "George has been taking care of me; he has been like a mother hen, and he's only the uncle. When he finds out about you, he's going to lock you up in the flat to keep you safe. George is going to be a wonderful dad, and you've coped with the twins for so long that you'll be a natural mother. Anyone who can put up with Fred and George for seven years can look after a baby."

"Thank you, Hermione, you're lovely," A watery-eyed Angelina said and reached across the table to hold the other witches hand. "You and Fred will be wonderful parents too."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Hermione said trying to hold back a giggle. "Hogwarts are going to have three Weasley's running around in the same year. When McGonagall finds out, she's going toretire."

"Oh, Merlin, three!" Angelina laughed. "They're going to destroy Hogwarts."

That Friday afternoon, Hermione was tidying the sitting room when a package arrived. There was no note attached to the box, and someone had left it on the doorstep, knocked on the door and ran away. She was slightly nervous that it was from the person trying to get at them but after scanning the box for bombs she opened it.

There was a muggle school girls outfit, with a red and black tie, high fitted socks, low fitted white shirt and a black skirt that would barely cover her crotch. Hermione had a bad feeling about this. Attached to the outfit was a note reading;

_Hermione,_

_We're going to give you a muggle hen night. I've done some research and Angelina helped me. We're all dressing like school girls and hitting the muggle town with all the girls! I wanted you to have a muggleborn hen night; witche's hen nights just consist of burning your ex's things in a potion, so dull. This is your outfit so you must put it on! The top is loose fitted at the bottom for your bump, and you've hardly got one to start with, but no one's going to notice with your cleavage on show. Get dressed we will be picking you up soon._

_Lots of love,_

_Ginny Potter_

_Xxxxxxxx_

It was far too early to start getting ready, so Hermione hid the box under Fred's bed. Hermione had a bath, ate and began curling her hair when a jubilant George Weasley appeared through the floo without Angelina. The moment he saw her he gathered Hermione up from the floor tossing her curling iron on the floor and spun her round.

"George!" Hermione giggled as he stopped spinning and covered her face with sloppy kisses.

"Angelina's Pregnant!" George announced grinning.

"Oh, she told you, I'm so happy for your George."

"Thank you, sis, she gave me a message for you. She's getting ready at the Burrow with Ginny. You're to get ready, and they'll see you there in an hour. I'm going to tell my twin the wonderful news."

A few hours later, Hermione was staring in the mirror when she heard the front door open; the twins had just closed the shop. Apparently the boys were having a stag do tonight as well, seeing as Hermione was getting a hen do.

She put on the outfit and couldn't help blushing as she studied her appearance. Her skirt barely covered her bum; the top was extremely low with a few buttons missing at the top to show off her cleavage and her high socks weren't helping. Her baby bump was noticeable but only slightly, and Hermione suspected there was magic involved. She looked…hot.

When she made her way into the sitting room, both of the twins were laying on the couch, and they nearly choked on their butter beers.

"Bloody hell," Fred said glancing over Hermione, his eyebrows raised. "There's no way you're leaving the flat with that outfit on."

"Out to pull Granger?" George laughed, with a joking elbow directed at his twin. "You're going to be fighting them off if you're going out in that; at least you can't get drunk."

"You're not sodding going out like that unless you're spending the night with my name on your…"

"Fred!" Hermione interrupted. "I'm pregnant and on my hen do, I hardly think I'm going to get lucky tonight."

"You're sodding not getting lucky," Fred growled. "I swear it, Hermione, if I hear someone tried to even kiss you …"

"Do you think my shirts too tight?" Hermione asked glancing at George. "I'm afraid it shows a bit too much cleavage, at least it hides the bump slightly."

"Yes," Fred huffed. "It's far too tight; how about I go as your body guard?

"It looks smashing Hermione," George replied as they both choose to ignore Fred. "Hot as hell, go have some fun while I get grumpy here drunk."

"Thanks George."

"Oi!" Fred shouted as Hermione grabbed her purse. "I'm putting my foot down here. You're going to go get something longer, looser and simpler on. Then you're going to have a girly night in at the Burrow. I'm not letting my woman go out dressed like that especially when she's pregnant. I don't want any greasy old gits pawing at the mother of my children."

"Have fun Hermione," George said kissing Hermione's cheek.

"I will, see you both later. Bye Fred, I love you," Hermione called

"Hermione don't you dare leave this house like that!" Fred yelled standing up. "Come on, we'll stay at home and have a night in. Who sodding wants to celebrate their single life anyway?"

Hermione giggled and kissed Fred quickly on lips. "I'm marrying you; there will never be anyone else for me. Trust me alright?"

Fred let out a groan, he would much rather she spent the night in looking like that. His Hermione was beautiful, but with everything on show, she was going to be fighting them off tonight. To be perfectly honest Fred wasn't the least bit bothered about the stag or hen do, he couldn't wait to be married. His single life hadn't been all that good. "Stay in and we can do a bit of role-playing if you want to keep this top on."

"I love you, Fred," Hermione kissed his cheek and then Georges before rushing over to floo. "No strippers, both of your women are pregnant." She grinned at them both before disappearing at the floo.

"We're getting a stripper, right?" Fred grinned.

George snorted. "Come on, let's go get you drunk."

* * *

All the girls looked fantastic in their school girl uniforms. Plenty of women had turned up: Katie, Ginny, Angelina, Luna, Fleur and several other girls from Hermione's year. Hermione was very excited to see Luna. It had been far too long and neither girl had spoken since the battle at Hogwarts.

"So Luna," Hermione said as they walked along the road towards town. "Are you marrying Neville?"

"No," Luna replied glancing down. It was strange to see the normal misty eyed girl so upset. "He hadn't propose; although he was planning it. He got paired with a girl from my year in Hufflepuff. I've been paired with Oliver Wood."

"Oliver Wood?" Angelina repeated wandering over to the two girls. "Gryffindor's Keeper, that Oliver Wood?"

"Yes, although I haven't seen him in a while. Daddy believes he's hiding or ran from the ministry. I received a letter from them saying they were investigating his disappearance," Luna explained.

"That's strange," Hermione said glancing at Angelina. "Wood didn't seem the type to run and hide. Even if he was against something he had more courage than that."

"Yeah," Angelina agreed. "That is strange. I'm sorry to hear that Luna."

"It's alright," Luna shrugged. "We only spoke a few times, and we didn't get on too well. Maybe the nargles are at fault."

They got food first and then they hit the town. Angelina and Hermione were they only ones not drinking, so they stuck together as their drunk friends made fools of themselves dancing on bar tops and flirting with staff. "What exactly is this place?" Hermione asked hesitantly as they headed to a seedy club. It was down a back alley and didn't look too inviting although the topless, muscular bouncers were a vast improvement compared to the exterior of the club.

"Come on Hermione," Angelina grinned linking her arm with a drunk Ginny and Luna walking in front of the girls. "We knew it wouldn't be as fun for you without getting drunk, so if we couldn't get you drunk…"

"Sex," Luna offered with an airy smile. "Do muggle's sell sex?"

"What?" Hermione shouted appalled. "I'm not getting a hooker or escort or whatever you wish to call it! Fred would kill me; the bloke; and all of you lot."

"Calm down Granger, Fred's little angel is safe. This is a male strip club; we're getting you some male eye candy. Which will be a lot better and bigger than Fred, right Hermione?" Katie shouted from the back.

"Ignore her; she's drunk," Angelina advised pulling the reluctant witch into the club. They'd booked their party ahead, so they got straight in.

"Yes I know but she still shouldn't… oh, my… Police officers…" Hermione babbled as she spotted a row of male strippers standing on stage removing their clothes. "God they're hot, is it hot in here?"

"Hormones are great right?" Angelina giggled pulling her towards the front row.

The next morning the burrow was completely silent. Both the hen and stag party had returned to the Burrow after their nights return. The boys had returned at 2 o'clock in the morning while the girls arrived back at 4 o'clock.

The only ones without a headache were Angelina and Hermione, who obviously hadn't drunk. They had shared a bed that night when they found their other halves sprawled across the kitchen floor fast asleep. They had even discovered a charmed Percy asleep, dangling from the washing line.

The girls had opened the shop for the twins and were the only ones to go to work the next day. Mrs. Weasley didn't have any hangover potion in stock, so she had already left for the stores.

"Bloody hell," Fred muttered sitting on the couch in the Burrow sitting room. "My backs killing, that kitchen floor's far too hard."

"Mmm," George agreed sitting on the chair, his head was pounding.

"I quite agree," a faint voice called from behind the couch. "Although the sitting rooms floor isn't quite as hard as that firefighters' stomach."

Both twins glanced up at a smiling Luna; she was still in her school girl outfit although her pigtails were now wonky.

"What firemen?" George asked glancing towards the kitchen. He was pretty sure they hadn't started any fires; he didn't think so anyway.

"The fireman the smashed bricks against his chest last night," Luna said rolling her eyes. "What other firemen are there?"

"She's going to be bloody locked in my room till these kids come." Fred grumbled walking towards the floo. "In bed with my brothers, lap dancing with a fireman." Fred held a grin as he floo'd over to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop, which was empty. Hermione and Angelina were sitting at the counter flicking through magazines and giggling to each other when Fred marched over.

Hermione glanced up from her magazine her eyes flickered over Fred's appearance. He looked very rough; he'd obviously drank too much last night. His hair was standing up on its ends, the buttons on his shirt were done up wrong, and he had lipstick smeared all over the back of his collar. Hermione narrowed her eyes, ready for battle.

"Rough night?" Angelina giggled. Both Fred and Hermione scowled so she quickly excused herself to the back room.

"Heard you had a good night," Fred said glancing down at the magazine. His eyes flickered over the kinky underwear until he picked his favourite. "I like you in red."

"Mmm," Hermione said glancing down at his choice. "I suppose I would have to get red lipstick too; what shade did your stripper use?"

"Stripper?" Fred asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. His brother promised he wouldn't say anything.

Hermione stood up and tugged at Fred's collar to show him the lipstick marks.

Fred pulled the shirt over his head and looked at the lipstick marks and snorted. "That's not what you think."

"Yeah sure, I don't care."

"Jealous?" Fred grinned walking over to her. He placed a hand on her hips and tugged her towards him. Hermione struggled to get away, but Fred held her firmly and refused to let go. She turned her head away as Fred leaned in for a kiss, so instead he kissed along her jaw line. "My 'Mione, all jealous and feisty. I love it when you get mad Granger; you're hot."

"I'm not jealous," Hermione huffed.

Fred continued to grin, Hermione's hormones were too much sometimes. This was just adorable. The way she was pouting obviously put out and convinced he'd hired a stripper the night before. "George wouldn't disrespect you by getting me a stripper. He cares about you too much to hurt you. These lipsticks marks are from me fighting off Lee in drag and trust me I put up a good fight."

"You're trying to tell me that those lipstick marks are from Lee?"

"I will never want another woman now that I have you," Fred said trailing a hand down from her face to her stomach. He rubbed gently over the bump and glanced back up at Hermione. "This is so sexy; no one could ever compete with this image. You're carrying my kids; you're all pent up and horny, plus you are sexy when you're mad. You've got this eyes glowing, hair all over thing going on. No one comes close to you 'Mione. I heard I've got some competition with firemen though."

"I love you," Hermione kissed him, tears trickling down. "Sorry, the firemen were a surprise, I never even got up on stage. Totally innocent I swear. I happen to like my men with ginner hair, humour and a flare for joking around."

"I know baby," Fred chuckled. "I just hated the thought of you celebrating your single life. Don't know about you, but I don't want to celebrate it, I'm not going to miss it in the slightest."

"I'm not either," Hermione agreed.

"For fuck sakes," A voice called near the doorway. "Just kiss her already."

They both turned to see Bill grinning back at the pair with a giggling Angelina behind him.

"Bill," Hermione laughed.

"You might want to come home, Mums just found Lee asleep in the bathtub."

"Merlin," Fred muttered tugging Hermione towards the floo.

"Why's that such a problem?" Angelina asked following them. "You boys were asleep in worse places when Hermione and I left this morning."

"Lee's wearing mums dress," Bill supplied.

* * *

"And why is Percy asleep on the washing line!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed as they arrived via the floo. "There's a young man running around my house, in my clothes!"

Everyone turned to glance at Lee, who was sitting on the couch examining the ladder in his tights under his floral dress. He had brought both hands up and adjusted his wonky fake boobs as everyone looked on.

"That's only Lee, Mum," George defended. "He doesn't count."

"I found Harry asleep on the roof!" Mrs. Weasley continued turning to a blushing Harry. "What if he had fallen off? And don't get me started about the state of Errol, that poor owl will never be the same again."

"Mum!" Bill whined. "Honestly it was just for a laugh; it wasn't as serious as it looks. We just had a bet that…."

"I don't care," Mrs. Weasley continued. "Your father and I are going out. We will be returning tonight, and we expect this house to be in the same condition it was yesterday. If I return home and find anyone in my clothing, then you will all be grounded."

"I don't even live here," Fred pointed out.

"I'm still your mother, don't test me, Fredrick Weasley. That goes for you too William; you're not too old to be grounded."

All the young adults gulped and quickly got to work as Mrs. and Mr. Weasley disappeared through the floo.

"Anyone know how to get lipstick off your teeth?" Lee asked.

Angelina grabbed his hand, "Come on, I'll help you get those fake eyelashes off as well."

"They're not fake!"


	18. Together at last, forever we'll last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one-night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermione's' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.  
> Beta: Thanks to the amazing Frenchie84 for her incredible work.

 

* * *

 

**Together at last, forever we'll last**

* * *

 

Hermione stared at the image in the mirror: her dress was perfect. She looked beautiful. It was satin with lace on the top, elbow length lace sleeves with cream silk wrapped around her waist just above her bump tied in a bow at the back. It was perfectly fitted, and the material wasn't tight. It showed off her bump perfectly just how Fred would like it.

Ginny and Fleur had done Hermione's hair. They had left it down as it suited the dress, straightened it and made a few ringlets on top. Her makeup had been done, and she was ready to be married, but something just didn't feel right. She'd been nervous since the night before. She'd paced so much that her back was killing.

Suddenly it hit her. She couldn't do this; she couldn't get married.

Hermione raced out the door dropping her flowers on the floor as she crept down the stairs and out the back door. Everyone was still in the kitchen getting everything ready. Fred and Hermione had asked to use the Burrow to get married; it held so many memories, good and bad; and had asked Percy to perform the ceremony.

With no one in sight, Hermione dashed down the lane away from the Burrow. Luckily she had white flat shoes on; she didn't want to risk wearing high heels while being pregnant, even for her wedding.

When she got to the end of the lane, she gasped for breath and took a seat on the brick wall beside the road.

"Aren't you meant to be running towards the wedding?" A familiar voice asked taking a seat next to Hermione on the wall. "You can't be late for your wedding; you were never late for a class."

"I can't do it," Hermione sobbed. "It's not right."

"But I thought you loved Fred," Ron questioned. "Isn't that the point of today?"

"We're getting married because of the law."

Ron snorted and took his dress jacket off. "You and Fred are not getting married because of the law. Even I'll admit to that, as much as I hate to. You're both in love with kids on the way; you've got everything now."

"No I don't," Hermione cried rubbing a hand over her stomach. "I don't have my best friend."

"Of course, you have," Ron said grabbing her hand and squeezing her fingers. "Harry's not going anywhere." Hermione used her other hand to slap Ron, and they both chuckled. "I miss you."

"I miss you too; Fred misses you."

"I know. I've been an idiot; I'm so sorry Hermione."

Hermione sobbed louder and stood up and slapped Ron hard across the face. He gripped the wall tightly to stop himself from falling off, and cursed at the pain.

"Damn it, Hermione," Ron swore, glaring at her.

"You ever," Hermione growled poking a finger in his chest. "Ever dare to do this to me again I swear Ron, that's it. You've hurt me, and you've hurt your whole family for some blonde that doesn't care about you. I love you, Ron; you're my best friend and you…"

Hermione sobbed harder, and Ron pulled her into a hug. She tried to push against his chest to get away from him, but he held her tighter until she returned the hug. "I'm so sorry, Hermione I'm so sorry. I just… I loved you, but we didn't work. We were no good for each other, when I saw how good you and Fred were together it just pissed me off. I wanted that with you… I thought I wanted that."

"I love you but…"

"As a friend," Ron finished pulling her back wiping away Hermione's tears. "We're great friends but nothing more. You're more a sister, well, you will be if you don't run from my brother."

"You're my brother."

"I…I've left Lavender; I know I might still have to marry her, but I was hoping my best friend would be able to think of a way to get me out of it. That's if she's still my best friend."

"One condition," Hermione said turning to look at Ron. He had his dress robes on and looked very smart. "Walk me down the aisle with Harry."

"Fine," Ron agreed to kiss her cheek. He released her hand and placed his on her stomach. "Does this means you're not doing a runner from my brother?"

"The twins would never forgive me; I love them and their daddy too much to do that to them; or him."

"Good," Ron smiled. "I would hate to have to take care of a sobbing Fred. He's bloody terrifying pissed; I'd hate to see him so emotional. Think he'll mind if I crash his wedding?"

"You're my guest," Hermione smiled standing up. "Come on; let's make me Mrs. Weasley."

"Sure Mom."

"That's not even funny; you're still on very thin ice."

"I wasn't the one running on my wedding day," Ron said raising an eyebrow. "Want to call it even; it is your wedding day after all."

"For now. Come on Ronald."

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Fred asked glancing at a panicking Ginny, flushed George and stressed Angelina.

"We'll find her, she's probably just popped out for some fresh air," Ginny offered.

"Fresh air!" Fred growled. All the wedding guests had been seated; groom and best man were in place and even the bridesmaids. Only the bride was missing.

"She'll be here," George offered. "Hermione won't just run off."

"She's run off!" Fred turned to his brother in a panic. "Oh God."

Just before Fred could burst into a fit of tears or rage, the music started. Everyone turned to see Hermione at the Burrow door with Harry and Ron on either side. Angelina and Ginny, both in red bride's maid's dresses raced over to her and took their places in front.

Harry and Ron slowly walked Hermione down the aisle. Fred couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked beautiful. He barely took any notice of his little brother being there; he honestly didn't care. George, however, did notice and was glaring at Ron on his twin's behalf. He was the best man; if anyone caused trouble, then he would sort it out.

The moment Hermione's eyes connected with Fred's she knew she could never have run off, it just felt so right.

"Merlin," Fred whispered as Hermione finally stepped beside him. He couldn't resist her any longer and swooped forward to his kiss her. Hermione responded instantly and before Fred had a chance to deepen the kiss, several guests coughed loudly including Percy. "Hey, sexy."

"Hi," Hermione replied, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Now that you've both said hello, shall we get on with the wedding?" Percy asked glancing at the couple. "If you would repeat after I please, Fred. I Fredrick Gideon Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife. "

"I, Fredrick Gideon Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife," Fred mimicked turning to face her, a hand lingered on her waist.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Fred repeated the lines and tried to lean forward for another kiss, but George stopped him and mumbled something about it being too early. Disgruntled, Fred attempted to get Percy to hurry up, but he refused and made Hermione repeat the lines.

"The rings?" Percy asked as George stepped forward.

George patted down his wizarding robes and pretended to have misplaced them. Luckily Ginny stepped forward and smacked the back of his head, so George gave them the rings.

The rings were white gold, Fred had wanted something different and had eventually convinced Hermione. Inside Fred had secretly inscribed, 'Together at last, forever we'll last'

"I love you," Hermione whispered wiping away a tear as they exchanged rings.

"I love you too Mrs. Weasley," Fred grinned.

"You can now kiss the bride," Percy announced as he raised his wand and performed the wedding law spell to bind them together.

"Thank Merlin!"

"Fred!" Hermione chastised, hitting his shoulder. Fred stopped her complaints by grabbing her and pressing his lips against hers. His hand came up to cup the back of her head, while his other hand went to her waist to keep her steady.

Fred's lips smashed against Hermione in a, forceful, dominating kiss. His wife, she was his wife now, and no one else could have her, she was Mrs. Weasley. He'd been dreaming of this day, the day that everyone could see how truly happy they were despite the marriage law. Fred was pretty sure they would have gotten married in the end without the marriage law. Hermione would still have been pregnant, and they would still have fallen in love. Fred Weasley was irresistible after all.

"Kiss her don't eat her mate," George said glancing at a blushing crowd. He'd seen them attached to the lips too often to find it the least bit out of the ordinary.

Fred pulled back and rested his forehead against Hermione. "Mrs. Weasley, I thought you weren't coming."

"I had to pick up your annoying twit of a brother, my husband," Hermione replied tipping her chin forward to get another kiss.

"Christ," Bill muttered from the front row. "Seems we're going to get front row seats to their honeymoon."

"I don't mind," Charlie grinned at his side, his gaze flickering over Hermione's figure. "Wouldn't mind seeing a bit more of those legs."

"Thought you were a boob man?"

"A guy can change his mind can't he?"

"Oi!" Fred interrupted the pair. "Can we leave my wife's bits out of this, they're mine now, and I'm not sharing.

"Fred!" Hermione warned hitting his shoulder.

* * *

"So," George called standing up from his seat at the main wedding table. They had the reception in a tent. "I was told that I needed to make a clean, beautiful speech or my dear little sister-in-law will use those hormones to cut my balls off."

George turned to flash Hermione a grin as she scowled back. "But, I also have **the** honour as a best man to embarrass them both with my numerous tales. These twos have been destined to be together, ever since the first year when Hermione threatened to report the both of us to Dumbledore, until the morning our little Hermione tried to sneak back to the burrow without our mum noticing."

"George!" Hermione shouted flushing red. Mrs. Weasley however just laughed and didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"At this point, I'm supposed to wish Hermione luck with her night of passion she's going to enduring from her eager husband; with those hormones, however, I'm not the least bit worried about her." George turned to his twin and raised an eyebrow. "Good luck brother and remember the potion we sell if she wears you out too much. Don't want you letting our poor little Randy Hermione down."

"I swear to God if he mentions our sex life one more time I'm going to murder him, slowly," Hermione whispered to her husband.

"All jokes aside," George said picking up his champagne glass. "These twos are perfect for each other; they're deeply in love- despite the marriage law- and are going to have two gorgeous little babies in a few months. Hermione has been my sister ever since Ron dragged her to the Burrow his second year; and like Ginny, we've never been able to get rid of her, despite how hard we've tried. "

The whole hall laughed, and Ginny scowled and threw her spoon at her brother.

George chuckled and finished his speech. "Honestly, though, congratulations to the both of you. I wish you the best in your marriage, your growing family and the many, many happy years to come. To Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!"

George raised his glass higher in the air at the last sentence and took a long drink, as did the rest of the crowd.

Fred patted his brother's shoulder and winked, but Hermione stood up and walked over to George.

"Going to kill me?" George asked nervously gulping.

Hermione's scowl turned into a smile as throw her arms around George's neck pulling him into a hug. "I know it was your annoying way saying you love us. Thank you, George, for everything."

"Anytime Hermione," George replied wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you. If you need anything, then, you know as your brother, I'm here for you. Although if it's to bitch about Fred and talk about how much you want to knee him in the balls then you might be better off talking to Angelina."

"I'll happily talk about hurting our husbands," Angelina called from George's side. "I highly recommend it."

"Killed by hormones," George grinned glancing at his twin and winking. "Recon we could put that on our gravestones Freddie?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Fred said wrapping an arm around Hermione. "My wife and I have a perfect marriage."

Bill scoffed in his seat between Angelina and Fleur, "I should sodden hope so; you've **only** been married an hour."

Fred rolled his eyes and turned towards his family and friends. Everyone took a seat, and Hermione took her seat beside her husband and glanced anxiously up at him. Fred was very unpredictable, one minute he was deadly serious and the other he was setting off pranks. Hermione was hoping for a nice clean speech to contrast his twin.

"First My wife and I would like to thank everyone for coming. We've been looking forward to this day, and we're glad to have shared it with everyone we love and Percy," Fred said winking at his older brother.

"Hermione and I had a bad start. We didn't bother with a relationship, and I got her into a predicament that we're both grateful for today. This Marriage Law has been a blessing for us, unlike a lot of couples. It's forced us to be together, and we got along so well we've fallen in love. I can't wait to see what my life brings after today. My wife's glowing from the pregnancy, in a few months we'll be parents, and then God knows what'll happen.

"I'm grateful for everyone here; my parents, all my siblings, my friends and most importantly my wife. We have all struggled through the war, losing friends, family and various body parts." Fred's eyes glanced at his twin. "Even I toed the line between life and death. It's been a rough time. The ministry's giving us hell with new laws but everyone in this room survived, we've all made it through, so, damn the ministry. Let's make our life worth living for those we love and those we love, but lost."

"Oh, Fred!" Hermione sobbed as the room clapped. She stood up and threw herself at her husband. "God I love you."

"I'll always love you," Fred whispered into her ear before pulling her into a well-earned snog.

* * *

Fred stared at his little brother who was stood nervously in front of him. His wife was off dancing with Charlie; they'd already had their first dance, and Ron had confronted Fred to make amends when the couple broke apart.

"Give me a reason not to kill you?" Fred asked glaring at him. "One little reason and we'll be okay again."

"You can punch me," Ron offered. "Not good enough? Erm… I'm an idiot, but you still love me and forgive me? That won't work either…. I erm…. I love Hermione; I promise never to hurt her again."

"That one will do," Fred replied grasping Ron's hand. "If Hermione ever cries because of you again then I swear Ron, that will be it. You need to get over this damn jealousy and crush you hold for her."

"I have, Hermione was right. We were never meant to be together; I felt like a proud brother to her today rather than anything else. We were horrible together, and I can see how much you love her. The old Fred wouldn't have been able to give a speech without making a single joke."

"Yeah well," Fred shuffled embarrassed. "Our relationship isn't a joke; I wanted people to see that."

"You did great Fred," Ron smiled. "Does this mean I get to be an uncle again?"

"Are you still on team Lavender?"

"No," Ron replied with a grimace. "We're over, I mean I still have to marry her, but I'm going to see if I can speak to Kingsley about getting it changed or stopped. I can't live with someone that'll scare my family away."

"Good," Fred smiled at his brother, something he hadn't done in a while.

* * *

"Oi," Fred shouted tugging a dancing Hermione away from Percy. "Hands of my wife, Percy."

Hermione giggled but snuggled into her husband's chest as they swayed to the music. Percy didn't seem to mind and went off to find Penelope.

"Can't seem to leave you alone for a second without you going off with one of my brothers," Fred grumbled wrapping his arms around her.

"Hmm…" Hermione mumbled closing her eyes. She'd never felt happier. She was married to a man she loved, her magical family were here, and she'd finally made things up with Ron. "Today couldn't be more perfect."

"So I guess a specialized floo, to a week in Italy, wouldn't affect you then?"

"What?" Hermione gasped raising her head to meet Fred's eyes. "We're having a honeymoon? I thought we were going to do that after the babies when the shop was quieter and…"

"A honeymoon with two screaming kids?" Fred smirked. "I want you all to myself. Charlie, Bill and apparently now Ron will be helping George with the shop."

"You're joking aren't you?" Hermione beamed. "Oh god, please don't tell me you're kidding."

"It's not a joke," Fred grinned tugged her body closer to his. "We're going to spend a week doing nothing but eating, sleeping and shagging. How could I not want to do that?"

"Oh god, I can't wait. You are unbelievable Fred! When are we leaving? I'll need to get some maternity wear. I don't think I have any sun dresses that'll fit let alone swimwear. God I'm going to look huge in a bikini."

"Oi!" Fred growled making Hermione jump. "Have you looked in the mirror? You look fabulous. You're going to look sexy as hell; that's if we make it out of the hotel room. Don't worry about shopping, though, we leave in an hour, Ginny's packed for you already."

"An hour?"

"Oh yes sweetheart, I can't wait any longer. Muggle's are amazing, but this celibacy before a wedding stuff is bollocks. It must have been a woman that thought that shit up."

"Oh my god we're going to Italy!" Hermione squealed before rushing over to hug everyone else in sight.

"Mental that one," George said approaching his twins side. "Feel sorry for the sod that gets stuck with her."

"Yeah, I'm the luckiest guy there is."

Hermione was currently hugging Harry far too tightly and peppering kisses on his cheek and didn't pay the twins the slightest attention.

"Don't kill my husband Hermione," Ginny laughed freeing him.

An hour later an extremely nervous Hermione was clutching Fred's hand in a death grip as everyone waved them off towards the floo.

"It's ok?" Hermione asked running a hand over her stomach. "It won't hurt the babies will it?"

"No," Fred replied pulling her into the floo and wrapping an arm around to rest on her waist. "It's a specialized floo. It's made safer for pregnant women. I'd never risk you guys; you should know that."

"Sorry," Hermione replied leaning against Fred's chest. "I'm just nervous, for tonight and the rest of our lives."

Fred snorted, "Don't be silly, I'll take good care of you tonight. We've got wonderful things to come."


	19. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one-night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermione's' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.  
> Beta: Thanks to the amazing Frenchie84 for her incredible work.

 

* * *

**THE HONEYMOON**

* * *

Hermione giggled as Fred tugged her towards the reception desk at the hotel. It was a hotel specially designed for witches and wizards. The floo had taken them straight to the hotel, which was apparently called 'Caruso'. Hermione guessed from the sign hanging above the desk.

"In a hurry?" Hermione smiled as they approached the desk.

Fred smirked at Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "It's been fifteen days, baby; I can't wait to get you to that room. The only people that are going to see us are room service."

"Can I help you?" A blonde witch behind the desk interrupted. "Did you make reservations? We're fully booked."

"Yes; it's under Weasley," Fred replied.

"Ah yes," The woman stood up and got a card out from under her desk. "Top floor honeymoon suite."

"Fred!" Hermione gasped turning to him. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't," Fred defended. "This is a wedding gift from our family. I think we also need to buy Harry and George extra birthday gifts this year because it was mostly down to them."

Before Hermione had the time to complain about their families extravagant wedding gift, Fred was already pulling her towards the lift. He'd been counting down the hours until this day. If it had been down to him, then they would have left for their honeymoon immediately after the wedding.

The lift was full of elderly couples who either couldn't or didn't like to apparate. Hermione was too far into the pregnancy to apparate now, so they had to take a more muggle approach to things.

"Stop it!" Hermione hissed as Fred's wandering hands swept over her body. Several people in the lift were tutting, but Fred didn't seem the slightest bit put off. He stepped behind Hermione and placed his hands around her waist to caress her stomach. The other couples seemed more comfortable with the new position of his hands and went back to talking with their partners.

"I love you," Fred muttered between kisses. "Mrs. Weasley."

"I love you too," Hermione whispered back covering his hands with her own which were spread protectively over her stomach. "I can still feel them moving."

"Excited," Fred mumbled his lips barely leaving her neck. "Their parents are happy, so are they."

Couples started to leave as the lift moved up the floors. When the last couple stepped out, and as the elevator's doors shut, Fred's hands starting wandering again. One trailed up her stomach, between her breasts and then went to trail down her sides until his hands got the slightest touch of her round breasts. He had of course remembered that they were sore, but he was very much a breast man and it was hard for him to control himself around Hermione. His other hand trailed down to the edge of her dress that hung just above her knee. His knuckles grazed her skin and Hermione let out a breathy sigh.

"We're going to go slow," Fred said raising his hand up her leg to come into contact with a band going round Hermione's thigh. He felt the lace material on it and started to worry if he was going to be able to last long enough. He hadn't even seen what was under her wedding dress, and it was killing him already. "Hermione." Fred buried his face in her hair to inhale her beautiful strawberry scent as he tried to regain his control. "We're going to do this right, how it should have been that night, I promise."

"There was nothing wrong with that evening, I enjoyed myself, and so did you."

"Yes, but now you're my wife and the mother of my children. I'm going to make love to you if you still want me too. We don't have to do anything you don't want Hermione. Law or no law they can't make us do anything."

Hermione turned in his arms as the lift pinged open to their suite. She looped her arms around Fred's neck as his hands were dislodged from their spot and he moved them to trail up and down her spine. "I love you; I married you because I want you for the rest of my life. I will always want you Fred so stop worrying and take me to our bedroom."

"You've got it," Fred smirked before kissing her sweetly on her lips. He grabbed her hands from around his neck and walked her towards their door.

He pushed it open to reveal a vast hallway with numerous doors. It was huge. It could have fit the entire Weasley family in ten times, but they didn't care about it at the moment.

Fred led her to the bedroom; it took them a few moments to locate the right door, but when they did he pulled her inside and shut the door. Fred's hands looped round Hermione's waist, and he quickly undid the ribbon on the back of her dress. He went to the edge of the dress to pull it up; his hands were trembling with anticipation. He felt like a horny teenager again, who was about to lose his virginity.

This time, things were different, the beautiful woman that stood in front of him was his wife. She was officially his forever, and no one was ever going to take her away from him.

"Merlin," Fred muttered as he took in Hermione's appearance. She had a maternity corset on which pushed her breasts up but was flexible enough at the bottom not to cause any problems with her baby bump. She had a blue garter around her left thigh and white cotton knickers that made Fred groan. "Merlin, you're so perfect."

"Are you going to stand there staring all night or are you going to make love to me?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow. "According to some muggles', marriage isn't official until after it has been consummated. I still have time to make my escape."

"Well Mrs. Weasley," Fred smirked grasping both of her hips and pulling her towards him. "I better make things official. I suppose I could tie you to my bed to stop you from escaping, though."

"I would much prefer it if you make love to me."

"I'll see what I can do," Fred smirked before attacking her lips. His hands were everywhere, one moment they were cupping the globes of her arse and the next they were lingering at the sides of her chest, hovering close to her breasts.

Fred was about to pull her corset off, when Hermione stopped him and stepped back.

"I have a confession," Hermione said pulling her corset off and revealing her chest. Fred licked his lips but didn't move. "You've done so much for me, and I wanted this night to be perfect. I knew there was only one way to make this night perfect for you. I was going to get it myself when someone very similar to you gave me it as a pre-wedding present."

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Fred asked frowning. It was hard to concentrate when she didn't have anything covering her chest. "What exactly did our dear George give you?"

"A potion, apparently he was fed up with your complaining."

Hermione walked over to Fred, a grin on her face as she grabbed Fred's hands and placed them on her breasts. "Your brother bought me a desensitizing potion."

"You mean…"

"Yes," Hermione confirmed as Fred gave them a testing squeeze when she didn't curse or swear at him but instead groaned, he attacked her lips with a new force.

With their lips connected Fred directed Hermione backwards towards the bed. When her legs hit the bed, she let out an 'oomph' as Fred caught her and slowly helped her down. She pushed herself up, and Fred quickly followed but instead of climbing to the top to join her he lingered at her feet.

Hermione's legs were drawn up, and Fred leaned forward and kissed her knee. His eyes locked on hers as he parted her knees and shuffled forward. He'd wanted to do this properly for so long; he'd wanted to redo their first night since the morning after when she left.

"I love you," Fred whispered crouching down and kissing Hermione's right knee. He peppered kisses down her legs towards her crotch. When he was almost at her centre, Hermione whimpered and threw her head back against the pillows before releasing a growl when Fred stopped inches away and went to give the same attention to her left leg avoiding the garter on the way.

"Please," Hermione moaned thrashing, begging him to touch her.

Fred smirked and grabbed a hold of her garter with his teeth and dragged it down her luscious leg. He flung it across the room to join her wedding dress and corset. It took even less time to remove her knickers and he groaned at his first real look.

"Merlin," Fred moaned taking in her small brown curls and glistening core. He couldn't control himself any longer, and Hermione felt the same way as she lifted a foot to kick him, but he quickly caught it and restrained her.

Fred shuffled forward and buried his face in her, taking a deep breath. God, she smelt good. His tongue came out to take a testing lick and Hermione thrashed on the bed, her hips leaving the bed.

"Fred," Hermione pleaded. "Please Fred I can't…"

Fred chuckled, his hot breath hit her centre, causing another moan to leave Hermione. Fred's tongue darted out and licked at her, tasting her already wet core as a hand went up to cup her right breast. He pinched her nipple and rolled it between his fingers as he continued to taste her.

After a long drawn out moan from Hermione, he moved his other hand from her knee and towards her centre. His pushed a finger into her as he continued to tease her with his tongue and after a few strokes of his finger he added a second and then a third.

"Fred," Hermione whispered trashing, her eyelids closed tightly. Her hands were on either side of her pillow gripping it tightly as she felt her orgasm loom. Fred sucked on her clit, and it was all it took to send Hermione over the edge into the best orgasm she had ever had.

Hermione wasn't aware of how long it had taken to recover from the orgasms as she lay on the bed panting. She opened her eyes to find Fred's blue ones hovering above hers. She glanced down and saw his naked body covering hers, and she cried out when she felt his erection nudge her sensitive centre.

"When did you get undressed?" Hermione asked moving a hand to stroke down his spine. "I was quite looking forward to it."

"I'm impressed that I didn't make a fool of myself down there. If you had undressed me, then I don't think I could have controlled myself with the thought of Lee in that dress any longer. I want to make this official before my wife tries to do a runner."

"I can barely feel my legs. I don't think I'm going anywhere."

Fred reached down and grabbed one of her hands, intertwining their fingers and placing them next to her head. "Ready baby?"

"For you? Always," Hermione replied leaning forward and kissing him. Fred entered her slowly as he continued to kiss her. She was so hot, tight, and wet that he had to take several deep breaths before moving. Fred could feel the brush of Hermione's rounding stomach against his flat one with every thrust and it only made him want her more.

"I love you," Fred whispered kissing Hermione's cheek. He kept a slow pace as he withdrew and re-entered her again. It wasn't about chasing the orgasm or fucking. This time, he was making love to her, showing how much he appreciated her. Her life and body were changing so much for him, because of him. He needed to show her how much she meant to him.

"I love you too," Hermione whispered.

They continued to make love, truly making love for the first time as husband and wife, and eventually Hermione tightened around him as another orgasm washed over her, drawing Fred's own from him.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up to kisses being trailed along her shoulder and up her neck. Fred's arm was draped around her waist, his hand was settled on her stomach rubbing it gently.

He couldn't get enough of her; he could spend all week just making love to her. She was his wife, she was his forever, and now everyone knew.

"Morning baby," Fred whispered as he began nipping at her ear. "This beds kind of comfortable isn't it? We tested the springs out pretty good."

Hermione giggled and sat up pushing Fred off of her. "We made love three times Fred; I'm sure that's enough to satisfy you for a few hours at least."

"Not enough," Fred grumbled trailing his hand up and down her back. "Come on, I know your hormones want me."

"I'm hungry," Hermione complained. "I'm starving, and your kids are making me very aware of that fact because they won't keep still."

Fred's face split into a grin as he jumped out of bed, "Come on then grumpy, time to feed the kids." Fred ducked just in time as a pillow shot his way from the witch.

After breakfast, they spent their evening exploring Italy. Hermione dragged Fred sightseeing and then they went shopping. Fred was eager to explore the joke shops in Italy to see about opportunities in years to come when the twins wanted to expand.

"Let's go for a swim," Fred said gesturing to the sea as they walked along the sand in the moonlight.

"My bikinis in our room," Hermione said looking at the water. "We'll come down early and go in tomorrow."

"Come on 'Mione," Fred protested grabbing her purse and tossing it down onto the sand. He kicked his shoes off and then started pulling Hermione towards the water. "Come skinny dipping with me."

"You're joking!" Hermione gasped glancing around to make sure no one had heard. The beach was empty, though, and from the grin on Fred's face, he had obviously already checked. "I can't even swim Fred."

"I'll look after you," Fred said as he lifted Hermione's top over her head. She continued to protest but didn't stop Fred as he undressed her. Once she was underdressed, Fred quickly pulled his clothes off and threw them onto her pile of clothes. His eyes greedily raked over her body until they landed on her baby bump. "Please, I won't let anything happen to you."

"What if there's sharks?" Hermione complained as Fred led her into the shallow water. "There could be sharks or whales or…"

"They can't get to us," Fred replied as the water began to get deeper. It was at their waist, and Hermione was starting to panic, but Fred continued to pull her deeper into the sea. "There are nets out there, and I won't let anything happen, come on, trust me."

Hermione still felt sick with nerves, but she did trust Fred, she trusted him with her life. Getting a hold of her fears she jumped forward and looped her arms around his neck as the water now reached her neck.

Fred's arms reached down and grabbed her legs, pulling them up to circle his waist. Their bodies pressed together; he'd never been happier.

"I love you," Fred said kissing Hermione's shoulder. She placed her forehead on his shoulder and giggled. "Why do you find it funny that I love you? Don't tell me that you're having a deja-vu because I might have to kill the guy."

Hermione scoffed and hit her hand against his back. "Sorry, I can feel one of them moving. It's still strange to get used too. Kind of like popcorn going off inside my stomach."

"Popcorn? Why do you always compare things to food lately?"

"Because I spotted some popcorn in the shop we passed next to the hotel," Hermione explained. She lifted her head to kiss Fred's lips before pulling back. "Would you mind buying your pregnant wife popcorn on the way home?"

"What do I get out of it?" Fred asked glancing down at her breasts that were pushed up against his chest.

"You can have your wicked way with me in the sea," Hermione offered. Fred grinned and then leaned forward to nip at her neck, eager to take up her offer. "Oh, and I want some ice-cream, strawberry. And some bacon."

Fred pulled back from her neck and frowned. "Popcorn, ice-cream and bacon?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. "What exactly are you doing? Having a party?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm having bacon and ice-cream and then the popcorns for after."

"Of course," Fred scoffed. "Because normal people dip bacon in their ice-cream."

"Are you turning my offer down?" Hermione asked. Fred got on with showing her that he definitely wasn't turning her offer down.

* * *

"Want me to rub you up, babe?" Fred offered with a cheeky grin as he clutched the sunscreen bottle. "Don't want you burning."

They had spent alternative days around the pool to stop Hermione from getting too tired. There was so much to explore in Italy, but Hermione was very tired at the end of each day, so they had a lazy day every other day to allow her to rest. Hermione seemed to enjoy their 'lazy' days just as much because she could spend the entire day lying around and eating, which was something she would have never had liked only a few months ago.

"I've already put sun lotion on, and I'm in the shade," Hermione pointed out. "Perhaps you should do the same considering your fair skin."

"I'm fine here."

"You mean you're happy because you don't think I can see you eyeing up the other women in bikinis?" Hermione questioned raising an eyebrow. A couple next to them chuckled at the pair, and Fred gulped guiltily. "My husband spent his honeymoon watching other women; can't wait to tell the others."

"Hermione, you know I'm just observing," Fred defended, his cheeks were turning red, but he tried to ignore it. "You're hot, don't want the other girls hurting my girl when they get all jealous."

"Those lies don't work on me, Fred Weasley."

"What lies will work?"

"You could always buy me some more ice cream and bacon," Hermione offered with a grin. Fred grimaced at her words and glanced over to see several nosey guests looking just as disgusted.

"That was disgusting 'Mione, I'd happily test the shops newest experiments then watch that again," Fred replied. "How about something normal? I'll buy you anything you want; I'll even fill the bathtub with ice-cream to avoid watching that again."

Hermione pouted at her husband and lay back down on her deck chair. "Fine."

"Don't be like that babe."

"It's fine Fred, carry on watching other women while your pregnant wife starves on her honeymoon."

Fred grumbled as he reached for his wallet and pulled his shirt on. "When you girls get together to talk about your men then, I want a five-star report for this."

"I love you, Fred," Hermione giggled as Fred stood up.

"You bloody better; this is your fault. I'm not responsible for the kids craving this weird stuff. My eating habits are normal."

"I highly doubt there's ever been anything normal about you Fred."

"Ice-cream and bacon," Fred muttered as he walked walk from his wife to the shop. The shopping assistant was giving him weird looks because every time he went in he bought the same combination of products. The shop-keeper wasn't able to speak much English, but Fred had taught him two new words 'crazy wife'.


	20. Marital Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one-night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermione's' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.  
> Beta: Thanks to the amazing Frenchie84 for her incredible work.

 

* * *

**Marital Bliss**

* * *

Hermione glanced curiously at Fred. He honestly couldn't be predicted, especially with his mood swings that meant the twins were completely serious one minute and planning pranks the next. They were on their last day of the honeymoon and were about to check out and go home to their flat when Fred announced he had a surprise for her. She wasn't sure if he had a prank in mind but she was reassured by the fact that he would never do anything too stupid to put her in harm's way, especially with her feeling the size of a whale.

"Trust me," Fred prompted holding his hands out towards her. The bags had already been sent through. "It's a good surprise baby, I promise."

"If this is a prank then you're not going to enjoy marital bliss for a very long time, Fred," Hermione replied. She walked with him to the floo, trusting him. "Remember your wife is pregnant and I…"

"I can very much remember you're pregnant after the gallons of orange juice you drank this week," Fred replied grabbing some powder.

Fred pulled Hermione towards him, her back against his front as they floo'd 'home'. After a flash and strange tugging sensation they arrived; but not at the place they were expecting.

They hadn't come to their flat but a much bigger one. It was more spacious and the colors were very much not what Hermione was used to. They were elegant and beautiful very unlike the twins flat that had clashing colors and odd furniture.

"Who's flat are we at?" Hermione whispered with a slightly jealous tone to her voice.

"Ours," Fred smiled wrapping an arm around her waist and guiding her out of the floo. "George and I have done most of the work, although Angelina will try to say she helped. She spent most the time pointing at things and telling us what to do. Ginny, Harry and Charlie helped a lot with the painting."

He guided her around showing off the black and white designer kitchen, the bathroom, the master bedroom that had an en-suite with a hot tub, and the empty spare bedroom.

"The twins' room," Hermione observed noticing a few baby blankets piled in the corner of the empty, plain room.

Fred chuckled, "You honestly think I would leave my sons out of this surprise?" He tugged her hand to lead her away to the door beside their bedroom. "That room is for our next lot of kids, this one is for our first lot."

"You make me sound like a dog, Fred. I'm not having a litter; these twins are a one-time deal."

"We'll see about that."

Pushing the door open Fred prompted Hermione to go inside. She gasped when she entered. Words couldn't describe how amazing it was. A wide cot with two sections so the twins could see each other, dark wooden furniture, and blue walls. There were teddy bears scattered on the walls, each named after a member of the family including ones that had passed. There were identical Fred and George teddy bears with burnt paws and clothes.

"If they're girls?" Hermione asked gesturing towards the walls. "Your daughters are very offended."

"Then all you have to do is flip this switch and the walls turn pink," Fred explained going over to a dial on the wall. "It's called magic Hermione."

"Well, I'm very proud Fred, this room is amazing."

"Of course, it is, I have a perfect color sense when it comes to room design. I also happen to be madly in love with a beautiful witch who is carrying my children." Fred smirked and tugged Hermione towards him. "I want our married life to be perfect, I want us to have plenty of money, a beautiful home and a family that loves each other."

"Sounds like we've got all three already," Hermione smiled raising her hand to twirl a strand of Fred's ginger hair. "Thank you, Fred, for everything."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Shame, I was going to suggest you get lucky, but if you don't need a thank you…"

Fred quickly backpedaled and tightened his grip on her. "I did do a lot of work. It would be nice to see that you appreciated it."

"Well then, let's go have another look at our bedroom," Hermione smiled tugging Fred's hand.

* * *

Hermione and Angelina were laying on the grass watching the Weasley's and Potter's fight over Quidditch teams. It was a bank holiday so they were all off work and the twins had closed the shop. They were all coming over to Hermione and Fred's new house to help paint the shop below. Charlie was out of work because of the marriage law so he was going to help out in the shop part time.

It was one of the rare days that Britain was actually sunny so Angelina and Hermione had taken advantage of it by laying on the grass in the sun while everyone else played Quidditch. The boys were getting hot and several of the Weasley boys had taken their tops off and Charlie was attracting a lot of attention from the pregnant witches.

"Do you think it's working with dragons that gives him that six pack?" Angelina asked. "I know the twins keep care of themselves but theirs aren't as well defined as Charlie's."

"Maybe, Charlie's always taken care of himself. He has to keep fit to avoid the dragon's flames," Hermione replied lifting her sunglasses to get a better view of Charlie. "He's very easy on the eyes, though, I must agree to that."

"You have a thing for Quidditch players though don't you?" Angelina replied smirking. "Krum, Harry, Ron, Fred…"

"I've never been with Harry," Hermione pointed out. "He's like my brother."

"Ah right, so checking him out would be disgusting too, right?"

"Exactly."

"Good because I knew you wouldn't have been checking him out when he was getting his wedding robes fitted."

Hermione couldn't hide her blush as she turned to scowl at Angelina. "Harry told you?"

"Charlie told me, apparently you tried to remove his towel as well."

"That's a horrid lie," Hermione said shaking her head. "I'll admit to attacking Fred but that's all."

"Attacking Fred?" Angelina grinned. "Good Honeymoon?"

"Amazing Honeymoon."

Angelina went to see her parents while the rest played Quidditch. Hermione hadn't a clue who was winning; she had started researching the law and all the rules surrounding it. She was determined to find a Clause somewhere to stop the law. She wanted to help Charlie but she also wanted to help all the witches and wizards that were stuck in a loveless marriage.

She drafted up several letters requesting details from several ministry officials and was shrinking them to hide as everyone approached ready for lunch.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Harry asked glancing at the scattered books; he picked one up as Hermione's shrank and pocketed the rest. "Wizarding laws?"

"I'm just bored, thought I would do some reading," Hermione shrugged.

"Your too clever," Fred laughed grabbing her hand. "Give that mind a rest. I'm surprised there's any space left."

"There's plenty," Hermione replied grabbing the book from Harry. She hadn't told Fred about Charlie, she hated having secrets from his but it wasn't her secret to tell. Charlie needed to come out to his family when he was ready and Hermione wasn't going to push him. She was going to fight the law to stop people having to marry strangers. Hermione was lucky, if it hadn't of been for the pregnancy, then she could have been with anyone. She shuddered at the thought of walking down the aisle with Malfoy.

* * *

"It's not working," George complained throwing the hands full of sweets into the rubbish bin. They'd spent the afternoon working on inventions while the shop was shut. Angelina was still at her family's house and Hermione wanted to finish her book from earlier.

The twins had been working on the sweets they had given to Lee the night of the 'twin party'. The candy had made him appear drunk and act very out of character. The twins had tried to make a new batch and try it themselves but apart from a headache, nothing was happening.

"Maybe Lee had lied," Fred offered. "He probably had some booze and didn't realize how much he had."

"No," George replied shaking his head. "He didn't touch a drop, he swore to me and you saw him. He was totally off his rocker; he bloody groped Hermione that night. You said it yourself, he was mental."

"Yeah but this isn't working," Fred complained leaning against the wall. "Maybe we're making a mistake with this potion. We've probably missed something."

George snorted, "We haven't missed something since the third year when our potion exploded and set Lees eyebrows on fire."

"That was on purpose," Fred pointed out.

"Exactly."

George sighed and wandered off into the back of the store. He rummaged about the draws for a few moments before returning with several bottles of ingredients. "That's obviously not working, let's start from scratch."

"Yeah but this potion should work, Lee… "

"Fred," George interrupted. "Maybe it was just a botched potion, Maybe Lee had something that activated the sweets. We may never know but this obviously isn't working. I've got an idea how to make it work if we add a few of these."

* * *

Hermione was in the bedroom napping when Fred came home from the shop. He placed his coat on the hook and was about to go take a shower when he noticed a drawer open in the kitchen. He'd never seen it before and he hadn't put it in when they had fitted the kitchen.

Fred kneeled down on the floor and opened the drawer the rest of the way and ran his fingers along the seam. His fingers tingled with magic so it had obviously been placed there with magic and the only person who would do that would be Hermione. He didn't understand why she needed a magical draw.

Picking up the letters Fred quickly scanned them. He felt sick as he read over the letters and quickly spread them on the floor reading more of them. Each letter was addressed to someone at the ministry regarding the marriage law. They were all in Hermione's handwriting and she was protesting the law, saying how unfair and inhuman it was. In one of the letters, she had even suggested a way for currently married couples to get divorced without breaking the law.

"Oh Merlin," Fred muttered dropping the letters. His stomach turned at the thought, he was happy to be married to Hermione. It was a dream and he thought she felt the same but obviously not. She must not have felt the same. "Hermione!"

Within minutes, Hermione appeared in the kitchen wearing one of Fred's shirts that went to her thighs. She looked startled, but when she saw Fred she relaxed until she saw the drawer and the letters.

"Fred this isn't what it looks like," Hermione tried to explain. "I'm doing it to help a friend."

"Not what it looks like?" Fred questioned holding one of the letters up

"I love you Fred, of course, I love you. It's not what it looks like, honestly."

"Then explain it then?" Fred growled turning to face her. "Explain it to me. Who are you doing this for?"

"Everyone else, just because we're in a loving relationship doesn't mean all the rest of the matches are. What about Ron and Lavender?"

"Some of these letters are dated before our wedding, you didn't write them for Ron. You said you wrote these for someone, and you don't make mistakes Hermione. Tell me."

"I can't Fred."

"We don't have secrets, of course, you can tell me. Is it Angelina?"

"No, Ang loves George."

"Ginny or Harry?" Fred prompted, his anger growing.

"No, Fred. Please just trust me, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Hermione sobbed as she stepped toward Fred but he moved back out of her reach. Fred saw the hurt flash through her eyes but he didn't feel sorry for her at the moment. She had lied to him and she was still lying to him.

"I promised him, I gave my word."

She grabbed his hands and brought them to her shoulders, her eyes locked with his. "Tell me that you trust me and don't need me to break my friends trust, tell me you don't need to know."

"I…" Fred hesitated and closed his eyes. "I need to know Hermione."

"Go to hell Fred," Hermione growled pushing his hands away. He reached for her waist and pulled her back to him but she still struggled in his grasp.

"You're the one that lied to me Hermione, I'm not the one in the wrong here and I know your hormones are…"

Hermione shoved so hard into Fred's chest that he fell backwards and his back slammed off the wall, his wife was fuming. "This is not about hormones, it's because you don't trust me. Everything we've been through and you still don't trust me."

"I can't trust you when you've been lying and hiding things from me Hermione. I get that you, Ron and Harry had this special bond but it's over now. You can stop lying to protect them and give me the truth. I'm your husband and I deserve to know."

"I can stop lying now?" Hermione growled. "You think I liked lying to people, to protect my friends, to protect your family. Do you honestly think that's who I am?"

"Well you don't seem to have changed, you're still lying!"

"Grow up Fred, it'd be about damn time. You spent most of your years at Hogwarts pulling jokes. You didn't even acknowledge it until the last few years and you still haven't grown up from it all," Hermione said, her voice raising. Hurt flashed through Fred's face and he stepped forward.

"You weren't the only one affected by the war Hermione," Fred whispered, his voice low and worrying. "You might have lost your parents but at least, they're still alive. Half of my year were at that battle and most of them were killed. My twin was almost killed by our teacher and I nearly got killed when that wall fell on me."

"A lot of people died in that war and you weren't the only one nearly getting killed. We were fighting too; we weren't hiding from the war."

"Didn't understand?" Fred questioned. "You honestly think it was easy at home? While you lot were gone Fleur got hit by a spell at the wedding and we had to rush her to the hospital. I spent the night comforting Bill while he cried on my shoulder about his new wife losing her unborn baby."

"Fleur was pregnant?" Hermione whispered, tears trickling down her face.

"Yes, there's a hell of a lot that happened while you lot were away. Just because we weren't at the front of it didn't mean we didn't care. If George and I had nearly four muggle kids up at our flat, hiding them from death eaters. Four orphans that we'd found in the burnt out building and caravans. The Order went searching through every wreckage for survivors. Don't tell me that we were blind to the war Hermione."

"Fred, I'm sorry," Hermione whispered. She meant it, about everything. The childish rant about his behaviour, the secrets, and the lies. She hated fighting with him. She loved him far too much for him to hate her.

"I need some space, we both need some space between us," Fred muttered walking towards his bedroom and grabbing a few bits of clothing. He came over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. They both needed some space, sometimes out between them. He looked at her one final time before turning to the floo and leaving.


	21. Devastating Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermione's side though. Can they discover whose out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.  
> Beta: Thanks to the amazing Frenchie84 for her incredible work.

 

* * *

**DEVASTATING REVELATIONS**

* * *

Hermione groaned as the banging at her bedroom door continued. It was the third time that day someone had come to her door. Fred and Hermione hadn't spoken very much. They were both bruised over the arguments and were avoiding each other. They knew it was childish, but neither of them wanted to be the first to give in. So, Fred stayed over with Angelina and George, while Hermione remained in the flat, beyond annoyed at all the Weasleys invading her space.

"Go away!" Hermione called out, her emotions were taking a toll on her today. She pulled a pillow over her head to try to drown out the noise. "I'm not moving, my back hurts, I can't see my feet, and my marriage is over. I'm not going anywhere today or any other day."

"Hermione Granger you get your backside out of that bed before I…" Ginny yelled from the other side of the door. She started banging on the door louder as she spoke but she was cut off by Harry, pulling her away.

"Go to Georges and yell at Fred, he takes more kindly to your yelling then Hermione will," Harry instructed his wife.

"She's not sulking in there all day!" Ginny refused, crossing her arms.

"I'll deal with Hermione, go on love, go shout at Fred," Harry smirked then added. "I know you want too."

Ginny swore and stomped off towards the floo. "I'm going to bloody curse his backside, just wait till I get hold of him." Harry knew she meant it from the furious expression on her face. Ginny's temper was very similar to her mothers, not that anyone would ever dare to compare the two out loud.

"Make sure he has two ears," Harry called as Ginny went. "Poor George, he always gets it in the neck because of Fred."

"Sod off Potter," Hermione called through the door. "I don't want a lecture, I know I've screwed up, and I don't want boy wonder to tell me where I went wrong. I'm going to stay in here until I go into labor; then I'm going to be a single mum with no love life and no money."

"You do sound like a loser," Harry agreed, nodding his head even though she couldn't see. He got his wand out and started trying to take Hermione's charms off the locked door. "I better get off then; I don't want anyone to see me hanging out with you."

"Shut up Harry."

After a lot of attempts, Harry managed to get the door open and made his way inside the bedroom. Hermione was sat on the bed, a hand stroking down her stomach. Her eyes were red with several books piled on the bed. She didn't even look at Harry, just continued to read from a huge law book.

"Even when you're upset, you still manage to do plenty of studying," Harry joked, taking a seat on the bed. He looked at the books, curious. "Fred didn't tell us much about the fight, but George said he did hear something about the law being the cause of it. Is this why he's upset Hermione? About you looking at the law?"

Hermione set her book down, sighing, "I wanted to break the law, find some way for people to get out of it and Fred just took that as a personal insult. He's acting like I want to break the law for us. He wouldn't listen. I'm happy in my marriage, or at least, we were. You and Ginny will have a wonderful life together. But what about others, Harry? What about Ron having to marry a girl he hated at school? Do you think that's fair for them?"

"Maybe you just need to explain all of that to Fred," Harry said. He picked up the books and frowned at the words. He didn't understand a word of all the law jargon. "He's not normally this irrational, though."

"Someone asked me to find a break in the law for them."

"Who?"

"Hermione didn't say and turned back to her books, causing Harry to sigh.

"I guess I know why Fred's upset then," Harry stated. "He thought it was for you and Ron? Please don't tell me he's another one that thought you and I ever stood a chance at being anything other than siblings?"

Hermione smiled, "No, he did think Ron; but he wasn't opposed to me breaking it for someone else, too. He thought I stood a chance of ever finding someone else to love, after falling for him. The silly man."

"He just needs some sense knocked into him."

"I'll be knocking him out when I see him, never mind sense."

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Where's Granger?" George asked as he stepped out the floo. "If that identical version of me doesn't get his backside off my couch I'm going to kill him. He already drank my bottle of whisky, Angelina's dad got me that."

"Hermione's still in the bedroom; she's refused to leave that room," Harry explained.

"Right," George announced pulling the wand out and marching over to the bedroom door. Fred had spent the last few days in his flat driving George and Angelina mad. Angelina had just entered the morning sickness phase of her pregnancy and having a grumpy, mostly drunk, Fred around was causing trouble for the newly married pair. They needed Fred to return to his home with his pregnant wife, and if anyone could get them back together, it was George.

Harry followed George over to the bedroom door. He didn't have a clue what George was up to, but the Weasley twins plan's usually meant trouble.

George took a big breath and pulled out a stick like object out of his pocket. He placed it in the door, and it instantly swung open. "Yes!" George grinned at Harry as they stepped into the room. "I've been working on it for weeks, but it's never worked."

"Get out!" Hermione shouted climbing out of bed. She ran straight to the door and tried to slam in shut. She wore a furious express and from all the drama, Hermione mistakenly misplaced the twins. "Get out of here Fred." Hermione drew her hand back and slapped it against George's cheek in anger. "Get away from me until you're ready to apologize. You walked out on us, and until you're ready to man up and talk about this sensibly, I don't want you in this flat."

"Damn!" George cursed stumbling backwards. He tripped over Harry and landed on the floor in front of Hermione. "It's George!" he shouted as Hermione drew a foot back to seek revenge on his gorin. George quickly pushed back his hair to show his missing ear. A look of panic on his face. "Don't do it! I only have one kid! I promised Ang at least one more!"

"Oh God, George! I'm sorry!" Hermione said, dropping to the floor beside George. "I was just so angry, and then everyone's been bothering me. Harry won't go away and I just… I just…"

George grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a hug. Harry slipped towards the floo and left the pair as George comforted her.

"I miss him," Hermione sobbed snuggling into Georges' shoulder. "We're barely married, and now we're already fighting."

"You two are just having your first argument; it's natural for new couples. You, two idiots, love each other, and you'll sort it out. All couples argue, and you just need some time," George offered. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and ran a hand over her stomach. "Fred loves you and these babies; he won't be going anywhere. How about we feed you three? Then you can get some sleep; you look exhausted Hermione."

Hermione sighed and reluctantly got up from the floor as George led her to the kitchen.

Hermione sighed and rolled over in bed. It was 3 o'clock in the morning, and she still couldn't sleep. George had left hours ago, and the babies refused to stop kicking.

"You miss your daddy don't you," Hermione mumbled to her stomach, running a hand over it. She felt the heel of the babies' foot and froze. She'd been able to feel them moving for a few weeks now, but no one else had. Fred had spent hours moving his hand around, desperate to feel his kids moving.

Despite their arguing, the children always came first. Hermione didn't need to think about it, and she quickly-as quickly as a pregnant woman could-climbed from the bed and scrambled toward the floo.

The sound of the floo sent Fred scrambling on the floor, and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his disheveled form. As she stepped closer, he moved from the floor to sit on the edge of the couch. He looked in a panic but seemed to relax slightly when he realized who had floo'd in. She was only wearing one of Fred's tops. Her long legs on view and Fred licked his lips and met her gaze.

"Are the twins alright?" Fred asked instantly fearing the worst.

Without a word Hermione walked over and sat on the couch, she unbuttoned two of her middle buttons and slipped Fred's hand inside her shirt, onto her round stomach.

"Hermione what are…" Fred paused as something tapped his hand. He stared down in shock as it happened again and placed his other hand on her belly. He felt a faint tapping against his hand and then a rather strong one followed. "Their… their kicking?" Fred questioned glancing up to meet her eyes.

Hermione looked terrible. Her face was flushed and drained.

"It's just started," Hermione quickly offered and placed a hand cautiously on his thigh. "I know we've been fighting, but I didn't want you to miss this. I didn't want…"

"It's alright Hermione," Fred interrupted, his hand still on her stomach. "Please just tell me. I hate sodding fighting with you. I miss you so much, and I hate being away, it's killing me."

"I miss you too," Hermione agreed. "I should never have hidden those papers, and I should have told you. I did it for a friend. He confessed a secret to me, and I promised never to break it, Fred. You know it's important, or else I would have told you."

"I hate you keeping things from me," Fred mumbled removing his hands from her stomach. He re-buttoned her shirt and lay both hands on her thighs. He missed her so much; just the feel of her skin felt like heaven to him. "It hurts that you lied to me, I can't just forget about that."

"I know Fred and I'm sorry," Hermione said, fresh tears leaking from her eyes. She shifted forward, so their knees touched, her hands crept further up his thigh, lying gently onto of the edge of his boxers. "Please come home Fred, I miss you so much. I need you back home with me; it's so empty there."

"Hermione, we haven't worked anything out," Fred reasoned moving her hands down his thighs and away from his lap. She was too close, and he missed her too much for her hands to be that high up. He was holding onto the last of his restraint. "We can't just go home and pretend nothing happened. You lied, and I hurt you."

Hermione grabbed his hands and pulled them onto her stomach desperately. "Please don't leave me, Fred. I'll tell you the truth; I'll break my friends promise and tell you everything if you just come home."

"Hermione…"

"No, I promise. I'll tell you anything Fred. I made a vow, to be honest with you, and I'll respect that. You mean too much to me, I might lose a friend, but I can't lose you. Please, Fred, Please please come home," Hermione begged. Tears fell and stained Fred's shirt that she was wearing. She had no idea what she was crying for. Part of it was Fred, part was the babies and some of it was for betraying Charlie. She had promised, but Fred was her world, she would do anything for him; and if it came to a choice, then Hermione already knew who she would pick.

Without a word Fred stood up and pulled Hermione towards the floo. She questioned him but he just shushed her, and Floo'd kill them both home, to their flat together. Fred climbed into bed and gestured for her to join.

Hermione hesitantly got into bed and snuggled into Fred. She clutched at him, desperate in case he changed his mind and left her.

Hermione took a deep breath and began to explain, "I made a promise to…"

"Shh," Fred shushed wrapping an arm around her waist, a hand lingering on her stomach to feel the kicking of the babies. "Keep it a secret. We're not ok Hermione, but we will be. I miss you too much to keep on fighting tonight."

"I love you, Fred."

"I love you too, Hermione."

Hermione snuggled closer to Fred, enjoying the heat of his body. She had missed him and hated them fighting. She felt irrational when they were at war together, and it made no sense for her to secrets from her husband. Charlie would just have to understand, but if Fred was willing to trust her, then Hermione would just manage with the secret. She wasn't going to allow Charlie's secret to come between them again, not when it had cost them their very first argument.

"All couples argue," Fred told her, his arm wrapped around her waist. "We'll just have to make sure we learn to make up quickly afterwards. I hated being away from you. I did, however, enjoy hearing you slapped my twin and tried to take a swing at his privates. That certainly cheered me up."

Hermione giggled and slapped a hand against his chest. "I thought that was you; that was the only way I went for him. Plus, I felt a white mist come over me, and I don't even know why I got so violent. I'm usually not that bad."

"Don't go blaming this on your hormones. I'm well aware of the way you punched Malfoy back in Hogwarts," Fred said with a grin. "George and I had never been so proud of you up until that moment. You officially became a true Gryffindor then."

**0o0o0o0o0**

Mrs. Weasley chopped the carrots into a pan and her eyes flickered to Harry as he sat at the table looking through the newspaper. "Is everything alright, Harry?"

"Sorry?" Harry asked glancing up. He pushed his glasses up and looked around the room. He was so busy looking at the Quidditch scores he hadn't noticed the rest of the Weasley children had gone. The only ones remaining at the table were Angelina and Fleur. "Yes, I'm all right, where are the others?"

"It's Arthur's birthday the end of next week; it's Weasley tradition to hide his presents. The kids have some muggle presents for him and there hiding them before he gets home. They used to do it as kids, and it's just kept going since then," Mrs. Weasley explained.

They had all been invited over for a surprise party tomorrow, for Arthur. It had been a few years since they celebrated his birthday and he cared so much for his family. All his children loved to make a big fuss of their soft-hearted dad. Arthur loved Muggle traditions and read about presents being hidden to trick the children. It wasn't a common practice, but that didn't make any different to Arthur.

"That's sweet," Angelina smiled. "George dragged me to some muggle hardware shops yesterday, and he wouldn't explain why. I was getting my hopes up that he was going to brighten up the flat or make a start on the baby's room."

"We can all help with that," Harry offered. "We helped Fred with his and I'm sure the others wouldn't mind giving you a hand. We did a pretty good job with the twins room, even if I say so myself."

"It was wonderful," Angelina agreed. "I'll have to give George a push-"

Angelina was cut off by several bangs and a loud, ear piercing scream. All of them got up and rushed towards the stairs.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione switched the light out from the bathroom and went towards the stairs. Her bladder was getting worse as the pregnancy went on. She constantly needed to pee, and it was really starting to get on her nerves, she felt like an old woman rushing to the toilet every ten minutes.

Hermione took a step down the stairs, careful and conscious now she couldn't see her feet. Halfway down the stairs she felt a pair of strong, rough hands hold onto her shoulders. She went to turn and smile at the person for steadying her when the hands pushed her shoulders, hard.

Hermione tried to brace herself as she stumbled down the steps but she couldn't. She tumbled down the rest of the stairs, her entire body aching as she crashed to the floor at the bottom of the stairs. A scream escaped her from instinct and her eyes flickered to the stairs as the darkness took her. Her head was pounding, and everything was fuzzy, but she saw a flash of ginger hair as her eyes were closing. She couldn't make out who was at the top of the stairs, but her mind screamed in panic as her eyes closed.

A Weasley had pushed her down the stairs.


	22. Forgive and Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one-night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermione's' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Beta: Thanks to the amazing Frenchie84 for her incredible work.
> 
> Note: It was wonderful to get so many messages on tumblr after the last chapter! Lots of people asked for a clue, so I'll post the one I've been giving out here: One of the scene's that will be flashed back to is Chapter 14: Revelations and Mood Swings. A very important thing happens in that chapter and it's beginning of many things for the story. Re-read that chapter, with the knowledge of what is it come.

 

Hermione groaned as the pain radiated throughout her body. She couldn't catch her breath and was breathing heavy. Hermione hadn't experienced many panic attacks, only when she'd been a little girl, and she'd fallen off a swing and broken her arm. That had been her only experience of panic; normally she was cool-headed and a planner. Right now her mind was cloudy with the panic and the pain from falling the stairs. Hermione heard a voice next to her, and she opened her eyes.

A flash of ginger hair filled her vision, and her breath came in more heaved pants, the panic attack getting worse as the details of the fall came back to her. Someone had pushed her down the stairs. She remembered the feel of their hands on her back, and she had seen their ginger hair. Hermione was sure of it, and now they were back to finish off the job.

Hermione tried to struggle to her feet, but her body wouldn't cooperate with her. She was in too much pain from the fall, and her stomach was hurting. She'd lost her babies; she was so sure of it.

Someone had pushed her down the stairs to hurt her children, and now they had finally gotten their way. Everything that had gone over the last couple of months had finally come to a head. This had been their plan all along.

Hermione continued to struggle she heard someone shush her, and a soft voice spoke to her as more, fuzzy red-headed individuals came into view. Hermione's head was pounding, and she just wanted to get up and run away, but she couldn't.

"Shh, Hermione, it's okay dear," Mrs. Weasley told her, her voice a touch high with panic. "We're getting the healers, just try to breathe, nice slow breaths. Breathe in, holds your breath and then breath out. That's it. Lovely."

Mrs. Weasley stroked a hand down Hermione's face, trying to calm her as Ginny ran for a healer. Hermione wasn't listening and kept mumbling and struggling to get away. Her head had a spot of blood on it, and she clutched her stomach in pain.

"Get your brother," Mrs. Weasley ordered George as he appeared in the doorway. George didn't listen and gestured for Angelina to do it for him as he moved to Hermione's terrified side.

"Hermione," George murmured, crouching down and grabbing her hand. "It's George; you know me 'Mione. You've had a fall, but it's going to be alright. We're going to make it okay."

Hermione's struggling stopped, and she gripped his hand tightly. George was safe; George wouldn't hurt her or let anyone hurt her. "Fred..."  
George nodded and understanding, shuffling closer and glaring at the empty door for the healer not coming sooner. "He's coming sweetheart; we're finding him. He will be here soon, I promise. Try to stay calm, take some nice deep breaths for me." She was panicking, and George knew it well because of Fred. Shortly after the battle he suffered from terrible panic attacks and nightmares. George had helped him through it each time, and no one in the family knew about it. Fred didn't mention it, and George had just followed his lead.

"Hermione!" Fred shouted as he came bursting into the room with an exhausted Angelina following after him. He raced towards Hermione's side, taking his twins place as George moved out the way. "Baby it's okay," Fred smoothed rubbing a hand over her cheek. His eyes flickered over her blood-covered head and then down to her stomach.

It wasn't good for a pregnant woman to fall the stairs. He knew that, and he knew what that could mean. He loved the twins, but right now he needed to be strong for Hermione. They would deal with everything later, but he couldn't manage without his amazing, beautiful wife. He loved her and couldn't do this without her. "You're going to be alright Hermione; I love you. You're going to be okay." He didn't know what else to say; he couldn't promise her anything because he needed her to be okay. She had no choice. He couldn't go on without her.

"My head," Hermione mumbled squinting at the fuzzy figure of Fred in front of her. "I didn't ... someone pushed me."

"It's going to be okay Hermione; someone's coming," Fred reassured her, dismissing her words.

It only took another minute before Ginny returned with a healer following. The man was young, but from the badge on his robes, he was rather high up for a healer. Fred shuffled over for the Healer as he dropped the floor beside Hermione. He recognized her from the ward but never said anything as Fred continued to reassure Hermione.

The Healer ran his wand over her several times. Orbs of lights shot from his wand each time and the man continued to mutter to himself, taking notes as the Weasley family waited impatiently. Everyone was there now. All of the Weasley's apart from Arthur was gathered at the doorway waiting for an answer.

"The placenta has a large tear in it," the Healer explained as he stood up and summoned a stretcher. "The babies seem fine, but we'll get a muggle scan of them to make sure, and someone will take care of her head. I've done a spell to temporary hold the placenta together, which provides the babies with oxygen and nutrition; but we need to get her to St. Mungo's where we can repair it permanently."

The stretcher went underneath Hermione with a quick spell from the healer, raising up and moving towards the floo. "I'm taking her straight to the maternity ward. You can't come in there so wait in the family room and someone will be there to update you."

"Excuse me?" Fred called walking towards the man. He was about the same age as Fred, and the fate of his wife and children were in this man's hands. "Take care of my wife, Mr..."

"Benson," Healer Benson informed him. "I'll take good care of your wife, I promise. Miss Granger was an incredible student on my ward."  
Fred nodded and stepped back out the way watching his wife disappear through the floo.

When Hermione was gone, the Weasley family silently made their way to the waiting room on the maternity ward. No one spoke as they sat around for the first two hours. Fred had paced the family room for two hours waiting for news. A healer had come every half an hour to say no change, but apart from that, they knew nothing.

His pregnant wife was somewhere in this building, and he had no idea if everything was okay.

Everything felt stupid to him now. The hours of arguing, the week spent getting at each other for small things. They had argued over something stupid, something he didn't even give a damn about now. This was all his fault. Fred upset Hermione so much, acted like a child when she wouldn't betray her friend. He'd been so jealous and hadn't trusted his wife. Hermione was pregnant with his children, married to him and loved him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Fred," Charlie called sitting up in his seat. "She's going to be alright mate, sit down before you fall..."

"Sit down?" Fred repeated, turning towards his brother. "You don't get it do you? It was all my fault. I wasn't there with her because we weren't speaking. We've been avoiding each other all week!" Fred stepped closer to Charlie his voice the sound of a man getting closer and closer to the very edge.

Fred felt mad at everyone and everything. He was angry at the world for making this happen, from not stopping it. "I should have been there with her. We've been fighting for two weeks, and I've spent the past half of this week overworking.

Ron stepped forward trying to block Fred from Charlie. Fred was getting a bit too close and a bit too angry.  
"Fred, Hermione loves you," Ron reasoned. "She's strong, and I'm sure everything..."

"Come here Fred," Mrs. Weasley instructed, patting the seat next to her. Fred couldn't resist following his mother's command, even after all of these years living in his home. As he took a seat, she pulled him closer for a hug, stroking a hand down his back. "The healer said he'd temporary fixed the placenta, as long as that gets fixed the twins will be okay."

"And it'll take more than a fall down the stairs to take your wife down, Freddie," Charlie pointed out. "She's probably in there driving them mad with questions. She's a healer isn't she? Bet you any money she's asking the healer an arm full of questions about the procedure and taking notes."

The boys all laughed at Charlie, all in agreement.

"They wouldn't dare give Hermione anything but the best treatment, she probably scares the living delights out of everyone on the ward," Bill pointed out."

Another hour later the healer, Mr. Benson came into the room searching for Fred. "Mr. Weasley, are you ready to see your wife now?"  
Fred jumped from his seat between George and Ron. He walked over to the Healer and nodded; he couldn't find the words to speak and he was so scared for her.

The healer nodded at him and led Fred from the room and down the corridor. He walked towards the private rooms, and when he reached the door right at the end, he paused and turned to Fred.

"Hermione is a very dear friend to everyone on this ward," Mr. Benson explained. "This is the private maternity room, and it can accommodate you both so you may stay the night here with her. Don't worry about the expense; it's on me as a thank you for all the times Hermione helped me out on a late night shift. Are you ready to see her?"

"Is she okay?" Fred finally asked.

Mr. Benson just smiled and pushed the door opened and gestured for Fred to step inside.

When Fred did step inside the room was Huge. An en-suite bathroom and a large room with every medical device anyone could possibly need to be scattered around the room. In the middle of the room was a large double bed, with Hermione lay propped up by pillows. Her bulging stomach exposed as a woman ran a muggle scanner over Hermione's stomach.

Hermione beamed a teary smile at Fred as soon as she spotted him. Her hand reached for him, and he instantly walked over to her.  
"Lie with me," Hermione whispered, her voice sore from crying.

Fred followed her instructions and moved around the bed, climbing on and shuffling up next to her as the images of the babies came on the screen.

"Is everyone alright?" Fred asked staring at screen.

"Nice strong heart beats, this fellow is going to be a handful," the healer smiled moving the probe from one baby to the other.

"It's a boy?" Fred asked smiling; Hermione released a happy sob, and the healer turned white.

"I'm so sorry I thought..."

"It's fine; we don't mind, do we love?" Fred said turning towards Hermione. She shook her head and grabbed her husband's hand. "Do you know what the other one is?"

"No, sorry," the healer replied pressing the print button. Fred and Hermione stared at the screen for a few minutes, taking in the image of their growing children. They honestly looked like babies now, and you could see so much more detail on them than before. They still had a few more weeks of growing, but they were getting big enough for their eventual arrival.

The healer moved the probe from Hermione's stomach and passed her some tissues to wipe the gel off. Hermione wiped her stomach down and dropped the tissue on the table. She returned her hand to her stomach and lovingly ran it over her bump.

Fred waited for the nurse to leave before turning to her. "Hermione I'm so..."

"No," Hermione said shaking her head. "I don't care what you're going to say. We argued, and it's normal for a married couple. It was our first big bump in the road. I love you, and I know you love me too. I don't care about those things we said. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our children, so that's all that matters. I want you to hold me and spend the rest of the night telling me stories about you and George at Hogwarts before I fall asleep. That's all I care about tonight. We'll deal with everything else in the morning. Tonight I just need my husband, and my children need their father."

"I love you so much," Fred said shuffling under the covers of the bed. He pulled the covers over himself and Hermione and draped a hand over her stomach. She grabbed it and moved it further down to where one of their twins were kicking. "I love all three of you."  
"I love you too; I've got some bad news for you, though."

Fred frowned and caressed the spot one of his children kicked against his hand. "What?"

"I've got to get a lot of bed rest and no stress. Apparently that includes sex for a little while."

Fred laughed for the first time in weeks and leaned over to kiss her. He kissed her gently on the lips, pulling back he smiled at her and rolled his eyes. "Damn, that is terrible news. I was going to nick you one of those nurses' outfits as well."

"Save it for another day," Hermione smiled leaning up for another kiss.

"Did I tell you about the time George and I set Dumbledore's eyebrows on fire?" Fred asked, smirking as they settled down in bed.  
"No!" Hermione gasped, her eyes wide. "Oh, Fred you didn't."

"It wasn't our intention, it was an accident," Fred swore. "George and I had found a spell that meant you could show a picture in flames. We thought it would be rather clever and funny to start a fire on the staff table with the Gryffindor symbol because Slytherin was going to win the house cup that year."

"So they just accidentally caught alight?"

"Well, the flames were a bit big, and we burnt his eyebrows off and a bit of his beard. He just muttered the word 'marvelous' and locked eyes with us two. The rest went ballistic as you can imagine," Fred explained. "Snape was furious, so it's a shame we didn't set him on fire."

Fred spent the next few hours telling her all the things they did at Hogwarts in their first year. The pair fell asleep hours later, lying in each other's arms and happy for the first time in weeks. Someone's life can alter so quickly; a sudden change can have a great impact. But this time, Fred and Hermione were both happy they had managed to overcome it, despite the fear they both had for most of the day.

The next day they woke to the twins kicking inside Hermione's stomach and Fred laughed as his wife told them off for kicking each other. She poked her finger at them, trying to stop them kicking each other. Their family had trailed in that day and spent some time with them. Everyone was happy that Hermione and the babies were going to be okay.

Fred hugged his mother and made up with her, truly forgiving her for the way she had previously treated his wife. Arguments shouldn't be left, and Fred was determined to fix any future arguments with his wife and family before he slept in the future. He couldn't go to bed angry after the nightmare of the day before. Every moment with his family was precious.


	23. The Bookworm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one-night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermione's' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.  
> Beta: Thanks to the amazing Frenchie84 for her incredible work.

 

* * *

**THE BOOKWORM**

* * *

George glanced around Fred and Hermione's living room and cursed. It was covered with paper, blackboards and books. The back wall had a stretch of paper across it with a timeline. There were boards scattered around the room, each one with a Weasleys' name on it. Hermione was meant to be resting, while Fred was away for the next two days getting stock for their new shop. George had offered to go, but apparently Hermione wanted the peace. He'd been confused at first, but now George understood. Hermione wanted the opportunity to investigate, away from her overprotective husband.

Hermione had always been a planner and a bit of control freak, but this was pushing things to the limit. George had been so distracted by the papers and books that he missed the pregnant witch sitting in the middle of all the mess. She had one of Fred's shirts on and nothing else' looking exhausted; but very much like the old Hermione, studying, running on barely any sleep and a determined glint in her eye.

"Busy?" George asked stepping over a pile of paper. He spotted one of the boards with a Weasley's name and picked it up. "Oi!" George called holding the board out. "Why's my name on this and what's with the list of reasons here? You think I'd push you down the stairs? Thanks a lot, wife in law."

Hermione didn't even glance up and continued to write in her book. "I had to look at all the people in the house. There's even a board with my name on. I have everyone's names, and I've been narrowing the suspect list down. As amazing and unique as you think you are, it's very easy to pretend to be George Weasley, but I've already been able to mark you off the suspect list. You'll be very pleased to know that you're no longer on the Weasley suspects."

"Wonderful," George said in a sarcastic tone. "Care to tell me how I got that honor? No one handsome enough to fill the George Weasley role? Excluding my twin of course. Why wouldn't someone want to pretend to be me?"

"Are you trying to get back onto the suspect list or remain off it?" Hermione asked glancing up from her work. She raised an eyebrow and rubbed a hand over her stomach as one of the twins kicked her. "I removed you because it wouldn't be possible to copy you. Your ear is dark magic, and you can't copy dark magic. I did briefly consider another charm, but after a quick word with Angelina, she's confirmed that you aren't under a spell."

"How does she know?" George frowned. "Hold on; I don't want to know. Don't answer that. My innocent ear probably couldn't take it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up a piece of paper. "So far my list is Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Ginny. I did briefly cross Ginny off, but then I remembered the whole chamber of secrets stuff and added her back on. The obvious answer is Ron, but that seems too obvious. Although it could just be a trick to put me off his scent."

"His scent? Hermione..." George paused and made his way towards her. He pushed some paper and books aside to sit next to her. His gaze went to her stomach. Angelina had a tiny baby bump; it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Hermione's was much larger although he wouldn't dare tell her that. She was a good way into the pregnancy now. Thirty-two weeks pregnant and only eight more to go.

"You really think someone in our family would try to kill you?"

"No, I think someone is making a close family member hurt me. I think all these events are connected, but I don't believe it was the same person each time. I mean... Maybe Lavender didn't have a choice with giving me that drink at the twin's party. I don't think for one moment that she's the nicest person, but I still don't think she'd do that willingly. Do you? It just seems a bit extreme. I think someone made her do that. I also believe someone made a Weasley push me down the stairs, but I don't know who and I don't understand why. Everyone I've upset is in prison or dead."

"Some people are just bad," George shrugged wrapping an arm around her. "Some people are just crazy. We've both come close, and we've both survived. I don't understand it, but we'll catch whoever did it. We won't let anything happen to you, Hermione."

"I'm going to catch them," Hermione replied. "They can't get away with all this."

"This hasn't got anything to do with getting your mind off your marriage, right?"

"Our marriage is perfect."

"Really?"

"Yes."

George nodded and pressed a kiss to Hermione's cheek, a hand went to her stomach, and she moved it towards a kicking baby. "Let's get you and the boys fed."

"One boy, we don't know what the other one is still," Hermione corrected. She turned her head and pressed a kiss to George's cheek. "And for the record, you were only on the list to make things fair. I know you too well to ever think you would do that to me."

_**0o0o0o0o0** _

_"Drink this," A hooded figure said holding a cup out to Lee, his other hand holding a wand at Lee's temple. "Drink all of this."  
_

_Lee did as instructed. The charm was hard to break, but not as powerful as it should have been. He couldn't fight it, though. His mind was screaming no, not to take anything, not to drink anything offered, but his body wouldn't listen. He grabbed the cup and drained it. His body felt strange, not quite right.  
_

_"How do you feel?" A person asked, their voice odd like a microphone. "Is it hurting? Are you changing?"  
_

_"No," Lee replied with a frown. He held his hands out and saw his fingers were a little longer; he felt a strange tingling down his spine, but nothing else happened. He didn't grow or shrink. That horrid liquid wasn't causing him any pain.  
_

_"Damn it," The figure cursed grabbing the cup and throwing it against the wall. They moved the wand to Lee's forehead. "Forget this; you won't remember any of this." Lee nodded and glanced up to see the person's face and froze.  
_

_"You!"  
_

_"Obliviate," The person whispered and dropped their wand._

"You can't remember anything else?" Hermione asked placing the tray of tea onto the table, a dressing gown wrapped tightly around her waist. "You can't see their face?"

Lee shook his head and grabbed the cup of tea from the tray. Hermione took a seat opposite as Fred sat next to his friend. Lee had woken them up at three o'clock in the morning pounding on their door. He'd been close to tears and said they needed to listen to his story, his dream. They quickly realized it wasn't a dream, but a memory of the night of the twin's party. Lee had been so out of it, the twins had tested a new product out and blamed that, but they still hadn't been able to get the same effect after retesting it.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Lee apologized. "I think I might have... might have forced Lavender into poisoning you, I'm not sure and can't really remember much. It's like I can remember the night at the party, even after, but it still doesn't feel like it was me. I know it was, but it's just... I'm sorry for what I did, especially if I'm the reason George nearly died. I would never have forgiven myself if anything had happened to you."

"It's okay Lee; I know you wouldn't have ever meant to hurt us," Hermione waved the apology off.

"If you had forced Lavender into giving us the potion, then it wasn't you doing it. Someone had forced you to make Lavender do it. The fact that the person was so upset must have meant you were fighting the spell or whatever potion he was giving you. At least, we know a few things about that night now."

"We do?" Fred questioned raising an eyebrow. "Care to fill us in, Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We know that this person isn't experienced, the Polyjuice potion didn't work, plus George is still alive. If it had been made by anyone else, I dare say he wouldn't be with us today. They also aren't very good with memory charms; Lee shouldn't be able to remember this. It could be someone who lacks the skill or maybe something else..."

"Like?" Fred encouraged.

"I don't know; it's just ... It's strange. They've managed so much, and I can't imagine they can't do the spells or potion. Maybe they're tired or something? I'm not sure. I need to read up about it. I don't know if magic gets tired or a physical person's state can affect the spells and potions."

"I've never heard of it. George and I have made potions until the early hours of the morning, and they've still worked."

"I know, and I'm just trying to work it out. We'll work something out Lee, don't worry. We will get to the bottom of this."

"I know, but I just needed you both to know," Lee replied looking at Hermione. His eyes went to her stomach, and he felt a twist of guilt in the pit of his stomach. Lee hadn't done anything to hurt

Hermione, not really, but the thought of what could have happened was very much on his mind. If the potion had worked, he could have killed Hermione, her babies, or even his best friend George.

He should have been able to fight the spell. He'd tried to learn it at Hogwarts when the fake Mad-Eye Moody made them practice on each other, but he was useless at it. Maybe he was too weak-minded to fight it. "I'd never have been able to forgive myself if I had done something to hurt you, Hermione. I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Fred said rolling his eyes. "It wouldn't have been your fault. You came here the second you remembered, and you told us everything. A lesser man would have turned over and gone back to sleep. Don't worry about it Lee; I've known you too long not to trust you. "

Lee nodded and sighed as he stood up. He'd never be able to forget about it and stop his mind from wondering 'what if', but it wasn't doing any of them any good thinking about it. He shook Fred's hand, kissed Hermione's cheek and left to get a night of broken sleep.

"It wasn't his fault," Fred stated the second the door shut behind Lee. He turned and looked over at Hermione, her eyes drooping from the lack of sleep and he stood and reached out to help her up. "Come on, you need to sleep baby, you're exhausted."

"I'm okay; I need to make notes. And for the record, I don't blame Lee, not in the slightest."

"Come on Mrs. Weasley," Fred disagreed, tugging her hand towards the bedroom. "Come and sleep, let me hold you and get some rest. I've promised not to stop this mission of yours as long as you stay safe. Do all that in the morning. Remembering how close I came to losing you and my brother is just ... I need you tonight, please."

Hermione tightened her grip and nodded, following her husband into the bedroom. She needed to study the charms, make notes and read up about everything she'd learned from Lee, but tonight she needed her husband more. All those things could wait until the morning.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione looked over the book collection and frowned. There wasn't anything she could use, and she felt like the owner's stare burning holes in the back of her head. She'd been in this bookshop in Knockturn Alley for over an hour, and she was no further forward. She'd heard Harry talking about the shop before, the Auror's raided it regularly and the owner was always in trouble for the dodgy dark products he sold over the counter. He had been a death eater back in the days of the war.

Everyone had known about it, but no one could prove it, so the shopkeeper was set free.  
He had that look about him, Hermione believed. The dark and eerie look of someone that had been up to no good. The type of guy a father warned their daughter about.

Hermione clutched her wand tighter under the sleeve of her robe and straightened up. This was the fifth bookshop she'd been to today, and it was no use. She couldn't find any books to help her, and she was so close to giving up.

"Miss," The owner, called standing far too close to her. Hermione stepped back in shock and looked over to him. A short black beard, sideburns and black hair that looked like it hadn't seen shampoo in a very long time. "You need to leave."

"Excuse me?" Hermione questioned.

"He can't see you're here," The man stated glancing around the empty store. "If he sees you came in here, he'll get suspicious." For a moment, Hermione was convinced he was talking about Voldemort, the obvious answer that had always been right in the past, but not now. Voldemort was gone, and she didn't have the faintest idea who he was talking about.

"You know who is trying to hurt me, don't you?"

"Yes," The man replied, his eyes flickering to his desk.

Hermione followed his gaze and her eyes widened. "You sold him things, didn't you? You sold him the potion that nearly killed my brother-in-law. That potion is illegal; I hope you know that."

"I didn't," He replied, his tone darker at the weight of her words. Hermione Granger had connections, very good connections throughout the ministry. She could have his store closed down and the man arrested in minutes. "I sold him the list of how to make it. I didn't... he didn't say what he was going to do. He... He tortured me, Miss. Granger, I didn't have a choice. I had to."

"Tell me his name."

"I can't."

"You've got twenty seconds before I get Harry Potter here, and you'll spend the rest of your life in Azkaban for attempted murder. You supplied the person with access to a weapon, a deadly potion and you will rot in jail if you don't tell me," Hermione pulled her wand out and held it towards the man's throat. She wasn't scared anymore. She was furious. This man could have stopped it, he could have warned them or gone to the Aurors, but he just stood back and let it happen.

"Mrs. Granger, I..."

"Weasley," Hermione corrected. The man's eyes widened further at her words, but he didn't comment on the name.

"Mrs. Weasley, you don't understand. I might hate mudbloods, and I'm sure you've heard and know a lot about me, more than you should, but that's different. I'm not going to insult your intelligence and pretend I don't hate your kind, but I still do and probably always will, but that's in the past. I choose to ignore the muggles and the mud... the muggleborns. I got lucky and didn't join my... friends in Azkaban. I didn't want you dead, I don't care if you live, but I didn't want to be the cause of your death or that kid in your belly. I didn't want any connection with all that, but... I can't tell you who he is. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't tell you."

Hermione thought over his words. It wasn't every day someone told her they didn't care if she lived or died. For some odd reason, she believed him. He didn't have to tell her all this. He could have thrown her out and not have given her any explanation.

"Please, I won't give any names, I'll keep you out of this. You might not care about me, but my children's lives are at risk every day, and they didn't do anything to deserve all this. Please help me," Hermione begged. It was low, but she'd do anything to protect her babies, her family. It was her motherly instinct, or maybe it was just weeks of worrying and not sleeping, but she didn't care. She'd beg for answers if she had too.

"Listen," The man said lowering his voice. "I can't; I physically can't help you anymore than I have without risking..."

"He made you promise, didn't he?" Hermione gasped, and her eyes widened. "He made you do an unbreakable vow."

He didn't say anything, he walked over to his counter and grabbed a flyer and walked back towards Hermione and held it out towards her. "If you need a part-time job, I highly recommend this place. Plenty of people you can talk to there, if you need a... job."

Hermione nodded in understanding and took the paper. "Thanks for the... recommendation."

"I mean this in the best way Mrs. Granger, but never come back to my store again."

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione corrected again. The man never said anything, and his hard gaze met hers. The weight of the look meant everything. It had been a Weasley that made him promise. Her worst fear.

"Good day Mrs. Granger," The man repeated before leaving her to return to behind his counter.

Hermione left the store, her mind full of information. She glanced down at the leaflet in her hand. "St. Mungo Manor" was printed on the top, a picture of a huge manor in the background. She flipped it over and scribbled down the address. It had a list of workers on the back and their ranks. Hermione glanced over the list, but only one name stood out. Mr. Malfoy, financial advisor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! More clues? Anyone changing their theories? This is the last chance you have to think up what's going on. After this it's answer time.
> 
> For those who don't know, I've got another story I would love people to read. Got 40,000+ words posted on it already.
> 
> The Weasley Pack:
> 
> Summary: In order to save her, Bill and his brothers need to mate her. Hermione joins Bill, Charlie and the twins in a pack bond, the only way she can avoid the death eaters clutches. Things are never that easy, especially Fenrir on the loose looking for revenge. Bill/Hermione/Charlie/Twins. No incest. Smut.


	24. Liars, sneaks and snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one-night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermione's' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Beta: Thanks to the amazing Frenchie84 for her incredible work.

 

 

 

Hermione walked up the empty desk in St. Mungo's Manor and glanced around the reception. She had worked up the nerve to come here finally. She hadn't told Fred; he wouldn't understand, and he would have gone mad if he found out she was going to meet a Malfoy in a place she'd never been before. It was far away from her home, and now she couldn't just apparate over. It would have taken two seconds to get here in the past, but now she had to try to travel the muggle way as much as possible, it was safer for the babies and Hermione was trying to do everything she could to protect them.

"Can I help you?" A man asked walking over to the desk. He had a folder under his arm and a muggle pager in his other hand. "Ah, Miss Hermione Granger. I've heard about you, I've seen your photo in the newspapers over the years, but I never got the opportunity to meet you. I'm glad to make your acquaintance. "

"Thank you, Mr…"

"Rodger, it's just Rodger to a beautiful lady like you," Rodger smiled placing the folder down on the desk. He stepped forward and leered at her. Hermione felt the urge to pull her cardigan over tighter around her and cover herself up further from the looks the man was giving her. It made her miss Fred, but Hermione didn't need a guy to protect her. "All on your own?"

"I'm married," Hermione stated showing her wedding ring. "Very happily married and I'm here to speak with Mr. Malfoy. Could you get him for me? Tell him Granger is here and he'll come."

"Not a problem, step into my office, and we can discuss it further first," Rodger said turning towards the door behind the desk. He opened it and held it, waiting for her. Something deep inside Hermione told her not too, something told her it was wrong; but she ignored her instincts because she needed answers today. Hermione had her wand and if he tried anything she could handle it. She couldn't run with being so heavily pregnant, but that wasn't a problem because all she needed was her wand. "Coming Miss Granger?"

Hermione hesitant, but stepped forward towards the door when she heard a voice call her.

"I would suggest you didn't do that Granger, but when have you ever listened to me?" A familiar voice called.

Hermione turned and saw Draco Malfoy walking towards them, wand out and traveling at a brisk pace. He glared daggers at Rodger and the man coward at the sight of Draco. Hermione didn't blame the guy one bit because Draco did look genuinely terrifying. He was handsome, though. He'd matured since she'd seen him at the Hogwarts battle, his hair was a few shades darker, he was taller and more filled out. His jaw was set in anger at the man trying to get Hermione into the office, and Draco managed to look handsome and terrifying all at once.

"I was just about to talk with Rodger, but I came here to see you anyway so I don't need too," Hermione explained putting a hand on her hip. "Although I don't see what that's got to do with you if I choose to talk with your colleagues."

"Rodger isn't a co-worker, he's a patient here that should be with a staff member or in his room," Draco scowled back at Hermione. His eyes had lowered to her stomach before he stepped between Rodger and Hermione. "I suggest you return to your room Mr. Brown before we take you back to court and look over your conditions again."

"I was only going to help her Mr. Malfoy," Rodger tried to explain. "The poor thing looked lost, and she's so beautiful. I just wanted to help her out and…"

"Enough," Draco barked, his gaze darkening on Rodger. "I know all about you helping young ladies. Return to your room before I personally make you go. Granger is fine with me."

Hermione resisted chiming in that she wasn't so sure about that, but she didn't want to cause an argument with Draco when she was here for information. Rodger's gaze dropped to the floor, and he walked off back down his corridor, a folder and paper in hand.

"You didn't have to be so cruel to him," Hermione said turning to glare at Draco. "He was just trying to help."

Draco scoffed and held the door open and gestured for Hermione to step inside. She held his gaze for several seconds before giving in and walking into the room. It was small but cozy. It had five chairs around a desk, a coffee maker with about twenty cups and a toaster.

"Let me guess, you came here without bothering to think things over first. You didn't check to see what this place was before coming here. I thought you were the smart one," Draco scowled, picking up two cups and pouring them both cups of tea. He didn't bother even asking Hermione what she wanted and brought over two cups of milky tea and placed them on the table, gesturing for her to talk a seat. "You shouldn't have come here alone. You're lucky it's visiting hour, or you would never have gotten in."

"Fine, enlighten me, "Hermione replied raising an eyebrow. "What is this place?"

"This manor is for criminals that failed their mental health check at court. They all have long sentences for various things and this where they go because they aren't mentally sound enough to go to Azkaban. That man you went with is here on eight counts of assault and attempted rape. He picked his victims by helping pretty ladies on the streets. Carrying shopping back to their place or helping them get into their house after losing their key. Trust me, Granger, you're lucky I came when I did."

Hermione's blood ran cold, she felt physically sick at the thought. She knew something had been wrong, but didn't trust her instinct. It was usually right, and she just choose to ignore it, and things could have been so much worse right now. The worst thing was that Malfoy was right. She hadn't bothered to look into the manor, she just came here expecting information at a front desk. She had thought it was for incurable disease, having never heard of a mental health check during wizarding court.

Usually, Hermione was always prepared. She researched everything first, but all her research on the Manor had turned up empty. No one seemed to know about it, and Hermione had spent a few days in the library turning nothing up. She didn't have too much time to waste and felt the pressure to find the person trying to kill her family. If that meant begging one of the Malfoys for help, then she would do it.

"So," Draco said grabbing the sugar off the table and putting three large spoonful's into his tea. "You seem surprised, so my suggestion that you didn't know about this place is correct. I'm guessing you're not here to see one of the sanctioned patients. All the staff are dreadfully boring except myself of course; so that leaves me. I know I'm handsome Granger, but if you're here to carry out an affair I'm afraid you'll have to wait till you pop that brat out, I've never been a fan of pregnant women. Too much complaining and it always gets in the way when trying to have a good…"

"I'm not here for that!" Hermione scowled. "I love my husband, and I'd never cheat on him. Besides, I've never found you attractive."

"You're lying; you've always wanted me."

"No, I never have, sorry."

"Never?"

"No."

"You're lying. You wanted me since school."

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her cup of tea and took a sip. It wasn't that bad, but Draco used far too much milk. She was still surprised to see he knew what a cup of tea was, she never imagined a Malfoy drank such a Muggle thing. "I'm sorry to disappoint and deflate your ego, but you've never held any attraction for me. I suppose I can see what the other women like in you; but it's never done much for me I'm afraid."

"How about you stroke my ego and I'll give you anything you want."

Hermione narrowed her gaze and was half tempted to just leave. It was useless trying to have a normal conversation with Draco, and she knew it was a failure from the start. "I'm not stroking anything of yours."

"Fine," Draco said standing up. He downed the rest of his cup of tea and placed the cup back on the table. "Come on Medi-witch Granger, let's go check the patients."

Hermione pushed her full cup aside and stood up. "Patients?"

"You want to have a look around don't you? You're here to do or find out something and the quicker you get what you want the sooner I can get rid of you and open my fire whiskey. I've been dying to have a good drink for hours. You can't just wander around like you own the place, that's my job. Grab a clipboard and we'll do a patient round. You can explain what you're looking for. Maybe, if you don't bore me to death, I'll even help you."

Draco didn't bother waiting for a reply and walked out the staff room. Hermione glanced around the room and decided to just follow. She still didn't have a clue why the man at the book shop had sent her here. There had to be a good reason, and Hermione was going to get to the bottom of it.

Hermione followed after Draco, grabbing a clipboard on the way. Draco led her down the corridors towards the patients. They walked past an office where several security guards were getting into trouble from a stuffy guy in an expensive looking suit. Apparently St. Mungo's Manor didn't have much security, and Hermione was definitely going to mention that when she next saw her boss. She worked at St. Mungos, but it had so many different departments and off-site buildings that she'd never heard of this Manor. It made sense, although Hermione just assumed the witches and wizards didn't care much for criminals and their mental health.

The corridors were cold and blank. There was no color anywhere, and it was horribly creepy. Shouts, screams, and woof whistles could be heard from behind several doors as Hermione passed. She didn't see any faces. The doors were steel, black and closed with a tiny slot at the top. Draco explained the different degrees of patients, the more worse the crimes, the more dangerous the patient than higher the security. That was the plan at least. Draco mentioned he'd only been hired for the job a few weeks ago and was trying to get the manager's job so he could sort it all out. He ignored Hermione's question about how he got the job in the first place, but he did comment on how bad the security and current manager were.

"This," Draco announced leading her to a dark, tiny corridor on the lowest floor of the manor. "Is where the most unstable and dangerous patients are kept," Draco explained. "These patients will never leave and have a silencing charm on them. They will never speak to anyone so it's safer here than in that office. I'm personally convinced it's bugged, but then again that useless manager wouldn't be smart enough to think of that. Now, stop with the dramatics and tell me why the bloody hell a pregnant Hermione Granger is looking for me."

"First of all, it's Hermione Weasley," Hermione corrected hugging the clipboard closer to her chest. This place was giving her the creeps, and she couldn't wait to get out. "Someone's trying to kill me…"

"What a surprise!" Draco said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm serious!"

"Someone's always trying to kill you Gra… Weasley. You must be used to it by now. You're Potter's mud… muggleborn, all the purebloods hate you."

"There trying to kill my babies," Hermione said in a low tone. A tear leaked from her eye and Draco suppressed a groan. He hated emotional women, it made him give a damn about their… feelings and that was not meant to happen to a Malfoy. "They killed George, Harry and I saved him but… someone pushed me down the stairs Draco. I was six months pregnant and had to have an emergency operation to save my babies. To make matters worse, I know it's a Weasley. I have so much evidence that doesn't make sense; and then a book owner sent me here and you're the only reason I can think of coming here."

"Hold on," Draco frowned and stepped towards her. "You're not accusing me of doing that stuff do you?"

"What? Of course not! You think I'd come here if I expected you were trying to kill me?"

"Just checking, so what exactly do you want?"

"I'm not sure, can I look at a few records? Look at past patients or something? Maybe there's a connection somehow."

"Fine, come on and stop crying."

They made their way back to Draco's office. He unlocked the drawers to give Hermione full access to all the patients records. She didn't really understand his job, he was supposed to be the finical advisor, but from the look of the place, they needed a lot more help than that.

Hermione flipped through past records and frowned. It was useless, and she couldn't find anything in the log books or previous patient records. She didn't recognize anyone, and none of it made sense. There had to be a reason why she had been sent to the manor.

Hermione stood up and was about to go make a cup of tea when a medi-witch pushed the door open. She was young, blonde and looked far too stressed for her age. She glanced nervously at Draco and seemed to be gathering the nerve to talk. Hermione didn't blame her; he was intimidating if you hadn't known him since he was young.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Bell's had another episode. Could you ring for some extra medi-witches? I don't think she's going to calm down anytime soon, she's fighting off any medication," The young medi-witch asked and left without waiting for an answer.

"I'm not a damn slave," Draco growled picking up the phone and dialing a number. He scowled at the door the witch had left. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the telephone, she'd never seen a witch or wizard use them before.

"Starting a muggle life, are you Draco?" Hermione teased sitting back down.

"Owls are banned from the manor, patients could talk to victims of family members if they got hold of an owl. There's a charm to stop owls getting near this place," Draco explained. He waited for a few more minutes and a person on the other line finally answered. "Draco Malfoy from St. Mungo's Manor, we need some extra staff…. Yes Bell, no Katie Bell… yes, thanks." Draco hung up and sat back down.

"Katie Bell?" Hermione questioned. "You have Katie Bell here?"

Hermione stood up and went to Draco's files and flung a pile onto the floor searching through the 'B' column. She found Katie's file quickly and, sure enough, there was the name 'Katie Bell' on the front.

"Yes, Katie Bell. She was a Gryffindor right?" Draco asked not looking the least bit concerned. "Annoying witch, touched that necklace thing in sixth year right?"

"Yes, that's the Katie Bell I'm talking about, but it can't be the same one."

"It is," Draco replied taking the file from Hermione. "She's been in here for two years."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she gasped. It wasn't possible. It wasn't logical or possible. "She can't be! She was at my hen party, Fred and Katie were an item before the marriage law."

"No," Draco frowned looking through the file. "She's been in here for two years, no escapes, and she's been fine except a few episodes."

"Draco," Hermione said in a sharp tone. "She was at my hen party; I'm telling you she was there."

Draco glanced at Hermione, their eyes meet, and they both remained silent as they thought it over. He threw her file across the desk, grabbed his wand and raced out the room. Hermione tried to follow as best she could, her own wand in her hand. She followed Draco through the corridors and down a set of stairs, she was panting, but she was determined to keep up.

Draco arrived at Katie's room where three medi-witches were trying to calm a screaming Katie down. Hermione came a few minutes later, panting and struggling to catch her breath. Draco didn't take his eyes off Katie and she froze at the sight of Hermione.

Hermione saw something in her eyes, longing. She couldn't understand it but this wasn't the Katie that was at her hen party or her wedding. This was someone else. Katie looked drained, she was thinner and looked truly exhausted. She seemed to have spent the last two years fighting for life and looked like she was losing.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowed as he looked at her. Katie whimpered and struggled against the hold of the medi-witches. "Tell me who you are right now or I will personally make sure the minister reconsiders the Dementor's kiss just for you."

Katie looked terrified, but Hermione wasn't sure if it was because of Draco's words or something else. She looked so afraid, and her mouth was tightly closed, her lip bled from biting it. Katie's eyes flickered down to her forearm, and Hermione understood, it was the same as the person in the bookstore.

Hermione stepped towards her, Draco grabbed her arm to try to pull her back behind him, but Hermione shook him off. She stepped in front of Katie and crouched down. Their eyes meet, and Katie shook her head.

"You can't talk can you?" Hermione said. She slowly and carefully grabbed Katie's left arm and drew a snake like a pattern on her arm. Katie's eyes widened and she nodded. "You're safe here, we're going to fix everything, I promise. Draco will protect you."

Draco scoffed and folded his arms. He wasn't doing anything for anyone.

Hermione stood back up and grabbed Draco's arm to pull him outside. "Why is she here?"

"The dark lord killed her parents, Bellatrix tortured her for information about the Weasleys and Potter. She went on for hours and drove her insane. Good old uncle Rodolphus took her and kept her for a few weeks after that. Drove her mad in the end. She killed a load of muggles, apparently under his orders. She used to speak and was a lot calmer the first year then she just… then she just changed," Draco replied. "Think that's Katie?"

Hermione shook her head. "No that's not Katie, the person in that body looks mentally sound to me. She understands that she can't talk or she could die because of the unforgivable curse. I think you need to start testing your food and water for contamination. Someone's giving that girl Polyjuice potion."


	25. Behind the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one-night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermione's' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Here it is. The reveal of which Weasley has been behind all those things and pushed Hermione down the stairs. Was it them? Who's at St Mungo's Manor poly-juiced as Katie?
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Beta: Thanks to the amazing Frenchie84 for her incredible work.

 

 

Hermione and Draco poured over the file for Katie that night. They spent hours trying to figure out how she'd been given poly juice and who was still supplying her. It had to be something in the food or water, or at least something easy for the insider to slip to the fake Katie. The workers were checked every morning for illegal content, and anything suspicious was flagged up and investigated by an Auror.

Draco had forced a potion down fake Katie's throat to reverse the effects of poly juice potion, but she hadn't changed. They were so sure that the Katie in the room was fake; but they had a hard time explaining how or why.

"Floo that King-y bloke and let me talk with him," Draco demanded, slamming down a file. "The morning checks must not be getting done correctly, that's the only way someone can slip something into this place. That governor is an idiot! I deserve to run this place."

"Kingsley," Hermione corrected. "And why do you have the knowledge and power to run this place any better than the current governor?"

Draco glared at her before explaining, "My mother is a Black, which means I've got good experience with the mentally insane. I'm pretty sure my mother was the only sane one amongst the blacks."

"Sirius wasn't crazy."

"You're one to talk about people's sanity."

Hermione glowered at him, "Go phone your daddy and ask him for help. I'm not getting you any power in this place! So sod off, Malfoy."

Draco smirked at her and stood up, moving closer as he slid a file in front of her. "Ready to learn something Granger? Expand that brain of yours just a bit more? I'm here helping you. I couldn't give a sod about those Weasel's; so be grateful I'm extending my privileges to you." Draco turned to the file, flicking the file open to a page with a photo on it. "This is Katie when we first brought her in. Notice the colour of her eyes?"

"Blue."

"And what colour were they today?"

"Green," Hermione answered, spinning in his direction with her mouth agape. "I didn't realise Katie's were Blue. But how?"

"Over a period of time on the poly juice potion, the eyes can change colour. The eyes are a window to the soul, Granger," Draco informed her. He looked far too happy to know something she didn't. "Now, floo your minister of magic and get me in power so I can segregate this fake Katie and find out what's going on."

"Please."

"Your welcome."

"No," Hermione snapped back. "Say please and I'll help you."

"What exactly will that achieve? And I'm helping you out, Granger."

"Just once in my life, I would like to hear the great Draco Malfoy say please to me," Hermione retorted. "You owe me Malfoy. All the times you called me 'mudblood;' your family hurting my friends; you watching me get tortured on your dining room floor. Just once, I want to hear you say 'please Hermione.'"

They both stared at each other for several minutes. Draco weighed everything in his mind, but finally, after they both refused to glance away from their gaze, he crumbled. "Fine, please help me, Granger. Please phone your Gryffindor Minister and ask, for me, how to get the promotion I've worked hard to bloody earn!"

"You could have asked in a nicer tone," Hermione attempted.

"I swear to Merlin Granger!" Draco shouted.

With a laugh, Hermione made her way to the floo and called Kingsley.

After a long conversation, the Minister of Magic agreed that something had to be done. He issued an order for the governor's removal and promoted Draco to new governor and manager of St. Mungo Manor. It took a while to explain everything to Kingsley, but he really liked Hermione and would do anything for her after her efforts in the war. So, Kingsley agreed to keep the reason behind the Governors removal a secret.

Draco and Hermione wanted to investigate without people becoming aware of the situation. Keeping things quiet meant that the individual giving fake Katie polyjuice potion wouldn't know Draco and Hermione were onto them.

"So, what now?" Hermione asked, leaning forward in her chair to rub a hand down her aching spine.

"You and your litter go home and I'll wait out Katie's polyjuice withdrawal. When she finally changes, I'll come and let you know," Draco informed her. His eyes narrowed, "Don't go blabbing to everyone if you want to actually work out who is behind all this."

"You know Draco; I haven't missed you in the slightest."

"Same here, Mrs. Weasel."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco's attempt at her new last name. He smirked at her, a slight twitch to his lip that threatened the smirk to turn into a smile. They weren't friends, but they had just come to an agreement. Forgive and forget, for now.

Hermione left Draco to continue his investigation with fake Katie, and she went to the Twins new shop. Fred was supposed to be working on stocking up the new store; getting it ready for its big opening. However, instead of finding her husband hard at work, she found him catching up on his sleep. She shook her head and sighed as she approached the workbench.

With a smile, Hermione stroked a hand through a mop of ginger hair, laughing at the groan that came from her husband. She pulled her hand back, watching as Fred lifted his head off the work bench and gave her a sleepy smile.

"I see you're working hard still," Hermione noted.

"I was thinking," Fred objected. He winked at her and then pulled a parchment out from under his desk. He started making notes when his eyes landed back on Hermione, who was watching him. "Something wrong?"

"I've done something you're not going to like," Hermione confessed.

Fred raised an eyebrow, "We're not going to fight again, are we?"

"No."

"Then go ahead," Fred said, a grin lighting up his face.

"You won't like it, though, but you have to listen to the whole thing," Hermione pressed. "I think I know who's behind all this. And I have a way to catch them."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

George looked at his twin and then Hermione, and he didn't look convinced by what they were trying to tell him. "You're trying to tell me one of our brother's has been trying to kill us for weeks now? You're saying that one of them tried to murder me, and their nephews?"

Fred sent a look at Hermione before he spoke, "We've worked it out and with everything Hermione saw at the manor, we're sure of it. Whoever that fake Katie is has to be one of our brothers."

"And you ruled me out because of the ear?" George verified. "Why can't it be anyone else? It could be anyone. I've still got money on Lavender being behind this."

"I saw the ginger hair, it has to be a Weasley because they were the only red heads in the house the day I fell down the stairs," Hermione explained to her brother in law. "It has to be someone close to the family, that's how they've been getting away with it. We know the real villain is Katie, the real Katie, but there is someone else working with her."

"Who do you think it is?"

"We have an idea," Fred said. "Which is why we need your help. We've put everything together, and we all know who has been acting strange the last couple of months. The one person that's turned his back on his family and left us."

"Ron's just stupid, though," George joked. He didn't want to believe any of his brothers could have been behind his near death experience. "We need to find out who is the real person behind the fake Katie."

"We don't have time for that," Hermione objected. "The poly juice counter potion hasn't been working. Either that's the real Katie or they've been using some other way to get the potion into her. Malfoy has sectioned her off in another part of the facility in case the poly juice potion has been going through the vents system."

George looked between them both and finally, with a sigh he sat down and looked at the plans on the table. Hermione and Fred had been busy, making notes and connecting the dots about what had been going on for the last few months. Everything was connecting back to Ron. He was the main suspect and they had to get to the bottom of it.

Hermione turned to George, placing a hand on his leg, "He might be under a spell, he might not have been doing this willingly. We have to look at all out options. We all know Ron loves his family, he wouldn't hurt you, and I don't believe for a moment the real Ronald Weasley would ever dream of hurting me. Even at his angriest, he wouldn't hurt us. Besides, if we're wrong then we can cross him off the suspect list."

George scrubbed a hand over his face, "So what's the plan? What are we going to do?"

"Remember those sweets we tested out with truth serum?" Fred asked his brother, a smirk on his cunning face.

"The ones the Auror's banned?" George replied, his face breaking into a knowing smile. "I certainly do brother, and I have a few left at home. For safe keeping of course."

"Well, I think it's time we broke them out and took our little brother for a walk to the shop."

"How are we going to get him there?"

"Easy," Hermione answered. "You tell him you need a partner, ask him to come along to the shop and tell him you need some help, another partner in things. Fred can go to the shop first, set things up and then George can bring him over. Have the sweets on the bench, I'm sure between the two of you Ron will end up eating those sweets. You're both the best tricksters we know."

"That sounded like a compliment, Gred."

"Sure did, Forge."

**0o0o0o0o0**

The day of Arthur's birthday celebration came around and the whole Weasley family made it to the Burrow, early that morning, to celebrate with the much loved father of the household. It was actually a few days after his real birthday, but they had rescheduled things after Hermione's fall. That didn't matter to Arthur, he was just happy to have his family together. He spent a few hours searching for presents and playing with his (mostly) muggle toys. Later, the Weasley family sat down in the living room, as Molly cooked a celebration lunch.

Charlie had taken a walk with Hermione, who was getting kicked in the ribs by both of the twins. She also took that opportunity to talk with Charlie. Her main reason was to keep away from the Burrow, while the twins cunningly got Ron to the shop and the truth sweets down him. By the end of the day, they would all know the truth, one way or another.

As Hermione took a walk with Charlie, the rest of the Weasley's were at the Burrow. Molly was just getting the chicken out of the oven when the Burrow door burst open, and a ruffled looking Draco Malfoy stepped inside. He didn't knock and barely spared Mrs. Weasley a glance as he marched through the house with disgust on his face. He wasn't impressed with having to enter the burrow.

"May I help you, young man?" Molly asked as Draco moved past her. She had her hands on her hips, watching the young blond with suspicion. "And I would hope your mother learnt you some manners; knocking on a door before entering is common courtesy, even for someone in the Malfoy family."

Draco sneered, "After the headache I've got from your family in the last twenty-four hours, I'm quite sure I can walk anywhere I want to in this house."

Molly frowned and was about to ask Draco what he meant, but didn't get the chance when the blond strode into the sitting room. He glared at each and every one of the Weasley/Potter household. His eye's searched for Hermione, but she couldn't be found.

"Where exactly is the woman carrying your litter?" Draco asked one of the twins.

"Over there I hope," George pointed out Angelina, earning him a scowl from his wife. "You're probably looking for Freddie."

"And where is he?"

"At the shop," George replied. "Our dear Hermione Weasley has gone for a walk with Charlie to walk off her pain. Now if you would kindly sod off, Ronald and I have some business to attend to."

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron growled, scowling at his school enemy.

Draco ignored them and glanced around the room, looking for Hermione. He didn't trust any of them in the Weasel family. His eye's landed on Potter. As much as he hated to, Potter was probably the only one he could trust. Hell, things sure had changed in the last few years.

"Missing any Gingers?" Draco asked Potter, a sneer in his voice. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley had both entered the room, watching Draco, like he was an act at the circus. No one knew what to do with the grumpy blond. They were all still in shock he'd even entered the Burrow.

"No," Harry scowled, glancing around the room.

"I should hope you are, because whoever is at St. Mungo Manor is definitely a Weasley. I can tell by his horrible manners and brighter ginger locks. Now, think again, missing any Weasleys?" Draco pressed. Harry looked confused, but George knew exactly what the young blond was talking about.

"The polyjuice is wearing off?" George asked. "Who is it?"

"Found a chip under their skin, it was giving them small doses of poly juice potion every few hours. Clever really. That's why the anti-potion didn't work against it. It was always in their system," Draco explained. "It's still wearing off, but I don't have a clue who the hell he is. You lot breed like rats. So, can we hurry up and come up with a name?"

Everyone was confused, but George was quick to catch them up. He explained briefly what had been going on and their plan. Ron looked devastated to hear that he had been the main suspect. However, he was now out of the picture for being a suspect. There was no way Draco wouldn't recognize Ron after going to school for six years together.

"Percy isn't here," George pointed out. "Charlie and Fred."

"I know what your demon double looks like," Draco sneered once again at George. "The swot I have met before, what a royal pain in the arse he was at school. I know what he looks like and it's not him. This Ginger I don't recall. Charlie? There's another one of you lot?"

"Second oldest," Harry replied. "Bill isn't here either, but he's part wolf so I don't think he can be the one at the manor. That only leaves…"

"Charlie," George and Ginny said at the same time, their eye's meeting.

"He wouldn't," Ginny insisted, looking at her mother for backup. "Charlie wouldn't hurt anyone in this family. He loves us."

"Where is the Weasley?" Draco asked, his eyes on George.

"With Hermione," Molly answered, "He took her for a walk when the twins were giving her trouble. Charlie wouldn't do this, though. I don't know what you're hoping to achieve from this young man, but none of my sons would ever do any of the things you're accusing them off."

Then, Draco pulled something out of his pocket that convinced them all. "He made this," Draco informed them. The man under the poly juice was only half transformed back. It was slow going with all the poly juice potion in his system. Plus, they had a suspicion that more of the potion chips were hidden under his skin. He wouldn't talk, perhaps he couldn't talk. But, he had given Draco a small object he'd made out of paper. It was a Dragon, an origami dragon.

Everyone in the room froze, their gaze's on the Origami Dragon. That was proof alone. It was a Dragon, a symbol that stood for Charlie, besides it being hard to make. Charlie had learnt the art many years ago and never wasted an opportunity to show off his skills at a party. Every one of them had seen Charlie make the paper dragon a number of times in the past.

"We need to find Hermione," George stand, jumping to his feet. "I'm going to get Fred. He needs to know what's going on."

"I'll go get Bill and Fleur," Ginny announced, moving towards the floo. "Bill might be able to help, with his sense of smell.

Molly stepped forward, her mouth a hard line. Draco coward slightly at the sight of the angry woman. The person that had brought down his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. "Take me to see my son, Mr. Malfoy."

"And me," Arthur spoke, stepping beside his wife. "Let us see our Charlie."

  


 


	26. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one-night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermione's' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Are you all ready? There's a lot in this chapter, so try take in each flashback before moving onto the next. I loved writing this.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Beta: Thanks to the amazing Frenchie84 for her incredible work.

 

 

 

_**Chapter Ten: They all fall down** _

_**What really happened** _

_"Drink this," A hooded figure said holding a cup out to Lee, the other hand holding a wand at Lee's temple. "Drink all of this."_

_Lee did as instructed. The charm was hard to break, but not as powerful as it should have been. He couldn't fight it, though. His mind was screaming no, not to drink anything offered, but his body wouldn't listen. He grabbed the cup and drained it. His body felt strange, not quite right._

_"How do you feel?" A person asked, their voice odd like a microphone. "Is it hurting? Are you changing?"_

_"No," Lee replied with a frown. He held his hands out and saw his fingers were a little longer; he felt a strange tingling down his spine, but nothing else happened. He didn't grow or shrink. The horrid liquid wasn't causing him any pain._

_"Damn it," The figure cursed grabbing the cup and throwing it against the wall. They moved the wand to Lee's forehead. "Forget this; you won't remember any of this." Lee nodded and glanced up to see the person's face and froze._

_"You!"_

_"Obliviate," The person whispered and dropped the wand too their side. The person cleared Lee's memory, but they weren't very good at the spell, their magic was draining, and they didn't have the power to do it properly. That left Lee in a drunk-like state, which wasn't a worry as he was at a party._

_With a shake of their head, the figure lowered their hood, releasing their brunette locks. Katie Bell quickly removed the hood and spelled it small so it would be easy enough to fit into her party handbag. She couldn't turn up with a cloak; that would draw the wrong kind of attention. With a sigh, she pushed away from the alley and walked the short distance back to the Weasley house party. Lee was stumbling behind, confused and dazed. He had been too strong to break. That had surprised Katie. He had been working with the twins, though, and he knew a lot of their trade secrets. Perhaps it was them that made Lee protect his mind so others couldn't steal their work._

_Katie needed someone easier to trick, someone that wouldn't have as much defense build-up in their mind. Then, Katie spotted the perfect target. Lavender Brown walked past, with her arm tucked in Ron Weasley's. Now that was the perfect target._

_Ronald Weasley._

_An emotional and easy target. With Lavender causing so much trouble for him and his family lately, Ron had barely any defense or emotional barrier built up. It was almost too easy thanks to Lavender Brown._

_Katie waited a little while until she managed to catch Ron alone on his way to the bathroom. She cornered him, and the spell was almost too easy. Something was going on with him, but Katie didn't really care what. She spelled his mind into wanting him to give Hermione a drink, a glass of wine to forget their problems and to move on. Katie made sure to block out the part that there was poison in it. And she blocked out the part that would allow Ron to remember who gave him the glass. It was almost too easy._

_Ron's eye's clouded from the magic and with a sappy look on his face he carried the wine glass out the bathroom door and in Hermione's direction. Katie moved from the bathroom, following carefully behind to watch it all unfold. She wanted to bring them down. Bring them all down for what they had done to her master's brother. They deserved to pay._

_However, things didn't go to plan. When Ron drew closer to Hermione, his girlfriend stepped up and took in his appearance. She whispered something in his ear and then she brought the glass to her nose, smelling it. She knew. Katie was certain she knew because a second later Lavender's eye's met her own. Then, to Katie's surprise, the girl gave her a sly grin_

_Lavender drew out her wand and muttered a curse at Ron. The boy froze up, and a moment later he was arguing with Lavender. Over what, Katie had no idea. Ronald seemed to be back to his usual self, and unaware of what Katie had tried to do. After a few moments of the debate, Lavender had tears flowing; even Katie had to admit the girl was good and sly. With a last glance at Katie, Lavender turned and made her way to Hermione, with Ron at her back still looking angry, then Lavender, turned to Hermione, offering up the glass._

_Granger never drank the poison to kill her brats, instead that moron brother-in-law of hers got in the way. Those damn Weasley's._

_**Fifteen minutes later…** _

_Katie was pressed against a wall, a hand on her throat as she stared down the angry face of Lavender Brown. The young blond had dragged her into the alley the moment the party had been cleared out._

" _You don't use Ronald for your plans," Lavender hissed at her. "I don't want him in whatever revenge you have going on. I have my own plans for him. Keep him out of this. Your spell was weak; I had to clear his memory and then bring him out of his daze. He would have remembered you."_

" _I'm not after him if that's what you're worried about," Katie replied. Her voice was even and cold. She didn't have any emotions left. "And if I were you, I would be careful what you say to me. I know a hell of a lot about you. More than I should."_

_Lavender had a look of panic on her face, "Like what?"_

" _You don't think you can carry out a year-long affair with Fred, poly-juiced with my hair without me finding out, did you?" Katie asked. "It was rather fitting really. Thanks to your messed up stunt no one even knew where those ministry idiots sent me. They didn't even know I was gone. I should be thankful really."_

" _You know about that?"_

" _Yes, I do."_

" _Are you going to tell Fred? Or Ron?" Lavender asked, panicked._

" _No," Katie said, shaking her head. Lavender loosened the grip on her throat and stepped back. "You gave me cover. Just don't go doing it again. I can't afford to have your obsession over the Weasley's mess up my plans."_

" _How about we help each other?"_

_Katie smirked. "Together? Okay."_

_The girls smiled at each other, then Lavender confessed: "I've been slipping Ron love potion for a few weeks now. Poor love didn't stand a chance with you messing around with his head too."_

" _Oh, we're going to have fun. How did you get my hair? That's one thing I couldn't figure out."_

" _My father runs that St. Mungo's Manor-place; he's the manager. You're not going to tell Fred, are you?"_

_"Tell him he was having sex with you while you were poly-juiced as me for nearly a year? Of course not. I have better games to play."_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0** _

_**Chapter 14: Revelations and Mood Swings** _

_**Flashback: What Really happened that chapter.** _

_The whole Burrow was woken up by a screeching alarm at 3 o'clock in the morning. Charlie rubbed his hand over his face as he waited for his eye's to adjust to the darkness. He couldn't see a thing, thanks to his blackout blinds in his old bedroom. He reached over for his wand, just as he felt a thunk at the back of his head and a blinding pain overtook him._

_A disorientated Charlie fell to the floor as blood trickled down his face from the impact. He didn't know what had hit him, but he could make out the outline of a figure just behind him. The alarm was still screeching, hurting his ear's with the loudness. His family would find him, though; that was the reason for the alarm in the first place. Everyone would know that another person had broken into the Burrow._

_Charlie felt the tug of his hair; then he watched as the person moving around the room put his hair into a flask, then drank it._

" _They'll know I'm gone," Charlie called out, his voice weak from the throbbing pain in the back of his head. He could barely catch his breath because of the pain there. He'd had plenty of dragon's tail's swipe him in the past, but this pain was different. It had to have been something sharp, something heavy against the base of his skull._

_The figure in front of him began to shift, move before they stepped close to him. There was enough light in the room for Charlie to make out the face, his own face staring back at him. "No they won't," His look alike grinned back at him. Then the man looked up at the doorway. "Get him out, get the poly-juice chips in and then get him to St. Mungo's Manor. Quickly, we've got Auror's in the house; they'll be here in a second."_

_Some people grabbed Charlie from behind, the real Charlie and then moments later he was apparated out. He was gone; chips were inserted into his body as he was forced to take on the appearance of Katie Bell. He barely recognised his own reflection. He only knew her as one of the twins' friends. He didn't know the girl very well, though. Then, against his will, he was forced to take the unbreakable vow. Whoever his captives were, they had Oliver Wood. Charlie's boyfriend. They forced Charlie not to talk, to not reveal his true identity of his lover or his partner would die. Then, as his mind screamed for help, Charlie has dragged away from Oliver and sent to St. Mungo's Manor. Hidden away, with no escape._

_Meanwhile, at the Burrow._

_Fake Charlie made his way to the bedroom door, hitting the door as Angelina opened the door just as he reached it._

" _Oft," Charlie fake groaned, smiling. "Just on my way out."_

" _You took a while," Angelina pointed out. "I was starting to get worried."_

" _I sleep naked!" Charlie informed her, then laughed as she slapped his arm._

_That was Katie's first mistake; she had to cover her tracks better. Angelina was easy to convince, but Potter and the rest of the Weasley's would be harder to convince about Charlie's lateness. They knew the real Charlie Weasley never slept naked. He couldn't be in his job. There were plenty of late night emergencies at work, so Charlie had gotten into the habit of sleeping in a top, jogging bottoms and his shoes beside his bed._

_Quickly, Charlie, made his way to the alarm and shut it off. The perfect excuse to cover his lateness. Katie was thankful that Lavender had known the code for the Burrow. Their partnership had indeed come in handy. Setting off the alarm was the perfect distraction, and so was Charlie Weasley taking the time to switch it off and then to alter it so it wouldn't go off whenever fake Charlie entered the Burrow. It would have been able to sense it was an intruder, that it was really Katie Bell in disguise._

_Percy was cut off when the alarm stopped and a very pleased looking Charlie came into the living room, beaming a grin at them all. "That alarm was doing my nut in."_

_"Thanks, dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled before turning to her husband. "I've floo'd Bill and the twins; they should be around soon. Harry, has sent a message to Ron as well to let him know in case he tries to come home."_

_"Alright, well why don't the girls stay here and we'll go have a quick look around the house while you lot wait for the reinforcements?" Mr. Weasley asked glancing around the room. None of the girls seemed pleased. "Erm… ladies?"_

_"I'm not sitting down here," Angelina scoffed releasing Hermione and heading up the stairs. "I've knocked too many fully grown wizards out to just sit down here and wait."_

_"Yeah, me too," Ginny said racing after Angelina._

_"Ginny!" Harry called racing towards the stairs; he paused when he reached Hermione. "You're going to stay here right? Please, just stay down here."_

_"I can look after myself," Hermione said raising an eyebrow. "You're not ordering me about, Potter."_

_"Fine, you're on floo duty, then, Granger," Charlie said marching past. "Can we get this over with?"_

_No one noticed the smirk on Charlie's face, the fake Charlie. This was going to be easier than Katie ever imagined._

_**0o0o0o0o0** _

_**Chapter 15: The day Ron broke the cycle** _

_Ron passed Lavender's bedroom as the girl in question sat downstairs with her parents. He hadn't spoken to anyone but Harry since the day he had argued with Fred. If he was honest it was killing him, he hadn't seen George since the accident at the hospital, and he hadn't seen Hermione since the party._

_Ron missed his friends and his family, but he had to support his future wife. She had to be telling the truth; she wouldn't dare stoop so low and try and poison a pregnant woman. He couldn't help but doubt her though as he clutched an anonymous letter thanking Lavender for the burrow code. It was a mistake, wasn't it?_

_The alarm had gone off yes but why would the alarm of gone off if Lavender had given someone the code. If anything the Burrow alarm would have been silent, and the person after Hermione wouldn't have needed to wake everyone up. They would have been able to get in at any time unless the alarm had gone off after the person had gotten into the Burrow and it was a distraction for something else._

_Ron shook his head and cleared his horrid thoughts; he liked Lavender. This had to be a mistake, didn't it?_

" _Ronald?" Lavender called from the kitchen, distracting him from his thoughts. "Do you want this tea?"_

_Ron made his way to her, a fake smile on his face. He pretended to take a sip then threw the rest down the sink when she didn't look. His mind had been messed up lately. He had to clear his mind and figure out what was going on._

" _Did you drink it?" Lavender pressed. Ron nodded, his suspicions raised. Something was going on._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0** _

_**Chapter 18: Together at last, forever we'll last** _

_"Christ," Bill muttered from the front row. "Seems we're going to get front row seats to their honeymoon."_

_"I don't mind," Charlie grinned at his side, his gaze flickering over Hermione's figure. "Wouldn't mind seeing a bit more of those legs."_

_"Thought you were a boob man?"_

_"A guy can change his mind can't he?" Fake Charlie countered. Damn it; Katie had to be more careful. Perhaps the dragon tamer was closer to the brothers than Katie had originally thought._

_"Oi!" Fred interrupted the pair. "Can we leave my wife's bits out of this, they're mine now, and I'm not sharing._

_"Fred!" Hermione warned hitting his shoulder._

_**0o0o0o0o0** _

_**Back to Present time:** _

Hermione and Charlie walked along the lane, hand in hand because of the unsteady ground. The twins had been booting the hell of Hermione's stomach, so Charlie had offered to walk with her. She hadn't spent much time with him recently, so she wanted this time away from the rest of the family to talk with him. She had been working hard on trying to break the law for him. However, Charlie hadn't even mentioned it since his late night confession on being gay so many weeks ago.

"I've been doing that research you mentioned," Hermione told him, her eye's glancing his way. "You know what I'm on about, don't you?"

Charlie seemed startled, "Er, yeah sure I do. How's it coming along?"

Hermione shrugged, "Not too well. I've been trying, but there's no way to get around the law."

"Ah, well never mind," Charlie dismissed.

Hermione glanced his way and frowned. He didn't seem to have a clue what she was talking about. That was her first clue. "Well, it's not like it's important, is it? You can just floo back and forward from Romania and here," Hermione continued. "Are you even that bothered that the law says you can't have an international floo port at your house?"

"Not really," Charlie replied with a casual dismiss of his hand. "It's easy enough to go to the Ministry to floo there. Stacey and I can easily move to Romagna if it becomes an issue. Thanks for looking into it, though."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She had been right. All this planning had really been worth it. It broke her heart to think one of the Weasley's would hurt her, but she had to be sure if it was the real Charlie or not. Fred and Hermione had gotten the suspects down to Charlie and Ron. They were the only ones that hadn't been ruled out. Hermione had learned more to Charlie, but the twins were certain it was Ron. So, they had come up with a plan. The twins were going to take Ron and get him to eat one of the truth telling sweets, and Hermione was going to talk with Charlie and find out the truth. She told Fred the truth, about him being gay and his confession about not wanting to marry Stacey. This was just before everything had truly started to happen. The night the Burrow had been invaded was the first clue that someone was inside the Weasley family, working against them.

Hermione had the perfect trap as well. Charlie had confessed to her that he was gay and that moment had felt, so heartfelt, so real. It was before everything had started. The fake Charlie probably wouldn't know he'd told anyone. They had no reason to think Charlie would have asked her for help with the law. It was a good plan, and it had worked.

With everything confirmed, Hermione raised her hand to her mouth, coughing loudly to signal to Fred that it was time to get into action. He was checking her and Charlie out before he left to meet his twin at the shop. Hermione glanced up, her eye's wondering around for any sign of Fred. He'd pinched Harry's invisibility cloak. The twins were so crafty.

"You okay?" Charlie asked, glancing her way. "Why don't we go back to my flat, let you get those feet up and I have a few baby presents for you."

"Sure, that sounds good," Hermione lied. There was no way in hell she was going anywhere with this guy. Whoever he was.

The twigs nearby snapped, and Hermione knew that was Fred, moving closer to get Charlie away from her. She dropped their clasped hands, sending him a smile as she moved away slightly. He frowned but said nothing.

"Stand back," A voice whispered next to Hermione's ear. She moved just as a spell struck Charlie, sending him crashing to the floor.

Hermione turned and watched just as Fred whipped the cloak off and over his head, revealing himself to fake Charlie and Hermione. "It's definitely not him," Hermione told Fred, as her husband bound Charlie with his wand. "He didn't have a clue what I was talking about."

"Good thinking about the international portal love," Fred said, then flashed her a pleased smile. "Quick thinking. I should have known you would have been right. I'll get someone to watch him and then I'll go over and meet George at the shop, I'll have to let him know we've caught the real culprit."

"I'll go," Hermione offered. "I want to explain why we didn't let him into the real plan. It was my idea to keep it from him."

"Only because we didn't know who was listening," Fred pointed out. "Are you sure you want to go? I don't mind once we get an Auror to come for this git. We need to get some potion down him so we can find out who this really is. We never know, it could be someone working with Katie."

"I'd place my wand on that being Katie. If she's working with anyone else, then I think they'll be in their real form. I don't think she's behind all of this, though," Hermione confessed. "I still think Rodolphus is behind this."

"Why? I know he's a git, but why to cause all this trouble?"

"He's manipulated Katie; his wife tortured her for hours. Your mother killed his wife, and it's because of the order that his brother was killed at the battle. He probably wants revenge," Hermione explained. "It didn't even start coming together until I found out about Katie, the real Katie and what had happened to her. Bellatrix broke her, and Lestrange have manipulated into doing everything they say."

"Fred and I fought against the Lestrange brothers," Fred confessed, frowning at the fake Charlie. "I never thought of bringing it up until you mentioned them and Katie. We killed one of them, Rabastan. George and I were shooting at both the brothers and spells were flying everywhere so we can't be certain who killed him."

"She was already obsessed with you," Hermione replied. "She wanted you, and her current broken state and influence from Rodolphus in the past meant she went about things the way he'd taught her."

Fred moved over to his wife, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'll keep our ginger Katie here busy. Go see how George's doing, alright? Let him know we'll be at the shop soon and we can explain to everyone. Oh, and apologise to Ron, huh?"


	27. Road to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one-night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermione's' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Beta: Thanks to the amazing Frenchie84 for her incredible work.

 

Hermione pressed a kiss to Fred's lips and then made her way to the shop. She used the night bus to get there, even though it wasn't the most comfortable journey. She didn't want to apparate, and she wasn't supposed to. Not with the twins.

The night bus didn't take long, which Hermione was thankful for as she climbed on the bus full of strangers. When it pulled up to the Weasley's shop, Hermione got off and made her way to the building. The lights were on, indicating someone inside. Hermione felt her stomach drop at what she had to do. Ron would feel betrayed because his family had suspected him. Deep down, Hermione had suspected Charlie for a while. He hadn't come to her about the law or ask about her fighting the law. He hadn't been his fun and cheeky self for a good few weeks now. Fred hadn't been as convinced. He was sure it was Ron. So, Fred and Hermione had agreed to put Charlie to the test. They hadn't told George, they were planning on telling him after, but Hermione had asked for their test on Charlie to be kept private. It had paid off.

Pushing the shop door open, Hermione called out George's name as she looked around. She didn't see anyone, although all the lights were on.

"George?" Hermione called again, glancing around the shop. She made her way through the shop and into the back where they made the potions. Hermione came to an abrupt stop when she found George tied to a chair, a magical beam of light circling the rope to stop him undoing it. George's eyes were wide, and he was shouting something muffled against the rope in his mouth. Quickly, Hermione made her way over and undid the rope. She pulled out her wand to undo the spelled bound when George spoke.

"Lavender," George coughed. "She's a nut, clocked me from behind and tied me to this chair. I came to find you. Charlie's polyjuiced. Everyone's been looking for you and Fred. It's not Ron."

"I know," Hermione told him, making quick work of the rope. She managed to get him free, and George quickly stood up, his eye's flickering around the shop for any sigh of Katie.

"We tested Charlie; I wanted to test a theory, so Fred hid with Harry's cloak and watched. I'm sorry we never told you George, but Charlie told me a secret and I didn't want to break his trust by telling all his brothers if I turned out to be wrong," Hermione explained.

George shrugged, his eye's still on the surrounding room looking for Lavender. He snaked an arm around her waist, although at six and a half months pregnant, the arm didn't get very far around her. George was protective, though, looking out for her in case that crazed witch turned up again.

"So, Lavender's in on it too?" Hermione questioned. "She was top of my suspect list."

"I never thought of them poly juicing Charlie, though," George confessed. "He never seemed that different. Guess it's from all the time he spends away from us. We barely ever saw him until this marriage law came into place. He was the perfect target really. Let's get you out of here before that nutter comes back looking for me. She was more interested in Fred, kept asking if he was coming. When I told her to go shove it, she left me here."

Hermione leaned against George, happy he was safe. Lavender could have done anything when he was so vulnerable and without his wand. "I think she likes you two, or rather, Fred, but it's not like you're too far off the mark. Perhaps that's why she's like this. She probably helped thinking she could have him after Katie does away with me."

"I told you I was devilishly handsome; would you listen? No," George joked.

Together they worked out the shop, and George borrowed Hermione's wand to put some extra protection spells on the shop. He didn't want Lavender getting back in, and he closed up all the floo access too. Then, he sent out a Patronus to let everyone know that Fred and Hermione were safe and for them all to meet back at the Burrow. Everyone needed to know what was going on.

They used the floo in a different shop because they couldn't use the shops floo and risk giving Lavender a few moments to get inside the shop before George locked it again. The shop owner didn't mind, and they made their way to the Burrow. Most of the Weasleys were there already, apart from Harry, Ron, and Fred. Even Percy was there, after dragging himself away from a works emergency. Unexpectedly, Draco also turned up for their little gathering, sitting on the couch with his eye's fixed narrowed on Hermione.

"I heard about Charlie at Mungo's Manor," Hermione said as she took a seat with George on the couch. "George was just telling me. Fred borrowed Harry's cloak while I asked the fake Charlie some questions. I've been suspicious of him for the last few days. We got him, and the Auror's were coming when I left, that must be where Ron and Harry are."

"They've gone to interrogate the real Katie," Angelina provided. "Fred's just sent a note to let us know what was going on, it was brief, but he said that Charlie turned into Katie a few moments after you left. She had a bottle of poly-juice in her coat."

"You have no bloody brains, do you, Granger?" Draco spoke up; his expression was furious. George went to stand up, but Hermione quickly placed a hand on his knee to keep him in place. "You went after someone that you suspected was trying to kill you? Fantastic job. After all, that bloody work I did for you, were you going to risk your brats' life so quickly? Bloody Gryffindor's."

"Fred was in on the plan and right there with me. He got to Charlie the moment I knew he wasn't our Charlie," Hermione argued. "So don't go giving me that. I knew exactly what I was doing. You prat."

There was a bit of silence as people took in the information, then finally they all started to talk. George told everyone about Lavender tying him up and his suspicions about her helping Katie. Hermione provided a bit more information. Reluctantly Draco repeated his story of how they got the poly-juice chips out of fake Katie. Hermione was terribly impressed. It was a bit of a muggle thing to do. Chips weren't heard of in the magical world.

"How was Charlie?" Hermione asked, turning her gaze to the Weasley parents. They hadn't said much, but they looked a bit deflated after everything. They were worried about their family and must have felt so helpless. Even Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to have much to say.

"He's not doing too good," Mr. Weasley said, stroking an arm down his wife's back as she let out a sob. "We've moved him to St. Mungo's and they are treating him. They found another poly-juice chip and it must have been the last because it's finally wore off. He can't talk much, but he looks so worried and frantic. They must be holding something over him. He's in such bad shape."

"Skin and bones," Mrs. Weasley provided with a sniffle. "Poor boy has barely eaten. The mediwitch said he's got a serious infection going on, so it's going to be touch and go as he fights it."

"Idiots probably didn't sterilize the needle," Draco proved. Then, Draco seemed to realize he was still in the Weasley house and quickly jumped to his feet. His hands brushed down his trousers with a look of disgust on his face. "I'm done with this drama. Next time keep your problems out of my life Granger."

"If your father could see you now," George teased. "Want to take a family photo with us? Send it to his cell?"

Draco smirked briefly at that, but caught himself and put his must sternest expression on. His eyes went to Hermione, looking at her and he nodded. They weren't enemies anymore, but they still weren't quite friends. Without a goodbye he left, muttering curses about the state of his suit as he went.

"Such a happy chap he is," George joked.

"George," Angelina warned. "He helped us. Stop it."

George placed a hand over his heart, "I got kidnapped today, love. Aren't you going to kiss my wounds better?"

Angelina rolled her eyes and made her way over to him. "What wounds?"

"I think he means his pride," Hermione said with a smile.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Aurors interviewed Katie, and she revealed a few things, including why she had done it. Katie confessed that she wanted revenge for the twins killing her master's brother. It was the crazy ramblings of a girl that had been driven beyond her sanity. She had wanted to take Hermione away from the twins, to show them the pain her master had gone through. No matter how hard the Auror's had pressed Katie wouldn't give up where Rodolphus was. Most of the Auror department believed he'd died in battle, and they simply hadn't been able to find his body. Katie wouldn't say, but she did reveal everything else about what she'd done.

Katie had confessed to pushing Hermione down the stairs while appearing as Charlie. Without any guilt at all she had given up Lavender, calling the girl weak and stating she was the reason for her downfall. Ron and Harry had been present in the interviews, both of them had gotten a lot of information out of her. Ron hadn't believed the confessions about Lavender at first, but Katie knew things. Katie had known about Ron feeling a bit off for a few months while dating Lavender, how he'd woken up a few mornings with no memories of the day before. It turned out that Lavender had been erasing Ron's memory after each big argument the couple had. She had made sure he only remembered all the good times in their relationship. The doubts about Lavender and the possibility of her drugging him had been erased. Until that one morning when he'd found the letter and slyly started throwing away any and all drinks his future wife had tried to force him to drink. That was when Lavender lost complete control of Ron, and he had returned to his family for Hermione's wedding.

After the interview the boys had returned to the Burrow to inform their family, telling them everything. The auror's were now hunting for Rodolphus and Lavender, but there hadn't been any sign of them. No one had reported any sightings of Rodolphus since the battle. Everyone had thought he'd died. Now they weren't so sure about his death, so a mass manhunt was being called for by the Ministry of Magic.

"They took Charlie's boyfriend," Ron announced to the group shortly after explaining about Lavender. He was still upset, but managing for the sake of his family. He had a lot of things to fix with them, but Hermione had already forgiven everything he'd said and done to her in the past. "Oliver. He's hidden somewhere, Kingsley came into the interview and got the location, and there's Auror's going there now to retrieve him. They made Charlie make an unbreakable vow. If he told us anything, Oliver would die. He couldn't tell us."

"Poor Charlie," Hermione said, leaning into Fred's side. It was the day after the incident with the fake Charlie and real Charlie. And in the early hours of the morning, Ron and Harry had called them.

"He's gay?" George asked, surprised.

"Oh who cares, as long as my baby's going to be okay," Mrs. Weasley sobbed, raising a hand to her mouth to cover her cries. She'd been very emotional since finding Charlie. He was still fighting the infection, but he'd made it through the night, so it was the first good sign. "He must have been so scared and so worried. Why didn't he tell us all this? He could have brought him around the Burrow. Poor Oliver."

"Well Mum," Fred began. "You can be a bit…"

At his mother's sharp eye's Fred stopped and looked around for help.

"Intense," George provided.

"Overly caring," Ron said.

"Dramatic," Ginny put in with a roll of her eye's. "Really, Mum. It took Harry and I a few months to tell you because we all know how dramatic you get. It's one thing for him to bring his partner home, but to come out gay as well? He was probably worried to death."

"He was," Hermione answered and squeezed Fred's hand. "He was so worried to tell all of you. With the law, he didn't see the point of it anyway."

Mr. Weasley spoke up, his voice firm and final, "Well, it makes no difference who he loves. He's our son. We'll always love and support him. Weasley's look after their family. Nothing Charlie told us or revealed could ever stop us loving him. It won't and will never become an issue. Does everyone understand?"

The children seemed surprised by their parent's views. It was a modern age, but the magical world was still quite far in the past regarding sexuality. Many pureblood families would remove members of their family if they revealed they were anything other than straight. Some even forced their offspring into forced marriages. The Weasleys were different. They loved and supported each other. The speech brought tears to Hermione's eyes. If Charlie had been there to hear it, he would have understood how loved he was. She so wished he'd been awake and healthy enough.

"It will never be a problem," Bill spoke up. "Never."

"Please," Ginny waved off. "I caught him kissing Oliver last Christmas in the back of a street when we went Christmas shopping. No one saw, and they both apparated out moments later, but I knew it was my brother."

"Oliver told me," Angelina informed them. "About a year ago, as well. I haven't heard from him in a while, and I reported it to the ministry a few weeks ago. I just thought he'd run off, not wanting to marry a woman when he was gay."

"Luna did mention Oliver was missing," Hermione spoke up. "That was on the hen night, wasn't it? She was set to marry him."

"Yeah, Luna thinks he did a runner from her, she was a bit upset about him just leaving her like that," Ron supplied.

The twins both raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" Fred asked.

"Think our little brother has been getting close to another blond witch," George said.

"Sounds like it, Gred."

"Wasn't she dating Hannah Abbott before the law?"

Ron nodded, "They err… broke up just before the law. "

"Luna's pansexual," Ginny informed the brothers that were frowning. "She falls for the person, regardless of their gender identity."

"Sounds a bit like Sirius, back in the day," Mrs. Weasley whispered to her husband, but the room had heard, and they all turned to her in shock. Mr. Weasley nodded at his wife and then noticed the attention they had attracted.

"Let's go visit Charlie," Mr. Weasley said, standing quickly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

The visit to St Mungo's had brought good news. Charlie was starting to fight the infection and showing improvement. He was still dazed, in and out of consciousness. Whenever he opened his eye's their family had quickly told him, Oliver was saved, which was now true. They weren't sure how much Charlie was taking in, so they kept telling him at every opportunity. The auror's had found Oliver, stored inside Katie's old family home. He'd been magically bound to a chair, and Goyle had been there, keeping guard. Oliver had been a bit mistreated, but all in all, he was okay. He only needed a few nights at St Mungos, and he'd be okay.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had visited him and when Oliver had asked why Mrs. Weasley had replied with 'Because you're our family now too.'

Later, after the hospital, Fred had returned home with his wife. Both of them were exhausted and hadn't gotten enough sleep, as they had stayed over at the Burrow with everything going on the night before.

"It's over," Fred breathed into Hermione's hair, his body spooning her from behind. His hand was on her stomach, stroking the skin as his children slept inside Hermione's womb. "Once Lavender is caught it'll all be a thing of the past."

"I'm so glad we're all okay," Hermione replied, her eye's closed. "I was so worried someone I loved was trying to hurt us. But we're okay, and we've gotten the entire family back, including Ron."

"He's still a prat," Fred said, earning a laugh from Hermione. "But yeah, he's forgiven for all that nonsense. Guess I probably owe him an apology for how I treated him. We should have to know what he was saying and doing wasn't in character for him. He's a bit of a prat and a hard head at times, but he's always cared for his family."

"Weasley trait," Hermione noted. "Stubborn, hot headed, but they love deeply."

"Oh love, you have no idea," Fred told her and then he pressed his lips to her neck. "You're my forever."

"Till death do us part."

"No, even then I'll find you; afterward, in a new life."

* * *

_Not the end, just yet. Still have a certain blond witch to take care of, don't we?_

_Coming Up: Fred and Hermione prepare for the upcoming birth. Then, they all decide to take a stand for Oliver and Charlie._


	28. Shaping the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one-night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermione's' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Beta: Thanks to the amazing Frenchie84 for her incredible work.

 

 

As the weeks passed, the Weasleys started to get on with their lives and try to put their past behind them. Sadly, Lavender and Roldophus hadn't been caught, and there still had been no sign of them.

Charlie was on the mend and was coming out of the hospital in a few days' time. He hadn't spoken about Oliver much to his family, but the man was always at his side. Charlie knew his family loved him, and his sexuality was just part of him, just another part of him to love. When his mother had hugged him and cried the first time Charlie had properly woken up, the dragon tamer had fought back his own tears. That had been all he'd wanted for so long. He wanted to be himself, for his family to understand and accept him.

Hermione was glowing with pregnancy and had entered her seventh month. She didn't have long to go, and they still had so much to do. One of the most important things was finding names for their children, but they were butting heads at every turn.

"I like Rose," Hermione put forward. "It was my mother's name." They were sitting on their couch, a baby book in Fred's lap while Hermione had a piece of paper writing down possible names.

"It's nice, but we need something stronger for her, if we even have a girl," Fred disagreed. "Let's put that down as a middle name."

"She doesn't need 'stronger'; she's not going to be getting into trouble like you and your brother so get that firmly out of your head," Hermione warned him. "How about you suggest some names, seeing as you hate all of mine."

"I'm joking love," Fred said and then pressed a kiss to Hermione's shoulder. "Okay, here's one I like." Fred held the book up and pointed to the name.

Hermione looked over and didn't hold up much hope. For the past hour, he'd been suggesting silly names that Hermione would never agree too. "Sophia Rose Weasley," Hermione said, testing the name. "I like it, in fact, Fred I love it. It's beautiful." Hermione wrote the name down at the top of her list, underlining it a few times with her pen. Then, she turned to Fred and looked a bit nervous. "I've got a boy's name I like, I actually really love it, and I'm so worried you'll say no."

"Hermione, how can I say no when you love it so much?"

"Hugo."

Fred took the name in. "Hugo, Hugo Weasley. It's nice, really nice. Put it at the top. It's a lovely name, Hermione. Stop looking at me like that; I do really like it. We need another boys name, though because we are having boys."

"You don't know that," Hermione argued, "But fine. Continue in your search."

It took them a few more hours, but eventually they had several names in the boy and girl column. Sophia was top of the girls list, and the boys had Hugo and Oscar at the top. There were other names, but at the moment them three were the favorites. They agreed on the list, finally.

"Just a few more weeks," Fred smiled, stroking a hand over Hermione's seven-month stomach. "Seven more until we meet our twins."

"Seven more weeks of sleep and then we'll never get to sleep again," Hermione teased.

"It'll be worth it."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

A week later Charlie had been released from the hospital, and it was coming up to Sunday, a day usually for the entire family to gather together. Mrs. Weasley called for everyone's presence to celebrate in style. She was cooking a big roast and had invited everyone and their partners over. Even Oliver had gotten an invite.

That Sunday Hermione and Fred arrived just after George and Angelina. Charlie was already there, as he was staying at the Burrow recovering. He was walking with a cane as he regained his strength. He looked weak but had a lot more colour to his cheeks then he had previously.

"Hermione," Charlie greeted, limping over to her. He used his free hand to wrap around and pull her into a hug, the best way he could. "Merlin, you've got so big, but you look so good."

"Calling me fat isn't the best way to start the conversation off Charlie," Hermione teased, and they all laughed. She hugged him back, her arms going around his waist and she laid her head on his shoulder. He was alive; he was okay. "I was so worried about you. I could barely face seeing you lying in the hospital bed; you looked so ill. You had us all so worried."

"I know love, I know."

"You aren't angry with me, are you?" Hermione asked. She'd been so worried he would hold it against her when he'd told her the secret of his sexuality. "I didn't want to Charlie; I swear I didn't but with everything going on, and what we found out, there wasn't any other way to reveal it wasn't you. I'm sorry."

Charlie pulled back and glanced at Fred, who was leaning against the floo and watching them both. Then, Charlie turned his attention back to Hermione. "I'm glad you realized it wasn't me. I'm thankful you did because I could have been stuck in that place for years. Heaven knows what would have happened to Oliver. I'm not angry with you. I feel closer than ever to my family, and I'm not sure if I would ever have told them. Now, I don't need to, and they accept me. They still love me, and Oliver seems just as welcome. Thank you, Hermione."

"Damn hormones," Hermione complained, wiping a tear away. She smirked when Charlie had a tear of his own, and she wiped it away with her thumb. "I'm glad you're happy again. Oliver is wonderful."

"He is, isn't he?"

"As long as I'm not on his team for the family Quidditch game," Fred joked, standing up straight. "I don't want responsibility for him trying to drown himself in the showers if we lose. Once was bad enough."

"I'll be on his team," Charlie offered with a smile.

"I bet you would," George said, entering the room with a smirk.

A little later everyone gathered for dinner, and they all sat round with Charlie at the head of the table, his mother, and Oliver on either side. Mr. Weasley was at the head of the table on the other end. Mrs. Weasley had gone all out with her cooking. The table was filled with plates that smelled delicious.

"This smells wonderful Mrs. Weasley," Oliver spoke up, digging into his chicken. "Thank you for inviting me."

"It's Molly," she insisted. "And thank you, Oliver. You're welcome here every Sunday."

"I'm not so sure about that," Oliver said, trailing off. "I need to see Luna; we still have to get married."

The room fell silent, and Charlie reached over and squeezed his hand. The marriage law was still in place, still forcing people to marry those they didn't want to. It was horrid and immoral. Charlie and Oliver were going to be obliged to marry someone they didn't love. Luna was going to marriage Oliver, despite the fact they all had a suspicion that she was deeply infatuated with Ron.

"I can't find anything in the law," Hermione told them sadly. "There's nothing in the textbooks that could overrule the law because they've covered all their background. I'm going to keep trying. I still have a few more weeks before the deadline of the weddings. Hopefully, we can ask for a delay after everything that's gone on. Perhaps with more time…"

"More time will just mean more waiting," Charlie spoke up. "Thank you for trying Hermione, but they are forcing us into a corner, and once the weddings happen, we'll never be able to lift the marriage. They bind us together for life."

It was true. No matter if the ministry lifted the law, the married couples would have to remain faithful because of the binding the ministry was doing with the couples. The only good news was Ron didn't have to marry Lavender; now she had been found to committing several crimes. Ron would have to get repaired, which could be anyone. It was either going to be someone that had also lost their fiancé to death or illness, or he'd be paired with someone that had just aged into the law. Either way, it was more than likely going to be a complete stranger that he held no feelings for.

"After everything we've all done, everyone in this room was at the battle, and they're still trying to ruin the time we have left," Ron grumbled. He pushed his plate away and stood up. "Sorry Mum, not feeling that hungry anymore. Nice to see you again Oliver mate."

"Wait, Ron," Harry said, standing. "You're right. We've all be part of the war; we've all been in the Order, and they're still making us give up our free choice. Some of us were luckily, but the rest haven't been, and that's not fair. They are controlling us, just like Voldemort tried to do. We need to do something; show them we are against them."

"Like what?" Ginny asked. "We're already married Harry. It's not like we can refuse to marry. If there's anything we can do, I would love to help, though."

"Fighting isn't always the answer Harry," Mr. Weasley informed him. "Kingsley isn't our enemy, but at the moment he isn't acting much like a friend."

"He has no power anymore Harry," Mr. Weasley explained. "They changed the way the ministry runs so we don't ever get in a position where the minister of magic can ruin the country. They did what they thought was right. However, now Kingsley doesn't have much say in what does and doesn't happen. Everything is put to a vote; it doesn't matter if Kingsley votes against it. His hands are tied."

Harry looked throughout about that, and he nodded in understanding.

"We don't need to fight," Hermione spoke up. "In the muggle world, when something happens people aren't happy with or it goes against their rights, they protest. Most of the time its peaceful and people unite to show them how against they are of the law or police treatment."

"Does it work?" Percy asked. "I don't see how that can make a difference. Don't they just ignore them?"

"It works with enough people. If most of the ministry workers are sat outside, refusing to work and protesting with everyone else then it might just work," Hermione said. "We're all in different departments and workplaces. Maybe if we spread the word and get something together, we can arrange a peaceful protest."

"You remember when we were protesting Umbridge?" Harry asked. "When the twins set off the fireworks."

"And we all raised our wands in the air?" Ron nodded. "Yeah, I remember. We all stood together."

"How about a repeat George?" Fred asked his twin.

George smirked at his twin, "It's been a while since I've had that much fun."

"You'll all get in trouble," Mrs. Weasley warned. "I'm not visiting you lot when you're in a cell in Azkaban for starting a riot."

"So you're not joining us, Mum?" Charlie asked. "You're not going to protest them forcing me to be with a witch when I'm gay.? When I've found someone I love, and they won't let me because they're so narrow-minded about things."

Hermione raised her voice, wanting to stop an argument between the family, "If we have enough people they won't be able to arrest us, or anyone. They don't have the cells, and they couldn't lock up the whole magical world. Besides, most of the Aurors will be in the protest, if Harry and Ron spread the word."

"And the Magical Creatures staff," Charlie spoke up.

"We have ministry workers, Mediwitches, Aurors, shop owners, Unspeakables and order members in this room," Percy noted. "If everyone spread the word I'm sure we can get the gathering."

"When?" Mr. Weasley asked, the looked at his wife. "Sometimes, you have to face the problem head on, despite going against a friend. If Kingsley sees how upset everyone is, he'll be forced to act."

"When are we doing this?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She would do it for her family, for the son that didn't think his mother loved him without any bounds. Molly Weasley always loved her family and was going to the ministry right beside them to prove to her children she always had their back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It took a week of planning and word to spread that they were going to do a silent protest against the magical law. They had to be careful who they told because they didn't want Kingsley and the higher up ministry workers to hear and put a stop to it. So, the word got spread around from friends to friends. Harry had managed to pull in a lot of the Auror department, which would be key to the protest because the ministry would call the department to clear people out.

So, when the next Monday morning finally came around, they were ready for the protest. Ministry works went to work as usual, while they waited for things to start. The people that didn't work within the ministry made up reasons to need to go that day. They were worried the ministry would block the floo's once they got word of the protest. Everything was peaceful; Hermione was sat on the bench, on the bottom floor of the ministry besides Ginny. It was the biggest room, black flooring, a fountain and hundreds of windows from departments looking down on the many floors. One of the top floors was Kingsleys and the Ministry cabinet works that had passed the law.

At exactly Midday, the twins floo'd in and together with Lee; they walked into the middle of the black floor. Fred had Hermione's small bag which had been spelled to extend. He pulled out their brooms and passed them to the other two boys. Over the last few days, the twins and Lee had been hiding fireworks around the bottom floor. The Aurors knew about them, which was one of the reasons they hadn't been found yet. With a wink at his wife, Fred kicked off from his broom and flew into the air with his twin and best friend. Then, chaos descended.

The twins and Lee flew around at a fast speed, setting off fireworks that shattered the glass paneling. The bangs were loud, and they were doing exactly the job that had been intended, they were drawing the attention of everyone. People started descending from the ministry floors, to find out the source of the noise. Lots of the ministry officials gathered and started barking orders to the Aurors, but they all stood firm at Harry's side. After fifteen minutes of fireworks, the twins and Lee lowered to the floor and threw their brooms to the side, they lifted the wands in the air and fixed the glass paneling that had been broken due to the fireworks. They were having a respectable protest, after the twins bit of fun. Hermione had insisted on no damage, but she couldn't talk the twins out of having their bit of fun. One by one, people started to join and lift their wand in the air, even after the glass had all be fixed.

Hermione and Ginny got to their feet, standing beside the twins with their wands in the air. Harry, joined, and his Aurors followed. Harry was a natural leader and went to the front as more and more people gathered behind him, their wands raised. Ministry leaders were barking orders, shouting at people to stop the nonsense and get back to work. Finally, Kingsley stepped out of the floo and made his way over. He looked calm, unsurprised by the protest.

"What is this about?" Kingsley asked.

"After everything the magical community has gone through, they want their right to choose. They want their choices and decisions back," Harry explained. "We fought for this community to save the future generations the pain we suffered. We stood by your side Kingsley; it's time you stood by ours."

"I'm not marrying a witch when I'm in love with a wizard," Charlie spoke up.

"And I'm not marrying Lavender when she's tried to kill my family," Ron said.

Kingsley looked around, and then his eyes went back to Harry, a soft smile lit up his face, and he stepped towards the gathering crowd. More people were gathering to support the protest. A group of high up ministry officials was gathering behind Kingsley, a look of shock and anger on their faces. When the ministry officials stepped forward to break the crowd up, Kingsley placed his arms out to stop them.

"We are not the enemy, we fought to get our independence back, and this law isn't what everyone wants," Kingsley said in his deep, authoritative voice. "I will not have our people suffer when they have already done so much for us. I alone don't have the power to overturn this law, but we will be discussing it. I will be asking for people to come and speak out against the law and a new decision will be made. I cannot promise results, but I can promise I will always be on your side."

"So nothing changes?" Charlie scoffed. He went to move forward, but Fred grabbed his arm to keep him in place. "After all of this, we still don't get our voices heard?"

"We need this law in place," One of the stuffy ministry officials said. "We aren't changing things because you lot aren't happy. It's an established law. The Minister himself signed off on it a while ago, so we can't overturn it. Kingsley, you can't change the law now. It's not allowed."

Kingsley turned to look at the faces in the crowd; his gaze traveled to the faces of all his friends. The people he'd stood next to in the battle against Hogwarts. He would always be on their side, he was here for the people and not to help enforce the rich and greedy.

Turning back to the ministry officials, he took off his purple robe coat and folded it over his arm. "If this is how you wish to do it, then I don't think my role here is for me. I took this position to change things, to give people their rights and freedom back. I was against this law in the beginning, but I was overruled. I will not be used for the new face of change if things aren't going to change. Voldemort is dead. Give our people their freedom back, their independence."

That affected the ministry officials, and they all turned in surprise to each other. None of them ever would have guessed Kingsley would give up his position to speak out against the law. He had been against it at first but had been swayed with the lack of magical births.

"Our people have spent the year mourning their dead," Kingsley told his ministry officials. "Birth rates are up, and it's not just because of the law." His gaze went to Hermione, who blushed. "Overturn this law and we can give them a chance to recover the community together, instead of giving them another reason to hate the ministry. I was promised the ability to make things right, to give people a good and better life with this position. Their future and mine now lies in your hands."

"Let's discuss it in our chambers," one of the ministry officials suggested.

Kingsley turned to Harry, a smile on his face and a nod to the young hero before he turned and went with the officials.

"That look," Hermione accused pointing a finger at Harry. "Harry, was Kingsley in on this?"

"Can't get anything past you, can I Hermione?" Harry asked, a smile on his face. Charlie laughed, a hand going on Harry's shoulder.

Fifteen hours later, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt made an announcement that the law was overturned. He also announced a list of new changes that he had decided on. More money for the hospitals, more funding for shops to rebuild from the damages, and the new system the ministry was going to have. Kingsley Shacklebolt, finally had the ability to make decisions, the right ones.

* * *


	29. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one-night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermione's' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Beta: Thanks to the amazing Frenchie84 for her incredible work.

 

Three weeks after the overturn of the law, the Weasley household were planning the wedding for Oliver and Charlie. The two boys loved each and were done with hiding their love. They wanted to make it official. They were rushing into it, but with everything that had happened to the both of them, they had more than enough reason to get the most out of life.

Mrs. Weasley was going mad with the planning, after everything her son had gone through she wanted to give him the best wedding. Oliver didn't have any family left after losing them in the war. Now, he was gaining a new family, a big Weasley family. Everything was finally at peace; the world was moving on.

"Are you scared to pop the kids out then?" Charlie asked, standing by the fireplace in the Burrow. Oliver, who was sat on the couch beside Hermione, sent his boyfriend a warning look for the question, but Charlie ignored him. "I mean, Fred's got a pretty big head."

"Thanks, Charlie," Hermione said with a glare in his direction. "This positive thinking is making me feel better."

"Ignore him," Oliver said. "He'll be the first one to cry when he sees the twins, just mark my words."

Hermione nodded, "The twins have a bet on it. I put my money on Harry to cry first."

"Not Fred?"

"Fred's too obvious, it's whoever will cry after Fred," Charlie informed Oliver. "I've got George. That twin connection thing he has with Fred might make him more emotional. And if not, I'll just punch him in the nose or something."

"Don't you dare," Oliver warned, knowing exactly what the jokester was like. "If you do your mother will kick you out the room, plus Angelina is on fire with her hormones lately. She'll probably knock you out."

"That would make it worth it," Hermione pointed out with a laugh.

Eventually, the three of them got around to doing some wedding planning. Hermione was helping the boys with making lists of all the things they had to do. They had a lot to plan and Hermione, of course, was the best planner they knew. By the end of the afternoon she had a good list of things they boys needed to do. She'd even brought her highlights to point out the most crucial things to do first. Charlie and Oliver were so happy and excited for their wedding; Hermione had never been so pleased with them both.

They wanted a wedding sometime soon, which meant their plans had to be simple, but elegant. The boys both had different plans for the wedding, so it was going to take some time for them to agree. Charlie wanted to go back to Romagna for the wedding; he wanted to have it where he was happy and used to. Oliver wanted it in the England, with all their friends and family.

After helping them out, Hermione made her way over to the shop. She went to the original shop the twins owned, which was mainly run by George, now that Fred was running the new shop. Hermione had promised to do some of the paperwork, seeing as she really wasn't up to much lately. She'd passed her exams, but being nearly eight months pregnant she couldn't exactly start applying for jobs until a little while after having the twins. She wanted to keep busy though and doing the bills was exactly what she needed to keep her mind occupied.

Getting to the shop, Hermione noticed things weren't right the instant she pushed the shop door. It was locked, but the light inside was on. It was quiet, a little too quiet. Pulling out her wand, Hermione waved it over the door handle and unlocked it. Lavender and Rodolphus hadn't been seen or heard since the capture of Katie, and no one had seen Rodolphus in a very long time. They were starting to suspect that he was dead.

Hermione sent a spell at the bell above the door, silencing it as she pushed the door open and quietly walked inside. There was a low murmur of voices coming from the back room, so Hermione made her way there. As she got closer, she recognized the voices.

"You know coming here wasn't the best idea, my wife will be home soon and honestly, her temper lately would make Voldemort cry," George said. "How about you sod off and let me get on with my day? You do know this is my shop, Fred's at the other one."

"Shut up!" Lavender called, angry. "You two always make things go wrong. It's all your fault, you two brothers and that Granger interfering. Fred was mine, you know. He was mine for quite a while until you started disapproving of him sleeping with Katie. I used to poly juice as her. He was starting to love me, despite my appearance as Katie. He would have fallen for me if you hadn't interfered."

"He never loved you, even if you did look like Katie," George countered. "You're just nuts and think you stood a chance. I didn't do anything; I told my brother to stop messing around with you because it wasn't good for him. If he knew your sick little game, he never would have touched you. One time, with Hermione, was enough to make him come to his senses. Fred, knew he wanted Hermione forever from the very first night they spent together."

"Shut up!" Lavender shouted. Hermione could hear the fear and anger in Lavender's voice. She was so mad, so angry. "I'm going to kill you, any last words to say? Anything more you want to tell me before I kill you? After this, I'm going to kill your twin. Let's see Hermione and your wife raise their children without fathers. After that, I'm running away. They'll never find me."

"Have you always been this soddin' crazy?" George asked. His voice was even, but Hermione knew he was scared. He didn't sound as cocky and confident as before and from their voices, Lavender and George had to be standing close together. She couldn't let that crazy woman get away with it.

"Avada k…." Lavender screamed.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted, throwing the door open and barging into the room with her wand raised. The spells clashed together, and a light flashed in the room. For a few moments, Hermione couldn't see anything. She heard George shouting, the movement of feet and then something slammed into her sending her to the floor. She felt some strong hands pull her back, away from the noise and Hermione tried to open her eye's, but the dust and light were keeping them shut.

Hermione was busy gasping for breath, one hand on her stomach to protect herself from any spell Lavender was sure to send her way.

The room shook and then something was falling around Hermione but with the light of the spell and all the chaos, she had no idea what had happened. Things cleared and eventually her eyesight returned enough for Hermione to take things in. The walls had crumbled near the entrance, where Hermione had been standing. George had apparently dived at her, pulling her away and to the back of the potions room. Lavender was nowhere in sight, and the door was gone. They had no way out, and Hermione couldn't find her wand anywhere.

"Merlin," George muttered, his arms around Hermione's waist. He had dragged her back, taking the blunt of the fall when he'd pulled them both away and to the ground. "You okay? Did any of the bricks hit you?"

"No, I don't think so," Hermione said, confused. "What happened?"

"There were potions behind Lavender, the two spells clashing together must have set off an explosion. She's under that pile of rubble," George gestured to the big pile of stone in front of them. "I don't know where any of our wands are. Damn it, I have the anti-apparition wards up still. They were supposed to be used to keep Lavender from getting in. Ang, must have left the floo open when she went to work this morning."

Hermione leaned away from George and stood, her eye's narrowed as she looked around. There was still a good portion of the room left. It was a good sized room and thankfully they weren't near any of the potions, which were now under all the rubble. The flooring from upstairs must have fallen through with the explosion because there were so much rubble and rock. Hermione couldn't see past it all. There was no hole to get out either.

Hermione felt a twinge of pain in her stomach and lowered her hand there to rub. "We need to get out of here; We at least need to find my wand so we can clear some of this up properly. It'll be a few hours before anyone finds us. Do you think there's much chance anyone heard any of this?"

George's face didn't show any sign of hope, "Ang, was going for drinks with her work mates today, so I've got no idea when she'll be back. There might be some shops open still that could have heard, but it's quite late, and not many people live around here after the Death Eaters killed so many families down here. Most of them have too many bad memories. We're okay, though, we can camp out here until Ang gets back, it'll be a few hours at most. Besides, Fred will come looking for you if you aren't home soon."

Hermione felt the pain again. Her back had been hurting most of the day, but she'd put that down to just general aches and pains of pregnancy. Now, though, it was becoming more noticeable. She needed a good soak in the bath and some sleep. She rubbed her hand over her back, trying to sooth the pain. "Well, I hope it's sometime soon, I don't know how much longer I can stay in here."

"You okay?" George asked, moving over to her. He had a hand on her shoulder, supporting her. "I thought you didn't get caught by the rocks falling?"

"I didn't," Hermione dismissed. "I've been having a few pains since this morning. It's false labor; my body is preparing itself for the real thing. I've read all the books; I'm sure of it. I just need to lie down and rest, once we're out of here."

George didn't seem convinced about that.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

An hour later and George was busy clearing away some of the bricks, trying to search through the rubble for a wand. It was slow going, and Hermione's back and stomach was hurting too much to help. She was trying to keep quiet about it, but the pain was getting worse. She wasn't in labor, though; no way was she giving birth in the dusty potions room in the back of the twins' shop. Especially not with Lavender lying dead under all the rubble.

Hermione was walking backward and forwards, trying to ease the pain, when she heard George's shout. She turned his way, hoping to see some sign of a wand or Angelina. However, her hopes were dashed when the redhead held up a snapped wand, Hermione's wand. It was completely broken in half, with the two parts being held in either hand of the twin. "Oh no," Hermione groaned. "Could this get any worse?"

"Er… Hermione," George said, pointing one of the wand ends in her direction. He looked shocked, his face white as he looked at her legs. "Did you just wet yourself?"

Hermione's eye's widened as she felt a trickle of fluid run down her legs. She looked down; her maternity skirt was damp from the fluid that had leaked. It was only a little bit to start with, but then she felt a gush between her legs as a lot more water came out. "Oh, my God!" Hermione cried, her hand going to the wall beside her for support. "No, no, no, it's too early. I can't be in labor. No, George!"

George rushed to her side, his face alert and panicked. "Hermione, what do I do? Oh shit. I've been reading the books with Ang, those muggle books, Christ I don't think I can do that. Can't you hold it in? We don't have hot water or towels."

Hermione made a fist and shot it at his ribs. George panicking wasn't helping anything at the moment. She needed his support, not him adding to her fears. "Can you shut up and help me?" Hermione growled.

"Yes, sorry, damn it," George said. He stroked a hand down her back and helped turn her, so she was leaning properly against the wall. Then, he moved to around the room and started clearing space. He was obviously too panicked to think because at the moment he was making room for a cow to give birth, not making things any better for Hermione. After a few instructions from Hermione, he had eventually cleared a work bench and placed the cleanest sheet he could find over the bench.

Hermione moved over the table and leaned her forearms on it, leaning over for support. "I've had a dull ache most of the morning, but I just thought it was false labor. The books said this could happen; they warned about it," Hermione explained, through a groan of pain. "I think the stress from everything over the last few weeks has hurried things along. I've been waiting for Lavender and Rodolphus to return and to cause more trouble, I've been so worried. This is all my fault. It's too early to have them. They need more time to finish developing."

George was behind Hermione, one of his hands covering hers and the other rubbing down her back to help ease the pain. "You shouldn't have been stressing yourself like that. They'll be okay Hermione; it's only a few weeks before their due date. Didn't the scans say they were a good size for twins? They're strong and healthy, they want to come out. Ang will be here any moment, and we'll get you to St Mungos."

Hermione called out as the contraction hit her, a pulling coming from her stomach and pelvis. It was painful and horrible, and she gripped fiercely on George's hand as she tried to keep control. It passed, and she didn't feel anything for a little while. That was good; that meant the contractions weren't too close together. The closer they got, the closer to giving birth she was.

"They might not even be in the right place," Hermione sobbed. "Oh god, that hurt." Hermione tried to reach down, her hands going under her skirt to remove her soaked knickers, but the pain in her pelvis and the size of her stomach prevented her doing it with much ease. "Help me," Hermione asked.

George looked panicked, his eye's wide. "Hermione, I mean I can't…"

"I'm in labor, I'm not asking you to feel me up," Hermione growled.

"But Fred won't be too…"

"He can sod off as well. He put me in this position; he knocked me up and where is he? At home, probably having some butter beer without a care in the world where I am. After this, I'm going to kill him. He should have been here by now."

With great reluctance and his eye's firmly shut, George helped tug at the side of Hermione's knickers as she slid them down her waist. He dropped to his feet and helped her step out of them as another wave of pain and contraction come over her.

"I swear to Merlin, if Fred doesn't get his lazy arse here soon, I'm going to divorce him. I'm going to break every bone in his hand if he leaves me here to give birth with you as my midwife," Hermione warned. Her voice was harsh with pain, and she was losing her grip on reality. The contractions were hurting so badly; she couldn't imagine what it was going to be like when she finally had to push. They had to get out of here. If it were down to George, he wouldn't be much use. He couldn't help her through it if he'd struggled to get her knickers off, with his eye's closed.

"George, if the contractions get any further together you'll have to help me feel if they're in the right position," Hermione told him. "I know what to do, but I'll need your help. If they're not head first, then we're going to be in some big trouble."

"If, Fred, doesn't turn up soon I'm going to break every bone in his other hand," George promised. "Christ, yes okay. I'll do it. I'll do what you need me to Hermione, but I swear, after tonight we never talk about this again, understand? Not even a joke about it. I don't think I can look you in the eye after I've done… that. Oh, Merlin."

"Poor you," Hermione said through gritted teeth, pain lacing her words. "Is this hard for you?"

"Isn't childbirth supposed to be beautiful? Got to admit, I haven't seen the beauty in this so far."

Hermione groaned through the pain. George was lucky she was in too much pain or else she would have grabbed the nearest vial and smashed it over his head. He wasn't helpful in an emergency.

After that contraction had subsided, Hermione let out a breath, her voice low and soft, "I'm scared."

George pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I know, love, we're going to be okay. We can do this." His hand covered hers in support.


	30. Sudden Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one-night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermione's' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Beta: Thanks to the amazing Frenchie84 for her incredible work.

 

 

 

George had helped Hermione onto the work bench, and things were going from bad to worse. The contractions were getting closer together. George had managed to help Hermione feel for the twins, and they appeared in the right place. She was quite dilated, but asking George to look and tell her how much really was asking too much, apparently.

"George?" A voice called to the other side of the rumble. George's face lit up, and he jumped down from the bench, making his way over to rumble.

"Ang?" George shouted through.

"Everything okay?" Angelina shouted. "Did something happen?"

"No, thought I'd do a spot of painting while you were out," George called back, his voice full of sarcasm. "Yes, something sodding happened. Lavender came back, Hermione saved me, there was an explosion, and now I'm trapped in here with Hermione, who is in labor. The books lied Ang; it isn't nice, and it isn't beautiful. It's traumatic."

George didn't hear anything for a few moments, and he frowned at the wall, then he heard a few voices calling for him to stand back. He moved away, going to stand by Hermione's head. George was quick to push her skirt down, giving her some modesty, as she clutched her stomach with another contraction. Hermione was still on the table, laying back with her legs up. She had initially climbed on for George to help her check the babies' positions, but now she was in too much pain to move off.

The group of voices on the other side of the wall started shouting at each other and then a few moments later the rubble started shifting. It took a few good spells for them to blast their way through, but eventually George and Hermione could see faces amongst the rubble.

"They're here," George promised, squeezing Hermione's shoulder. "We're going to be okay Hermione. You hold in there for me, okay? We'll get you to the hospital soon."

"I just want Fred," Hermione sniffled. She squeezed George's hand through the pain, panting as she tried to focus on Fred appearing any moment, rather than the pain. "It hurts."

"I know, love; it'll be worth it," George promised. He leaned down, his hand stroking the hairs from her sweaty face. "You're going to have two beautiful babies sometime soon. It's going to be all worth it in the end."

After ten minutes the small group on the other side of the rumble managed to get themselves through. Fred appeared, along with Angelina, Harry, and Ron. The four of them rushed in, shocked as they took in the state of the potions room. "Where's Lavender?" Harry asked, glancing around.

George nodded towards the rubble and the two Auror's looked at with a grimace.

"Hermione!" Fred called, rushing to her side. George quickly moved out the way as Fred took his place, Fred's hand went to hold his wife's. He sat on the end of the make-shift bench and peered down at Hermione. "Merlin, love, are you okay?"

"Oh Fred," George muttered under this breath with a roll of his eyes. He'd moved to his wife; his hand wrapped around her waist and a palm on her stomach. "Wrong choice of words."

"Okay? Okay? Where the bloody hell have you been?" Hermione shouted, surprising the whole room. "It's been forever, Fred. We've been stuck in here ages. If you four have been down at the pub for a drink, I'm going to steal someone's wand."

"It's been just over four hours since you left the burrow," Fred pointed out. "I thought you were still there. Charlie said he was going to floo and let me know when you were heading over here than home, but he must have forgotten. The first thing I knew about it was ten minutes ago when Ang poked her head through our floo."

"It hasn't been hours," George countered. "It's felt like days."

"Might have felt that way, but I think it's been four hours at the most," Fred informed his twin. "I promise. I'm sorry love; I should have checked. I thought you were having fun with the boys. I never knew. Are they okay? Are our boys okay?"

"I was so scared," Hermione sobbed as tears dripping down her face. "It hurts, so much. It's too early for them to come."

"Hermione, you're the cleverest witch I know. Are they developed? Is everything okay? You've done all the research, you tell me," Fred questioned.

Hermione nodded, she knew they were okay, development wise. The twins were just over three weeks early, so they should be fine, and they were a good size, for twins at least. Her mind was still full of worry. With everything that had happened, the building falling around them and the spells that had been shot, she couldn't be sure.

Angelina was the one to sort everything out and take charge. She sent Harry and Ron away; Ron had to get his mum while Harry went for a Medi-witch. Then, she ordered her husband to get a few things she listed off before moving over and standing beside Hermione's knees.

"Can I have a look, Hermione?" Angelina asked. "I know you haven't been here long, but those contractions look quite close together. How long have you been in pain?"

"I've had a bad back most of the day, but I just thought it was false labor at most. I was going to call the medi-witch who's been looking after me once I got home. It got worse after the walls fell. The pain is getting closer together. The twins are in the right position, I think both of them are the right way, George helped me check," Hermione told Angelina.

George blushed and refused to look in the other three's direction. Angelina and Fred chuckled at his uncomfortable behavior and then turned back to Hermione. With some soft words from Fred, Angelina lifted Hermione's skirt and took a look. "No head, you're not dilated fully yet, you're well on your way, though. I'm not great at this part. Only what I've read in the books. I would say you're about four centimeters dilated."

"That had been my guess," Hermione agreed. "I can't believe how much it hurts."

Angelina looked nervous, and a hand went to own bump. She was only a few months behind Hermione and before long it would be her in that position. Hermione couldn't help frightening her. There was no way to gloss over the pain and agony that came with giving birth. Hopefully, Angelina wouldn't be stuck in a fallen building for her first half of the labor, though.

After a little while Mrs. Weasley turned up and she got straight to work. It became apparent, after a few seconds, that the mother of the family was a lot more equipped than anyone else in the room. According to the twins their mother had been going out and doing home births during the war. When it had been too dangerous for muggleborn witches to go to St Mungo's, they had called on Mrs. Weasley. Within minutes she had checked Hermione over, sent Ron home and was pushing around on Hermione's stomach to help position the twins in the right place.

"The Medi-witch should be here soon," Angelina said to Hermione, trying to offer some comfort.

"They won't do much good," Mrs. Weasley dismissed. "Besides, they can't move her when she's going this quickly. It's too much to get her to floo over and then to carry her to the ward. Women have been doing this without medical help for years. We're going to be just fine. Aren't we Hermione dear?"

Hermione gave a nervous nod, but she wasn't feeling fine. George was quick to volunteer to go upstairs and get Hermione's small suitcase, which she had packed just after she reached thirty weeks. It was in case of early labor or an emergency. Poor George had gone through a lot tonight; his hand must have hurt from Hermione gripping it so tightly.

After a command from his mother, Fred got onto the table and sat behind Hermione to help support her. She had tight hold of both of his hands as the contractions came over her. It was very painful, but she was getting used to them now, and she felt so much safer with Mrs. Weasley in the room. Out of everyone, having that witch around to take charge made her feel so much more confident.

When the medi-witch arrived, she checked over Hermione, but Mrs. Weasley had already done everything neccassary. She agreed that Hermione was too far into the labor to be moved, so they had to wait it out in the room. The healer was able to check the heartbeats of the twins, which were a little quick, but she wasn't concerned about them.

The labor took a while; a few hours passed as they waited for the time Hermione was able to push. George and Angelina had started clearing up the mess, and they had floated the body out of the room, so the Auror's didn't have to come barging in while Hermione was giving birth. When the time came to push, Mrs. Weasley was stood at the bottom of the bed with the healer. Both of the women looked happy and excited for Hermione.

The urge was strange, Hermione's body was ready to push, and the healers encouraged her to go with her body, it knew what to do.

"You're doing so good, love," Fred whispered in her ear, then he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You're so strong love; you can do this."

Hermione sobbed but bared down as she pushed. She had been wrong about the pain; it could get so much worse.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The healer had instructed Fred to cut the cord of the first baby. The little infant was wrapped in a towel, bloody and screaming its head off. It was a little small, but a nice size for a twin, especially as it was early. The infant had a little bit of brown hair on its head, bright blue eyes and the cutest button nose. The healer had to do a few quick spells to help the new-born, but then she came back and placed the child on Hermione's chest.

Fred came to Hermione's side, tears trickling down his face as he raised a hand and stroked the baby's cheek. "Look what we made," He said, moving down to kiss her cheek. "We got a boy or a girl?"

Hermione released a tear-filled laugh; then she carefully opened the blanket to look inside.

"Definitely a boy," Fred said proudly. "Aren't you a handsome little fella?"

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the little boy; he was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. He was beautiful. He was still crying, but it had toned down to soft little kitten cries now he was in his mother's arms and recognized her voice from his time in the womb.

It wasn't very long when she felt the pain increase between her legs and healer informed the second twin was ready to greet the world. Fred took his son from Hermione's arms, pressing a kiss to his head. He was careful with the baby, but he took to fatherhood with such ease that Hermione felt a little jealous.

"George?" Fred called, peeking his head around the rubble. "Got something I need you to hold onto for me."

George was there in an instant, his eyes wide as he took the baby in. Angelina was at his side in a moment, both of them looking at the baby with such love.

"Is he okay?" George asked, never taking his eyes off the baby.

"Perfect," Fred told him. "Hang onto Hugo for us, will you? Got to go help Hermione through the next one." Fred passed the baby over, carefully, it was a little hard at first as he'd never done it before, but they managed. "Support his head; that's what mum says. Won't be long then they'll all be off to St. Mungo's."

Fred pressed a kiss to the baby's cheek, then squeezed Angelina's shoulder as he returned to his wife, who was calling for him.

George and Angelina's cooed at the baby, keeping out of the mess behind them as they stayed in the room, but around the corner, out of the way of Hermione and the rest of them.

Hermione was crying out again, the pain coming for the second time. It didn't feel as bad the second time around, but it still hurt. Her body knew what to do and this time, it was ready for the baby. She pushed, screaming and shouting as she got the head out. It took a little while, but nowhere near as long as the other baby.

This time, Fred was by Hermione's knee's, watching. He had a grimace on his face, shocked at the scene which wasn't really helping Hermione very much. That changed though when he saw the tuft of brown hair emerge, the soft head. When the baby's head appeared the healer quickly cleared its nose and mouth, then encouraged Hermione to push when she felt the urge.

Not too long after, the second twin emerged into the world; this baby had the softest cries Hermione had ever heard. It was the smaller of the twins, a little delicate. Fred cut the cord once again; then Mrs. Weasley tied it off. The healer rushed to the baby and performed a few spells to strengthen the new-born. The spells meant that the twins wouldn't have to stay in an incubator like muggle babies did.

Mrs. Weasley took over from the healer, cleaning the baby off, then wrapping it in a blanket. She lifted the baby into her arms then, going to her son.

"A girl," Mrs. Weasley said, tears filling her face with emotion. She passed the baby to Fred, careful to support the head. When he had hold of the baby, the healer and Mrs. Weasley helped Hermione push the placenta out and cleaned her up. Then, healer did a few spells to help fix Hermione up. She was going to be sore for a while, but nowhere as uncomfortable as muggles.

Fred walked to Hermione; his face lit with a bright smile. "A little girl," he told her, lowering his arms so Hermione could see. "I should have known; you're always right."

Hermione laughed, her throat was clogged with tears. "She's so tiny but beautiful. I can't believe we made them. Where's Hugo?"

"Over there," Fred nodded in the direction his mother was hurrying off too. "George and Ang were looking after him while we got this little bundle into the world. Are you ready for the hospital now?"

Hermione nodded. The medi-witch had brought a wheelchair, and she helped Hermione carefully climb from the bed and into the chair. Once she was settled, a blanket was placed over her lap to give her some cover, and then Fred settled their little girl into Hermione's arms.

"George?" Fred called, his hand on Hermione's shoulder. His twin appeared his arms empty, and he laughed a little. "Don't tell me you lost him already."

"He was stolen," George said, his hands raised. "Mum and Ang are doing baby noises at him."

George walked over and crouched down in front of Hermione, his eyes on the baby. "She's beautiful, knew it would be a girl." He reached out and ran a finger over the little girl's cheek. "Well done Mrs. Weasley. You did magnificently. It was absolutely terrifying, but you did well."

"Sorry about earlier," Hermione said, her cheeks blushing red. "I'm sorry I made you help do that."

"Anytime," George joked. "Really, as long as the three of you are okay, it's fine. You saved my life; I had to return the favor somehow."

"If we're keeping count, she's saved your life twice now," Fred pointed out.

Fred went and finally managed to pry the baby boy out of his mother and Angelina's arms. Then, with his wife and newly born twins, they went to the hospital.

Both the twins were checked over, and everything was fine. Hermione was examined as well, and they all got the all clear. Hermione was encouraged to breastfeed the twins for their first feed. It was encouraged and supposedly really good for them as there were proteins in the breast milk for their first feed that the babies needed. Then, they were both settled together in a cot.

The twins were asleep, Hermione was in the hospital bed on her side, facing the cot with Fred spooned behind her. His arm was around her stomach, his lips kissing her neck and shoulder.

"So proud of you Hermione," Fred told her. "Everything that's happened today, you made it through. Our two beautiful babies, helping George and fighting that witch. It's over now."

"Did they find Rodolphus?" Hermione asked. "Or hear anything about him."

"No," Fred said with a shake of his head. "He's either good at hiding, or Katie did this herself all along. They think she's just gone over the edge with him dying in the battle. It's made her worse. She wanted revenge for the man that abused her, made her worship him. She's so lost and confused. She blamed George and me for his brother's death. She thinks he's still alive. No one else does, though. He's long gone. Katie did all this on her own, just her imagination was spurring her on."

"I think she killed him," Hermione confessed. "Everything he did to her. I think Katie killed him, after the battle. He broke her, and she couldn't handle it after that. Then, the guilt flooded her. She hated him, but he was all she knew for so long. It broke her. Then, she turned to us, or rather, you and blamed you for it all."

"It makes sense," Fred agreed.

They sat in silence for a while, taking it all on. Then Hugo started crying.

"I'll get him," Fred said, climbing off the bed. "He's probably hungry." As soon as Fred was off the bed, both the babies were crying.

"Give me Sophia and I'll feed her," Hermione smiled. "They're going to be such troublemakers, aren't they?"

"I'm going to teach them everything I know."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! For the ending, Hermione gave her opinion on Rodolphus, but it's left a bit open for your interruption. I have one more chapter of this story then its done! 
> 
> Other stories :
> 
> MOTHER NATURE: - Fred/Hermione/George fic. 4/20 chapters posted so far. More to come and its another pregnancy fic but much different to this story!
> 
> THE WEASLEY PACK: - Twins/Hermione/Charlie/Bill – no incest. Ongoing pack fic, currently 27 chapters and 13 more to go. Updated weekly.
> 
> INTO THE FLAMES: - Charlie/Hermione fic. Will be 20 Chapters. Currently being written. Will be posted in the future when I've more chapters written. Mature, BDSM fic.


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one-night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermione's' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG *Complete*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. The epilogue is short, but I just wanted to give everyone a glimpse into the future. Things are left for you to imagine about the future. It's been wonderful writing this story and I'm so sad to see it end, but I'm so glad to have such wonderful support. Thanks to all my readers and tumblr friends for being so nice along the way.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.
> 
> Beta: Thanks to the amazing Frenchie84 for her incredible work. I would never have gotten this finished without her.

 

**Twelve years later…**

Sophia Rose Weasley peered up at her Headmistress McGonagall. The elderly woman was scowling down at her, with a disappointed expression etched on her face. Sophia ran a hand over her face, pushing the curly red locks from her face.

"I swear I acted alone," Sophia lied. She wasn't a snitch, and she wasn't getting her best friend in trouble when Sophia had been the one to plan out the whole thing. "I just thought it would be funny. I'm sorry."

McGonagall pursed her lips, then straightened up. "Over the last year and a half you've been at this school Sophia Weasley, you have never acted alone. You and Roxanne have worked together to give me as much trouble as both your fathers. I will be giving you and Roxanne a detention for what you did. Charming poppers under the house tables wasn't pleasant for anybody, especially for my poor heart. I thought your brother would be the most trouble, considering who your father is."

"Dad always said that keeping a smile on people's faces was one of life's biggest rewards," Sophia replied. The twelve-year-old looked so innocent. She looked so much like her mother, but she had her father's hair and definitely his personality. Hugo was the 'good' one. He loved books, like their mother; he enjoyed doing homework; and truly lived up to his house, Ravenclaw. Sophia was a Gryffindor, alongside her cousin and best friend, Roxanne Weasley.

"Your father and George had the most detentions this school has ever seen, I suggest you try and amend your ways or you and Roxanne will be well on your way to beating them," McGonagall gave the young girl a final shake of her head and then she left.

Sophia smiled. It had been a fun morning, despite getting a detention. Uncle George had sent his daughter Roxanne, and Sophia a box of poppers. He'd told them not to tell their mothers, but they would, of course, find out when McGonagall sent letters home. That morning, they had charmed all the poppers around the great hall. Over breakfast, they had all gone off, causing loud bangs around the hall and scaring the children and the staff. It was only a small prank, but a funny one, to see some of the staff at the head table fall off their seats in shock.

"Has she gone?" A small voice called from behind a statue. Roxanne peaked her head around and looked to make sure the headmistress had gone. Roxanne was beautiful, and so much like her mother, Angelina. She had dark skin, black hair that fell in ringlets and delicate face. Despite the two girls looking like their mothers, they definitely took after Fred and George. They were the new troublemakers, and their fathers were ever so proud of them both. It, also, helped they were daddy's girls, both their fathers had trouble denying the girls anything.

"Yeah, she's going to send another letter home. Mom's going to send a howler again," Sophia sighed. "You think dad will send more sweets after?"

"If not my dad will," Roxanne promised.

The two girls giggled and made their way to the Library to do a bit of studying. They had homework for potions, which was their next lesson. Both girls were very smart, but they were never as prepared for class as Hugo.

"You could have warned me about those poppers," Hugo complained to the girls as he walked over to the table they were sitting at. "Did you get in much trouble?"

"Just a detention," Sophia shrugged. "Wait and see what we have planned for next week."

"Did Uncle Fred send the potion?" Roxanne asked eagerly.

"Yes, and he told me how to duplicate it so we can change the hair on all the Slytherins."

Hugo shook his head, "Mom said we need to make friends with Slytherins. Picking on them because of their house isn't nice. It's prejudiced."

"Don't worry Hugo, we're doing it to all the houses!" Sophia smirked.

"Moms going to be so mad," Hugo said with a shack of his head. Then, he left the two girls plotting and planning.

"James!" Hugo called as he made his way down the hallway, away from the library. He caught up with his cousin and grinned at the younger boy. James Potter was in the year below, the son of Harry and Ginny Potter. They had two more children, Lily and Albus, but they weren't old enough for Hogwarts yet. "Enjoying it?"

"It's brilliant! I can't wait to go home for Christmas and tell Lil and Albus," James beamed. "I'm so trying out for the Quidditch team next year. I got a few feet off the ground today in class."

"I heard about that," Hugo said with a shake of his head. "I heard Uncle Neville had to take someone to the infirmary for a bloody nose."

"Scorpius isn't so good with flying," James said with a laugh. "He fell off, and Uncle Neville was passing by the class, so he took him. Uncle Ron's already sent a letter asking for all the details."

Hugo laughed. James and Scorpius were friends, good friends despite the competitiveness between the boy's families. Everything had been smoothed over, the Potter and Malfoy houses were finally at peace.

James turned to his cousin and pointed a finger at his chest, "You told me there was a dragon to fight in the sorting ceremony. You're supposed to be the good twin."

Hugo grinned, "I'm the one that never gets caught!"

**0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione read through the letter and shook her head. Without a word, she handed it over the workbench to show Fred. They were at the shop; Hermione had popped home on her break to show her husband what kind of trouble his daughter was getting into now. It was all harmless of course, but it was still naughty, and she was getting these kind of letters weekly. Hermione had run out of ways to apologize to McGonagall.

Hermione scowled at Fred's smirk, "Don't laugh at her, she needs to be told off. I know you and George are sending the girls things. Don't think I didn't notice how heavy her trunk was when we dropped her off at the train station. This is your fault you know, your trouble making genes influenced this behavior."

Fred laughed, "She's having fun Hermione. I'll write to her and stop her getting into so much trouble. You know, though, you broke just as many rules as George and I did. You probably broke more, actually. If anyone's to blame for her behavior, it's you." Fred moved closer, his hands going to his wife's hips. "My naughty little wife was always in trouble at Hogwarts. Bookish you might have been, but there wasn't a rule our Hermione hadn't broken."

"I never stuffed anyone in a wardrobe and lost him for three months," Hermione returned, pointing an accusing finger at Fred's chest. "If you're going to teach her tricks to not get caught, please just don't tell me. I'd rather live in ignorant bliss of her behavior."

"She's smart," Fred said proudly. "Beautiful, clever and so strong, just like her mother. All of our children are, they have so much of you in them."

"Now you're just trying to charm me," Hermione smiled.

Fred tugged her closer, his lips going to her neck. "Is it working?"

"I need to pick Oscar up in a moment," Hermione said, pushing a hand against Fred's chest. Oscar was their third and final child. He was seven years old now and was a beautiful little boy. Oscar had his mother's brown hair, but everything else was the spitting image of his father. He was Fred's mini me. He was such a cute little boy, eager to be around his parents and always with something to say. He always had questions, speaking a little too fast on occasions when he got excited.

"Mmm," Fred muttered, his hands making their way to Hermione's hips. He sighed, and brushed his lips against Hermione's throat a final time before drawing back. "Four more years, then we're home alone most of the year. Come on Mrs. Weasley, let's go pick-up Oscar before Charlie and Oliver come over for dinner."

"What time are they coming?" Hermione asked, eagerly. Oliver and Charlie had moved to Romagna after the wedding. They came home on the occasions, but Hermione still missed the two boys. They were happy though and so in love.

Fred laughed, "I never know who gets more excited about them coming, you or Oscar. And they're coming for seven o'clock. They want to stay in the guest room so they can come to the zoo in the morning with us."

Hermione beamed up at Fred, excited to see the two men. She always looked forward to their visits. They were fantastic with the kids and occasionally popped back to visit them during the summer to spend time with all their nieces and nephews in the summer. They didn't come back that much, so it was always a rare treat when they were on their way back to England for a day or two.

Fred smiled at seeing his wife so happy. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. His hand stroked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you happy Hermione? After the way your life was spun upside down in the beginning?"

"There were a lot of sudden changes, but I wouldn't change a moment of my life," Hermione told him. "I love my family, my friends and what we have now. It's perfect. I've never been so happy. I love you so much, Mr. Weasley."

"I love you too, Mrs. Weasley."

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED! I loved writing this fic and I spent so much time on it. Its the first story I've wrote and finished, so please leave me a comment and let me know what you think! Comments really do mean the world to writers :D   
> Stories coming up:
> 
> MOTHER NATURE: -Fred/Hermione/George fic. 4/20 chapters.
> 
> THE WEASLEY PACK: - Twins/Hermione/Charlie/Bill – no incest. Ongoing pack fic, currently 22 chapters and 17 more to go.Updated weekly.
> 
> INTO THE FLAMES: - Charlie/Hermione fic. Will be 20 Chapters. Currently being written. Will be posted in the future when I've more chapters written. Mature, BDSM fic.


End file.
